Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Illya failed to protect those that she cared about. She lost everything. All that was left for her were the tattered clothes on her back and two quiet Kaleidosticks. Issei was having the greatest day of his life, until his girlfriend decided to kill him. The two crossing paths and they head out on their journey of Devils, Angels and Fallen. KaleidLiner!Crossover Issei/Harem
1. Prologue: A Strange Young Girl

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn****  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD nor do I own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Enjoy this non-sponsored crossover story.

* * *

**Prologue: A Strange Young Girl**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern, daughter of Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel von Einzbern, the sealed vessel for the Lesser Holy Grail, Magical Girl, and current wielder of both Kaleidosticks Ruby and Sapphire. Right now, she trudged in a forest, not sure what was going on. She carefully weaved through the forest alone. Scratched, bruised, and still hurting from her last battle. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. She needed to go. She needed to keep moving. Ruby and Sapphire were both asleep so she can't even fly. Then again, her body was way too tired to even try, even if they were awake. Instead, she continued to trudge on, continuing to reach somewhere safe, somewhere she can rest.

She soon reached a park. Breathing a sigh of relief, only to feel her breath hitch and her heart stop for a second when she saw a boy and a girl there. No, it wasn't that she was scared of being spotted. In fact, she would be very grateful if they could help her. No, the reason why she was scared, why she was so frightened at the moment was simply by virtue of what she heard the girl ask the boy.

"Will you die for me?"

This would seem like some sort of weird marriage question. Asking a person if they would die for them. The romantic people would generally just say yes, or some sort of variant of "no, because I will live for you." But it was instantly clear to her how wrong that thought was when the girl opened her wings. Black, feathery wings, like those fallen angels she has read so much about in various manga and seen in certain anime. Not all of them were good. In her hand was a spear of light. And so, she did what she thought was the only thing she could do. She has neither the prana nor the time to _Install_ a card. It was taking all her effort just to run. But that is what she did. For the boy who was dragged into something he doesn't really know about. She hurled herself at the boy and forced him out of the way. The bolt of light snagged at her back, and she let out a small cry of pain.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was having the greatest day of his life. He was on his first date with his first girlfriend. It was almost the perfect time for him to lose his first kiss. A park abandoned, without anyone around. The sun was just about to set. It was like the perfect place to kiss and maybe even a bit of… Issei chuckled in a very perverted manner. But… the keyword was _was_. He _was_ having the greatest day of his life. But that all changed with a single question that stabbed at that perfect day. A question from his girlfriend that he was not sure he could answer.

"Will you die for me?"

Everything after that was a blur. Yuuma suddenly grew wings, her hand holding onto a spear that seemed to be glowing, and in an instant the spear was hurled. He didn't even have the time to react. He could barely even process the thought that he was about to die. But he lived, even if it's just for a short while. He lived. Because a little girl, probably in her elementary years, threw herself onto him and they both managed to get out of the way.

"Wh-wha?" He couldn't help but say those words. "Wh-what are you t-trying to d-do, Yuuma-chan?"

"Che, an interference. No matter." Yuuma said off-handedly. She prepared another light spear.

"RUN!" The little girl in his arms told him. He scrambled up, trying to carry the little girl away from there, but it was too late. They were both pierced by the light spear. Him through his stomach, the girl through her heart. When the spear disappeared, both of them simply collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry about this. You were a threat to us so w… Yuuma tried talking to him, but Issei could no longer listen. He chose to ignore her, instead focusing on his thoughts. He was rapidly losing consciousness, and there is no way he would bother listening to her now. He just got a little girl trying to save him get killed. Maybe if he just left her. No… she would've just gotten killed regardless.

Yuuma left soon after, but Issei paid no mind to that. A piece of paper, something he received earlier that day was neatly folded in his pocket. He strained his hand from the little girl's back and in front of his face. Blood. The blood of a little girl that died. Some of his blood must've gotten mixed in it too, but all he could think of was the fact that it was the blood of a little savior. He reached his hand to that paper. It said that it would grant him a wish, right? Well right now he has one. He wants to be reborn. He doesn't want to die here. He had so much to live for!

No… his mind eventually corrected his own selfish desires. What he really wants… is for this little girl to be saved. He wanted to save her.

"I… wish that… I can save her…" These words echoed through the woods. And in an instant, he heard a voice. He couldn't truly understand the words she said. His hearing has long since deteriorated to a mere fraction of what it once was. His eyesight has already started fading as well. The world was a blur: a complete and utter mess of orange, red, purple and black. His sight started growing dimmer too. That must be his eyelids shutting. But before closing his eyes, before truly lost consciousness, he thought he saw a single detail that differed from the sunset sky. Beautiful crimson hair. His eyes closed, but not before he had one last thought. Was this the person that would grant his wishes? Well then…

'I… wish… to save… her...' Haha, how pathetic, he couldn't even say the words when the wish granter arrived.

* * *

Rias Gremory stood above the fallen duo. She cursed herself for not having known what happened. She cursed herself for being complacent. Two people just died from what appears to be a powerful bolt of light. That means either angels or the fallen had arrived at her territory and she hadn't even noticed them. And upon inspection of the area, she found a black feather. That means it must've been fallen angels. It was her responsibility now to save them.

The little girl, probably ten to twelve, was lying down on top of Hyoudou Issei, one of the three most infamous perverts in school. It might've been a bit of a scandal if only the two didn't have a hole through their bodies. She grimaced upon seeing the last dredges of consciousness seep away from the boy, even as she told him that he would live for her.

She looked at the two's values in terms of pawn pieces. The girl seemed to be worth three pawn pieces, interestingly enough, but what made her worry the most is the fact that Hyoudou Issei was worth eight. She had no other pieces in her arsenal that could become worth that much. She had already used one of her rooks, so there was no way she could combine two rooks so that the amount would be enough. So she sighed. She may have to part with her last bishop. She quickly decided to leave the girl for later and focus on the one who was worth more. While it seems harsher, she can't help but want such a powerful piece that was potentially worth nearly as much as a queen.

She quickly moved the girl away from the boy's chest and began the process of placing the eight pieces on the chest of the boy. Pouring some of her magic power into it, they began to enter his body. Soon all the eight pieces have fully entered Hyoudou Issei's body. His wound quickly started closing, as his body started being turned. She smiled. Now it was the little girl's turn.

* * *

The Holy Grail heard his wish. Although sealed in the body of a dying little girl, although it was similarly exhausted from the battle that the little girl faced beforehand, it still heard such a heartfelt wish. Or maybe it was because the vessel was dying that the seal had become loose enough that it heard such a wish. But nonetheless it heard it. It's nature and, by extension, its vessel's nature is to grant wishes. There has never been any other purpose that it existed for other than to grant those wishes. And, such a powerful wish, coming from an individual whose mind seems to be filled with lust.

The boy wished to save the little girl. He didn't wish for her to just live. He wished to save her. But it wasn't in the boy's capacity to save her. There was no way the boy could save her.

But then a devil arrived. The devil was thinking of how to save both of them. It seems that the devil was willing to save both the boy and its vessel. But that would go against the boy's wish. He didn't wish for the devil to save her. He wished to personally have a hand in saving her. The Grail was willing to reject the devil's attempt at saving the girl, so that the boy could have his shot.

The devil placed eight pieces on the boy. They seem to have the ability to resurrect those who are dying or those who recently died at the cost of turning the person into a devil. And upon learning that particular knowledge, it understood what would be necessary for it to fulfill the conditions of the wish.

* * *

"Wh… what?" Rias gasped as she saw three pawn pieces leave the boy's body. She instantly tried to grab them but she was forced back by what she could only describe as a powerful and strange power. She looked bewildered as the pieces moved towards the little girl's back and entered her body, much like the same way their brethren entered Hyoudou Issei's body.

"… Was… that supposed to happen?" The young devil looked shocked. She hadn't done a multiple piece resurrection before and to see something so strange happen was too surprising in many ways. She watched as the girl too started resurrecting. Her wound was also starting to mend. But there was something different. Hyoudou Issei's body was mending, and being turned. But the girl… she wasn't turning. There was no increase of demonic power in the girl. It was healing her, it was saving her, but it seems that upon the completion of their resurrection, the boy had turned fully into a devil, but the girl had remained human.

"Oh… dear…"

* * *

The Grail was pleased with this result. The wish that it was assigned to grant was fulfilled. The boy's pieces and by extension the boy himself had saved its vessel. To further make the emphasis that it was the boy who saved its vessel, it removed the ability of the pieces to turn its vessel into a devil. After all, to the boy, the girl turning to a devil would not have been a truly successful saving. At least not right now.

And with this, the boy had saved its vessel. It could feel the seal that its vessel's mother had created for it chain it down once more, as the girl's body realized that it was no longer dying. Truly, this was a successful wish granting. Now, it was time to return to its previous task, the last wish that it granted; the wish that Illyasviel von Einzbern last fulfilled.

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *

**Beta read by: Arrixam **(Thank you very much)

It's very rare for me to find a story that uses Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya properly. Especially a crossover. So I decided to take a shot at it. Now let's see if I can clear things up a bit:

**The Title.**No. I did not misspell Rias. Feel free to come up with why I named this story that way. I'll explain in the next chapter.

**Illya being worth three pawn pieces.** So, I made Illya worth 3 pawn pieces. No more whining about her being worth more; I have come up with a good way to solve that. But not in this chapter.

**Illya not becoming a devil.** It would be an interesting contrast to the other scenarios that everyone else has. It was always either, join Rias's Peerage or remain a human and just involve themselves. Of course there are those that go against the flow like making the Devils seem genuinely evil. In this story I chose to add the character into Rias's Peerage, but have to deal with the fact that everyone around her is stronger in general. As well as the obvious: not having the same longevity as everyone else.

**Issei****'****s Pawn Pieces.** Illya receives Issei's Pawn Pieces for her revival, and I think it's safe to say that I decided to use Grail Ex Machina for that. There are naturally limitations. I'll reveal it in the following chapters. All you need to understand is that the pieces that revived Illya is still very much part of Issei's 8 pawn pieces.

**Kaleidostick Sapphire being under Illya****'****s possession.** Not right now. No. I won't reveal that story yet. Not yet.


	2. I Start as a Devil, Not

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD nor do I own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Enjoy this non-sponsored crossover story.

* * *

**I Start as a Devil, Not**

* * *

Rias Gremory was worried. She didn't expect this to happen. The Evil Piece failed to reincarnate someone into a Devil. It did succeed in healing her, there's no doubt, but her new servant was still as human as she had been. This was bad news, for both her and Devilkind in general. A glitch in a system created to increase the Underworld's forces. And she _had_ to be the lucky (unlucky) person to encounter it. But she did (unintentionally) get two peerage members worth eleven pawns using only eight pawns. She needed some sort of technical help. So she quickly decided to contact the only person that she knew could help her: her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. He should be able to contact Lord Beelzebub quickly if it was brought to his attention. But unfortunately, it might take a while before her brother sees her message so she better start writing it soon. Rias sighed as she teleported all three of them to the clubroom.

"Welcome back, Buchou." Akeno greeted as she set down her tea. "Oh my, are those two…" The black-haired girl looked at the two beings that Rias had brought alongside her. Koneko quickly looked to see what Akeno was fussing about, and Kiba also stopped doing his homework just to take a peek.

"Correct, Akeno, these two are new members of our family." Rias smiled, "They're both pawns. In fact I used up all my pawns for both of them." She decided not to mention the anomaly that happened. It was best not to worry them too much.

"The girl seems to be an elementary student." Kiba observed. "And isn't that boy…"

"The pervert sempai." Koneko noted.

Rias chuckled, "Yes, it's Hyoudou Issei from 2nd Year" She quickly motioned for them to put the two onto the couches. Koneko instantly moved to carry the little girl whilst Kiba took Issei and placed him on the couch. Rias looked over both of them, "They don't seem to be injured anymore."

"True, but that should be expected, from the reincarnation process, don't you think, Buchou?" Akeno looked amused at the worry that Rias was showing. Rias was slightly amused at what Akeno was trying to imply. But she didn't deny anything, nor would she say that the reason why she was worried so much is because of the abnormality that happened. Best keep that secret until Lord Beelzebub has been contacted. Akeno brushed off the strange way Rias was acting and observed a bit more. "Ara, the girl seems to be worse off than the boy though." Akeno noted. Rias nodded, looking at the state of their clothes.

Issei's clothes are still quite okay, if not for the hole that goes through his stomach. A bit of dirt here or there, but otherwise, it seems to be fine. The same could not be said for the girl with long white hair. Apart for the hole that pierced just above her heart, her clothes were also scratched in certain places. There were also stains of what could only be dried blood, too dry to have been from the recently healed hole in her chest.

"I wonder what her story is." Akeno noted, "Buchou, can you tell us what happened to them?"

"They were attacked by a fallen angel." Rias replied. Akeno stiffened but wordlessly allowed her club president to continue. "It seems that Issei-kun's girlfriend was a fallen angel in disguise."

"And she killed Issei on their first date?" Kiba asked. He winced at the bad luck his now new family had in his love life.

"Yes. I don't know how the girl plays a part in all this though. It's possible that she might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Issei-kun tried to protect her from the fallen angel." Rias shrugged.

"Tried to protect?" Koneko asked confused, and in a bit of a shock to think that the pervert would actually risk his life for someone.

"That's what it seemed to me. The wish that brought me to him was 'I want to save her' after all." Rias replied.

"Looks like there is more to Hyoudou-san than what meets the eye." Kiba nodded. Koneko seems to have gained a newfound respect for the boy. Not enough to erase the fact that he was a pervert though. She had heard way too many rants from the upperclassman and some of her year to even think of him as anything but.

"Well, first let's deal with the problems. Kiba, please wash off Issei-kun. While the reincarnation healed him, I don't want him to smell blood on his stomach when he wakes up. Akeno, go to Sona. Tell her what happened and ask about Issei's home address. And if possible, try asking about our little pawn's identity." Both of them nodded and walked towards the bathroom and the door respectively. "Koneko, try and repair their clothes, but prioritize Issei. I'd help, but I need to write a letter." Koneko nodded mutely and walked towards Kiba who had just finished removing the boy's clothes and handed it to Koneko. She quickly started to use her magic power and try to fix the issue. Rias sighed and walked off to the table, pulling out a sheet of paper. If she was going to contact her brother, might as well make it a letter. After all, she wasn't too sure that her brother wasn't busy that night.

She was halfway through the letter when Akeno returned, with Sona Sitri, the Student Council President, and Shinra Tsubaki, Sona's Queen and Vice President, in tow. Issei-kun's clothes were fixed so Kiba was just busy fixing the clothes onto the boy.

Akeno smiled and walked over to the boy "Kiba-kun, I got the address." Kiba nodded and the two strolled towards the magic circle, Kiba carrying the unconscious boy. Soon, the two have sent the boy on his way home, most likely on top of his bed as though nothing of note happened.

Sona looked around and walked towards the crimson-haired heiress. "Rias, I heard you got yourself two new pawns."

Rias nodded as she looked up from her letter. "Yes, they are quite the catch." Rias smiled.

"Except you do not know who one of them is?" Sona challenged. Rias' smile simply grew wider. Sona sighed, "So where is this mysterious white-haired elementary student?"

"Ah, Koneko is currently washing her up." Rias responded. "She was a bit too dirty. Oh, Akeno, can you finish fixing up the girl's clothes." Rias gestured to the clothes left on the wayside. It was partially fixed, but Kiba had finished washing Issei before Koneko finished. Akeno nodded.

"Alright Buchou."

"Well, Sona, I think you could help yourself to some tea while we wait for Koneko to be finished. I still have to finish this letter after all." Sona nodded and walked to the couches with Tsubaki. Sona observed the clothing that Akeno was trying to mend.

"Winter clothes? Hardly appropriate." Sona noted. "It's already approaching summer."

"Maybe she gets cold easily?" Kiba wondered as he walked back to the group.

"Maybe. But what is that?" Sona pointed at a rectangular case that was on the side. "I can tell it contains quite a bit of magic power. Perhaps she's not as ordinary as you might think." Akeno nodded mutely, slightly gesturing for Kiba to take a look.

"It's not warded." Akeno mentioned. Kiba nodded and took the case.

"Hmm… English…" Kiba mentioned. He then read the script on the bottom of the cards, "Archer. Another Archer. Saber. Caster. Assassin. Rider. Berserker. Lancer. There is magic power in them. Maybe she uses these cards for casting?" He repacked the cards back into its case and set it down.

"Likely. She's probably a fairly excellent Bishop." Sona noted. The unspoken question being, 'Why was she incarnated as a pawn?'

"Yes." Rias nodded, "I considered her becoming my other bishop." 'Though I was unaware of the existence of those cards', she added within her mind. She refuses to show weakness in front of her rival.

They remained quiet for the next few minutes, in which Rias finally finished the letter. At the same time, Kiba had finished his homework and Akeno had finished fixing the girl's clothes.

"Clothes." Koneko called from the shower. Akeno daintily walked over and handed the requested object to her. Koneko and Akeno then started working on getting the young girl dressed. The two then carry the girl slowly towards the couch. Kiba obediently moved over slightly, to allow space. Rias looked over and saw something she didn't expect.

When she first spotted the girl, she did realize that the dirt must've been making her hair darker than it was, appearing gray instead of white. But now that her hair was clean, her body washed, it was clear how healthy the girl really is. Her white hair glowed in a way that no street urchin would be able to get it, not without a good shampoo or conditioner. Her body itself was really healthy; again something no street urchin would be able to claim. She's thin, but not to the point that it was unhealthy. Both things pointed to a good upbringing. Rias made note of this quickly.

Despite her clothes being identified to be winter clothing, they still put the clothes on her. Akeno found two ornaments, buried within the pockets. She decided to tie them up with the girl's pigtails, the five pointed star on the right pigtail and the six on the left. She can sense the magic power whirring within the ornaments, but it didn't seem to be anything too dangerous. She left the card holder on the table, not sure what to do with it.

"So, Sona, do you recognize her?"

"This is your territory." Sona dryly replied, "I thought I might recognize her, but in the end, you should know better. I'm just here to scout out your new members really. Tsubaki, do you recognize her in any way?"

"No. I have not seen her in the streets either, so either she's an indoors type of person or she's not from around here. Maybe you should look into the missing persons list that the government updates. You might get a hit." Tsubaki advised. "Although, if what we do suspect is true and that she's part of a magician group, then we probably won't find anything."

"We'll do that." Rias sighed, "I suppose it would be too much of a stretch, huh? I hoped to return her home without scaring her too much, but I guess she'll have to stay here. Let's hope that she won't panic and think she's been kidnapped." Everyone in the room felt themselves shiver at the thought of being accused of kidnapping.

Neither Akeno nor Sona decided to address the elephant in the room, at least to them. None of the other three would notice because they haven't really learned to differentiate between them yet. And Rias already called the girl her pawn, but…

'Why was the girl still human?'

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern wasn't sure what's going on around her at the moment. She woke up in a strange room. Red colored the walls, and it kind of hurt her eyes seeing red first thing in the morning ('I think it's morning.' Illya idly thought). Sure it's the color of her eyes, but this was an entirely different thing. She sat up, and felt something strange. Her clothes were once more quite comfy. Looking down at herself, Illya noticed something odd.

"Huh… when was it fixed?" Illya was sure that her clothes had been so scratched it's hard to believe that it was still capable of doing its basic job of keeping her clothed and warm. She felt a phantom pain on her chest, not sure as to why it hurt, though she can guess.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Illya murmured, then added in her mind, 'But I'm alive, there's no doubt about that. If I wasn't, then I don't think I would be feeling this painful.' Illya tried scrambling off the couch, not realizing how difficult it was to move before it was too late. She crashed on the floor, scaring a white cat awake.

"Uh… sorry about that." Illya apologized to the cat. The cat looked balefully at her and nodded. 'Huh? The cat… understood me?' Illya wasn't sure as to how the cat would, but it seems like it did. She tried stretching a few of her muscles and standing up. Now, she was starting to feel phantom pains of every injury she had. Illya pulled up her sleeves and looked at the skin on her forearm. She wasn't even blemished from all the scratches she knew she received. She had already half-expected a few scars, not for everything to just heal up.

She looked up to see a bat(?) flitting around. It headed out the window quickly.

"I don't have enough power to even _Install _Assassin…" Illya sighed. There was no way she can jump down that far. Speaking of Assassin, she grasped at her leg, looking for her cards. When she realized it wasn't there, she looked around carefully and found the card holder lying on the table. She picked up the object and placed it on its rightful place. She sighed and sat back down. She checked if all the cards were in there. It seems like they were... She looked at the door and thought of trying to open it and seeing where it leads her. She shrugged and pulled it. It opened easy enough, and she was soon walking outside the building. Behind her trailed the cat, walking a little bit behind.

'It looks like a school.' Illya thought. She paled slightly at how the school looked though, 'Though this is so high-class that I find my own school kind of inadequate…' Illya walked around a little bit more. She soon found herself at the school gates. Illya looked around and nodded, quickly getting out. She didn't notice a bird trailing after her as well as the cat.

Illya walked down the streets and eventually found herself facing a windowed wall, which, because of the light, had a semi-reflective surface. She looked at herself with it.

'… huh? When did I tie Ruby and Sapphire into my hair?' Illya blankly reached for the two immobile Mystic Codes, but neither seems to be functioning. "… Guess you two are still asleep, huh?" She was sure the two are still repairing themselves from the last bout, but she didn't think they would still be out of juice. 'Weren't you two supposed to be the best Mystic Codes in existence?' Chuckling at the thought of whatever retort the two might come up with if they heard that thought, she continued walking.

She didn't bother asking for directions. Even if she could just walk up to someone and ask them to direct her to the station, and then catch a train to get to Fuyuki, she simply ignored them. She didn't bother trying to find a way home. There's no way she would be able to get home anyway.

* * *

Issei, a member of the infamous pervert trio of Kuoh Academy, saw the little white-haired girl as they walked. He wasn't sure why he noticed her so quickly, as he was fairly certain he hadn't degenerated to a pedophile quite yet. At least he didn't think so, but as he looks at the girl walking around a corner, he couldn't help but decide to follow her. Even if he did have to forego the hentai marathon that Matsuda was offering.

And so, with tearful eyes of regret, he turned to the other two. He saluted, and even with their sudden confusion he said, "Oh, I just remembered, but I think my little sister needed me to do some shopping! See ya!" As blatant a lie as that one was, he was still going with it just to see their reactions.

"Wait, huh? Since when did Ise have a sister!? Oy! INTRODUCE US DAMMIT!" But Issei had already disappeared from sight. The two looked shocked and screamed, "TRAITOR!"

Issei laughed as he left the two in the dust. He quickly caught up to the little girl, as she was only walking and he was running.

"Hey, wait! You white-loli! Wait up!" Issei called to her. He didn't bother paying attention to the weird murmurs of the surrounding people as the only one that mattered at the moment was the little girl. The girl turned around and looked at the boy in surprise.

Issei felt a strange connection between the two of them, and they both stared at each other's eyes for quite a while. Neither of them was entirely sure how to react. Issei was sure that the girl was the same one from yesterday, the one that got stabbed alongside him. He opened his mouth to say something but then he heard a strange voice.

"Excuse me, but I'd like you to come with me to the station."

Eh? Issei could barely comprehend what just happened as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It didn't help that it seems like the girl didn't understand the situation either. The police sighed and pinched his nose. What was going through the man's mind need not be said; Ise could practically hear that thought just from seeing the man's face. 'What is with kids and their strike zones these days?' Issei could feel tears well up in his eyes as to how unfair this situation was.

* * *

"I swear; I wasn't trying to do anything to her!" Issei found himself in dogeza as he bowed to the police officer. He wasn't entirely sure why he was in dogeza, as he was certain he didn't do anything wrong, but he still did it. The tears that were welling up earlier was practically flowing now. He didn't want a criminal record! To be fair, he was grateful of one thing; the girl was also defending him, and not accusing him of bad things. Now that he thought about it, the girl was definitely the same one from yesterday. "I just thought she looked like someone I met yesterday and I just wanted to talk to her! That's all, I swear!"

"What do you have to say about that, little girl?" The police officer sighed.

"I do remember seeing him yesterday." The girl replied. "But… it was when a scary girl was trying to kill us." Huh? Did she just say that out loud? So… Yuuma did try to kill him?

"Trying to kill you?" The police officer looked alarmed, as he quickly pulled out a separate sheet of paper. "Can you describe the event?"

"Uh… I was at a park, and just happened to see him and the girl. The girl had a spear thing, and was trying to stab him. I pushed him out of the way and… well… I don't remember much after that." She didn't lie, per se, but it seems that she has no intention of telling everything. Well, Issei was sure he can roll with it. Maybe telling someone of his troubles would help him.

"It was my first date too. And it was going so perfectly… She was having fun and everything. Then she said she only dated me to kill me…" Okay, now that was depressing. The girl and the police officer winced.

"That's… some bad luck." The police officer said, not sure what to say.

The girl walked over and patted him on the back. "I'm sure you'll find a better girl." The girl brightly smiled. The boy nodded, and thought back to Rias-sempai. He grinned, his right hand itching slightly. Did he want to hug back? Well, he was a man of instinct! He hugged the girl.

"Heh… thanks… So… I'm Hyoudou Issei. Friends call me Ise."

"Uh… Illyasviel von Einzbern…" She replied with a smile. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhh… Ieyasu-what?"

"Illya is fine." She replied.

"Ah, okay… Iriya-chan?"

"Close." She smiled.

"Excuse me, but as I recall, you mentioned a psychopathic girlfriend on the loose… care to describe her?" The police officer asked. Issei nodded and was about to describe her when a new voice came in.

"That won't be necessary." Crimson hair, the color of blood, entered the interrogation room.

Rias Gremory, the girl he saw back at school, one of the Two Great Ladies of his school, arrived.

* * *

Rias wasn't exactly surprised by the girl's decision to report to the authorities but she was most certainly panicked by it. If the human police get involved with the supernatural, they'd likely get killed. And… well, unfortunately, even if the Devils were at war with the Fallen, they were all in common agreement that humankind should remain unaware of their existence in order to retain their peace. So they would most certainly cover the deaths up, which is very difficult, with all the paperwork and the number of dead people. And so, the moment Koneko and Kiba told her about the girl and her other pawn being escorted to a police station, she had immediately dropped everything she's doing and went after them.

Fortunately, she arrived just as the police officer restarted questioning. She did have some doubts on why the girl of her three pawns was hugging the boy.

"That won't be necessary." She quickly readied her hypnotism magic. She looked at the two of them. "Don't you two say a word until I bring you back to the club room." The white-haired girl nodded mutely. The boy also nodded, and his eyes were most certainly on her. It went from her hair to her bust and now it was staying there. She sighed and quickly finished removing the memory of the two's police visit. Just make it seem as though the visit ended with just them being let go. She quickly destroyed the papers the man was writing on, and checked for any recording devices in the area. Once she was done, she looked at the two, and conjured a magic circle.

"I had hoped that our meeting could've gone better. Let's go." She walked towards the magic circle and beckoned the two to follow. The two nodded and stepped on the circle and the scenery changed.

* * *

Illya wasn't entirely sure what to make of the incident.

First, she found herself looking at the boy she had pushed away yesterday; then they got escorted to the police station with the boy being accused of being a pedophile. She was able to convince the policeman that the boy was (probably) not trying to hit on her. Then when the boy was telling his story, Illya felt a strange urge to touch the boy. Though she wasn't entirely sure why the Issei chose to hug her, but she didn't even reject it. She half expected to want to push him away, but she felt fine.

And then… the crimson-haired girl just arrived out of nowhere and sort of did stuff. Illya was sure she saw hypnotism there, and after that, everything just… happened, and before she knew it, she was back in the room she came from. Well, she was grateful enough to be back in a vaguely familiar area. The red doesn't hurt as much as it did when she woke up. Or… was it the red in the first place? Now that she was more awake than she was earlier, she could sense a strange energy in the room, practically rolling over her. She shook her head and focused on the other people who occupied the room.

"Oh, looks like our runaway has come back." A black-haired girl chuckled as she was gathering tea. A blonde boy was sitting on the couch and waved at them. A fellow whitehead nodded as she continued munching on her food.

"Well, I suppose now is the best time to introduce ourselves." The girl who brought them there smiled. She turned to the two and smiled. "I am Rias Gremory, 3rd Year and Club President of the Occult Research Club." Her name (not to mention her looks) seems to be foreign, so Illya automatically assumed Gremory is her surname.

"Himejima Akeno, 3rd Year, Vice President." The black-haired girl from earlier bowed as well.

"Toujou Koneko. 1st Year." The other white-haired girl in the room told her.

"And, I'm Kiba Yuuto, 2nd Year." The handsome blonde boy smiled. Illya could hear Issei's teeth grit at the sight and she had to laugh a bit. Kiba did look like the kind of person who would attract many girls. Illya was actually surprised that his name was so Japanese while he had blonde hair.

Illya bowed. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. 5th grade."

"And I'm Hyoudou Issei, 2nd Year." She heard Issei mention beside her. "Friends call me Ise…"

"I see… Illyasviel, Ise, You two must be wondering why I brought you here."

"Well… I assume that you were the one to heal us from the attack from that fallen angel…"

Issei was quick to pick up on this and nodded. "Oh… yeah, I remember you being there, Rias-sempai!" Issei excitedly said. "You were the one who showed up! I don't remember you because my eyes were blurry back then, but your hair was definitely there!"

"Indeed." Rias-san chuckled. "Now, let me tell you why I brought you here. First of all, let's begin with something simple." The other three stood up, and Rias-san was walking towards the table in the middle. She turned around and smiled. "All of us here… are Devils." And with that, all four opened up bat like wings from their backs. Well… needless to say, both of them were quite shocked. "And I, Rias Gremory, am your master."

* * *

Kiba looked at the two pawns. They had spent the past few minutes rather quiet; digesting the information they've been given.

"Alright…" Ise-kun was the first to speak. "So… you're devils…"

"Yes." Master answered.

"And… We're devils too…?"

"Well, you are, Ise-kun." Huh? Kiba was surprised.

"My, my… is there something you did not tell us last night, Buchou?" Akeno-san asked. Koneko also looked surprised so it seems like he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"I'm not a devil?" Illyasviel asked.

"I sent a message to my brother about that." Buchou said. "But it seems that the Evil Piece did not reincarnate you properly." Then, Buchou then hastily added, "Take warning that there hasn't been a precedent, and it might be dangerous to you to have an Evil Piece yet not be a Devil."

"There doesn't seem to be a problem, though… but okay." Illyasviel nodded. "Though I don't really want to become a demon…"

"Devil, not demon." Buchou automatically corrected. Well, it was pretty offensive. There is a fine line that separates us Devils from demons, though that's just a matter of pride. Well, it can be forgiven as Illyasviel is probably new to this.

"Sorry." The girl nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I'll tell you two what being a Devil entails." Buchou smiled. "Devils have longer lives than humans. We could go to a thousand, and we still would live for quite a while. We're naturally stronger as well, so I'll have to train you two in some physical exercises to get you up to par to us Devil's natural strength."

'So, Buchou is already considering Illyasviel as a Devil.' Kiba noted. It would only be a matter of consulting Lord Beelzebub in the first place, so he supposed it's a given.

"Reincarnated Devils are automatically considered as Low Class Devils. However, you both can still go higher depending on your actions. Getting contracts, and fighting in Rating Games, you can improve your standing in Devil society. Once you're up to my level, a High Class Devil, you will be considered to get your own peerage." Buchou smiled.

"You mean, I can get my own harem!?" Issei automatically jumped at that chance.

"Eh, harem?" Illyasviel looked at her fellow pawn with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm aiming to be a harem king!"

"Pervert," was Koneko's first word in this entire conversation. Issei flinched as though crushed by an invisible rock on his head.

"Yes, Ise. If you'd like, you can fill your entire peerage with girls." Buchou smiled, like an elder sister laughing at her little brother's antics. "Now… are there any other questions?" She smiled, though she specifically looked to Illyasviel.

"These pieces can resurrect the dead?" Illyasviel asked.

"Only within a few minutes of their death." Buchou replied. Kiba automatically turned away. He had asked the same thing, and he had a rather bad reaction. But it seems that Illyasviel just accepted that reply and closed her eyes.

"Where would I sleep?" Illyasviel asked, "I don't exactly have a house I can stay at anymore…" Out of respect for the girl, none of them asked what she meant, though the implication is rather clear.

"Unfortunately, you can't really stay alone at the student dorms as you are a bit too young." Buchou looked around. "Koneko?"

"… Risky," was the second smallest girl's reply. Koneko looked apologetic and worried.

'Risky, in what way?' Kiba didn't exactly know the answer to that question. Buchou nodded, and placed her hand on Koneko's shoulders. Koneko stiffened slightly but relaxed soon afterwards. Buchou looked at Akeno-san but decided to shake her head before Akeno-san could say anything. Kiba laughed silently, at least, knowing the reason why Buchou would not let Illya stay with Akeno-san. Buchou was probably worried about letting Illya be prey to some of Akeno-san's fetishes.

"I think my house still has a spare room." Issei replied. "We have two guest rooms, so it should be fine to let Illya-chan sleep in one." Kiba chuckled, noting that Issei probably wouldn't be considered at all considering his reputation. And then Issei added, "My mother would probably be happy to take care of a girl as well."

'Well, that changes things.' Kiba noted. If Issei's mom was going to take care of Illya then there's no question that Issei's house is probably the best place to put Illya in.

"I don't have any other clothes, besides these." Illya pointed at herself. Kiba winced. Those clothes, which were torn to the point of being worthless, were the only clothes she has? "Well… I do have another dress… but… it's not for… normal wear."

"for occasions?"

"… for using magic." Illya replied. So she can use magic… Hmm… then she seems to be a good bishop candidate. Why did Buchou choose to make her a pawn, even wasting three pawns when one bishop was enough?

"It's weekend tomorrow, so we can probably go shopping." Issei replied. Illya nodded.

"I'll come along to help pick out your clothes, Illya-chan. Buchou can pay." Akeno smiled. Buchou sighed slightly but nodded. "Koneko, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm free." Koneko replied.

"Shopping is fine. But first thing's first. Ise has room for her right? Well, I suppose I should introduce myself to your parents, as well." Kiba noted that Buchou seemed to be a part worried, part excited, although he's not exactly sure where the enthusiasm comes from.

* * *

To say Rias was excited was actually quite a bit of an understatement. This would mark the first time she actually gets to meet family members of her peerage. The only one among her peerage with a living parent would be Akeno, and Rias wasn't exactly keen on meeting one of the heads of the Grigori. Only Koneko had a sibling, and Rias was also certainly not going to hunt an SS level criminal just because of curiosity in Koneko's past. Both of them hate their respective relative so there's no point in that anyway.

But now, she had one with an actual family. Hmm… maybe, she can learn how an actual normal Japanese family lives! Should she stay for dinner? She hopes that being in her uniform is good enough for this meeting.

"Rias-sempai, you can come in."

Ise's voice cut through her thoughts and she found herself staring at nothing while her two pawns looked at her in confusion. It was already late when they finished their chat at the clubroom, and so night has most certainly arrived. She shook her head once more and focused on the present. Ise was holding open the door, while Illya was already removing her shoes. Rias nodded and entered the door, which Ise safely shut behind him.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Issei called as he too removed his shoes. Rias quickly copied the two and placed her shoes next to Illya's. Footsteps were heard from where Rias believed to be the kitchen, if the smell of food was any indication.

"Ah, welcome home, Ise. You're a bit la…" A woman poked her head out of the doorway she heard the footsteps from. This must be Ise's mother.

"It's nice to meet you, okaa-sama." Rias bowed to the woman. The woman bowed her head back, but did not say more. The woman's head quickly snapped back into the kitchen. Rias could faintly hear the quickened heartbeat of the mother. She was also chattering to another person in the room, presumably Ise's father.

"Ise brought home a foreigner. A little kid was with them! She called me okaa-sama!" Huh… Rias wasn't exactly sure what the mother meant by that. In the meantime, Ise seems to have heard it. He seems close to banging his head on the wall. 'Huh? Was there anything special about being brought home? This was just a normal family visit… right?'

* * *

"And so, that is Illyasviel's situation."

Issei was happy that Rias-sempai was the one talking. He wouldn't know the first thing to do if it's to convince his parents to let a girl live with them.

"So, she wasn't your child."

'Hey, kaa-san, why is there a trace of disappointment in your tone?' Issei could just feel himself to be tearing up at the sheer lack of trust. "Kaa-san, in the first place, Illya-chan's way too old to be my kid!"

"I don't understand how anyone would be able to get that wrong in the first place." Illya-chan muttered, though soft enough that only Issei and Rias-sempai would be able to hear it.

"Well, forgive your mother, she panicked. But if you ever do end up with a child, Issei, please take responsibility for whoever you got pregnant alright?"

"Tou-san, I'd do that in a heartbeat to begin with! What makes you think I would just leave whoever I had a kid with behind?" Issei retorted. And then he realized something: was his father just teasing him? Before he could continue with that train of thought he was interrupted by his father's voice.

"That's my boy! Oh and if you actually… end up doing it, please use protection so that you don't have kids too soon."

Issei simply slammed his forehead onto the table. "That's enough already! I can't tsukkomi this entire conversation enough!" Issei's tears burst forth as he couldn't take it. Tou-san laughed loudly, clearly amused by Issei's reactions. He then turned to the clearly amused redhead, his voice taking a slightly more serious tone once more. "So, you just want us to let Illya-chan stay here?"

"Yes, if at all possible. My family will provide some money for Illya's upkeep and tuition fees."

"I'm more worried for her though… Issei is a sex fiend. It might be dangerous to have her live with him." Oy! Kaa-san! This is your one and only son you're talking about! Issei could practically feel his tears flow.

"Ise-san is nice. I'm sure he won't hurt me." Illya came to his defense. Issei couldn't help but feel happy. A girl was defending him! Granted she's too young, but a girl was defending him!

"Well, would you?" Rias asked.

"I always did want a daughter…" Kaa-san wistfully said. "Very well, Illya-chan, you can stay in one of the bedrooms."

'Problem solved, I suppose?' Issei grinned. Illya-chan didn't seem to mind. 'And Illya is pretty cute! Maybe she'll call me onii-chan!' He giddily thought to himself, grinning widely as they continued to eat.

When dinner was over, Rias-sempai, or Buchou, as he should probably call her now, left the house. Illya was quickly shown which bedroom she'll take. After a good bath, and a trip to the convenience store for a toothbrush, they all went to sleep. Illya was given Issei's old pajamas to wear.

Issei collapsed upon his bed, his grin not fading. 'Best Day Ever!' He was able to meet the Two Great Ladies, join their club, and get a cute little sister alongside it. He raised his right hand and grinned. It's time for his conquest of the world of harems! He shall be King of Harems! As he laughed slightly, he realized something strange. Issei blinked at the strange sight. Huh, was this part of the Devil thing too? Well, no matter Issei shrugged as he put down his right hand. He didn't care, he needed some sleep. It's been a long day. He turned around and slept. He decided not to care too much. His right hand that was now adorned with a five pointed star, enclosed by a circle, and underneath, wrapping around the bottom of the circle are fairy wings.

* * *

Rias was still wide awake that night, alongside Sona. Only the two of them were in the room; their respective Queens have already turned in for the night. There was no true rush to sleep for either of them. It was the weekend tomorrow. No school. So, the two decided to spend the night worrying about the anomalous Pawn, Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"No matter where I look, there is no one in the world that matches Illyasviel von Einzbern's name or even her face." Sona told her.

"Maybe a recluse magician family?" Rias pondered. "Didn't bother keeping up with the times?"

"Bothered enough to send her to school. 5th grade. And if she got into school, that means she had documents."

"Ah, you're right… Hmm… maybe she did not have documents in the first place? If they're magicians, they might have the ability to hypnotize people. It might be enough to get her through school."

"Maybe. But what school did she use to attend?"

"I don't know." Rias replied. "I did not foresee her not having any information available."

Sona nodded. She then thought to bring up something that she couldn't bring up earlier. "… Furthermore, why was she still human, Rias?"

Rias smiled, already knowing the fact that Sona had noticed that discrepancy. "I should receive a reply from onii-sama soon." Rias replied. "I suspect Lord Beelzebub would be very interested in that too. Hopefully he can fix it soon."

"Do you truly think she'll allow herself to become a Devil?"

"I'd think so. She doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go to, according to her. She didn't seem truly averse to the idea either, so she might accept it. Also, we have no precedent of an Evil Piece within a human, without the Evil Piece overwriting the soul into a Reincarnated Devil. There might be a few problems if that was the case."

"… Some people would prefer death over being converted into what people refer to as 'demons', Rias."

"Illya doesn't seem like it though."

"Rias, be careful with her, okay? She's an unknown."

"And she'll open up to us. In due time. Much like Yuuto." Rias firmly replied. She hesitated slightly but continued, "You did not see it, Sona. The face when she mentioned her home. That trauma is clearly still fresh in her mind. Most likely, it was very recent." She took a deep breath, remembering the state of the girl's body when they first met. "Akeno told me about the lingering magic power that was on her clothes. Only the hole through her chest was tainted by light energy. The rest… the scratches and tears, seemed to be caused by some form of malevolent energy. Possibly a Stray Devil attacked her."

"If it _was_ a Stray Devil that attacked her, then it's likely that the same devil was the one to slay her family. Do you truly believe that she would just let herself become a Devil if that was the case?"

"She didn't know a thing about Devils." Rias was starting to get slightly annoyed at how insistent Sona is being with that theory. "I already said that she knew just about as much as my other pawn did when it comes to our society."

"I'll take your word for it, Rias, but take heed." Sona sighed, "If she is ever to be a liability, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll be fine. But first, I'm going to create a few fake documents for Illya. If she doesn't have documentation, then might as well make them."

"You'll need to ask for a few more details like important dates, Rias."

"The actual documents first, Sona." Rias replied. "I guess I know what I'll need to do tomorrow."

"I suppose I can go home now?"

"Yes. Thanks for your help, Sona." Rias nodded as Sona left the room. She stretched herself and started packing up. She needed to go home and get some shuteye. She'll worry about everything else when she wakes up. She's not sure if she would be able to deal with this issue as she remembered another piece of information Akeno gave her.

* * *

A figure sat on the chair at his worktable. On his table was an open letter with a neat signature on the bottom of the page that spelled '_Rias Gremory_'. The Gremory Insignia was marked on the side of the parchment, showing its authenticity. He had just finished reading the letter. He then decided on what he was to do. He stood, clearing his table, grabbing his bag of tools and headed out. He'll get to the bottom of this glitch soon, and to do that, he'll have to visit the human world.

* * *

_That night, Issei dreamed. He dreamed of looking at a girl, standing tall and proud. She had long black hair, tied into twintails. She was also wearing a red long-sleeve turtleneck with a white cross at the chest area, and a black skirt. She then said something that he wasn't sure he should be hearing. "Listen up, because this is important. From now on, you will be my servant. No objections! If you want to blame someone, blame Ruby."_

When Issei woke up the next day, he was certainly very, very confused.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Read by: Arrixam **(Thank you very much~)

Again, not much happened. But I don't really feel like skipping all the way to when things start going down. I think Asia Argento Arc might officially start two chapters from here. Next chapter would be more about Illya and Issei meeting people, and doing devil stuff, as well as get introduced to the Evil Pieces System.


	3. The Things They Gave

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own HS DxD nor do I own Fate/ Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Anyone who thinks otherwise, I suggest you remember what website this is being posted on.

* * *

**The Things They Gave**

* * *

**I didn't know what to think when I saw **_**that**_**.**

"_Illya-sama? What's going on?_"

**I knew it the moment I saw it. That creature is **_**strong**_**. Stronger than anything I've ever seen in my life.**

"_Illya-sama, we need to get out of here!"_

**It loomed in the distance, drawing ever so slowly to her. Did it spot her? Yes, it definitely did. It was headed towards me with its jaws wide open. Is it… going to eat me?**

"_Illya-sama, please wake up! Now's not the time to be in a trance!"_

**Even though onii-chan's wish should have sent me to where I would be away from the world's destruction, I still ended up facing my own.**

"_I guess you're too tired to even speak, let alone move… Well, after everything you went through, I suppose it's no surprise."_

**No. Onii-chan would never have wanted this kind of ending. There must be a way out. We need to get out of here…**

"_Well then, no choice; it seems to be my turn to activate my emergency system."_

**Emergency system? Like… what Ruby did? Wait… Ruby? Then this voice is…**

"_I'll probably be asleep for a while. Please take care of me and nee-san's bodies while we recharge."_

**Sapphire… The beast roared towards us, it was so close… And then a great magic circle appeared beneath me. It wrapped around me… Its power… it reminds me of every moment I enter a Mirror World.**

"_Good night, Illya-sama."_

**And with that I disappeared just as the creature flew, no, swam, towards me, I was left alone in a forest. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Eventually I reached a clearing. I ran and pushed away the boy that was threatened by a black-winged woman. And then…**

I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, woke up from that dream of two days past. My tears flowed so naturally, as though a dam that was keeping it all in just burst.

* * *

Issei sighed as he woke up. Looking outside, it was just as the sun was peeking out of the horizon. Too early. That was a relatively short dream, all considering. It was also too confusing. If it was his dream, then there should've been more big breasts in it. At least he hoped so. Was the world also denying him big breasts in the dream world!? That girl in the dream had barely any! Issei couldn't help but feel shocked and dismayed by that thought. Deciding that the best way to deal with the incident was to go wash his face, he stood up and stretched his legs for a bit.

'Oh yeah… Illya-chan was going to start living here today,' thought Issei. 'I suppose I should check on her.' Issei grinned and walked out the door. 'She was sleeping in that room, right?' He walked over and decided to just enter the room. What he saw was the crying form of the albino loli that he was going to check over. She was curled over on the bed, hugging the pillow for all its worth. Gentle tears fell from her eyes.

"Illya-chan?" Issei asked worried. 'What was going on?' His voice carried the concern he felt to the girl.

"Ise-san!?" Illya quickly wiped her face with her hands. She looked at Issei, with a forced smile. "G-good morning."

"Did something happen?" Issei asked, worried.

"N-no… just a particularly bad dream."

"… You want to tell me?"

"No… I'll be fine."

Issei nodded, though he still couldn't help but be worried. Though, he decided to respect it and back off. He still could appreciate the sight she was showing though. She looked cute in those old pajamas he used to wear way back when. Why his mother still had his old pajamas, he won't know though.

He then heard a laugh coming from in front of him. "Ise-san, your face looks weird." Illya mentioned. Was it really that strange? Well, he quickly made for the door.

"At any rate, you should get a bit more sleep. It's still too early." Issei waved. "If you need anything I'll probably be in my room." Issei left the room, but not before he heard the little girl say something else.

"… Thanks."

Issei grinned, and skipped happily back to his room. Maybe with his new mood would help him sleep and dream of breasts once more!

_*dingdong* *dingdong*_

The doorbell? Issei quickly walked down and to the door of the house.

* * *

Rias was quite nervous, all considering. Once more, she was in front of her pawn's house. While, the mere fact that she was doing so once more in and of itself was quite exciting for her, it was who came alongside her that really surprised her. Alongside her peerage, the one to join her to this trip was no other than Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld. It was a surprise that she wasn't sure is welcome or not. His reason for visiting was sound, though, and she couldn't truly deny it.

"There is a glitch in my system. I must see to it immediately and ensure that it does not happen again." was his firm reply and he quickly had her assemble her (slightly sleep-deprived) peerage and they were on their way to see their pawns. They went via Magic Circle, of course, but not to their pawn's immediate rooms but to an alley near their home.

Kiba rang the doorbell. A few moments later, they heard a few bolts being moved and the door opened.

"Huh? Buchou? What are you guys doing so early?" Issei popped his head out the door. "I thought we agreed to leave in the afternoon?" They had agreed upon this time, accounting for her peerage's sleeping schedule. They would've woken up relatively late in the morning and mornings are a lot more lethargic to Devils. If they went in the afternoon, however, the sun would probably set eventually and they'd have enough energy for the rest of the night.

"Well, we're not headed out quite yet, Ise-kun." Akeno answered. "We're here to escort Lord Beelzebub."

"I deemed that the Gremory Peerage can be my bodyguards for my time here." The man promptly replied, "I heard there was someone reincarnated by the evil pieces but was not turned into a Devil."

"Uh… so… he's?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans, leaders of the Underworld." Rias introduced. Issei nodded, bowed slightly and walked over to the gate to unfasten it and allow them entry.

"Well, you're in luck. Illya-chan just woke up."

"It's a shame I can't bring her to my lab for study, but there might be a few issues and humans might not be able to survive the atmosphere there."

"Wh… what does that mean?" By that, Rias was sure he meant about being brought to a lab for study, over the atmosphere, but Lord Beelzebub assumed the latter.

"Well, the air in the Underworld is quite healthy for us Devils; it can even give us a significant boost. But humans would not be used to such air. It's not unhealthy, just very unsettling. Unsettling enough that your heart might lead you to a stroke by just being there. Of course, there are strong humans who could survive that, so that's a moot point."

"Uh… huh… Well, you just want to see if there's something the matter with Illya-chan, right?"

"Yes. Can you let us in?"

"… I don't think I should…" Issei replied warily, Rias noted that he seemed worried, "… Well, I suppose you could come in." He unlatched the gate. "Just don't wake anyone up… I think Illya-chan should still be awake but… I told her to try and go to sleep again."

"I can check." Koneko offered, in her hands was a bag of clothing. Issei nodded and told her the exact room Illya was sleeping in. Latching the gate, Issei gestured for the group to go into the house. Nodding courteously Koneko went up the stairs. Issei directed them to the living room.

"Issei-kun seems fairly normal, for someone who is known at our school for his perverseness." Akeno said, amused as she sat comfortably into a sofa, naturally after both Lord Beelzebub and Rias sat down. Kiba had joined Issei in helping with drinks and stuff.

"Is his perverseness some sort of disguise for his true self?" Rias asked.

"I doubt it." Akeno chuckled, "I know what people look like when they wear masks, and that perverseness he displays at school is no mask. Most likely, he saw a weird dream this morning, or he just did not have the energy because he hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

"I suppose." Rias conceded. They heard steps coming from upstairs, and Illya and Koneko appeared from the door. Illya was now wearing Koneko's clothes, although they were a tad bit too baggy.

"She was still awake." Koneko straight-faced told them before settling on the sofa. Illya looked at them in slight confusion but let herself sit next to Koneko. Issei and Kiba had returned as well, but it seems that Issei was a tad bit more annoyed than when he had left. What happened between the two?

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, I presume you already know why I'm here?" Lord Beelzebub prompted.

"It's because I'm not a Devil." Illya replied.

"Yes. Are you aware of the ramifications that your failed reincarnation could have on the Devil World?"

"Not really… no." Illya shook her head. "I only learned about Devils and stuff yesterday."

"I see." Lord Beelzebub nodded, "Well, I suppose this is the Master's task." Rias nodded in reply.

"Very well, I'll explain. First, allow me to explain what the Three Factions are."

"Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. We and the other two factions have always been at war with each other. However, that war has ended, with major losses from all three sides."

Lord Beelzebub interrupted, "Even now, technically, we still are at war, but we are under a sort of ceasefire. This ceasefire is hardly the best option, but it is needed if any of the factions were to ever get back on their feet. But because of the great losses to us Devils I created a method to replenish our lost numbers. And that is the Evil Pieces System, the system we use to reincarnate devils." Lord Beelzebub sipped a bit of his tea before continuing, "The Evil Pieces were created so that anyone can be turned into a Devil. Anyone at all. And naturally, that includes humans, like yourself. And that is why you are an anomaly to us."

"Because I haven't turned." Illya replied, as though carefully weighing her words. There were signs of slight panic appearing on her body but it still seems to be being controlled. Rias admired the way she did so. Most little girls her age would be outright panicking. Of course, that may have been trauma caused by whatever happened to her home. Rias ignored the grimace threatening to appear on her face.

"By all means, yes, you should be a Devil, as long as the Evil Piece is in you."

"S-so, what do you plan to do?"

"Why, I wish to study your body, of course." Lord Beelzebub replied.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!" Well, Illya finally lost her control over her emotions and just outright panicked. Well she did well, considering how it was.

"No need for panic." Lord Beelzebub told her.

"How can I not panic when you just told me you're going to experiment on me!?" Illya yelled.

"Illya, behave yourself. This is one of the four leaders of Underworld." Rias half-told, half-scolded her, although inwardly she was begging that Lord Beelzebub not take offense to Illya's reaction. Of course, she'd have to personally fight against the idea as well if Lord Beelzebub pushes it but right now it was a mere suggestion.

"I'm not going to experiment on you." Lord Beelzebub crossly replied. "I don't need to. The Evil Pieces system is doing its job just fine. It even reincarnated the former Dragon King Tannin, so I doubt it was the Evil Pieces fault in the first place."

"So you're saying it was Illya's?" Rias asked. Rias thought back to the odd circumstances that caused Illya to obtain her Evil Pieces. Lord Beelzebub chuckled and pulled out an object. Rias noted that it was a pawn counting device, one that she also used when she scanned Issei and Illya, although this one seemed more refined.

"First let's scan her potential, shall we? She's still human, so her potential should still be more or less the same." Lord Beelzebub immediately pointed the object to Illya. "According to your letter, Rias Gremory, she was worth three pawns, correct?"

"Yes."

"… Well, according to my scanners she's worth at least eight."

"Wha-what?"

"What about your other pawn?" Lord Beelzebub pointed the same object towards a surprised Issei and frowned as well. "Why, same there! He's also worth eight pawns! How did you cheat the system and get two pawns worth sixteen?" Lord Beelzebub asked, although there was no accusation, only admiration.

"I… I didn't." Rias shook her head. "I had only intended on reviving Issei with my eight Pawns and then use my Bishop for Illya. But… For some reason, three of the Pawns that I placed into Issei went into Illya."

"Yes, you said that in your letter." Lord Beelzebub nodded. "However, it shouldn't be possible in the first place to reincarnate her, even if that did happen, as she's worth eight."

"She was worth three when I first checked."

"And now we are at an interesting conundrum. How did Illya's potential bump up from three to eight in a matter of days? That's impossible, no matter how you look at it."

"Maybe that's why she wasn't reincarnated into a devil." Akeno guessed, "She did not receive enough pawns to complete the reincarnation."

"Interesting, but that would just result in her dead, rather than her becoming human. The Evil Pieces are not that gracious."

"… Illya, do you know what this is about?"

"… I don't really know anything about how the reincarnation works." Illya said in an apologetic manner.

"Your guess would be better than ours at least."

"… I… I'm not completely human." Illya replied, and fidgeted, "… I'm half-homunculus."

"… Half?"

"My mother was a homunculus." She replied.

"Interesting." Lord Beelzebub replied, "But I fail to see what this has to do with anything. The Evil Pieces was able to reincarnate the Dragon King Tannin. Just because you are a half-homunculus doesn't mean you are immune to the effects of the Evil Pieces. Well, I suppose we should study first before making hypotheses in the first place." Lord Beelzebub told them, "Let's first check the Evil Pieces within you." He walked forward with an apparatus on hand. "This won't hurt one bit." Illya's (comically) scared face returned full force.

Issei looked slightly defiant, but that defiant face morphed into fear when Lord Beelzebub said the next words: "Oh, and the other pawn needs to be examined as well!"

* * *

"… Well… this is interesting."

"I don't think I can get married anymore…" Illya cried slightly, as she lay on the sofa, looking slightly violated. Kiba and Issei entered the room, having been sent out for the examination, Issei's face looking slightly traumatized as well upon entrance. The sound of cooking can be heard in the kitchen, courtesy of Issei's mother. His father is reading his newspaper at the dining table. Both of them were hypnotized into not trying to enter their living room for the duration of Ajuka Beelzebub's visit. Issei personally thought that they should've just occupied Illya's bedroom rather than the living room, but he wasn't about to argue. It would've been a bit cramped there anyway.

"So what are the results, Lord Beelzebub?"

"Well, suffice to say that the pieces that are within Illya don't belong to her. They belong to your other pawn, Hyoudou Issei." He bowed to the boy. Issei was surprised at this but nodded; unsure as whether that was the appropriate response.

"What would that mean?" Rias asked.

"Rias, allow both your pawns to use _Promotion_."

"Ah, okay."

"_Promotion_?" Illya asked. Issei sat next to her.

"Ah, I suppose you haven't explained the Evil Pieces themselves, have you?" Lord Beelzebub jovially replied. "Very well, let me do so. It's been quite a while since I, the creator of the system, got to explain it." Turning to the two pawns he smiled. "First, you remember what we said about your pieces. How we referred to you two by the number of Pawns you were worth."

"Pawns… as in the chess piece, right?" Illya asked, and received a nod.

"That's right." Lord Beelzebub cheerfully said, "Yes. The evil pieces are based on the game of Chess. We Devils have a strange fondness of the board game, so I decided to base my system on it." He then pulled out an entire chess piece set and placed it on the table.

"Every piece has its worth: King, is the leader of the group." He pointed at the piece, "We only give this to people who become High Class Devils. In your case, your King would be Rias Gremory." He pointed at the crimson haired girl.

"And that's what you are aiming for Issei, in order to reach your goal of Harem King." Akeno told him. Issei was immediately pumped up.

"Alright! Then I'll definitely get it!" Issei's eyes were burning brightly.

"Now let's start with the Bishop Piece, worth 3 pawns." Lord Beelzebub chuckled, "This is the piece that Illya was supposed to be given, isn't that right?" Rias nodded in affirmation. The Satan then said, "This piece boosts the owners Magical Ability. Essentially, it boosts your ability to manipulate magic power, or demonic power if you were a devil." Illya nodded.

Pointing at the horse, "Next is the Knight Piece, worth 3 pawns. This piece gives a considerable boost in speed, befitting of a Knight. Kiba Yuuto would be your group's example." Kiba waved his hand at them.

He then tapped the tower chess piece, "The Rook Piece, worth 5, gives the user a significant boost in strength and endurance, capable of shrugging off quite a lot of damage. That would be Toujou Koneko in your case."

"Now this is the Queen Piece." Lord Beelzebub continued on. "Worth nine pawns, and its wielders are granted the abilities of Bishop, Knight, and Rook combined. Although I only intended for Bishop and Rook, some naysayers were dissatisfied and had me change that." Lord Beelzebub scowled. "Instead, I had it so that the Queen piece didn't get much of a stamina boost that the other three pieces had, as a counterpoint."

"The Queen Piece" Rias added, "is also traditionally used for someone that the King trusts the most. Usually they'll be the one the King confides in when something is troubling them. Akeno would be our Queen, and she's my closest friend. However, it's not uncommon for the Queen of many peerages to actually be the marriage partner of the King."

"It could actually be considered a proposal of sorts; something along the lines of: 'You are the most valuable member of my family.' You can understand why it's so important to us Kings."

"And then finally, the Pawn Piece. Naturally, they're worth one pawn apiece. But you do get eight of them, and they're quite useful, especially with its ability, _Promotion_. In your group's case, that would be you two. Now, what do you think _Promotion_ does?"

"We can become any of the pieces aside for King." Illya replied.

"That's right." Lord Beelzebub said, looking pleased. "And that is why you two are worth so much. Rias has essentially sixteen pawn pieces and only needed her eight to gather you two. Now, although that's interesting, can you try to use _Promotion_ first, Illya. Issei can do so after you.

"How?

"Just say: '_Promotion_: _Bishop'_. That should turn you into a Bishop."

"_Promotion: Bishop!_" Illya cried out. But nothing happened. Lord Beelzebub quickly scanned Illya again. "Still a pawn. Your _Promotion_ failed. Now, Rias, don't worry. I think I know the reason why. Issei, promote. This time promote to Rook."

"Okay. _Promotion: Rook!_" Illya felt a surge of power course through her when Issei said those words. Lord Beelzebub scanned Issei first and confirmed it.

"Alright, he turned into a Rook. Now Illya." Scanning the girl he then mentioned, "Hmmm... Lift the table."

"Eh?" Akeno and the others moved to remove any objects on the table.

"Just lift the table." Illya nodded mutely and held her hands on the edge of the living room table. She pushed all her strength into it. Which turned out to be a mistake as she successfully flipped the table three times in the air. Koneko moved to intercept the flying furniture and secured it on the ground.

Lord Beelzebub nonchalantly looked at the panicked face of Illya and noted, "Well that solves that mystery."

"What is it, Lord Beelzebub?" Rias asked.

"Simple. Illya has promoted. To Rook."

'We knew that the moment she flipped the table.' But none of them mentioned it out loud for fear of disrespect.

"And this is what I meant by Illya's pieces belonging to Issei and not to Illya." Lord Beelzebub smiled, "The pieces she has is controlled and owned by Issei, therefore if he promotes his pieces, so does hers."

"I see; that makes some sense…" Rias nodded, "Those pieces were originally for Ise in the first place. But that doesn't explain why she remains human… homunculus."

"Yes, the only real mystery is why she's not a devil. For some reason, Illya's pieces have their ability to turn Illya into a devil sealed away, if not outright removed. There's also a strange seal there and it's one of the strongest seals I've ever seen in my life."

"You can't break it, Lord Beelzebub?" Rias asked.

"I think it would be impossible, I'm afraid. It seems as though something powerful has sealed it away. And, like I said, it's a stronger seal than any I have ever seen in my life. I'm afraid that even If I bring her to my lab back in the Underworld, I would still not be able to unseal it." Rias nodded mutely, unsure as to how she should cope with that information.

"How did it get sealed in the first place?" Akeno asked.

"Hmm… It's possible that it's the holy artifact that I found within Illya, but that seems unlikely."

"Holy?" Kiba asked, shocked. Illya stiffened slightly.

"Yes, there's a holy artifact lodged in her soul. I don't know how to extract it though. Illya, would you be able to pull it out?"

Illya closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to get the object out. Nothing happened. After a minute or so, Illya shook her head, "… I don't know if I could."

"Well, that's fine." Lord Beelzebub shrugged, "Do you know its identity?"

"My mother said it was an object that would protect me." Illya replied. "It was her last gift to me… but I don't know what it is. She never told me."

"… Then there's nothing I could do right now. For now, we'll go with this story: Hyoudou Issei is worth five pawns, and Illya is worth three pawns, therefore totaling eight. However, during the process of reviving Illyasviel, something intervened with your revival and caused her ability to be turned into a Devil be sealed. You do not know what intervened, but you do know it did."

"That would cause more questions."

"Merely tell them that I'm investigating the matter and I did not want the information to fall in the wrong hands. You're not lying, mostly anyway. The only lie is the two's worth. However, as she's not a Devil, I'm afraid that I can't, in good conscience, allow her to promote to any rank. She cannot even be considered a Low Class Devil without being a Devil, understand?"

"Understood. Thank you, Lord Beelzebub."

"It's the most I could do. In the meantime, find a way to remove the holy artifact from her soul. Once she's capable of doing so, come to my laboratory."

"Thank you, Lord Beelzebub." Rias nodded, "I suppose I should prepare the Magic Circle to send us home."

"Our shoes are still in the front, Buchou." Akeno pointed out.

"Yuuto." No response.

"Kiba-sempai." Koneko poked the Knight. Kiba jerked out of his trance. Koneko pointed at the door, "Shoes at the front." Kiba nodded, walking to the hall, only to be completely shocked when a voice echoed into the room.

"Oh my, leaving so soon?" Mrs. Hyoudou poked her head into the room, shocking everyone. Wasn't she hypnotized not to do that? Did her motherly instincts break the hypnotism? "Why not stay to eat? It's been a while since Issei brought home friends!" Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba were hit by a massive protest from their stomachs reminding them that they have yet to eat anything, only drinking tea. And… the temptation of a mother's cooking was very, very tempting to all three of them. Rias was also tempted as well, although she hid it better than the others.

"Well, I have somewhere I need to attend to." Lord Beelzebub said, though he seemed tempted as well.

"Do you need to attend to it immediately?"

"Unfortunately, I need to return. I did not inform anyone of my visit here, and people might start getting worried." Lord Beelzebub said, disappointed. "Don't worry, Rias, you and your peerage can stay behind."

"But I'd hate to impose…" Rias said, unsure, but was quickly cut off by another voice.

"Impose?" Mr. Hyoudou poked his head in as well. "Nonsense! This is a celebration! Both for Illya's arrival and Issei's newfound friends!"

"Well, I suppose it would be fine." Rias chuckled. "Would there be enough seats?"

"Hmm… 4, 6, 8, the young man's not staying right, so eight. Yep, there should be enough for us. If okaa-san and I eat at the kitchen counter, it might be a bit of a tight squeeze but I'm sure we can make six people fit on the dining table." The others looked at each other while Issei sighed.

"Come on guys, okaa-san's not gonna budge about this. Let's go." Issei motioned.

"Hai, Ise-san." Illya replied.

The others looked at Rias for confirmation. Rias looked back and nodded. They walked soon after, leaving Ajuka Beelzebub to ponder on things. 'It's interesting that I was able to meet two people worth that much, and in one peerage at that. Future Rating Games are going to be much more interesting.' He chuckled as he started creating a temporary transportation circle on the floor.

Then he silently laughed, 'Also… I may have decided not to inform them… but there's something else strange in Illyasviel von Einzbern's pieces other than just its seal on the reincarnation system. And… that strange energy within her body… Yes, everything is going to be a bit more interesting than before.'

* * *

Breakfast with the Hyoudou Family is an interesting affair. Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were barely able to stop themselves from devouring the food. Rias herself was also rather unable to eat with as much grace as she'd prefer.

"You really went all out, okaa-san!" Issei said, amazed. "They all look so delicious!"

"Of course. It's been a long time since we had these many guests."

"I'll pay you back soon, okaa-sama." Rias bowed, "This is just too much… You fed me yesterday and now you're feeding my friends."

"Oh, don't worry, Rias-chan." Mrs. Hyoudou laughed, "Just eat."

True, Rias and the others had food that could be considered higher quality than this, but there was this unique flavor within the meal that they just couldn't get enough of.

"A mother's love… huh…" Akeno said; a slightly bitter expression on her face. She simply bit into her meal once more.

"Illya, I'd like to ask a few questions." Rias interrupted, hopefully keeping the mood light. "I'd like to know a few things about you."

Illya nodded, as she finished her rice.

"First, how do you spell Illyasviel?"

Illya replied easily enough.

"That's a lot of katakana." Issei winced, "You write that every time you take an exam, huh? That's difficult."

"Yeah." Illya replied sighing. Rias chuckled, spending the rest of that time fielding a few questions. That was when they learned Illya was most certainly well off, as her family was able to hire maids. Things like her parent's identities, and her extended family. When it comes to friends, she only spoke about their strange teacher who got stuck with the nickname Tiger and a handful of friends.

* * *

After breakfast, since they were already nearby, and ready, they decided to might as well go to shop for Illya's stuff. Issei and Kiba were assigned to carry most of their stuff. They first headed to buy some clothes, leaving Issei and Kiba to stay outside the shop without anything to do.

"So… looks like we'll be working together as servants of Gremory." Kiba brightly started a conversation. Issei grudgingly nodded.

"Yeah… please take care of me." Issei reluctantly replied. "How is it to be a devil?"

"… Easier than before, for me at least." Kiba shrugged, "The Gremory family is known for treating their servants as family so we're actually well off in comparison to other Devils."

"I see…" Issei nodded.

"Say, Ise-kun (I can call you that, right?), what's your opinion of the group so far?"

"… Family. No two ways about it, this group is totally something like a weird family."

"Yes, I suppose that is a good way to see it." Kiba chuckled, "We all get along easily enough, that it's hard to believe we're still total strangers to each other."

"Eh, strangers?"

"I think you'll understand easily enough." Kiba shrugged. "Well, any questions for your senior devil?"

"Eh?... Uh… How do you get the girls to flock you so much, you damned handsome?"

Kiba looked stumped, as though he was hit by something unexpected. "… I'm afraid that I don't know how to answer that."

"… Damn you."

"Well, devils are supposed to be damned in the first place." Kiba replied with a small grin.

Issei looked at the boy with a challenge in his eyes, "I'm definitely going to be a Harem King, with or without your help!"

"Alright, alright. Say, what does that mark on your right hand mean?"

"Huh? Isn't this part of being a devil?"

"… We just sent Beelzebub-sama home; please don't bring up more issues after." Kiba sighed, "Well, I'd think he saw it already; he did look over you a lot," a shudder from Issei, "If he thought it isn't an issue, I guess we don't need to worry about it."

"I guess so…" Issei shrugged. "But should I wear gloves or something to keep it hidden?" He was dismayed at the thought of having to do so, as if he ever had an opportunity to grope anyone's breasts, he would only feel the texture of the glove.

"Hmm… I think just wrapping it in a bandage for a while will be okay. A bit of make-up could probably hide the mark."

"How about magic?"

"You've barely been a devil for a few days, Ise-kun." Kiba teased. "Learning magic is a bit more difficult especially to you who doesn't come from a supernatural background. Speaking of which, how are you holding up as a Devil?"

"Huh, doing fine. Can't believe I'm no longer human. When I got home, I realized that my strength was better last night, and now, in the morning, I'm a bit lethargic."

"Don't complain when you didn't need to work last night." Kiba replied, "I still needed a bit of sleep and then Master called us up to escort Beelzebub-sama. I actually plan on getting some more rest at the clubroom when we're done with the shopping."

"Clubroom?"

"Of course. You and Illya still need to be completely inducted to Devil Society. Master is probably going to assign a few books for you two to read about us Devils."

"Uh, are we really allowed to talk about this in public?"

"Do you really think anyone would take two high school students talking about fantasy seriously?" Kiba joked. "You can talk about anything besides high-class secrets. At any rate, I also erected a subtle misdirection magic barrier in the area to make normal people not pay attention to us. Not advanced, mind you, something akin that they won't even bother listening to us as we're too uninteresting to be bothered."

"Huh, why did you learn a spell like that?"

"You do realize how many girls chase me, right?" Kiba asked. "I use it sparingly, but it's useful for getting away from them."

"I really mean it! Damn you! I want girls chasing me too!" Issei could feel tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ahaha, I suppose you do." A nod.

"Yuuto, Ise, we're done. Please carry the bags." Rias came around and ordered the two. Kiba and Ise looked at each other, and nodded. The two stood up and walked over, seeing the amount of bags in their hands. There were two bags of what appeared to be clothes, a few shoe boxes, a bag full of toiletries, and and another bag of other various necessities. Kiba naturally strolled over and took what appeared to be the two heavier bags of the group. Muttering a few curses for the boy, Issei took the others. He admittedly expected them to be heavier, but he supposed that being a Devil made him stronger as well.

"I think that's enough shopping for the day. There are still things I need to finish, like filing Illya's transfer into the Elementary Department."

"When am I going to start school?" Illya asked.

"You could properly start tomorrow if I finish this soon." Rias shrugged. Kuoh Academy is administrated by her father so it's not really a big issue. She can send it this afternoon and it will be processed soon after.

"But first Buchou, why don't you treat us to lunch?" Akeno asked, "It would be a nice bonding exercise and we wouldn't need to go home to eat first. We can head straight to the clubroom afterwards."

"Alright." Rias smiled, "We'll eat then we'll head back to the clubroom to rest." With a cheer the group headed to a restaurant that Rias usually frequents.

* * *

That afternoon, the Rias Gremory's Peerage went to the clubroom after their lunch. Kiba and Koneko occupied the sofas to sleep a bit more. Issei on the other hand was out handing pamphlets for his first job. Rias and Akeno were looking over the forms before sending them to Rias's father.

"It's a bit of a shame we can't send Illya out to do a job yet, huh?" Akeno said perusing through the forms.

"It can't be helped. There's no real point on sending Illya, who's human, to do a job that people expect Devils to do. And if we make Illya give away pamphlets, we might run into an issue of child labor. Right now, it's best to see how we could get Illya to turn into a Devil first." Which is why Illya was in the corner, trying to meditate. She's trying to see if she can coax the holy artifact in her body out, but since she never needed to meditate in her life, she was not really succeeding.

"Illya, you're supposed to empty your mind of unnecessary thoughts." Akeno mentioned. "Don't think so hard." Illya nodded, sheepishly. Akeno shrugged and created a small barrier to block out noise for Illya.

"Maybe I should let her promote to Bishop to help." Rias said, then she remembered Illya's problem, "oh… wait, she can't promote without Ise…"

"I suppose it's a bit difficult to wrap your head around that." Akeno chuckled.

Rias nodded, "Illya's like a chess piece that doesn't follow the standard rules of chess; a sort of Fairy Chess Piece."

"Fitting." Akeno chuckled, "If I remember correctly, one example of a Fairy Piece is called Rias' Pawn."

"That's Lias' Pawn." Rias corrected, "Although I suppose it does make sense that my pawns would be non-standard, if you take that into account. Illya not becoming a Devil, however, is unfortunate."

"But because she's not a Devil (Normal Piece), she also exists outside the rules of the Devils (Standard Chess)." Akeno noted. "She has the unique position of being a part of the Devil Faction but not being one. Most Devil allies have either turned into Devils or have their own faction which they are loyal to."

"Yes, I suppose it's possible for Illya to become the biggest trump card in peace negotiations. But would you really give that job to a grade school student?"

"No, but it's a possibility you need to be aware of. But I suppose there's really no point talking about it." Akeno shrugged. "So to complete this little family, you'll need to get a Bishop, a Rook and a Knight. Anyone in mind?"

"… No, not really. I ran into all of my peerage members by chance, in case you haven't noticed." Rias said almost jokingly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It's so weird that that IS the case, though. Some people might believe that it was you who orchestrated our situations."

"Now that is hardly fair!" Rias rebuked, "How am I supposed to know how to do that?"

"There are conspiracy theorists everywhere." Akeno lightly replied. "Oh, Buchou, did you see the strange mark on Issei's hand? The one that looks like Illya's hair accessory."

Nodding, Rias answered, "Lord Beelzebub didn't seem worried about it so I didn't think it would matter much."

"Well, if you're certain, it shouldn't be a problem. Next issue is to get Illya into the school."

"Yes, I think we completed all the necessary forms." Rias said brightly, "There's no reason to delay anymore, I'll send it at the earliest convenience." Rias turned to Illya who was still struggling to meditate. Akeno sighed and removed the barrier. Rias coughed, causing Illya to fall out of balance.

"Illya, we have all that we need for you to transfer into school. I'll take you to the registrar's office, come along." Illya nodded.

"Thank you for all your hard work." Illya bowed.

"You're welcome, but it's not over yet." Rias merrily said, opening the door. Illya followed soon after.

* * *

"So, Rias-chan got her enrolled in Kuoh Academy too, huh?" Mrs. Hyoudou chuckled as she scooped some seconds for Issei. The boy gleefully took the meal and placed it in his stomach.

"I feel like I bypassed so many regulations…" Illya murmured as she ate dinner. "Yes, and they said I should be allowed to start school as soon as possible."

"To think Buchou's father is the administrator of the school!" Issei mentioned in between mouthfuls. "I'm honored to be part of her club!"

"Yes, she appeared so high class, it's not that hard to imagine." Mr. Hyoudou smiled, "Of course, that also means that you have to do better with schoolwork, Issei. Now that you are in her club, I doubt you would be let off for doing bad."

"I do just fine!" Issei shot back.

"You failed your math quiz last week." Mrs. Hyoudou shot back, causing Issei to look down in apology. "What about you, Illya-chan? What subjects are you bad at?"

"Huh… oh, not much really. My English can do a bit of work, but I usually am part of the top ten in my grade." Illya replied. "And most of the topics are probably about things that I've already been taught at my previous school." After all, in her time, she was technically on Summer Break before everything went crazy. She also mentally erased a year from her age, because it feels weird to have the same birthday but age a year the upcoming summer.

"Oh, is your previous school some high standard school?" Of course, that would be how people see it.

"… It has Fujimura-sensei as a teacher so I don't think so." Illya replied honestly. Then she heard something she isn't sure of. And by the sound of it, the other members of the family heard it too. Silence abounded the table. Not one of them dared break the silence.

"… Did anyone hear a tiger just roar in the distance?" Issei decided to be brave and say what everyone was thinking.

"… nope." Illya concluded and slowly started eating once more. The rest soon followed suit.

* * *

Koneko stood quietly in her dorm room, unsure of whether to mention it to her Master or not. Koneko knew that she was the only one in the group who has intimate knowledge of the half-homunculus's body, as she had been both the one to give her a bath, and the one to have seen it when given the clothes. She had asked about it to Illya, but she only replied something along the lines of "a gift from my parents".

Should she tell her Master? It didn't seem to be a bad thing. But she could tell that those strange markings on Illya's back were not normal. After all, she could sense a strange form of energy seeping through them. So should she tell them? Koneko decided to let Illya reveal that information on her own.

* * *

_Issei dreamed once more that night. This time, he dreamed of fighting a strange purple haired-woman. She had a strange blindfold with an eye in the middle. The purple haired woman was starting a strange attack that he doesn't understand. A magic circle was in front of her and being primed for what he could definitely tell would be a powerful attack. In front of him was the same girl he saw in last night's dream, the girl wearing a red turtleneck, creating a barrier._

_But then… a strange girl, clad in a very skimpy blue-violet outfit. In her hand was a red spear. All she said was thus:_

_"__**Gae Bolg.**__" And in an instant, the spear was lodged in the purple haired woman's heart._

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Hah, another extremely long day for the group. Well, Asia Arc should start around next chapter, either halfway, or at the end. Some answers:

**Illya's True Worth:  
**Eight pawns. Yes, Illya is worth eight pawns. Reasoning is simple: Illya is the Holy Grail of the Fate series. Not the real one, mind you, but still a Holy Grail. There is also a Holy Grail in High School DxD, and it's a Longinus-class Sacred Gear, Sephiroth Graal. Illya's new position is quite interesting: She basically introduced a non-Sacred Gear Longinus among the thirteen, making a total of fourteen. And yes, Illya's Holy Grail is a Longinus albeit one that no one else knows about. After all, an omnipotent wish granting artifact and it's not ranked up there with the ability to split the earth? So, someone once asked me why I had to have three pawns within Illya when the Holy Grail could've made Illya worth a single pawn. That's important so yeah.

**Illya's Current Abilities:  
**Now that I've revealed her limited Promotion abilities, that should be enough for me to reveal things. _Include_ is limited to her Kaleidostick which are both asleep so she can't do it. _Install_, while I had Illya note multiple times she could try to do, she isn't willing to try. She's willing to think about it, but she is afraid of the card overtaking her consciousness so she won't use it. She'll only use it in dire need and by the time she gets in such a situation, the Kaleidosticks are probably good to go. So what CAN she do? Uh... right now, nothing except risk an _Install_.

**Taiga:  
**It's just a joke. Taiga is not in the story. Or is she? Probably not. Though it would be amusing to suddenly have Taiga show up as a sudden addition to a random Peerage... Uh... Say, aren't there three pawns still left with Sona? Guh, bad Lunar, temptation away!


	4. The Friends We Make

**Kaleid Liner Lias****'**** Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: Who am I, that the High School DxD and Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya would be owned by me? Uh, just another writer who doesn't feel like making a different world.

* * *

**The Friends We Make**

* * *

I, Le Fay Pendragon, was not sure as to what I was doing in this place. I was only here mostly to keep track of my brother. To think that he would be deeply involved in a terrorist group, or at least, a future terrorist group. But that's still an underground thing. I'm mostly still going between me and the family but when my brother becomes a full terrorist; I suppose we'll have no choice but to start fending for ourselves. I'll probably have to severe ties with even my Magic Cabal, the Golden Dawn.

But future worries aside, I can't let it bother me before it even happened. I'll try to learn as many recipes so that we won't go hungry and as much magic so that I could defend myself.

Huh? What's this? I spot a strange card on the floor. What a weird tarot card. Berserker? Huh, what does that mean? I can tell that there's some sort of strange magic in the card, I decided to just hide it in my hat. Interesting… Very Interesting.

* * *

I, Kunou of the Youkai Faction, strolled around my lawn without any plan. I only just recently got away from my teachers so it would be a bit of a pain for me to have to go back so soon. So I ran to the nearest tree and climbed it.

They'll still probably find me though. It's unlikely that I could really completely hide from them anyway. They have really good noses, those wolf tengu.

Huh, what's this? A card…? It smells familiar… Shinto magic? There's Shinto magic in this card! But what is this word… mu… All I could tell was that this old guy looked like one of those mages from the west. But there's Shinto magic in this, so why is the picture a western mage?

"Kunou-sama, please go back to your lessons!"

If you can catch me! I jumped off and sped off, pocketing the card in one of my sleeves. Hey, it might be useful.

* * *

"Shouldn't someone report him?"

"He's not doing anything yet, but we better be on the lookout."

"Yeah, we can't risk her being the target by that guy's perverseness."

Issei felt like crying. Was this how low his trust has gone? Well, no matter, as he walked that road. The closer he got to school, the more the noise increases. Why does this world hate him so much? He didn't dream of breasts, he didn't wake up with a naked girl next to him (another version of him from another world sneezed), and he didn't get any respect at all. He really should be crying right now, but he needs to be strong, like a model big brother. Why? For the girl who is going to start her first day at school that is walking next to him.

"Ise-sa... ah I suppose it's senpai now, huh? Ise-senpai, are you okay?"

Yes, it was Illya's first day of school, and he has to look after her like a true big brother and upperclassman in her school.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Illya-chan." Issei replied, "I'm just feeling the absolute unfairness of the world."

"Uhh sure…" Issei and Illya soon arrived at the gate to the school.

"The elementary department is here." Issei pointed to the building in front of the gate. "The high school department is a bit further up." He pointed up the street, towards another extravagant building.

"Okay."

"Remember, Buchou told you to head to the Old School Building after school."

"I'll just ask for directions if I need it." Illya replied. Issei nodded, as he waved Illya goodbye. She walked off to the building. He began the relatively short walk towards the High School Department.

The murmurs behind him suddenly shifted for some reason.

"No perverseness. Huh? Is that even possible?"

"Maybe little kids are not in his strike zone."

"Man, I feel like I got worked up over nothing."

"No, we're not sure if he just acted like that just for today. What about tomorrow? The next day? It's still too risky."

"Yeah, we'll continue surveillance."

Issei sighed, and looked at them balefully. All of them were girls, but right now, he was already tearing up. Their breasts were the only saving grace for him.

"Ack, he looked this way!"

"Let's go!"

Issei sighed and walked on once more. He then thought of something: "Did I forget anything? I think I forgot something very important."

"ISE, YOU TRAITOR!" Oh that would be Motohama's voice… oh! He remembered now. What was the last thing he told those two? Something about a little sister, right? Now why would that be relevant?

"WAS THAT WHITE-HAIRED CUTIE YOUR LITTLE SISTER!?" Oh, right. Matsuda, his other friend, was an unrepentant lolicon. Both his friends decided that the best way to get back at him was to kick him to the ground. Well if he was gonna get kicked, he's definitely going to kick back, you DUMBASSES!

And so, a free-for-all brawl happened in between the Pervert Trio before any of them even arrived at their classroom.

* * *

Illya stood outside the door, waiting for the teacher to call her in. She tapped her foot nervously, looking down the hallways with worry etched on her face. Was this how Miyu felt when she first transferred to her school? No, she doubted it. Miyu didn't care what anyone at school thought about her at the time. At the time, she only cared about the Class Cards and gathering them. There was never even a rivalry between the two of them. The only reason they became rivals was because of the already established rivalry between Rin and Luvia.

"Einzbern-san, you can come in now."

Okay, here goes. Deep breaths. She replied with a, "Hai!" and opened the door. She could hear the murmurs in the crowd.

"She has white hair and red eyes."

"Is that natural?"

"She's so cute!"

"A foreigner?"

"Those things on her hair… Does she watch Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven?"

"Can't be! There are no six pointed star wands in the show."

She tried to ignore them and continued to walk. She saw her teacher write her name on the blackboard, while consulting a note. The teacher wrote it both in English letters and Katakana. She faced them.

"Umm… I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern. Ele… Ten years old. I like watching anime. You can just call me Illya. Please take care of me." She bowed.

"Okay, Illya-chan." The teacher smiled at her, Ms. Katou, if she remembered correctly when she introduced herself earlier. "Any questions, class?"

"ME!" "Me!" "Me!" "ME!" "ME!" Ms. Katou chose a random girl.

"Umm… Illya-san, are you a foreigner?"

"I'm half-German, but I grew up in Japan." Illya replied.

"Do you watch MiruSupai?"

"Uh… what's that?"

"Eh, you said you like watching anime, right?"

"Settle down, everyone, you can all ask questions during your break. Illya-chan, you can sit next to Kudou-chan." She pointed to a girl sitting next to the window. Illya nodded, and sat down. Then class started. The rest of the day was actually fairly standard for Illya. She did make fast friends with fellow anime watchers like Kudou Ami, but she didn't really feel as connected as she'd like to be. She connected through the thread of anime but it's not as significant as the friendships she made in Fuyuki City. Maybe in time, she thought to herself. Oh and MiruSupai was the contraction for Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven. Which she swore to try and start watching eventually. When they were dismissed Illya stuck around long enough for a final chat with her newfound friends and then went straight to the Old High School Building.

* * *

"Ano… Ise-sa… senpai, why do you look so beat up?"

Afternoon came, and, being dismissed earlier than High Schoolers, Illya was the only one in the clubroom when she had arrived. She spent most of that time trying and failing to meditate. It was soon that Issei arrived. With really messed up clothes. Surprisingly, Issei looked fine; a few bruises here or there, but he was.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Ise replied lightly.

"... Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine. How's your first day?"

"Senpai, don't dodge the question." Illya deadpanned, "You look like you got chased down by Tora-Shinai."

"Nah, the Kendo Club already got us last week." Issei replied, and then quickly shut up. "Wait… Tora-Shinai?"

"It was the demon kendo stick of my previous teacher." Illya replied, "I think it got her banned from tournaments for it. Apparently it was a shinai that wouldn't rest until it tastes blood."

"... I don't want to know what would've happened if she was the one who chased us."

"Demon kendo stick… now I've heard everything." A voice said from behind them. "Good afternoon, Ise-kun, Illya-chan." Kiba said as he places his bag on the table. Koneko entered afterwards, glaring at the poor boy.

"Don't let him touch you." Koneko told Illya before sitting down. Illya looked confused.

"Ah, it appeared that Ise-kun was found holding a pair of panties a little while ago." Kiba informed her. Issei bit back the retort about referring to him with his name. He's been using it all this time, so he'll leave it be. "Well, needless to say, he got punished by all the girls in the area."

"It was on the ground!" Issei complained. "Someone dropped it, and I picked it up!" Although he won't deny that he wanted to keep it. "The girl who owned it came up and slapped me before marching off too! She dropped it so she should be thanking me!"

"... That does sound kind of rude." Illya pointed out. "Why was she walking around with spare panties in the first place?" The implications of the thought made Issei's nose bleed a bit.

"You're taking Ise-kun's side, huh, Illya-chan?" Kiba chuckled. "I'm going to start on my homework. Ise-kun, did the math teacher give you the same homework? We can work on it together if you want." Ise is very tempted by the thought. On one hand, he would rather have a girl help him out, but on the other hand he could actually get to pass homework. He was stuck in here for the time being anyway. As he was working on that conundrum, Koneko walked up to Illya.

"Illya-chan, do you need help with homework?"

Illya waved her hand and smiled, "It's fine. I'll be able to handle it on my own." Koneko looked dejected at that. "Uh, but I'd be happy if you check my answers though!" Koneko perked up at that and walked over to her. Kiba chuckled.

"It seems Koneko-chan is happy that she's no longer the youngest in the family. She's trying to act like an older sister." Kiba whispered into Issei's ear.

"Oy! Don't do that, it's creepy!" Issei flinched. Kiba laughed.

The star with the fairy wings shook slightly as the group worked on their homework. But it did not do any more than that. A few moments after the red star's movement, the star with the blue butterfly wings also shook slightly.

* * *

Time flew for Issei as he started working as a Devil. He started calling Koneko "Koneko-chan", and Akeno "Akeno-san", and he grew with pride now that he literally has the permission to call three girls their first names that he has taken to using their names almost liberally when in front of his friends. Although Illya was probably perfectly fine with everyone referring to her as Illya.

"This is a Devil Job?" Issei sighed as he placed a leaflet in the mailbox. Looking at his phone and mentally crossed out that house, he clambered onto the bicycle again.

"It does seem to be a pretty basic job." Illya shrugged as she sat on the back of the bicycle. It's been decided that Illya was to accompany him during his leaflet drives. Issei was surprised at this, but Rias told him that this was necessary as Illya still needed the experience despite her young age. While it was a top priority for them to find out how to turn Illya into a Devil, they weren't even sure if meditating would help at all. So they let Illya meditate for a while, then when it was time for Issei to go on his leaflet drives, he simply lets her ride on the bicycle.

"Delivering leaflets to people who are likely to use them." Issei sighed. "I want to be able to do actual devil things! I feel like a mailman…"

"Well, let's get it over with then, delivery boy-san." Illya smiled. Issei collapsed on the ground, rivers comically flowing down his eyes. Illya laughed slightly and Issei grinned and righted himself up.

"So how's school coming along Illya-chan?"

"Hmm… well, it's as expected." That is, she's feeling completely out of place.

"Made any friends?"

"Well there's Kudou-chan, the girl who sits next to me." Illya shrugged, "But I… haven't really been able to connect with them as much as I'd like…"

"Eh… I'm sure you'll get along with them soon! You know what I did when I made friends with Motoyama and Matsuda? I talked with them about my interests!" Of course, naturally, their chat was filled with perversion and breasts, so they were unable to make friends with anyone but each other.

"You think?"

"As long as you have some common ground, you can become good friends." Issei affirmed. "What are they interested in?"

"Hmmm… there's this MiruSupai that they keep talking about. I guess I can try watching it." Illya nodded, "But since I'm usually at the club, that's a bit impossible, huh…"

"… Well, why not talk about other shows?" Issei asked, "There should be plenty of shows that they watched right?"

Illya looked at Issei and sadly shook her head, "… Sorry, no. I don't think they know any of the shows that I watched."

"Eh, how are you sure?"

"Ever heard of Purikyua?"

"… No…?" Issei shook his head. She used this one as an example as the target audience was girls 4 to 12 years of age… and males ages 16-35. If he hasn't at least heard of it, then…

"Then yes, I'm sure that no one else knows the shows that I watched." Issei looked at her weirdly and shrugged. This was how they spent their time during these trips. Issei would ask a few questions, Illya would answer them, and then they'll be quiet for a bit before the cycle repeats. Illya always ends up in constant thought during these moments and he would try to make her interact with him.

He chalked it up to being awkward because she was alone with a boy. Of course, he didn't know that she was actually thinking about her brother, who also owned a bike. Of course, she never actually rode with her brother, since riding double on a bicycle was deemed too dangerous and, thus, will result in a fine. Akeno helped them bypass that rule by attaching a sort of magic spell on the bicycle to make people not notice anything unusual.

Issei didn't know that these thoughts were what she was thinking about at the time. He was no mind reader. He didn't really understand those little things. All that mattered was that he cheers up the girl. He grinned widely.

"Hey, Illya-chan! Hold on tight, I'm going to speed up!"

"Eh? Ise-senpai! S-SLOW DOWN!" And the two of them sped down the street, Illya hugging the boy's back for dear life. Fortunately for them, Akeno's spell on the bike ensured that no one would even hear the two as Illya's screams grew louder.

* * *

Illya continued to join Issei on his trips on the bicycle trips for the next week or so. The topics they spoke of were usually as Issei would choose (breasts, harems, Devil stuff, breasts, school work, things his mother asked him to get on his way home, breasts, and more breasts) but occasionally Illya would ask about some other topic, like what Issei likes to eat, what he likes to read, and what he likes to watch, and so on and so forth. He managed to answer all of those questions with breasts. All of them. Including the question of why he likes breasts so much.

'Ise-senpai, why are you such a big pervert?' Illya sighed.

This time however, when it was time for them to start working, Rias decided to inform them of a change in their plans.

A few minutes later…

Illya watched as Issei dejectedly went to his bicycle. This time, she won't be joining him, as this time, he's actually going to do his very first contract. Now, normally, one uses the magic circle to fulfill the contract, but he can't use the magic circle. Apparently since it runs on Demonic Power, and he had too little of it, it won't activate for him. Illya herself can't use it as she didn't have any Demonic Power at all.

Koneko has gone to deal with the other client that she was supposed to take care of. It was her client that was passed off to Issei. Kiba and Akeno were also taking care of their own clients. So what was left was the awkward silence between Rias and Illya.

Honestly, Illya hasn't spoken as much with the leader of the Peerage as she did with the other members. If she ordered the frequency that she speaks with the members of the peerage from greatest to least, it would go like Issei as the most frequent, Koneko as just next to him, Kiba who usually shows up around the same time Issei does, then Akeno, and at the least frequent would be Rias. Granted, there wasn't a significant difference between the number of times she spoke to the Vice President and the times she spoke to their King, but it was still there.

Rias herself looked at Illya from the corner of her eye.

'… Compared to the other members, Illya is the most distant to me.' Rias thought. '… This is the perfect opportunity to speak with her.'

"Illya." Rias called. What should she speak with her about? She would prefer not to repeat any questions about things that she has already overheard from the conversations that her peerage members talk about. Which means questions like, 'How are you holding up at school?', 'Have you made any new friends?', or other questions that the others have already asked. But she can't even ask her about how she's holding up as a Devil, which was usually one of the first things she has the privilege of asking her peerage. Illya was not a Devil, therefore that question would just feel… wrong.

"Yes?" Illya asked.

Rias settled for a simple edit of the question, "How have you been holding up as part of my peerage?"

"Hmm… I like it so far." Illya replied. "Although, if Issei is going to be contracting people now, I wouldn't be doing anything anymore and I would feel like a freeloader."

"Hmm… how about learning the Devil Letters?" Rias asked, standing from the table to sit next to the girl. She can work on the papers later.

"Devil Letters?"

"Well, you don't necessarily need to learn any new language as all Supernatural beings have Language as a skill. But for documents and such, you might need it eventually."

"I see…" Illya nodded. "Well, then, please teach me." Rias looked at the stack of papers that was still on the table.

"… Okay." Paperwork later, bonding with cute 'little sister' comes first. Oh and she'll have to buy her a phone soon.

* * *

With the strange twists such as being a Devil, (or just associated in Illya's Case), Issei thought that they needed a bit of a break. So Issei decided that the two of them should go out on a walk that weekend.

"I thought Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven was one of the few things most girls like a lot. You even told me that you were going to start watching it… so why haven't you?" They walked casually enough, not really paying attention to anything. Strictly speaking, this wasn't a date, and Issei felt uncomfortable calling it that. Though that's mostly because of police officers on speed dial. When Illya received a phone, a police officer saw her twiddling with it when they were on their way home and gave her the police number. A lot of the people looked wary, but Issei heard around the town that the Police now just simply dismiss reports about a rotten high school boy seducing a grade school girl. Issei was definitely internally crying at that. Issei was also sure that, though they dismiss that, they were also wary if they were ever to receive anything resembling coercion or abuse.

Even now he could feel stabbing glares in the background, but he tried to remain unconcerned. For Illya's sake.

"I wasn't able to start the show itself." Illya confessed, "I only got associated to it because of Ruby." She pointed at the fairy-winged star on her hair.

"Ruby?"

"Ah, I call this one Ruby." She pointed at the fairy-winged five pointed star. She then pointed "And this one Sapphire."

"… I see." Issei decided not to question the fact that she named two inanimate objects.

"I'd like to start watching it, but I wouldn't know where to start." Illya replied.

"Tell you what; I'll take you to one of my clients. Mil-tan has the all the episodes recorded. I'm sure he'll allow us to marathon it."

"Thank you, Ise-san." Illya smiled. Issei had told her about the 'girl in a man's body' Mil-tan and could only imagine what he is truly like.

"Hawaau!" Hmm? A sudden voice echoed. The two of them turned around to see a young Sister on the floor.

"… Sister Dojikko?" Issei heard the half-homunculus murmur in disbelief. Issei couldn't help but agree at the sheer strangeness of the idea.

"…A-Are you okay?" He moved forward to pick her up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Her voice… is she about the same age as him?

And then the wind blew. Issei and Illya was surprised to see the look of the girl under the veil, even as the veil flew off. Illya grabbed the veil on the ground. The girl looked fidgety eventually.

"… You two, please don't stare off into space…" Illya sighed as she handed the veil to her. That was enough to snap Issei back from his trance.

"Oh thank you!" The Sister gratefully said.

"… Is that Italian? Ise-san, is she speaking Italian?"

Another drawback for Illya's failed reincarnation: she didn't get the power of "Language" that all other Devils have, which was unfortunate, all considering. Issei took charge of the conversation.

"Are you a traveler?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head. "I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm… I can't speak Japanese that well… I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

"We can take you to the church, if you want to." Issei offered. He turned to Illya, "What do you think? We're taking her to the church."

"Is that safe, Ise-san? You're a devil who can't even read a sentence from the Bible without hurting yourself." Illya pointed out. Issei flinched at that but nodded.

"Yeah it should be fine." As long as he just escorts her to the church, and not enter it.

With that the two agreed to lead the girl to the church. Well, Ise did. Illya didn't really know where it is after all.

* * *

"A power that can heal, huh. That's so cool." Illya told the girl. Of course, Issei relayed the message.

"Thank you! This is the wonderful power given to me by God after all." replied the girl.

Walking with the girl was an interesting trip. They soon discovered that she too had a Sacred Gear, just like Issei. Of course, Issei hasn't fully understood how to use his Sacred Gear yet so he decided not to mention it. Illya walked quietly next to them, not really understanding anything they're saying.

They soon arrived at the church… Issei flinched slightly at the sight. Asia was ecstatic though and was really grateful. Illya grimaced at the sight of Issei slight fear. Although Illya didn't get the benefits of becoming a Devil, she also didn't get the drawbacks. One is an irrational fear for all things holy. She can read the Bible if she had to and can walk up to Shrines without fear of retribution. But there was this stabbing sensation that she can tell was not her own.

"Well, that's as far as I can go…" Issei murmured to Illya. Illya nodded.

He turned to the Sister and smiled, "Well then, we're leaving." Issei waved as the two turned away.

"Oh, please wait! I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here…"

"Sorry, but we are in a bit of a rush." Issei waved off.

"… But that's…" Issei looked at the girl and at Illya. Unfortunately, he can't afford to leave Illya here either to fulfill that wish. If Illya returns hurt, he won't forgive himself nor would Buchou and the others.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?" Issei decided to give his name instead. It might be best.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"This girl here is Illyasviel von Einzbern." Issei grinned in slight glee at being able to say the name without tripping over the pronunciation. "She can't understand your language so I'm afraid she can't say anything."

"… It's nice to meet you too, Illyasviel-san." Asia curtsied to the girl. Illya curtsied back and smiled. Wait, san? So she at least understands Japanese enough that she knows honorifics, huh?

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." Issei said.

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down. With a wave the two Gremory Pawns moved away from the church waving their hands.

"… Ise-san."

"Yes, Illya?"

"… Do you have a crush on Asia-san?" Illya asked, amused.

"EH? Uh… Maybe? She's just my type if that's what you mean. A blonde foreigner is one of the types of girls that I've always fantasized about having in my harem!"

"Ehhh… What about Buchou-san?"

"Of course she's pretty!" Issei cheerfully said. Illya nodded as they went on their way.

* * *

When they came to the clubroom, they were definitely scolded. Apparently, the Evil Pieces in them had relayed that Issei was feeling considerably threatened. They told them about their trip to the Church front which turned into a lecture that Issei was forced to sit through.

"Don't ever get close to the church again."

Neither Issei nor Illya, who was also there, could argue. Sincerely speaking, neither of them planned to go back. Maybe Illya would, but Ise was fairly certain he did not want to go there again.

Rias continued, "To us Devils, the church is the territory of an enemy. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

Illya wanted to point out that that approach was neither very angelic nor saintly, but held it down.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They have the power to eliminate us with God's Power on their side. It would be more dangerous if they had a Sacred Gear. That would be like standing on the edge of death, Ise, Illya."

Illya continued to fidget slightly. Sacred Gears. What are they? The nun had one, but it was only the ability to heal. She wondered what Ise's power would be. And furthermore, what kind of Sacred Gear would leading Exorcists have? A Sacred Gear with the ability to shoot magic with gems? And why was it that when she heard Exorcist, she remembered a certain Spicy Ramen Chef…

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Issei's confused face was clear in its meaning. No. He did not understand that.

"Illya, do you understand as well? You simply associating with us Devils already puts you on their list as an enemy. Although, they are unlikely to completely consider you as a Devil sympathizer yet. Just be careful. This goes double for when you become a Devil." Illya nodded but felt how wrong that sounded. Lately, Illya felt that the phrase, "once she becomes a Devil" has been thrown at her face way too many times. It was starting to get a bit irritating. Rias felt the strange distance between her youngest peerage member and herself grow slightly.

"… Illya, when I brought you here, I used a magic circle." Illya merely looked confused as to what this has anything to do with it. "The magic circle we have only works on Devils, and Peerage members. Whether you are Devil, human, or half-homunculus, you're considered my family. Sorry… both of you, I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes, Buchou." Both chorused. Rias smiled, but she could still tell that Illya was drifting away from her. She was closer to Issei's side than earlier, and was almost defiant in her appearance. Issei was more confused than anything.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing them?"

Akeno suddenly appeared standing behind them. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno's expression changes after Rias asked her. "We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

Illya and Issei was told to stay out of the fight this time.

"Let us handle the fight. Just watch how our peerage members fight." Rias went into a lecturing pose.

"First is Yuuto." Kiba nodded and summoned a sword, "Kiba is a Sacred Gear user, like you, Ise. His is called _Sword Birth_. He's capable of summoning Demon Swords and wielding it as a weapon."

"… Would he be able to summon Tora-Shinai as well?" Illya asked. Already she is drawing parallels between Kuro's power using the Archer Class Card and Kiba's _Sword Birth_.

"… I'll try later." Kiba laughed before he rushed forward. He slashed at the monster's arms and the spear that the monster held fell onto the floor, along with the severed limbs.

"Yuuto is also our Knight, and if you would remember what a Knight's power is?"

"… Speed." Illya replied. "Knights are the only chess piece that can jump over other pieces, which translates as being so fast that the enemies wouldn't even be able to stop them."

"Koneko, your turn." Koneko nodded and rushed forward just as the Stray Devil was going to stomp. Kiba returns to their group.

"Rook… their Trait is Strength." Illya murmured. The two Pawns watched as Koneko easily tripped over the monster by virtue of the power granted by the Rook. Rias chuckled as Koneko threw the Stray Devil as far as she could. She was definitely trying to impress, at least, Illya.

"Increased Defense and Power. That is the greatest asset of the Rook." Rias nodded. "Unfortunately, my only Bishop is a bit… out. He's doing something else I'm afraid. So I can't demonstrate what a Bishop does right now. However… I'm sure Akeno can more than suffice as a substitute." Akeno chuckled and casually strolled over.

"Bishops are granted better Magical ability." Rias said, "But do you remember what a Queen is?"

"The trait of all three, Knight, Rook, and Bishop, combined." Illya replied.

"Akeno excels in controlling her Demonic Power, so she focuses more on the Bishop side of the three." Rias pointed as the Queen summoned a powerful lightning bolt and hurled it at the enemy. "She's also… quite the sadist."

Illya and Ise hugged each other in fear as Akeno tortured the poor monster.

"Don't worry so much. Akeno is quite kind to her allies. You can go try and get yourself spoiled by her later." Neither Ise nor Illya looked willing to take that offer as Akeno laughed in an almost manic fashion.

"I suppose it's my turn." Rias smiled. Akeno heard her and stopped.

"All Kings are High Class Devils." Akeno approached them. "And Devil Society is a society that respects power. So naturally," Rias summoned a great ball of dark energy, "our King is the strongest." She blasted great power onto the monster, obliterating the Devil. All that was left was a lone pawn piece on the floor. Rias picked it up and turned towards the two.

"Good work everyone. So, any questions, Illya, Ise?"

"None Buchou."

They soon started walking home, feeling the evening breeze wash over them. Rias looked at them from the side. While officially this was something that they were ordered to do so, at the same time this is to showcase exactly what happens to Devils who betray their masters. A sort of, "If you leave us, this will be what happens to you." While she is loath to subject her peerage members to this scene, she wanted a clear statement to be said: 'Don't leave us, please.'

* * *

Eventually, Illya had fully given up on meditating. In reality, none of the others here make good teachers on it. They were all too hasty for the skill and each one of them had a burden that is difficult for them to just shed away…

So that night, she was simply left to study a bit about Devil Lore that she personally didn't have any true attachment to. She wasn't a devil. She had no reason to care about this. There's also the chance that she would never become a devil. Although… learning Devil Letters was actually pretty fun when she made a game out of it. She had taken to combining a string of words according to what they asked for. She once showed them one string and all of their faced went white and Rias quickly corrected her letters.

"… 72 pillars, 34 remaining…" Illya murmured. Ah, she wished she could just read this all at once and have some sort of perfect memory, like that nun in that Light Novel series.

Speaking of nuns… how was Asia? She idly wondered as she skimmed through the book, giving up on learning more of it. The pictures were too scary to just look at as well.

Suddenly the group was on full alert. Huh? She also felt a strange stinging feeling inside her. It was the same feeling that she had when Ise and her went to that church before.

"… Illya, you stay here."

"What… what was that?" Illya felt the same thing at the Church, a short sting like a sort of alert.

"… that was the feeling when your peerage member is afraid of possible death." Rias grimaced. "It acts as a sort of warning to us."

"But Ise-san is the only one out today, isn't he?" Illya asked alarmed. She looked around and confirmed that only Ise was absent.

Rias grimaced, "Did he go back to the church? No. He went out for a job. That means…" Rias walked over to the module that she uses to check something, "The summoner is dead. Akeno, have you readied the magic circle?"

"Yes, Buchou."

"Koneko, Yuuto, you're with us. Illya stay here."

"… Okay." Illya nodded. She uncomfortably watched the group enter the magic circle and disappear in a blinding red light.

* * *

Soon, they returned, with Ise in tow. The boy had a badly wounded leg. Illya winced at the sight.

"Illya, the first aid kit." Rias told her. Illya nodded and rushed to get the kit. She returned just as Akeno-san is taking care of the leg with magic. Koneko mutely extended her hand to the girl and Illya passed the kit. Koneko opened it and pulled out a few bandages.

A Stray Exorcist. That's what attacked Issei. And it appeared that this one was willing to kill even humans as long as they have a connection to the Devils, whether small or large.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" Issei interrupted.

Illya's ears immediately honed in on the word "save that girl" as though it was familiar. Like it had a very great impact on her life.

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"That guy will definitely target Illya too!" Issei replied, "he attacked a guy who just got started on the contracting a Devil business, there's no telling what he would do to Illya who's always next to me! And to my parents!"

"… Sorry, Ise-kun." Rias shook her head. She kindly put her hand on the boy, like an elder sister comforting her younger brother, "but we'll make sure both Illya and your parents are safe. But there's nothing we can do for the nun."

Illya grimaced turning away. "Do nothing? Is that really the right answer?" Illya asked.

"… as of now, yes, Illya." Rias shook her head, "that is the only answer that would keep us alive. If we let ourselves loose and just attack them, that could result into us being targeted by the Fallen Angel faction. Or worse, reignite the Great War." Illya nodded, and turned away.

"I… want to go home. Let's go home, Ise-san."

"Ah, sure." Ise glumly walked after her.

Rias looked at the two's defeated backs. 'I'm sorry', she thought, 'but there was nothing I could do without risking too much.'

* * *

Issei skipped school today. Illya herself didn't feel like going. It was just a rehash of her previous classes anyway. But she still went. And when she went to the clubroom that time, she was met with surprise.

"Illya, do you know where Ise is?" Rias asked.

"He ditched." Illya replied, "He's had a hard time, please be considerate."

"… I understand." Illya quietly walked to the table and started on homework. She intended to head home as soon as she finished.

* * *

When she was just about finished, the doors to the room were flung open. Rias looked surprised at the scene. All of them turned to the boy who stood there, panting.

Illya was the first to speak, "Ise-san?"

"Buchou… there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"… Earlier, while I was out, I met Asia again."

"Ise, what did I tell you about…" but Ise cut her off.

"Please just hear me out!" Ise begged. "At any rate, I met her again. Apparently she ran away from her group, and was hungry so I treated her to lunch. We then went around the place. But then the Fallen Angel that killed me showed up."

"… The one that killed me as well." Illya said.

"Yes, that one."

"… Why are you telling us this?" Rias asked, some anger flaring at the mention of the Fallen Angel that had hurt her precious family.

"I'm going to the church to save Asia."

Rias clenched her fist slightly, and stood up. But Issei dared not flinch from his standing position. She then raised her hand and…

***slap***

… slapped him. It wasn't a particularly hard slap, just loud enough that everyone in the room heard it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister." Rias angrily looked at the boy with a frown.

Issei barely flinched as he rubbed his swollen cheek. He looked back defiantly, "Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about this ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid?" It was a low blow, and Issei winced when he heard those words but he didn't falter. Rias also resolutely looked back, "You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand? Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual." Is… is he suggesting that he become a stray?

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

Illya had enough. She walked out the door.

"Illya?" Rias called out, but Illya closed the door behind her as though she didn't hear her voice. They waited a while within silence.

"… Illya-chan was mad, wasn't she?" Kiba asked Koneko.

Koneko nodded. "But she hasn't left the school. She's just outside the building. There's no reason to worry." Rias nodded and let out a breath of relief. If Illya decided to take on the Fallen Angels by herself, without any help, she might definitely be killed. Granted, she never did see Illya in action.

Issei took this opportunity to butt in. "I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend! I don't care that she's part of the Fallen Angel faction, I won't abandon her!"

"Ise, while that is a wonderful thing, and I think it's amazing that you can just say it like that, but you have to understand! This is different. The relationship between Devils and Fallen Angels are not just simple enemies. If we show them a single sign of weakness, we would definitely be attacked. They are _enemies_."

"If it's enemies, I'll fight them off! I know I'm not strong enough for that, but as long as I can protect those that I care for, I won't back down."

"…" The two opposing forces glared at each other. Even against his master, he refuses to yield.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we can never coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

Issei didn't care about that, "Asia isn't our enemy! The Fallen Angels may be, but she isn't!"

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

"Just because she has nothing to do with you, doesn't mean that she has nothing to do with me!" Issei rebuked. "I refuse to stand as a bystander while my friend is getting hurt." Issei glared. "Even if that means becoming a Stray."

"Ise-kun, wait!" Kiba called out, but Issei was already running out. Kiba gritted and knew he could use his Knight's speed to chase the boy but Akeno stopped him with a pat of his shoulder and a shake of her head. Akeno walked forward, and whispered something in Rias's ear. Rias's face went from torn, to serious.

"Yuuto… take Koneko and assist Ise."

"… what?" Kiba asked blankly.

"… Akeno and I have something that needs to be done. Just… don't leave him to become a Stray. Oh, and please tell him this: [The power of a Sacred Gear is determined by one's desire]." The two nodded and ran out the door. Rias looked at their retreating backs and grimaced.

"… Akeno, did I do the right thing?"

"You did the best you could. But, Buchou, you can't expect them to automatically want to follow your orders, especially when it goes against what they want. They're not slaves that would let you tell them what to do, what not to do. So you can't dictate everything for them. Especially if they're people that you want to be seen as family instead of master. But, right now... isn't there something that we need to do?"

Rias nodded and prepared herself. The two of them marched out the door, just as a bright light speed past their window and towards the direction of the church.

* * *

The last time Illya had the chance to do nothing, she didn't take it. After all, her best friend was definitely going to be sad. Miyu was definitely going to die if they let the wish that Julian Ainsworth be granted. She refused it. She refused that kind of ending. In the end, her efforts were ruined. Her efforts caused her world to fall.

There was nothing left for her to go back to. After all, wasn't it fact that the wish that was granted in the end was: "I wish that humanity, who is the source of all the evils of the world, be destroyed"? The only reason she lived was the wish that a second grail, HER grail granted, "To take those that I, Emiya Shirou, consider my sister away from humanity's destruction."

She lost everything in the end. She lost it all.

"… Is this ending acceptable?" Illya asked. She leaned against a tree in the courtyard, hidden away from any prying individuals. If she doesn't do anything, Asia will die. If she tries to intervened, the Devil side could be put into danger, just because of her selfishness. She was at a lost as what to do.

"… Should I really accept an ending where many unknowns are saved as long as the one person I know dies?"

Is that what she wants? An ending where the maximum amount of happiness is saved as long as one person suffers? Is that really the only ending she can reach for? Isn't there an ending that would save everyone?

But… "… I don't want to." She didn't want to accept such an ending. She didn't want it. She may have lost everything because her decision destroyed her world, but that doesn't mean her reasoning is wrong. Rather, just because her reasoning can be destroyed with a little bit of cunning, doesn't make another's reasoning right. In mathematics, 100 might be greater than 1, but this is real life. The value of one friend is worth more than a hundred strangers.

She heard the door open. She looked to the side and watched as Ise rushing out the door. Huh? Where was he going? Was he headed to the church? It wasn't soon after that that Koneko and Kiba rush out the building as well. The two chased after him… Kiba rushed forward and grasped Ise-senpai's hand. They started talking. Koneko also reached them soon. Then the three left together. Were they… were they going to fight? She watched as they disappeared in the distance. She sighed, not truly sure as to what was going on. But… in the end, whether they were going to fight or not doesn't matter. It was her own choice that does.

"… I made up my mind." She'll fight for Asia. She didn't know her enough to justify saying she's a friend, but she does know her, and she does want to help her. So…

[So what's the plan Illya-san?]

"… I knew it. There was no way either of you would've taken that long to be asleep." Illya smiled, as she pulled off both stars from her hair. The evening sky colored the night. And two Kaleidosticks awoke, flitting around the girl.

[Of course! We're the greatest Mystic Codes in existence, after all!]

[Good Evening, Illya-sama]

"Ruby… you know what to do." Illya grasped the handle the fairy-star extended. She felt the power flourish through her, the familiar pink light enveloping her body. Carrying with it a power she could not fully grasp, the power of the Kaleidoscope, of infinite possibilities. But that's okay; she has no need for infinite power. What she needs is the single possibility that would allow her to save someone in need.

"Magical Girl: Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya." A young Magical Girl mutters softly. The nostalgic feeling of power was something she didn't expect to miss. Once she wished that she never had this power, but now, she needed it. She jumped into the sky and flew out, the butterfly-star following. Never again would she let a friend suffer. After all, just for a friend, she was and is willing to risk the world.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

A three-pronged strike from the Gremory Peerage begins. Ise, Kiba, and Koneko charge into their midst, while Rias and Akeno strike from the side. In the meantime, the newly reinstated Magical Girl, Illyasviel von Einzbern, rushes into battle.

**Next Chapter: Once More, For the Sake of One Girl**

* * *

**Chapter was Beta Read by Arrixam**

* * *

**Le Fay and Kunou's Cards**

Guess who they are~

**Illya's current abilities:**

Full power from 3rei days. Can risk using Gilgamesh card or Zwei Form, but might be hazardous to health, her own for the latter, and everyone else's for the former. Those who thought she was nerfed, I really think you underestimated the abilities of the Kaleidosticks. Do you sincerely believe I could make this story realistic and not have the Kaleidosticks come back sooner than expected?

**Dream Cycle**

None for this chapter as it didn't end with Issei asleep. But I dropped enough backstory in this chapter that I can go on without them for now.


	5. Once More, For The Sake of One Girl

**Kaleid Liner Lias****'**** Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the settings of High School DxD and Fate/ Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.

* * *

**Once More, For the Sake of One Girl**

* * *

"Raynare sure has a habit of giving us the more boring tasks, doesn't she?" The Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, yawned. The three of them sat on the branches of trees near the church. Strictly speaking they were supposed to be the ones to ward off anyone who tries to intervene with the ceremony. The other two people in his unit were Fallen Angel Kalawarner, who was technically the leader of the trio, and Fallen Angel Mittelt. The two female Fallen regarded him with almost disdain.

"Careful, Dohnaseek. You sound like you _want_ something to go horribly wrong." Mittelt warned.

"Oh, and who would jinx us? God?" Dohnaseek scoffed.

"Do you really think God would care what the hell we say?" Kalawarner snorted, "we barely register in His presence. Don't flatter yourself."

"_Humans_ register in His presence. We, who are His enemies, would most certainly become among those that He would at least notice." Mittelt snorted, "I think I recall a Bible verse saying something about him remembering _everyone's _names, but don't quote me on that."

"You who haven't read the Bible in years should not be so quick to quote it." Dohnaseek scoffed. "But let's be honest, this situation is boring. How about a little bit of fun? Some excitement for the night?" As soon as he finished that line, they all felt a strange power rushing to their direction.

Mittelt snorted, "There it is. And this is why I don't try to tempt fate." All three of them rose in the air. Mittelt coughed slightly as a brilliant light rushed towards their direction. "Stop right there."

* * *

"Stop right there." Illya was forced to stop in her rush towards the church when a black-winged blonde little girl stood against her. Behind her flew, almost lazily, two other black-winged creatures.

"Fallen Angels." Illya muttered. She readied Ruby in preparation for an attack. Sapphire orbited her in a manner similar to a moon circling a planet.

"What's a little brat doing here?" the woman asked, almost evaluating the girl. Then she noticed two things that were flapping right behind Illya. Her smile went almost feral, "Ah, a church bitch."

"Oh, what do you mean, Kalawarner?" The winged man asked, the little girl was also looking at the girl to figure out what the woman meant.

"Don't you see it, Dohnaseek? Look on that cape-thing she has. Those are definitely crosses." Illya consciously looked at the objects and was more than a little surprised. Ruby, we're definitely going to have a talk about this, Illya thought.

"… Not bad. Never seen a flying Church lackey. Is that the new uniform for you exorcists?" The little girl said with an almost bloodthirsty smirk.

This was definitely a bad situation. Illya was definitely intimidated by the fact that she's facing what could be akin to three killers. "… Give me Asia Argento." Illya simply said. Mostly because that's all she could say at the time. Her child's voice and her shaking legs didn't help much in the intimidation department either.

The man with wings chuckled, "Oh, the Church wants her back now? After you excommunicated her?" Illya realized there was some sort of backstory behind Asia's association with the Fallen, but honestly, she didn't really care about it. Right now, she needed to go to Asia's side as soon as possible.

"… I repeat." Illya said, as she focused her own courage, "give me Asia."

The winged woman, Kalawarner asked, "Does the Church preach child labor now? You look a bit too young to be working full time."

"Give me Asia." Illya said once more, with a tone of surety laced within her voice.

"You're joking… Do you really believe you can beat us? You look like you barely just got out of kindergarten." The young girl scoffed.

Illya looked to the tattered church in a grimace. She has to worry not to hit it with her more destructive abilities. She might accidentally cause a chunk of the ceiling to cave onto Asia.

The girl took the fact that Illya didn't even look at her as an answer. "… You're not… Don't underestimate us you little brat!" a spear of light shot from the girl's hand, and Illya dodged it.

"Mittelt, we'll leave this one to you." Kalawarner said. "If there's one thing I know about the Church, they don't send their members on their own. There will likely be backup nearby. She's likely to be their forward soldier and the others are soon on their way." The group argued a bit more, but warily kept an eye on Illya's position.

Illya didn't care about what they were saying at that point, focusing on something else, "… Sapphire?"

[Low C-Class Construct, with potentially boosted abilities against Dead Apostles and Devils]

"Uh… speak normally, please." Illya said. "The only thing I understood was that it is more effective on Devils and Dead Apostles, whatever those are. What does the rest mean for me?"

[Constructs are objects created by magecraft, usually by Projection. Not many magi use them because they tend to be unreliable. But one significant difference between constructs and regular magecraft is that constructs affects you physically, although some may have magical properties. You should be able to block it with your barrier, but I suggest not letting the construct near your skin. As you may recall, close combat injures you a lot more effectively than magecraft.]

"I see…" Illya said. The other two fallen angels had left the area. The lone Fallen Angel left, Mittelt, remained ready to attack. Illya decided to ignore her and head towards the church as fast as she could.

"Don't think it would be that easy, brat!" The girl known as Mittelt rushed after her and hurled a spear.

[Illya-sama, behind you!]

"Ruby! Put as much power as you can to my defenses!"

[Roger that!] As soon as she said that, Illya realized a mistake she made. Even if Illya has access to infinite prana, she could only output a certain amount before completely exhausting herself. So when Illya said to place all the power that she had to her defenses, Ruby dedicated her entire power output into defending her. In other words, the Kaleidostick cancelled out Illya's ability to mold prana so that it could all be redirected to her defenses. Without letting a single drop left for her flight. So, naturally, she dropped like a stone. Which still turned out fine as the spear missed her.

"RUBY! Flight, flight!" She panicked as she dropped. Illya felt some of her power to control prana return and she immediately imagined the power of flight once more.

Ruby chuckled, [Illya-san, maybe you should think about your orders twice before giving them. You're not Rin-san after all.]

"… Just… make sure that I can still fly and fight…"

[Reverting to Default settings] Ruby intoned with an amused voice. Illya made a mental note to only use that command when in a very dangerous situation and not fifty feet in the air.

[Another spear was summoned, Illya-sama]

Illya nodded and created a barrier between her and the spear. The spear was easily deflected by the shield, and Illya took the few moments during the girl's shock to send a single magic shot at her foe. Mittelt hissed in pain as the attack hit and was blown back.

Illya turned around to head to the church again but was stopped when another spear of light was shot at her from behind. The blade was deflected by her magic barrier, but it was enough to make Illya's flight skew a bit before Illya finally controlled herself.

[… You're pretty resilient, Fallen Angel-san.] Ruby said.

Mittelt growled, as the arm that was struck by Illya smoked slightly. The reddened skin on the wound merely highlighted something that Illya was afraid of. That was why she kept trying to escape her instead of facing her head on.

This would be the first time she fought someone weaker than herself. This would be the first time she would be forced to fight someone more mortal than herself. Her previous enemies, the Heroic Spirits of the Class Cards, Chloe von Einzbern, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Gil, the Ainsworth family… all of them symbolized a power that she could only barely fight against. They all seemed as though they are beings that would just simply _not_ die no matter how many times she fought them that her current dilemma wasn't an actual issue. She could only muster up all her power and throw it at them. She grew stronger and stronger, fighting people who stood above her.

She never got to learn how to hold back, as she had no experience fighting people weaker than herself.

* * *

At another place, Issei was… cycling. Yes, he was peddling the bicycle he uses to get to the people that summon him. He was peddling with all his might. Kiba and Koneko joined him, and were both prepared to help his cause. They need to save Asia. Issei pumped himself up, psyching himself to the utmost limit.

[The Sacred Gear's power is determined by its user's desire]

That was what Rias Gremory had asked Kiba to tell him. To be honest, Issei barely understood what that meant, but what he understood was that his Twice Critical would react if he wanted it. He wasn't sure if his desire was enough to make it work, but he did want to save Asia, and that desire to save her… he figured it would be enough. It had to be enough. He can't let her fall just because he wasn't able to 'desire' enough, whatever that meant.

"I can see it, the church!" Issei called, as Kiba and Koneko easily paced themselves next to him, despite him being the one on the bicycle. He internally cried at that, but he had no time for his own musings.

It was time to save Asia Argento.

'… Illya-chan's scent is in the air.' Koneko thought. She looked toward the forest. Should she go towards there? She then shook her head. No. Buchou's orders were to assist Ise. Illya would join them soon. And hopefully, she would only join them when everything is done with.

At any rate, she at least knew the smell of Illya's blood, having been the one to wash it off. There was no smell of it here. And the smell of burnt flesh in the air? She was sure it wasn't Illya's as well.

She knew this was just small justifications to satisfy her worry, but she really needed to focus on the task given to her by her master. She just hoped Illya wouldn't be in danger.

* * *

Dohnaseek felt the presence of yet another powerful creature in the area. This time it was a blasphemous form of energy. He and Kalawarner quickly rushed towards the scene only to be faced with a pair of high school girls. Of course, they were only high school girls if you didn't feel the demonic energy coursing through them.

"… Didn't think the backup that the Church would send would be Devils. Or I suppose you would just be a second group." Dohnaseek casually said. "Huh, crimson-hair, you must be part of the Gremory family, I presume."

"… Good evening, Fallen. I'm the Gremory Heiress, Rias Gremory and this would be my Queen, Himejima Akeno." Akeno bowed with a fake smile on her face. Rias shrugged and continued, "You do realize that these lands belong to my family?"

"Yes, I did. Although I had no clue that you also owned the land of this church." Kalawarner took over, her voice barbed with the words, 'You have no business here.'

Rias smiled, "I would at least like to be informed if the owner of a property that is within my lands has changed. I did not hear of Heaven relinquishing their claim on this church."

"Ah, yes, I suppose not."

Rias gestured slightly, "You probably would've gotten away with it too, Fallen, if not for your unwarranted attack last night on a member of my peerage."

Dohnaseek looked around keeping wary of the other girl. Or rather, challenging her with feral grins. He was practically begging for this to boil down to a fight. The chance to kill Devils has always been something he took as soon as it was offered. Kalawarner felt the tension but continued with her own tone of almost indifference, "Oh, what could you be referring to?"

"Freed Sellzen, the Stray Exorcist that attacked my cute little brother yesterday."

"Oh? And what does a Stray Exorcist have to do with us? For all we know, the man could've been an Exorcist who chose not to ally with the Fallen." Kalawarner asked almost silkily. They all know that the moment one of them was to attack, this would definitely become chaos. But none of them were truly trying to avoid it. In fact, all of the people involved in this situation wanted it to turn into a battle. If it became a battle, then no politics were needed. Only strength, power, technique. Those would be all that matters when it comes down to it.

Rias smiled condescendingly. "Don't act stupid. The man was with Asia Argento, who I heard was also allied with the Fallen Angel Faction."

"… You researched Asia Argento's past." Kalawarner said.

"It's only logical to do so after such prolonged exposure to my family."

Kalawarner sighed. "Tell me. If Freed Sellzen had not attacked last night, would you even be here to be speaking with us?"

"No… I would not." Rias admitted, "But because of it I was able to confirm something. Your little group is independent of the wills of the Grigori."

"That's quite a leap of logic there, young Gremory Heiress."

"Correct. And in fact, it might be too much of a stretch." Rias continued, her hand flexing slightly. "But… I'm going to have to bet on that one fact. After all, if it is true, then… I would not be known as the one who restarted the war between Fallen and Devils." Rias simply said, as she posed for battle. Dohnaseek and Akeno also readied themselves.

"That could also be just as easily avoided by simply not attacking us."

"… That's true. But, if I did that… My precious little brother, who is risking his life for the sake of that one girl, would become someone I'll have to kill."

That's right. Rias did not want to have to kill Issei, who decided that Asia Argento was worth becoming a Stray for. So she latched onto the one hope that Akeno presented. She latched onto the possibility that these Fallen Angels were a radical group amongst their numbers. She would rather believe in that possibility than want to suffer the loss of a precious member of the little family she was building.

"… Do what you will, devil. Now, I presume you are also here to save Asia Argento."

"Yes, I guess that is a good way to say it. But you could also say this is a sort of… extermination of the pests that invaded our front lawn." Rias's hands were shrouded with dark energy. Akeno's hands crackled with lightning, and the two Fallen Angels summoned their spears. They were all prepared to kill their opponent.

"… The glove has been thrown, little devil." Kalawarner smirked, "so… DIE!" Kalawarner roared, starting the fight between two Fallen Angels and two Devils.

* * *

In hindsight, maybe she should have installed Assassin instead of charging here directly. The class's Presence Concealment would definitely have been useful. But there are many things you forget in the heat of emotion. It was also in hindsight that she realized that she had left her Class Cards at home so she had none of them at that moment. She didn't exactly think that she'll end up needing them until Ruby and Sapphire woke up, so she elected to just leave them on her dresser instead of constantly attaching the card holster to her leg. Well, she was still plenty strong without them.

But if she had brought Assassin, she wouldn't be stuck in this game of Red Light, Green Light. She tries to get past Mittelt, Mittelt throws a spear, she deflects spear and shoots back, and then repeat the process over and over again.

"… You're tough." Illya commented as she and her opponent panted. Illya's stamina is still mostly human, hasn't been used as much as of recent, and they've been at this little game for over a few minutes now, and it was starting to get wearisome.

"… You're strong." Mittelt was forced to admit. "… How can someone as young as you be so strong? And furthermore, how did the Church keep you hidden after all this time?"

"… But, I can't let myself lose here." Illya said, forcing her back straight, "I'm going to save Asia Argento."

Mittelt was a bit miffed at her question being ignored, "Why bother? You're just a Church lackey! You were the people who threw her away!"

"I don't care what the Church did!" Illya replied, "All that matters is that there is a friend of mine that needs help, and I'll even risk God's judgment to save her!"

Mittelt looked dumbstruck at this. "Y-you… you're working alone?"

[Of course not! She has us!]

[Onee-sama is right. At the very least, us two will stand by her side.]

"…Ruby… Sapphire…" Illya smiled. That's right, she may have watched the world vanish from her grasp, but these two will stand by her side for as long as it'll take. And she still has her parents' gift. Wait…

"Ruby, do you know how to activate a Magic Crest?" Illya asked. That's right; she has two magic crests that were implanted into her before her arrival in this world.

The first is the Emiya Crest, a gift from her father, Emiya Kiritsugu. This crest was many generations old, but it lost a lot of its old power. Illya was never fully informed on what the Emiya Crest could do, but Sapphire was given all her father's research for it which she'll probably read on later. She knew that it was based on Innate Time Manipulation, but apart from the obvious implications of the skill, she never got around to learning all of it.

The second was created by her mother to serve as an Einzbern Crest. Strictly speaking, this Magic Crest is only one generation old, as it was created by her mother so that some of her Mysteries can be available to Illya when Ruby and Sapphire are disabled like Ruby was at the time. She was specifically given her mother's skill with Healing and Alchemy.

[Of course I do! I'll send the knowledge to you in a bit!]

Illya waited for an opportunity to strike, waiting for a way to get past the Fallen Angel. The knowledge necessary to activate the Magic Crest flowed into her mind, but she couldn't toy with the Emiya Crest. And unfortunately, she didn't have any metal wires on her figure to use her mother's power over alchemy. Or did she?

"Ruby. I don't have any wires."

[I'll pass along the memories of a version of yourself that didn't need them.] Ruby shrugged. [_Activating Prism Trance._]

Prism Trance: the primary use of the Kaleidosticks. While the ability to turn their user into Magical Girls was something of a quirk that was mostly for the amusement of its creator, and the ability to use Class Cards is more of a strange ability that was programmed in later, Prism Trance was the greatest asset that the wielder of the Kaleidostick could have. After all, it allows for Ruby to download memories of an alternate version of its user, and then transfer said memories into the current one. The specific memories that Ruby passed onto her were the memories of an alternate version of herself that fought in a strange battle royale called the "5th Holy Grail War."

She ignored the fact that she was trying to kill her big brother and that said version was actually 18 years old and focused on the skills that the she received. She'll just complain to Ruby later. Using her own hair for this was a bit strange for Illya and she resolved to ask for metal wires from Rias later. She pulled out a strand of her hair and poured some prana into it. The hair sprung to life and Illya sent it towards the Fallen.

"… Wha… wires?" Mittelt asked. Illya ignored her as she manipulated the wire to tie around Mittelt's wrist. She then pulled it, causing Mittelt to be knocked off balance by the sudden pull in the other direction.

"Shit!" Mittelt cried out as she cut the wire with her light spear. Illya took that distraction, and flew ahead of the Fallen Angel. To add a bit more confusion, she shot an entire barrage of magic projectiles behind her.

"You… GET BACK HERE!" In the end, it was not to fight the Fallen Angels that was her goal. Her goal was to rescue Asia. She didn't need to kill Mittelt. She only needed to save Asia Argento.

In the end, even if she thought about the Magic Crests, they turned out useless to her in the end, huh? Illya laughed silently. She landed onto the front door of the church and looked around. There was something wrong here. Illya could practically feel it. As Prisma Illya, she is better at sensing prana than normal. And the prana here is more than abnormal.

[Illya-sama!]

She was suddenly blindsided by a light sword slashing at her. Her arm was snagged, but she dodged it.

"Oh look, after trashy devils, I get a little kid." Illya was certain this man was no pushover, as the gash on her arm proved. She activated the Healing Magecraft in the Einzbern crest and cast it on the wound. Well, the fact that her crest had healing made it more useful than she thought it was. "You look cute… would you be able to match that devil, Ise-kun's, skill?" Illya was surprised at that. Ise-senpai was already here? If she remembered correctly, Ise-senpai should've been on a bicycle when heading here. Did it really take that long for her to get past that Fallen Angel?

[D Class Construct, with increased powers against Dead Apostles and Devils], Sapphire announced

Not for the first time, she was grateful for the fact that she wasn't a Devil. She didn't know what would've happened if she had been.

"Oy, what an interesting trinket you got there. And D Class? Are you insulting my sword? Ahaha! You should know that we men like our swords! And insulting them is like an insult to our"

"Schneiden!" But he never got to finish it as Illya hurled a magic strike against him. The man looked bored and slashed at the magic cutter with a strange ease.

"Don't interrupt me, you shitty brat!" The man maneuvered his sword to send the magic to the side.

[… That was an A-class magic attack!] Ruby yelled, surprised. [How could he just deflect it just like that with a D Class Construct?]

[Skill…] Sapphire replied. [This man is more skilled than the one before. That or the sword is just better than it seems.]

[Or both.]

"I finally caught up to you, you damned church brat." Illya internally groaned, as she heard the voice of the girl she had evaded. Mittelt flew behind her, her gothic clothes tattered and battered. Many parts of her skin were red from the burns Illya had inflicted on her person. And she was angry; really, really angry.

"Oh, isn't it the shitty kiddy Fallen?" The man asked mockingly. "You look like you got tortured with a hot iron. Did the brat do that to you?"

"I'll kill you, Freed." The Fallen Angel replied.

"Not if I kill you first. And church brat? Ooh! She's a church brat? Really? Truly? I can see the crosses on her cape! I don't recall of an Exorcist on the force that was so young though. Ah, I don't care! I get to kill a church kid that can keep up with us adults! That's got to be a bonus!"

Not for the first time in her life did Illya feel that her life was so unfair. The Fallen Angel was a trouble on her own right. The fact that there was a priest here with enough skill to deflect A-class magic attacks was also something that she felt was quite cruel of life to just throw her way.

[… Maybe we should've knocked out the Fallen Angel when we had the chance.] Ruby commented.

Illya grimaced. Looks like she'll have to leave the rescue of Asia Argento to Ise-senpai. All she could do for them now was to keep these two away from the battlefield. If she tried to save Asia now, she would only endanger them by dragging these two into the fight.

"… Fine. Let's fly." Illya said, as she jumped into the air. She then hurled a magic shot at the two.

"Oy, don't you know that it's rude to get in between the fight of adults, you shitty brat?" The man snarled. He jumped after her, but she merely dodged it. "And wait… you can fly? That's not fair!" Illya shrugged, as her smile grew. So he can't fly? Perfect, then she'll just stay out of the man's jumping range. The priest was able to jump really far though, all considering.

"Why the hell are you smiling? You think you can beat us together, you little brat?" Mittelt summoned a spear and charged at Illya. Illya dodged her charge and sent another magic bolt at the fallen angel. She then slowly, but steadily, retreated to the forest.

* * *

"… that was more difficult than expected." Akeno said, panting slightly. She didn't need to maintain an image right now, so there was no reason not to show her fatigue. Rias bent over to pick up two feathers from the ground. They were the only things left of the two Fallen.

"… Let's go." Rias and Akeno nodded and headed towards the church in a quick but calm fashion, keeping track in case of potential ambushes. Rias then felt a pinprick of fear from one of her pieces, although she wasn't entirely sure who it was. They soon reached the church, only to see a Fallen Angel disappear into the other side. The priest that attacked Issei was also running towards that direction.

"Are they retreating?" Akeno wondered. Rias shrugged. If they were retreating, then there was no reason to follow them. All that matters is that she joins her peerage members. Nothing else does.

She did not see the white-haired girl that the priest and fallen were chasing. And though she did see the blood in front of the church's steps, she didn't have the same nose that Koneko had, and couldn't distinguish that it was of a certain girl they thought they left behind at school.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei growled in anger as he entered the sanctuary of the church. Would he be too late? Too early? He did rush out here without much of a plan and headed full sprint for where he thinks the enemy would be. Koneko and Kiba followed his lead, but they looked around a lot. Were they watching out for ambushes? Dammit, he felt bad for only looking at what is ahead. No, that shouldn't stop him. If desire is what he needs to win this match, he should psych himself up to the fullest.

His summoned Sacred Gear glowed brightly on his left arm. Twice Critical was what Raynare called it. He barely cared if it was ultimately a useless Sacred Gear; he was prepared to "Boost" his powers to its maximum potential. Right now, he was in the Knight state of his Promotion. He had decided to use the Knight and use its extra speed to punch down the Exorcist that was upstairs. Since Knight was the fastest, it also meant he won't be holding back Koneko and Kiba when it came to speed. Because of this, he arrived in record time to face a sea of exorcists. Well, sea was a bit of an exaggeration but there were a lot.

"What are those idiots upstairs doing?" Issei could tell that it was Raynare's voice, and he bit back... something. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt but he held it back. If it was going to get in his way, then he'll definitely fight it off.

"ASIA! I've come to save you!" Issei roared.

"Ise-san?" The girl cried out. Issei honed in on the voice and found her chained to a strange cross.

"Ch, so the Twice Critical user has arrived." Raynare snorted. "Delay them, we don't have time for their little tricks."

Kiba stood next to him, his sword, Holy Eraser, gleamed in his touch. "Koneko and I will create a path for you. Grab the girl and run."

"... Thanks!" Issei replied. The Knight's speed would do well in this situation. "RAYNARE! I'M GOING TO SAVE ASIA!"

[Boost!] His Sacred Gear roared.

Issei jumped past his foes, while his senior devils, Koneko and Kiba, defeated the Exorcists left and right. He rushed to Asia's side and found the chains difficult to get rid of.

"KIBA! These chains are getting in the way!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Raynare roared, summoning a spear of light. Issei recoiled at the sight of the spear, but he remained firm in his position. The hurled spear flew towards his position, and it took all his Devil Strength and Knight's Speed to dodge it. He grabbed Asia, still chained to the cross, and made his way away from there. Kiba was quick to be at his side and sliced up the chains. Issei discarded the cross and made his way away from there.

"COME BACK HERE!" Raynare said as she flew after the boy. Koneko thought to make her way there, but the Stray Exorcists stood in her way. Kiba himself was suddenly swamped with Exorcists. Issei was left alone with Asia. He rushed up the stairs, dodging the spears that were being hurled in his direction.

"Come back with my Twilight Healing, you little twat!"

"It's Asia's Twilight Healing, not yours! And the hell? What do you mean yours?" Issei cried out, as he jumped past those. Pressed tightly to his chest, was Asia. The girl's face was bright red, but she looked worried as well.

And, in a moment of misfortune, in a stupid oversight, because he wasn't paying attention to where he was headed, and maybe because God just plain hated him, he tripped. Just as a spear was heading in his direction. The light spear embedded itself in his stomach. The two of them tumbled down the steps, Issei still refusing to let the girl go, and landed on the bottom of the steps.

"Ise-san!" Asia cried out, as she healed the injury on his stomach.

"Get out of the way, Asia, and you won't get hurt." Raynare snarled. "It's time for that boy to die!" Raynare charged with another spear.

"NO!" Asia jumped in the way, and the spear pierced through her body. Raynare flinched. She let go of the spear and flew up into the sky as though to get away. Asia collapsed, but not before forcing her body to face Issei's. The injury on Issei's stomach was still bleeding. Asia bit back the pain that she was holding and started healing.

* * *

Raynare bit back a roar of anger. Anger at herself for losing to her emotions. Anger at the damned Exorcist who was supposed to be stationed at the main hall. Anger at the Stray Exorcists who couldn't even hold off two devils. Anger at the Fallen Angels who were supposed to be guarding the church so that this wouldn't happen at all. Anger at Asia who befriended the boy. But most importantly, anger at Issei for ruining everything!

"DO YOU ENJOY LEADING OTHERS TO THEIR DEATH?" Raynare snapped. She felt all her hatred break free. And this anger was about to be set loose on the reincarnated devil.

* * *

Issei heard this cry, but he started feeling so weak that he could barely look at Asia. Huh, was that a soft green light? There was a beautiful green light around his stomach. It was soothing and comforting, as though it was ensuring that he would be fine.

"A-… Asia…" Everything seems so blurry. Then it started getting clearer. Clear enough for him to see Asia's form. Huh, she was bleeding in the stomach? Why? Why Asia? Why was she healing him and not herself? Then it clicked. Asia was never one to care about her own well-being. She never was. What mattered is the well-being of others and those around her. Of course… in the face of death, the girl would choose to save another life over her own, no matter how illogical it was. No matter how more logical it was to heal herself before healing him, she did not choose that path. The wound on his stomach closed but Issei's heart feels as though it had been opened up and stabbed with multiple knives.

"Heal yourself, Asia." Issei told, no, begged her. "Please."

"… Sorry… Ise-san…" Asia smiled. "But… I'm already… too tired."

"Asia? ASIA!" Issei felt his heart truly and sincerely break as the girl's eyes shut. He didn't know what happened, how it happened, but he roared. He roared out his anger, his desire to kill the girl's killer. He'll destroy the girl's killer with all his might. It didn't matter whatever his morality tells him.

[BOOST!] His Sacred Gear roared into life.

Issei roared with all his might, roaring so loud it could be heard all across the church. His fury that he cannot contain, his anger and sadness meshed together to form a radiant aura of red, encasing him in its confines. Green light shone from his Sacred Gear, as though to let the world know his rage, "RAYNARE!"

* * *

Illya's plan was simple. Keep them away from the church and fight them there. And the forest is the perfect spot to strike using her Wire/Hair Magecraft. She first summoned a few more wires and, this time, willed it to form a shape. They took the form of birds and she programmed them to be capable of autonomy and given them the setting to constantly protect her. The subtlety of Wire Magecraft is something that she can appreciate better than the more obvious beams of magic that Ruby can do. And in this particular scenario, subtlety is what she needed.

The priest, Freed, if she remembered correctly, suddenly popped up in front of her, but she didn't care as much as she probably should have been. Her birds had automatically knocked the man away from her. The man tried to throw the sword, but Illya simply cast a magic barrier to deflect it. He was unarmed, now was her chance, she thought.

She moved one of the wires she had been preparing and snagged Freed's arms and she tied him to a tree.

"Oy, I'm no Son of God, you brat! Don't crucify me to a tree. I thought this would be sacrilege to you fuckers. Oh wait, you're a bit too young to be fucking yet, aren't you? Or maybe you already have; won't be surprised." This was not the first time she wished that she had "Mystic Eyes of Binding" like her alternate self did. Note to self: find a way to learn it. Don't care about normal life; being able to shut people up like this guy is a lot more useful.

'Ruby, I blame you for the memories you put in my head. I think I'm getting too violent.' Illya thought.

"Hah, you fool, Freed!" Freed's supposed ally, Mittelt, scoffed. "To think you would be caught by an amateur's trap, I'm WAHH!" Illya had used the Fallen's little rant to do the same thing and tie her to a tree. This time she ensured that the hand was completely tied up so that she can't just cut it by summoning a light spear.

"… I won." Illya collapsed on a tree branch. She looked down on the two tied on the trees.

"Oy! Let me go you shitty brat!" Freed snarled, "If you're not going to kill us, let me go so I can kill you!"

[How about: no?] Ruby replied for her.

"… I won't kill either of you." Illya replied. "There's no need to. And there's no reason to." Illya shrugged. Illya hurled two solid bolts of magic on their heads. The priest and the Fallen Angel were instantly knocked out. Now all that was left is for her to wait it out. She was too tired to do much more. She decided to leave the fate of saving Asia to Ise.

* * *

The battle of rage that ensued between Issei and Raynare was something that could've been written legends about. But as there were no others to witness it, there was no record of it. Issei roared, using the extra momentum of the Knight to rush at the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel herself rushed forward with a spear in hand. Issei roared as he punched away the spear with his gauntlet, and sent a punch straight into the woman's stomach, almost as though in retribution for the number of times she had pierced him there. The Fallen Angel gritted her teeth in pain. This would be so much easier if she had Twilight Healing! She could've healed her injuries almost instantly!

"YOU! You only have a Twice Critical and yet you defy me so!"

[Boost!]

"Shut up!" Issei replied, "You don't get to decide what I can and cannot do!" He blocked the spear again with his gauntlet. Hey, it seems as though he wasn't affected by the spear's devil-slaying powers as long as it hit the gauntlet. Well, that's good enough for him!

"You're just an ex-boyfriend who just can't help but want to restart his non-existent relationship!" Raynare snarled.

"You're just an ex-girlfriend who can't admit that I've already moved on!" Issei replied. "I don't care what you did to me in the past, I'm here to save Asia and that's final!"

"Oh really?" Raynare laughed and then her face morphed to something familiar. Or rather her face became gentle and cute. "Is that really what Ise-kun thinks?" Issei flinched at the sight of Yuuma. Raynare smirked and took that opportunity to take another stab at him.

[Boost!] The roar of the Sacred Gear was able to get him back on track and allowed him to just barely able to dodge that attack.

Raynare took this reaction as a victory, "You haven't moved on at all."

Issei growled, "Yeah, you're right, I haven't moved on! You were my first girlfriend! I wanted to make you happy, and yet you betrayed me!"

"And I enjoyed leading you by the nose~" Raynare laughed, "you were so gullible, that it was practically almost thrilling to kill you!"

"You killed Illya-chan as well!" Issei roared.

[Boost!]

"Oh, would that be the other kid? Eh, I don't care. She shouldn't have jumped in like that." Raynare dismissed. Then she felt it. The absurdly abnormal amount of power emanating from the boy.

"… You." Raynare snarled, "How did you get so strong in the middle of this battle?" She could practically feel as though at least a High Class Devil was fighting her.

"A Sacred Gear's Power is based on its user's Desire, right?" Issei replied. He waved his Sacred Gear in the woman's face. "I figured that, if this thing's ability can double my power, then I can double my power on top of that power!"

"What!? That's not what Twice Critical does, you idiot!" Raynare replied in shock, "It doubles your power just once! What you're describing is... NO!" Issei took her surprise as a chance to strike her down. He jumped and used the momentum to punch her across the room.

[Boost!]

Raynare coughed as she faced the boy that she beguiled and tricked. "Boosted Gear… a Longinus!"

"GET BLOWN AWAY!" Issei roared. He punched the girl once more, and willed all the power that was welled up within him to explode. To be unleashed against the enemy who hurt him and Illya and Asia! He'll blow her away with its power!

[Explosion!]

The Fallen Angel didn't stand a chance. Without the power to heal herself indefinitely, without a way to counter the power that was shot at her at point blank, she died in an explosion of righteous fury.

Issei stood there looking at the debris left behind by the explosion. Raynare was gone. He ensured that. He looked at the hole in the wall, at the feathers that were left behind, and he was certain that she could not have survived that. He sighed softly, crashing onto the ground. He looked at the ceiling, and asked softly, "Is it okay to cry now?" Even if some being were to have heard him, if there was someone there that could've seen everything, it didn't matter. His eyes started softly letting tears stream down his face. He won, but he lost so much. He lost so much.

* * *

Rias heard him. His voice had echoed up the stairs enough to have been heard by both Akeno and herself. Rias grimaced as she descended from the steps. She found Issei at its bottom, leaning against a wall, his tears just flowing. He wasn't making any noise aside from a few hiccups, and he was most certainly not paying attention to anything. Rias' heart couldn't help but reach out for the boy. He had risked everything and still ended up losing more than he should've. If only the world was fair then he would've been rewarded for his actions. Well, while the world wasn't fair, she was. She'll give him the reward he justly deserved.

"Good work, Ise." She said softly.

"… Buchou?" Ise muttered, opening his eyes. She then heard footsteps of two others. Kiba and Koneko arrived from the door. Kiba was speckled all over by blood, while Koneko had a few scratches on her clothes, but nothing more. Ise didn't seem to see them and was more focused on her, "… Eh? Hello, Buchou." Ise smiled. "I… failed. Asia is dead…"

"Don't worry." Akeno hugged the boy. "Buchou would make sure that she won't be any longer." Issei was confused at that, and turned to Rias.

"… Maybe it was fate that made Illya become a Pawn rather than a Bishop." She chuckled, as she pulled out a Bishop. The same Bishop that she had originally intended Illya to have. She placed the Bishop on the girl's chest. Then she decided for a bit more showmanship than absolutely necessary, "I order, in my name, Rias Gremory, you, Asia Argento, I resurrect you back into this world as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" Rias glowed in a crimson aura as the ritual began. The Bishop sank into Asia's body as though it found its natural place. The reincarnation process started once more and the injury that was on Asia's stomach disappeared. Asia's breathing returned, her stomach going up and down in rhythmic fashion.

Asia's eyes soon fluttered open, Issei's tears slowing to almost a trickle.

"… Ise-san?" Issei hugged the girl, and smiled.

"Welcome back, Asia… Let's go home." The confusion that Asia was showing turned into happiness as she hugged the boy back.

Koneko looked around and decided to ask a question. Although this was a heartwarming scene, she was worried about something. It's been on the back of her mind for quite a while now. "Buchou, did you see Illya-chan on your way here? I smelled that she was in the area earlier."

Issei was the first to be shocked. Rias tried to mentally remember if she ever saw the girl. Akeno's brow furrowed, and Kiba's face morphed into worry. Koneko mentally apologized for ruining the mood, before she rushed up the staircase. Everyone else soon followed, Issei carrying Asia with him.

* * *

[Illya-sama, Toujou Koneko-sama, Himejima Akeno-sama, and Kiba Yuuto-sama are coming this way.] Illya was roused from her sleep by Sapphire's voice. When did she start sleeping? She quickly righted herself, looking towards the two people she had defeated. Yup, still knocked out.

"Ruby, get me out of Magical Girl Form." Illya ordered.

[Huh, why?] Ruby asked, confused.

"I don't want to be seen in this outfit, Ruby!" Illya complained. Yes, if there's one thing she still hasn't gotten over regarding her life as a Magical Girl, it's the outfit that they make her wear.

[Fine.] Ruby sighed. Illya felt herself lose the outfit, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby and Sapphire retreated to her pockets.

"Illya-chan!" Koneko called. Illya turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Illya-chan!"

"Illya-chan, are you here?"

Kiba and Akeno's voice joined the first. Illya smiled softly.

"I'm here!" Illya called out. Koneko soon arrived below the tree she was in. Kiba and Akeno arrived shortly after.

"Are you alright, Illya?" Kiba asked, "Koneko said she smelled your blood in front of the church!"

"I'm fine!" Illya smiled, "I healed it. It was only a scratch anyway." Koneko looked uncertain and jumped up towards Illya's side on the tree. Hugging the girl to secure her in place, they dropped back down. Akeno looked over Illya and nodded.

"Well, you do look healthy." Akeno said in approval. "But who hurt you?"

"And what are those bird things around you?" Kiba asked, confused. Illya realized that she didn't get rid of the bird-like familiars.

"… Magecraft." Illya replied. "Oh and as for the ones who hurt me, it would be them." Illya pointed at the two unconscious people tied to their respective trees.

"… The irony is quite subtle, Illya-chan." Kiba laughed, as he spotted the Stray Exorcist they fought earlier. "Truly… How ironic." The fact that they were in a way that appeared to be crucified is a very high level of irony.

"I didn't intend to do that." Illya replied. "I was just trying to find a way to tie them up."

"I think this would be the first time you've proven to us that you were originally considered to be a Bishop." Kiba nodded. "But that's a moot point now. All the Bishops are taken."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Asia was killed during the rescue." Kiba informed her. Illya looked alarmed at that, Kiba shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine. Buchou revived Asia as a Bishop."

"I see…" Illya nodded, a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding back. "… So what are we going to do with these two?"

Akeno pondered, "You defeated them so you get to say what happens to them. We could either kill them now, or return them to the Fallen Angels. I'm sure they'll appreciate the chance to deal with their traitors." There was a bit of annoyance in Akeno's tone but Illya shrugged.

"… Return them to where they came from." Illya replied. "Don't kill them. Just send them back."

"You really are kind, Illya-chan." Akeno nodded. "Alright. I'll arrange with Buchou to send these two back to the Fallen Angels. But I think we should keep them asleep for that time as well." Akeno shrugged as she manipulated demonic energy to her will. "Get rid of the wires, Illya-chan." Illya nodded and cut the prana flow from the wires. She was surprised to note that the wires are still remaining sturdy. Her bird familiars have all fallen on the ground, as though their strings were cut, but they still existed.

"uh…" Illya looked at the construct, before looking at Kiba. Kiba chuckled and pulled out the sword he was carrying.

"Alright, I'll get rid of them for you." Kiba slashed at the bird constructs that Illya created. They were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Kiba slashed at the strings tying up the two captives and Akeno grinned as she hurled her magic on it. Both of them were instantly frozen.

Illya just affirmed her resolve to never, ever, fight Akeno-senpai.

* * *

Issei stood in front of the church, almost glaring at the bloodstain on the steps. When Koneko informed him that it was Illya's, he immediately wanted to find the girl. But Rias stopped him, telling him to remain back for Asia's sake. Asia looked worried, but was too weak to truly do much. She was, however, prepared to heal any injury that Illya-chan received. Rias was also relatively impatient when waiting for them. The direction that Koneko went to was where she saw the Fallen Angel and Exorcist headed. She didn't realize that Illya would be in trouble as well. She had felt her pieces being in a tight situation, but she didn't think that Illya would be there too.

"Illya-chan!" Issei interrupted Rias's thoughts. She turned to face her four peerage members and spotted Koneko and Kiba carrying two frozen forms of the Fallen Angel and Stray Exorcist.

"Illya-chan, what are you doing here?" Rias asked softly, trying to be not as harsh as she would normally be regarding her peerage members. She knew her relationship with Illya is strained, so she couldn't push it. But she still needed to reprimand her, which is why she is stuck between the two extremes of wanting to not come off as harsh, and wanting to scold her.

"Uh… I wanted to save Asia as well." Illya replied. Asia looked surprised at that. They were unable to speak to each other for the one time the two of them met. To think that this little girl would also risk her life for her. She immediately tried to search for any of injury but found none on her form.

"But you could've been hurt! In fact, you _were_ hurt!" Rias replied, pointing at the still there bloodstain. Illya looked at the offending bloodstain and then turned to the King with a sheepish look.

"Ahaha… don't worry, I healed it. It was just a scratch anyway." Illya shrugged, as she subconsciously shook her left arm. Which was still in the undamaged long sleeve of her school uniform. In fact, her uniform was as immaculate as it was when they last saw her.

"A scratch? Who was it?" Rias asked. Illya sighed and pointed to the man in ice. Rias looked downright murderous. Issei was also furious. Kiba looked like he wanted to throw the man as far as he could and hope that he would be killed by gravity. Koneko was more than willing to do so. Akeno was the only one who remained relatively calm, but one could tell there were a few sparks dancing on her fingertips.

"To think that man would raise his hand against a human child." Rias snarled, "Furthermore, this would be the second time he attacked a member of my peerage."

"Third time." Kiba corrected.

Akeno decided to interject here, "Unfortunately, Buchou, Illya-chan said that we should return them to the Fallen Angels." Rias looked at Illya who nodded. Rias forced herself to calm down, but she was certainly unhappy about this arrangement.

"Very well, we'll give them to my brother as prisoners." Rias sighed, "We can't just contact the Fallen so it would be best to leave it to him."

"Alright." Illya nodded.

"So. How did you capture them?" Rias asked Akeno.

"Oh? They were already captured when we arrived." Akeno replied. "Illya-chan tied them up to a tree with her magic. She really would make a good Bishop."

Rias looked at the girl and smiled. "Good work then, Illya."

Illya nodded. "Thanks." Illya smiled back.

"Wait," Asia suddenly said, "Illya-chan can heal?"

"Huh, oh? Healing Magecraft is something of a specialty of my mother's. I picked it up." Illya replied, "I'm not sure if I can heal Devils though…" Illya replied. Kiba hummed.

"Try healing this." Kiba slashed his palm with his sword.

"Wha, what are you doing, Kiba-senpai?" Illya fretted. She instantly tried pulling on the memories that Ruby inputted into her head on how to activate her magic crest. She sent magic to fix the injury.

Kiba didn't think that it would work. Devils and Humans have very different genetic makeup despite looking like each other. But it did. The magic healed his palm. Kiba inspected the palm and said, "No pain. It's fully healed."

"… Two healers. Both of them capable of healing Devils." Rias smile widened. "Illya, what other magic can you use?"

"Uh… alchemy… and some other stuff. I'm still learning most of them." Illya confessed.

"I see." Rias nodded. "Well… I suppose we should go home now."

"What about Asia?" Issei asked.

"Hmm… where would you like to live, Asia?" Rias asked.

"Uh… with Ise-san if possible." Asia confessed. Illya looked surprised at that and smiled.

"Then we'll be housemates!" Illya smiled. Asia looked in surprise at that and nodded.

"Yes! It's good to finally be able to speak to you, Illya."

"Unfortunately, it's not as simple as that." Rias shook her head. "I'll negotiate with the Hyoudou residence, but I already placed one child to be taken care of by them. I wonder if they'll let me saddle them with another one. Though judging by their attitudes when we last met, I think we have a decent chance." She looked at the gathered group, feeling proud of them. They were able to handle a crisis really well, and even her youngest was able to contribute quite a bit. "Well then, let's head home." With that, the group departed from the area. No one was crying anymore, their smiles were obvious to anyone. They did it. They successfully retrieved a friend that was in need.

* * *

_That night, Issei __experienced a strange dream__ once more. It was of the girl who wielded the spear__ last time__. She was in a strange uniform he never saw in his life. From the looks of it, she would be about the same grade as Illya was. She stood in front of him, like in the park. All she said was thus: __"__So this is all just a game to you__?"_

_"__Miyu-san__?" Was that her name? Miyu…_

_"__Don__'__t bother fighting. I__'__ll collect all the cards by myself__."_

_Why was she so angry? Issei wondered, as the girl walked away._

* * *

_Illya was almost certain that she dreamt this dream because of her usage of the Magic Crests. They stood inside the shed of their house, where, she was surprised, her Father__'__s Magic Workshop was. Although it really is more of a shack than an actual workshop__,__ she __thought__ with an amused laugh._

_"…__ Are you ready, Illya__?"__ That was the question her father asked her._

_"…__ Will this really help__?"_

_"__It__'__s the best option__."__ Kiritsugu Emiya had replied._

_"__I__'__m also going to contribute a few spells from my arsenal~ some healing and the wire alchemy that I hit you on the head on__."__ Illya suddenly felt the phantom pain given by the wire magic. The fact that mama summoned that just to chastise them made her remember how unreasonable her mother actually is. That hurt enough that it knocked her out, if she remembered correctly._

_"__Will this really work, old man__?"__ Her brother said from the back._

_"__The non-magus of the family can keep their mouth shut__."__ Irisviel rebuked with an amused tone._

_"__So THAT__'__S why I__'__m on the bottom of the family hierarchy__?"__ Emiya Shirou exclaimed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. __"__But you guys never bothered teaching me magic__!"_

_"__At any rate, we need Illya to have the crest for the plan to succeed. Sapphire, record these so that you can pass the knowledge onto Illya in your transformed state__." It seems that her brother was ignored._

_[__Okay, Emiya-sama__.]__ Sapphire immediately went to scan the notes on the papers that Emiya Kiritsugu pulled out of a folder. Kiritsugu then finished all the preparations for the transferal of the Magic Crest. Irisviel looked at the two and nodded. She also prepared to create the magic crest that she would pass onto Illya._

_"__Let__'__s begin__."_

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**

* * *

All right, Asia's been rescued, YAY! Not much divergence from canon right now, so anyone expecting it please excuse it. Where would canon diverge? Eh, probably around the time Illya does something no one can ignore.

**High School DxD Divergence from Canon So Far**

\- Le Fay Pendragon has a Berserker Card.

\- Kunou has a Caster Card.

\- Mittelt lived.

\- Freed is captured…

\- Hyoudou Issei: Suspected Lolicon.

**Magical Girl Reveal  
**Nope, didn't have the chance to reveal that Illya is a Magical Girl to her friends. And Illya, out of embarrassment more than secrecy, would probably never bring it up. And so the usual trope of Magical Girl's keeping their lives secret is kept! And crisis averted as Serafall Leviathan will have no inkling on Illya's power. Even among the ones who saw Illya's power, the Fallen Angels Dohnaseek and Kalawarner are dead, and neither Mittelt nor Freed has an inkling that she was supposed to be a Magical Girl. As far as they're aware she's a random church lackey. You know, because Illya's Magical Girl form has Crosses on them.

**Emiya-Einzbern Magic Crest  
**I already hinted on this around two chapters ago, when I noted that Illya had some strange markings on her back. I didn't want Illya to rely solely on Ruby and Sapphire. So I brought in the Emiya Crest's Time Hax, and the more diverse "Einzbern Crest" with its Healing and Wires. It's not an actual Einzbern Crest, it's more like Irisviel's Magecraft inherited into Illya.

**Healing Magecraft**

Irisviel's healing works on Saber who is supposed to be a living spirit. I figured it would work on the Devils too.


	6. One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: Fanfictions tend to be stories made by people who do not own the works they are making stories about. This story is a typical Crossover Fanfic.

Okay, after finishing up with Volume 1, I updated all of them to make them a bit more consistent. And, I made additional changes to Chapter 4, adding peaceful day events in the middle of it.

Ah, Volume 2, this is the volume where I planned that will have the greatest status quo breaker, but not really. It involves Illya, and this thing, and that thing, and something, and YAY!

* * *

**One Step Back, Two Steps Forward**

* * *

_Longinus: these are Sacred Gears with the power capable of slaying a god. There are thirteen acknowledged Longinus in the world: the namesake True Longinus, the sky wielding Zenith Tempest, the monster creating Annihilation Maker, and the world breaking Dimension Lost, stands at the top of these destructive gifts to humanity from the God of the Bible._

_Boosted Gear: also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It is one of said God Slaying Sacred Gears. It holds the power of the Welsh Dragon, the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. It's main and primary use is its ability to double its wielder's strength repeatedly. Given enough time, its wielder could most assuredly overpower its enemy through sheer force. It is common knowledge that to fight the wielder of Boosted Gear in a battle of attrition is foolishness. The wielder of this particular Sacred Gear is referred to as the Red Dragon Emperor._

Illya put down the notebook she had been keeping as a sort of Journal/Review Notebook for everything supernatural related. What she just read was something that Rias had given as a lecture. Why was this so important for them to know? It was because that, in the current generation of Longinus wielders, the one who wields the _Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet_ is her fellow Pawn of Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei: its (supposedly) weakest wielder to date.

Which their master is trying to rectify by overworking the poor Devil. She winced as she watched Issei collapse on the ground.

"I guess that's enough for today." Rias Gremory smiled as Issei panted heavily. Asia Argento, the latest member of their little family, immediately ran towards Issei, intent on helping the boy. Illya couldn't help but think that the scene was actually quite cute. Asia had moved into the Hyoudou Residence as well taking the second guestroom as her own. Now, all four bedrooms of the Hyoudou household were occupied.

It wasn't like she was exempt from the training though, but since no one else in their group knows much about human magic let alone Magecraft, she was left to self-study. Although, without a dedicated place to study Magecraft like a Workshop, she couldn't really do more than practice her combat skills. Ruby and Sapphire had refused the idea of working out in the open and would only allow her to work in secret, which is quite impossible so she didn't get much progress.

[Magi are supposed to keep their Mysteries secret, Illya-sama.] Sapphire informed her. [Do not easily reveal them, not even to your closest friends.] Ruby seemed to support this idea as well, although to her it was more like: [We'll reveal everything when it is more awesome to do so!]

Right now, only her ability to heal injuries and her wire alchemy were known to her fellow peerage members, so she focused on the latter.

These were the normal days that Illya was living in. It's been about a month since her life began as a Devil's servant. But sometimes she wished that these days would just go on without incident.

* * *

"Ise-senpai, please stop talking about… breasts… before you get arrested. Again." Illya told him as the two of them walked home. Issei shut up in an instant. Asia laughed lightly, taking in the situation with admirable patience… or is it just naivety?

"Illya-chan sure is used to dealing with Ise-san." Asia said, with a slight envious tone.

"It's been a month since I met him, Asia-senpai." Illya replied. "At first, he seemed pretty normal, but now…"

Issei wept silently at the description. For the first week or so, yes, he tried to look like a responsible elder brother, partially hoping that Illya would call him Ise-niichan, partially because he didn't think he can bare Illya looking at him with the same eyes Koneko has whenever it happens, but after a few days or so, he wasn't able to hold it in and all his desires flowed out. With breasts being at the foremost.

"Well, I think you can give it a week and you'll get used to him." Illya finished.

"What am I, a habit that you train for 21 days?" Issei looked at the girl with a face that you could almost feel sorry for. Illya simply smiled back. Asia nodded as if accepting what Illya said as fact. And she probably did accept it as fact. Issei's answer to that is to collapse as though shocked.

"Ise-senpai is a really good person once you get past his perversion." Illya smiled. "So if you want to train to be his bride, you should be able to accept both his perversion and who he truly is."

"Okay, I will." Asia said with burning determination and blushing cheeks.

"What are you two talking about?" Issei seems to have recovered from his shock. He brushed off his pants, and stood up.

"… Secret." Illya put her index finger to her lips. Asia looked at her and agreed.

"That's right, it's a secret." Issei looked at the two. He looked at Illya, then at Asia.

"… You two get along a bit too well." He told them. The two girls looked at him. Then they looked at each other. They laughed. Issei didn't know what was so funny, but laughed alongside them.

"_Angra Mainyu. To think a scum like yourself would be recognized by the world as a Hero."_

"Illya-chan?" Illya felt herself recoil back into reality, as Asia's voice pulled her out. "Are you okay?" It was then that Illya realized that she was holding her head, as though she was holding back a headache. She quickly put her hands away.

"Ah, I'm fine. Just a little headache." Illya waved her hand.

"You've been having these headaches for quite a while now." Issei pointed out. "Somewhere like last week?"

"It's fine. I'm just fine. At any rate! Asia-senpai, how was your first client?" Illya asked, "Ise's first client was kind of wacky. I wonder what kind of client you got."

"Hmm… well, it wasn't too bad." Asia replied, "It was strange doing things for others and to get paid for it though…"

Issei and Illya looked at each other and thought: 'A saint… we've got a saint here.' Granted, Asia was disqualified from sainthood though, as she's a Devil now.

"… Asia-senpai, please be careful not to get used too much."

"Eh?" The confused girl tilted her head.

They soon arrived home. "You girls can take a bath before me." Issei told them. "I'll plop myself on the bed. Just tell me when you two are done." Issei yawned and went to his room.

"Want to take a bath with me, Illya-chan?"

"Okay." Illya replied, and the two of them started preparing for a bath.

* * *

"Ano, Illya-chan?" This was Asia's question as Illya started washing the older girl's back. The former nun had just finished washing Illya's own back.

"Hai, Asia-senpai?"

"You're really strong, you know?"

"Eh?" Illya asked.

"You're a healer but you could do so much more than I do. You can create those cute bird things, or big giant fists out of wire, but all I could do is Heal. And you don't even need a Sacred Gear to do that one."

"Isn't it fine if that's the case?" Illya asked, "You're healing… it's stronger than mine. You can heal really fast while I still take a while before I could start healing others. And you don't need to worry about overdoing it too. I still have to make sure I don't over heal or I might accidentally injure the person I'm healing in the first place."

"Eh… EH?" Asia asked, surprised.

"I can't heal a person too much. It might cause their skin to implode or something." Illya replied.

"How are you so sure?" Asia asked in panic.

"My teacher in magic told me." She said. 'Actually it was Ruby who told me', was what Illya was thinking. That threat was very, very real.

"… I… I'll just heal any injury that you make."

"Is that so? Thank you very much, Asia-senpai."

"Of course I will. I'll support you as much as I can, Illya-chan." Asia said with a smile. Illya nodded.

"_**You dare defy me?**__" An unholy voice roared, "__**You dare defy your fate?**__"_

"_Hurry up, Iri!"_

"Illya-chan." A gentle voice pulled Illya out of her thoughts once more. "I think that's good enough, don't you think?" Illya nodded and stopped washing the elder girl's back, and poured water on it. They then both enter the bathtub and sighed.

"How is everything at school?" Illya asked, though it feels really weird for her to ask an upperclassman about those kinds of things. "This would be the first time you've been in one, right?"

"I'm working hard, but I still am trying to learn Katakana…" Asia murmured. Illya nodded.

"Well, we never expected you to learn Katakana in a week, Asia-senpai. Don't worry, you'll be writing in Kanji soon enough." Illya told her. Illya then felt a strange shudder. A powerful force of magic washed over her. Something near suffocating in strength. Asia seemed oblivious though, as she continued to soak in the bath. But Illya didn't feel the feeling of fear that happens when a fellow peerage members feels the fear of imminent death. She shook off the feeling and turned back to the elder girl.

They chatted their time away at the bath. Not knowing of the events that have taken place just outside their door as a silver-haired maid arrived to whisk Rias Gremory away.

* * *

"_Trace on!"_

_Emiya Shirou summoned the great axe-sword, Nine Lives, and mowed through the charging heroic spirits. But he did not stop with just the false weapon of Hercules._

_A thousand Archers sent their arrows flying, trying to strike down the boy, but he simply called forth the power of Rho Aias, the ultimate protection against thrown objects. The deflected arrows ricocheted away from the summoned shield. Some petals broke but by the end of the hail of arrows, the boy still remained standing._

_But even then he did not stop. He then summoned the Mountain Felling Sword, the same sword that Illya cleaved in half with her first use of Zwei Form. No, this wasn't the blade that carves through mountains. This was a copy of said blade, a tracing of the Divine Artifact Ig-Alima._

_However, copy or not, it worked. The gargantuan blade pierced into the walls of the building they were in._

_Illya felt like calling out to her brother. As he ran on top of the blade, she felt like saying the words that would represent the boy. But… The boy charged past her, as though she didn't exist there. That was what confirmed it for Illya. This was not her true brother. This was Emiya Shirou, an Emiya Shirou who considers Miyu as his sister. This was an Emiya Shirou who went to great lengths to ensure Miyu's safety, even risking his own life to send Miyu across a parallel world without the support of the power of the Kaleidoscope._

"_Miyu… I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." The gentle voice was not for her. This gentle voice was for the crying girl that is her friend. "But this time, I'll make sure this all ends."_

Illya woke up, tears streaking down her eyes. And, just like every other time, she wiped them off to start a new day.

* * *

[From: Rias-senpai

Subject: Go home early

Message: Illya, don't go to the clubroom today.]

After class, Illya found herself staring at the cellphone, unsure as to what could've happened. She didn't remember anything happening out of the ordinary. Yesterday, Asia has just finished dealing with her first client. Last night, Ruby had reported that there was strong magic in the house last night, but refused to report it. This brought her on guard enough to keep the Class Cards close at least for today. Turns out it was right for her to be tense, as Issei, that morning, was not in his usual mood. He wasn't rambling about breasts or looking at passing girls. He looked slightly confused and worried, although, when asked, he just said it was okay.

"I wonder what could've happened, Ruby…" She addressed the Kaleidostick in her schoolbag.

[No clue. We could go check if you want.] Ruby offered.

"Ahaha, no thanks. It's fine." Illya said, "It might be something important."

[Illya-sama, today would be the first time we'll have plenty of time to ourselves at home. Let's do a debriefing of our situation.] Sapphire, who was also in her schoolbag, mentioned, [We need to ascertain our position and learn what we should do from here on out.]

Ruby wiggled, [Oh yeah! Let's do this! Time for obligatory exposition chapter!]

"I wish you wouldn't refer to this like we're in some sort of anime, Ruby. Wait, 'chapter'?" Illya asked, confused. "Shouldn't it be 'episode'?"

[Don't think too much about it.] Sapphire replied. [You might get a headache, Illya-sama.] Illya nodded in response and started the long trek home. Funny how she has started referring to the Hyoudou Residence as home, but that's what it was.

[But yes, it was supposed to be 'chapter', Illya-sama.]

Sometimes, Illya forgot that Sapphire was still Ruby's sister. She sighed as she continued walking.

* * *

Illya locked the door to her room. She then created a soundproofing barrier in the room with Ruby's help. While this paranoia might seem strange, all three otherworlders have agreed that letting others know of the other world might be too dangerous. The voices outside could still be heard, but anything they say in her room, will stay in her room. Unless the room is bugged, but Illya doubted there were any.

[First, let's discuss what happened from the very beginning, starting with the last battle against the Ainsworth.] Ruby waved brightly. [As that's the only thing I can help with exposition with, huhu…]

"Ruby, stop." Illya sighed. She then tried to recall the events that brought about the situation in that world. "We failed. Simple as that. We weren't able to save Miyu. In fact, we made it worse."

[… This is still a sore topic for you, huh, Illya-sama?] Sapphire asked. [Hmm… Then how about we skip the exposition. All of us know the situation anyway, there's no reason to explain it again.]

[But I don't though.] Ruby told her.

[I don't think it's necessary for us to repeat that. So, Illya-sama, what happened after my activation of the Emergency Protocol?] Illya looked confused at that question but thought back to it.

"Nothing much happened after that. I ended up in a forest, and I searched for an exit. A fallen angel was trying to kill Ise-senpai and I pushed him out of the way. Both of us got killed and I have no idea what happened after that."

[… I surmise that was the time you turned into a servant of the Gremory.] Sapphire shrugged. [Although something went wrong and you didn't become a Devil.]

"Lord Beelzebub thought it might have something to do with the gold thingie mama gave me." Illya replied, "But I don't know how to pull it out. Even the memories of the 18 year old self of mine didn't have anything about it. At least… I don't think so." The problem with Prism Trance memories was that they don't last as long as they were essentially stored into her short term memory. She'll have an inkling on what the information was about, and if she uses it enough, she'll be able to remember some parts of it, but they don't last long enough that it makes a lasting impact.

[Ah, speaking of which, Illya-san, I'm not going to let you use Prism Trance so often. We might accidentally overload your brain. While the brain is a powerful human organ that can take many years' worth of memories, it still has an upper limit.]

"That's fine." Illya replied. "I don't remember anything about my 18 year old self but I think something about her felt… off." Like strangely vengeful off. Against who though?

[So what's the plan for the future?]

"... For now, we follow Rias-senpai." Illya replied. "She's been kind enough to give me everything needed to live and I'm kind of indebted to her now. She did save my life."

[Illya-san did accept being claimed by Rin-san as her servant easily.] Ruby chuckled, [Well, we'll accept that. So what else shall we do? Maybe learn to master your parent's Magic Crests?]

"... I'll hold off on Papa's Crest for now." Illya replied, as she pulled out her wires. "But I can practice using Mama's Crest whenever I want."

[... Well, what about some basic thaumaturgy?] Sapphire offered, [Structural Grasp and Reinforcement are some of the most basic spells in our world. You might be able to master them within days, especially if you truly did inherit the Wish Granting Magical Trait that your mother talked about.]

"Alright. I'll try learning them." Illya nodded.

[Although, Illya-sama, you might be better off using your skills to learn the magic of either the Caster Card or the Archer Card. Caster sounds like a magus, and Archer, from what I saw of Kuro-sama, was also a magus. If you were to Install their power, you only need to write down any notes about how they started learning Magecraft. Then you can go with that.]

[Kuro-san did seem to be relatively efficient with her Magecraft so Structural Grasp may be something the Archer Card can use well. She was able to remove the slave curse so easily, without looking for a countercurse, so there might be a good chance that it is the case. She also showed to be capable of Reinforcement of even her body, including her eyes.] Ruby agreed. [Ano, Illya-san… can I ask which card the Caster Card is?]

"Huh?" Illya blankly thought, as she shuffled through her cards. "… Now that you mentioned it… how do I still have a Caster Card?"

In her last battle against the Ainsworths, Julian Ainsworth broke the Caster Card containing Rule Breaker's power. It should be completely shattered. So how come there was another Caster Card here? When did it get here? Did someone place the card here while she wasn't looking? She knew that there was a Caster Card in the set, but she had conveniently forgotten that the Caster Card that she had possession of was gone.

[Illya-sama, let's Include the Card.]

Illya nodded, pulling the Card out of its container, and grabbed Sapphire.

"Include." The magic of the card flowed into Sapphire and suddenly Sapphire turned into another form. A book fell into her lap.

"… What?" This wasn't Rule Breaker. So it was definitely a different card. "Do you know what it does, Sapphire?"

[Hmm… I can't tell, Illya-sama. Is it some form of spellbook?] Illya opened the pages to see that it was blank.

"It's not… at least I don't think it is…" When did she get this card? Illya tried to remember the sequence of events that could have potentially led to her owning the card.

"_Just how many times are you going to meddle with my plans, Emiya SHIROU!?"_

[Illya-san!] Illya gripped the book tightly to her chest. She breathed hard, trying to right her thoughts.

It hurt to think. The moment she even tries to remember her past, it hurts. Why was she feeling this way? Why now? She had felt the nostalgia of her home a lot during her first week in this world. She has known that her home was long gone since then. She even thought of Miyu at least once. So why?

[Illya-sama, I think you should take a rest for today.] Sapphire mothered, returning to her standard form. The card fell onto the ground. [We'll continue this discussion the next time we have free time.]

Illya nodded absent-mindedly, retreating to her bed. She covered her body with the sheets and stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon.

[… Was our awakening the trigger?] Sapphire asked.

[The trigger, for what?] Ruby replied with a question.

[The trigger for the trauma to return. She never showed these symptoms before the events with Asia-sama.]

[Hmm…] The two Kaleidosticks floated away from the bed. They started talking in whispers, [She was able to escape from her past and start a new life here. Our awakening may have finally made her past feel real and it's come back to haunt her.]

Sapphire nodded as much as a butterfly winged six-pointed star could. [Left and right she was forced into bad situation after bad situation. All in all she did an admirable job not breaking down till now.]

[There is always that side of the story that no hero story tells: the ever after.] Ruby shrugged. [In a life led by fighting and more fighting, there is no way that a girl so young and naïve like Illya-san could come out unscarred. Illya-san was lucky not to get any physical scars from all that she's been through, especially when she forced herself to use Zwei Form again, within the same week that we told her the dangers of the skill.]

[For now, let's let her rest.] They both knew that Illya would not be able to recover from this so easily. This will always haunt her for the rest of her life.

Dammit, where's the supernatural therapist when you need one? Preferably the kind of therapist that deals with people whose entire world was destroyed. The two of them hardly qualify. They're Mystic Codes. Granted, they have personalities, enough to make them seem human, but they were still tools created by their master, a master that didn't really think like a regular human. They just simply did not understand humans enough to be able to deal with human problems.

Well, it's not like they know anyone who would be able to do anything about it.

* * *

"I'm home." "I'm home, okaa-sama."

Issei and Asia's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Ah, welcome home, Ise, Asia-chan."

"Where's Illya-chan?" Ise asked.

"Hmm… oh she's in her room." Mrs. Hyoudou replied. "I think she's sleeping. I haven't heard any noise in there for a while now."

"I see." Issei nodded. "I'm going to my room and rest a bit. I've had a long day." Issei walked past them. Asia stayed behind to offer to help in the kitchen.

'If we lose the Rating Game ten days later, Buchou would be married to that creep.' That was the thought that Issei had in mind as he walked up the stairs. '… Should I tell Illya-chan?' He briefly wondered as he went past Illya's room. 'No' he decided, 'Illya would probably be worried sick for them. A Rating Game so early into their career and they didn't have any experience in the sport.' Issei had only two major battles, against Freed Sellzen and against Raynare. Granted he won both, and purely by luck, but he won. Illya didn't have as much experience either, but she defeated a Fallen Angel and an Exorcist. Her being human helped against them as she wasn't vulnerable to their weapons. But…

Issei sighed as he opened the door to his room. 'And besides… Illya can't participate in the Rating Game anyway.' That was right. It was decided, according to Grayfia-san, that Illya, who was not a Devil, would not be allowed to participate in Rating Games until she becomes a Devil.

They were called to eat dinner soon, but Illya's door was locked. They knocked on the door but she didn't come out.

* * *

It was soon after dinner, and Illya still hasn't left her room. It was still locked. Issei sighed as he started taking off his clothes to enter the bath. And met Asia, also naked and in the bathroom.

"Kyaa!" He cried out. Yes, it was Issei who cried out. Asia didn't seem to mind as much and her only reaction was her going slightly red. But she wasn't even trying to cover anything.

Issei felt like time flew from there. His nose bled. He decided to lecture Asia on what is the proper thing to do when boys suddenly show up in the bathroom they were using, only to be cut off just as he was beginning by his own mother bringing Asia a towel. His mother ran out the door, shouting something about babies, and he himself retreated out of embarrassment.

Only to meet Illya in the hallway. While he was still naked. Illya's eyes looked sleepy as though she just woke up, which was strange as she was still in her uniform. Did she sleep in it?

"… Ah… Ise-nii… why are you running in the hallway naked?" Take note that this wasn't the first time Illya saw a boy naked. Shirou often forgot to knock on the door and she always forgot to lock it. This habit also transferred here in the Hyoudou Household, with Issei taking the place of Shirou. This would be, however, the second time Illya has seen Issei naked.

"I'M SORRY!" That still won't change the fact that Issei felt so much regret that night. Illya's mind then caught up to what she has said…

"EHH!?" Illya yelled in a very surprised tone. "… A daydream." That was what she decided. It was all just a mirage that she randomly saw that night. She's going to eat dinner and sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

In an alleyway somewhere, Freed Sellzen, Genius Former Exorcist, snarled.

"… Please, sir… can you give me some money for…" Freed slashed the beggar's head right off. He didn't even notice what he did, he was too angry to care about it.

He lost. He lost to a little church kid. How the hell did he lose? She was just a damn brat who probably hasn't even gotten past Kindergarten. Maybe if he wasn't so busy taunting the brat? How was he supposed to know that she was stronger than him? No. When he felt the magic blast that hit his sword, he knew that the kid was stronger than he thought. The power behind that attack was strong, stronger than your average Magician. Most Magicians could only dream of being able to throw that much raw magic in an instant. She was able to afford to do it as a distraction!

But he still underestimated her. Even though that power was definitely above what most Magicians had, what reason did he have to fear? He was wielding _this_ sword! He looked at the light sword dripping blood. Huh? When did his sword get bloody? Ah, whatever.

He dispelled the illusion that was covering the blade. Excalibur Nightmare, the Holy Sword of Dreams. He looked at the sword with mad glee. He used its power to escape the Devils when the wire was cut. He replaced his body with a tree branch he cut from a tree and let the group take the illusion away with them. That was the last he saw of the girl.

When next they meet, he promised the little girl, he'll slice the brat to ribbons. She'll rue the day that she thought she won against Freed Sellzen!

As he meandered past the walls, Excalibur Nightmare's power touched a strange tarot-like card. It said: Assassin.

* * *

_Issei dreamed once more that night. He watched as the little girl known as Miyu flew in the sky. She was rushing at the enemy in the sky but her flight speed was too slow! She won't make it and the magic circles that were forming would definitely destroy her. He watched. And then a powerful magic power was shot coming from his direction, or was it from he himself? He didn't know._

_Then he heard a familiar voice, "Miyu-san! Ride on this!" Illya's voice. Eh?_

_The magical attack was huge, huge enough that it seemed to engulf Miyu. But when it eventually dissipated, what were left were Miyu wielding the red spear again and a hole in her opponent's chest._

_His perception moved closer, as he felt himself fly towards the girl. And then an explosion happened._

_Behind them was a strange swordswoman in black. In her hands was a black sword. Its very existence feels wrong to him. At her feet, laid two girls, one the same teenage girl from the first dream and the second was a blonde teenage girl that he doesn't remember seeing._

_The swordswoman turned to him. The sword's menacing aura enveloped both the swordswoman and his sight._

Issei woke up, feeling very frightened at the last sight he saw. The swordswoman was really, really scary!

"… Why do I keep getting these dreams?" Issei muttered, rubbing the mark of the enclosed star on his right hand. Even now, it still wouldn't come off. Thank goodness that Akeno-san was able to make people not pay attention to it using her magic.

Ahh… Akeno-san. Would she let him play with her breasts? Eh? Maybe she would. But her being a sadist scares him. Really. Oh yeah, breasts, Asia! Naked! Defenseless! He should protect her with all his might! She might let everything that happened yesterday happen with other boys, so he should do something about it!

Wait… Asia? Occult Research Club… Devil… RATING GAME! Issei forced himself up.

What to do, what to do… He should ask to be let out of school for the days until the Rating Game, then going on a training of epic proportions… and when the time comes to fight Raiser, then WHAM! beat the crap out of the grilled chicken. He stood up and started preparing for breakfast. He wasn't going to school today so he decided to dress casually. He then ran down the stairs meeting with Asia on the way down.

"Good morning Asia!" Issei grinned.

"Ah, good morning Ise-san." Asia bowed to him. Asia was wearing her school uniform as per usual. "Umm… shouldn't you be in your uniform?"

"Nope! I'm ditching class today." Issei told her. "I need to train to be able to beat that grilled chicken bastard."

"Eh? Uh… but…"

_*dingdong* *dingdong*_

The doorbell rang. The two of them looked to the door that Mrs. Hyoudou was walking to. "Oh my, Rias-chan, it's nice to see you."

"Buchou!?" "Buchou-san?" Issei and Asia said in surprise. The two of them headed to the front door to see Rias Gremory waving at them.

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging."

Both Issei and Asia looked back at her, confused.

"We will go to the mountain to train."

* * *

Illya woke up from a dreamless sleep to the noise of Issei running about in his room. Illya looked at the clock and sighed. Well, time for school. Illya stretched a bit and walked out the door. She turned towards Issei's room, and found a strange sight.

"Huh, Rias-senpai. What are you doing here?" That's right. Rias Gremory, stood in front of her Pawn's room and was watching as Issei grabbed as much stuff as he could.

"Oh, Illya, good morning. Ise, you don't need to bring your porn magazines. And yes, I'm aware that that box is where you hid them, now drop them and just get the essential stuff. Towels for instance." Issei squawked and blabbered a bit before the noise continued. Rias looked towards Illya again, "Sorry, Illya, just making Issei prepare for our little excursion."

"Excursion?"

"The Occult Research Club is going to have a little camping trip for a week or so." Rias told her.

"I see…" Illya nodded. "I guess I'm not coming since I'm not really an Occult Research Club member." That was one of the things that really separated Illya from the other members of Rias's Peerage, apart from the whole not devil and not high school situation. Although Illya usually went to the Occult Research Club, she was still technically part of the Go-Home Club. Rias's face brightened slightly at her words, as though somewhat pleased but still relatively troubled.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry." Rias apologized.

"It's fine. Have a fun trip." Illya nodded. She walked towards the bathroom to see if she had some hot water for a quick shower as well… she didn't exactly get to have a bath last night. Yes, she did.

Rias breathed out slightly. She was grateful that she didn't need to make up an excuse. Although the excuse Illya made was flimsy at best, as she could pull strings to get Illya to join them, Rias didn't want to do it. There was no reason to pull Illya from her schoolwork when she won't be able to fight in the Rating Game. Although they could try to find a way to get Illya to turn into a devil, she didn't want to focus on that. If even Lord Beelzebub thought that it was near impossible for him to fix it, she didn't know if she could. For now, she'll make do with the cards dealt to her.

The fact that Raiser gave her these ten days did not outweigh the disadvantage of not having her one 'Mutation Piece' Bishop and her 'anomalous' Pawn available to her. Wait, did she actually want Illya to fight? She's only ten! She shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on getting Issei packed and ready.

"… Uh, Rias-senpai… what does an Occult Research Club go on camping for?" Illya's voice echoed into her hearing. Illya had returned, heading towards her room.

"… We're going to be ghost hunting." Rias replied. Illya entered her room before voicing an answer.

"… So ghosts exist huh…" Rias could hear Illya's voice turn deadpan, as though resigned to the weirdness of the world. "… This world is actually pretty scary…"

"Eh, I thought this training was for grilling chicken?" Issei's head poked out the door and looked towards the group. Rias chuckled slightly at the boy's wording.

Illya looked at the boy with a strange expression. In her hands were some clean clothes. "… Ise-senpai, why would you go on a camping trip just to grill chicken?"

"Let's just say it's a very hardy chicken." Issei nodded sagely. "I'm ready, Buchou!"

"I see."

"… Ise-senpai, toothbrush." Illya called from the bathroom. Issei looked at Buchou with an apologetic look and rushed to where Illya was.

'My two pawns sure have a strange dynamic about them.' Rias laughed. Although, if Issei decided to add Illya to his harem, she'll have to actively discourage it at least until Illya was old enough.

"Buchou-san, I'm ready." Asia smiled. And well, Asia would probably be the first member of the harem, all considering. Rias smiled.

_Ise, make love to me._

Rias shook away the memories of two nights back. No, she was not fantasizing becoming part of Issei's harem, even if Issei would be a preferable choice to Raiser, she… did she actually consider being in a harem to be preferable? No. Stop. She knew her own father has a harem, but she'd rather not have to deal with that. And why is she still considering it an okay idea? No, Bad Rias!

And so, Rias, troubled by her mind's fantasies, decided to focus on planning the training schedule.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Mr. Hyoudou arrived, newspaper at hand. "Camping huh? Be careful out there. There's a killer on the loose." He pointed at an article on the paper. Rias looked at the paper. Apparently there was a murderer on the loose, having killed a person. The man had his head sliced off. Rias nodded and assured the man that they'll probably be nowhere near the place.

When Illya was done bathing, the three Occult Research Club members had already left, though they did say their goodbyes through the door of the bathroom.

"Ready for school, Illya-chan?" Mrs. Hyoudou smiled at her, as they finished up breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess I'll head out now." Illya stood up, and picked up her bag. "Goodbye, Hyoudou-kaasan." Although the woman had asked her to simply call her okaa-san, Illya had declined, not comfortable about it. Illya walked out the door and walked alone the street.

So what should she do later in the afternoon? Maybe she should hang out with her classmates? She could… but… She does hang out with them after class. She doesn't head straight to the Occult Research Club after class all of the time. Although, the frequency of times she hung out with friends wasn't really something to brag about. She couldn't really consider any of them good friends yet.

She decided to play with some of her friends that afternoon. But when they parted, Illya decided to head back to the Old School Building. She needed to train her magic, after all.

* * *

"The Archer Card huh…" Illya murmured. "Uh… isn't this something like cheating?" She stood outside, in the forest behind the Old Building. She ensured that the place was warded, courtesy of Ruby and Sapphire again, so that no one would know that she was there.

[Nothing cheating about using the resources you have, Illya-san. As far as I'm concerned, you can become a god in this world and we will look down on all the puny humans who dare look at us so foolishly! We'll rule over the world with the power of Illya-san's cuteness!]

"… Ruby, I'm not going to be the new Demon Lord." Illya sighed as she held the card in her hand.

[To be fair, Illya-sama, there was a girl about your age that was able to become queen with the power of her cuteness.] Illya looked at the butterfly star with eyes that pretty much say, 'I don't get it.' [And the help of an older brother who decided to showcase said cuteness.] No, Sapphire, that elaboration did little to curb the sheer ridiculousness of that statement. [And chess?]

Illya decided to ignore the Kaleidostick and focus on the card in her hand. Archer. Oh how many vexing memories she had with this card. Why are so many of her greatest problems but also her greatest blessings connected to this class of Class Cards? The card was worthless for Include, but, being the only card in her possession at the time, was also the first card that she used Install with, an event she didn't remember well though.

It also, however, helped get Chloe von Einzbern, Kuro, to exist. The doppelganger was a great difficulty in the beginning, but she steadfastly grew into a close ally.

And then there was the second Archer Card, Gilgamesh, or Gil, as they preferred to call him. That boy was, hands down, the most powerful ally she had when facing the Ainsworth. He was also one of the most aggravating person she ever met in her life. And the most dangerous Heroic Spirit to fight against.

All the trials and tribulations brought to her all began with the Archer Class Card. At least she thinks so, as it was Rin who gave her the card in the first place.

And so, with a firm grasp, she held out the card and said, "_Class Card: Archer: Install!_"

The power the Archer Card had flowed through her. Install allowed the Heroic Spirit embedded within the card to overwrite her abilities, giving her the characteristics of the Hero embedded within the card. It's more than just a simple costume change; it imparts the very nature of the card into the wielder. The experiences of the card, the very memories embedded within them, flourished within her. And so…

"… Eh? Why…" Illya looked at herself, as though shocked. To be fair, she never did get to Install this card before… By the time she was Installing cards left and right, Chloe already existed thus this card wasn't among her arsenal. "This card… is my brother?"

Illya was never more confused in her life. It's not her brother, not her actual brother, but it was still Emiya Shirou. It was an Emiya Shirou who became an Ally of Justice, ironically the opposite of the other Emiya Shirou, Miyu's brother.

Illya is getting a headache keeping up with all these Emiya Shirou's. This is getting a bit ridiculous.

Just feeling these memories in her mind, she already feels like crying but she shook her head. She tried to recall the Heroic Spirit's training in magic, and found it to be very little. In fact, this one was a bit of a specialist. Well, she'll definitely try to learn Structural Grasp and Reinforcement.

Illya took the pen and paper that was available to her and started to write down everything about the skills that the Heroic Spirit knows. After that she simply uninstalled and sighed.

"… This still feels like cheating."

[Magi cheat all the time, don't worry.] Ruby snorted. [Use as much underhanded methods as you can to get the best results. Although Illya-sama, you got lucky. It looks like the Heroic Spirit you got has a very interesting way of Structural Grasp. Clearly an expert.]

"I will not get over the fact that a version of my brother became a Heroic Spirit." Illya replied. "I mean, he is a good guy… but…"

[He did make that wish.] Sapphire pointed out. [Don't forget, the original wish that was decided was "I wish Illyasviel von Einzbern would be brought away from this world". Instead he turned it into "Everyone Emiya Shirou considers a sister." I'm sure Miyu-sama and Chloe-sama who are currently sealed within you are waiting for you to be saved. Now, let's start learning Magecraft.]

… Yeah… That's why she needed to study Magecraft. Chloe and Miyu are both existences that Emiya Shirou considered a sister. Both existences that, at the moment that her brother uttered those words, were allowed to be saved.

"… This has always been what my future would hold, huh?"

[I'm sure you're going to be great. Now, let's turn Illya-san into a Sorcerer! Let's allow her to relearn the lost art of the Einzbern, Heaven's Feel! This is going to be great~!]

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Just Make Illya Wish for X to Happen**

No, she has no control over when and how her Holy Grail will grant wishes. Therefore, this is a suggestion that would definitely be ignored, regardless of what anyone thinks. In other words, _I _decide Grail ex Machina and no natural progression of plot will force my hand. This is not Crack Fanfiction. I'm too humorless for Crack Fanfiction. The tone of the Prologue should've already told you how non-cracky this is.

**Caster Card  
**Now I have some proof that a lot of my readers forgot that Julian Ainsworth destroyed Medea of Colchis's Card. Well, she still has Archer for any Rule Breaking needs, but she won't have over the top magic like Caster's. However, there is a Caster Card, and how Illya got the card is unknown. So yeah. Well, I already gave a hint as to who the Caster Card is.

**Illya's Current Goal  
**Yay! She's going to become a True Magician or Sorcerer. Well, not really. It depends on what the future would hold. Seriously, she might not even need to do it. It's her goal for now, and if Miyu and Chloe could be saved without its power then she probably won't bother with it anymore. It's not like there's any other reason for her to learn the power of Materialization of the Soul, right?

**Magician vs Magus  
**DxD Characters Magician and Fate Stay Night's Magus actually have the same pronunciation (_Majutsushi_) and so are equivalent. However, I don't think Mahoutsukai (Fate's _Magician_) actually means much to DxD Characters apart from being a different term for Majutsushi. Therefore, I'll just be translating Mahoutsukai as Sorcerer, and True Magic as Sorcery. I'll retain DxD characters referring to Majutsushi as Magicians and Fate characters will refer to their Majutsushi as Magus. Just so we're clear:  
(DxD) Magician = Majutsushi = (Fate) Magus. Which I use depends on who's speaking. If it's a Fate-Side Character then Magus. If it's a DxD-Side Character, then Magician. If DxD Character hears Illya say Magus, they will not question it. Then again, Illya didn't grow up knowing the difference so the line will blur.

(Fate) True Magicians = Mahoutsukai and shall henceforth be translated as Sorcerer

**Magic vs Sorcery  
**Does anyone know what DxD uses? Mahou or Majutsu? Depending on which they use this story could change quite a bit. Granted they'll still probably be synonyms. When I checked the episode that DxD has for a training montage, they kept using Maryoku or (DxD) Magic Power which also sounds like Demonic Power which also translates as (Fate) Prana. For now, I'll translate it as Magic.

Majutsu = (Fate) Magecraft.

(Fate) True Magic = Mahou and shall henceforth be translated as Sorcery to distinguish the two.


	7. While the Master is Away

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy owning the Fate Series, I don't think it's worth the hassle of claiming to own it. All the rules that make it up are something that I'll never fully comprehend, considering that it's a series full of people breaking those rules. Likewise, High School DxD is not owned by me. If I did, it would be less funny than it is now. So be grateful that I don't. Now on with the story.

* * *

**While The Master is Away**

* * *

Illya's plan to recreate Heaven's Feel was almost child-like in its simplicity, although the details get more complicated as it goes on. And like plans created by children, she knew that one way or another, it's going to go down the drain really, really fast.

Learning Structural Grasp was actually one of the most important parts onto recreating the lost sorcery. And, now that she knew what Heroic Spirit EMIYA could accomplish with his version, it was this version of Structural Grasp that she was certain she needed to learn. Especially as it has the ability to learn the history of what she tries to analyze. Knowing the history gives her a definite edge to acquiring the lost magic.

First, she would be able to learn what Heaven's Feel can do. Knowing how it works and why it works is important. Fortunately, the means to learn the nature of Heaven's Feel is right in her grasp. The Class Cards, which holds the power to manifest the spirits of heroes from across space and time, are the product of said Sorcery. They manifested as spirits that hold great power, defying even death. It is as close to Heaven's Feel as anything that Illya has ever seen in her life. Not even the revival through Evil Pieces was quite like it. After all, that's just revival, not manifesting a soul.

Second, she would be able to figure out how _she_ could accomplish Heaven's Feel. Relying on the power of the Holy Grail is a pretty sketchy thing, as she has little to no control over it. It would be nice to have the actual Einzbern Crest for this, but… her father kinda… destroyed it when they fought against the Einzbern. So, she'll need to learn it from a different angle. So she has two options: reverse engineering Heaven's Feel with what she learns from analyzing the Class Cards, or reaching Akasha and learn the Sorcery through her interaction with the place itself.

Rin mentioned that many people have analyzed the Class Cards to try and learn how they were accomplishing its mysteries but Illya was certain they did not have this advanced version of Structural Grasp when they did. And she intends on taking advantage of that. And even if this does not lead her to learning the Sorcery, she was certain it would most definitely help.

And there was a third reason that she'd like to be able to Structural Grasp: she would be able to find out the state of the Miyu and Chloe's souls. Learning Magecraft is tricky. Learning actual Sorcery is much more difficult. She can't just experiment casually, nor could she risk losing the ultimate end goal. Even if she could somehow manifest the soul temporarily, what would be the point if she could not find a way to have their bodies returned and she loses the soul forever?

She also has a few side missions: learning Tracing and mastering the Emiya Crest.

She'll try to learn Tracing. The power called "Manifestation of the Soul" and Projection's ability to manifest a person's imagination into physical form is very valuable to her. And Tracing is a more advanced and skillful version of Projection. She planned that, by learning the skill, she could have a sort of template for manifesting actual souls.

She'll try to master the Emiya Crest. She could try to continue the Emiya Crest's road to Akasha. Although that could take a really long time, as several generations of knowledge was stripped from the Magic Crest, she was near certain that she could probably accomplish it in her lifetime, especially if she were to turn into a Devil. And even without turning into a Devil, she still has centuries to live, as she's a half homunculus and already has an abnormal lifespan.

Finally, she should figure out if she didn't need to do all this in the first place and all she needed to do was beg someone to do it for her, although that one is too risky. She'll have to worry about whether the person she was talking to was trustworthy or not, whether they could actually do it and not just claiming they could do it, whether Chloe and Miyu would still be themselves after the process, and so many other issues crop up the more she thinks.

Asking a Devil to revive them through Evil Pieces is too risky. What if the Devil actually conned her and would refuse to revive them? What if the Evil Piece can't revive them like it did with her? There were too many unknowns and too many risks that she'd have to take. No. Even if more difficult, learning the Sorcery would definitely be the safer choice.

Illyasviel von Einzbern's Magical Trait is Wish Granting. Or at least, that's what it's supposed to be, being the vessel of the Holy Grail. Wish Granting allows her to skip most of the process and just achieve the desired outcome, in exchange for costing more prana. It was this trait that allowed Chloe, who was controlling Illya's body at the time, to use Install. Without the Kaleidostick, without the knowledge of the Ainsworth's Dolls regarding the Class Card, it was what allowed Chloe to know to Install the Card rather than simply Including it.

Right now she was almost certain she had the trait, as she had basically started using its power. And knowing how the process is supposed to work, however, is very, very helpful. But…

"I don't think it's normal that I'm taking ten minutes to use Structural Grasp on this leaf." She indicated a fallen cherry tree leaf that she had been practicing on.

[Don't worry about it. You'll get better time soon.] Illya wasn't very happy with that response. Training with leaves only gets so far. She started with leaves as they're the ones with likely the least amount of history in the area, as they're the only ones that did not require a manufacturing process. And the fact that it used to be part of a living thing helps with the need to empathize with the object.

Illya sighed as she packed up. Time to go home. She did promise to Ise's parents that she would be heading home as soon as possible.

She'll just use the dining room plants as a means to study again.

Illya knew this was just the basics, but she was actually happy as she progressed. Learning Structural Grasp had been a really strange feeling. But the fact that it was an alternate version of her own brother that utilized the power only fueled her wish to learn it more.

Speaking of Archer Shirou, she saw a very disturbing image of herself ordering Berserker, as in the Class Card Heracles that had 12 lives, to kill him. She's almost certain that this memory won't be erased anytime soon and she'll suffer for it.

* * *

Quietly, the power grows. This world had such rich mana in the air, not impeding the gathering of prana. Nevertheless, the power of the card flourishes with every second that passes. Having been trapped in this world for so long, the instincts of the Assassin craved for death. But there was no death to be found in a world of mirrors. And soon…

It will escape this world, and start its rampage once more. Its mist of bloody murder will once more haunt the world, and all that surrounds it.

* * *

Illya spent the next few days training her Structural Grasp. It was now Day 3 since the Occult Research Club went on their 'Ghost Hunting' expedition. It was the weekend, so Illya had plenty of time to work on things she needed to learn. Although tomorrow, Monday starts and she'll have to go to school.

She was trying Structural Grasp in her room, as she scanned a leaf. It was after dinner and all her homework is done. Reading memories of leaves is strange, as their memories involve breathing, seeking sunlight, and sending energy down its stem. She was sure that if she ever had a Biology Exam on plants she can explain the process so well.

… Reviewing just got a whole lot easier, Illya thought as she used Structural Grasp on her English Book… perhaps not. Being typewritten made it so that, although it remembers its history of being printed, it was a very mechanical process that had no emotions attached to the creation of the book. The tepid feeling of ink being placed on a page doesn't tell her anything. Oh and that was just surface level Structural Grasp so she only took like ten minutes. Yes, ten minutes, to study the first few pages of the book.

Her phone suddenly started ringing. Looking at the Caller ID, Illya answered it.

"Good evening, Ise-senpai."

"Ah, good evening Illya." Issei replied. There was a chorus of good evenings in the background and Illya realized that she was on speaker.

"Good evening, everyone. How's the ghost hunting and chicken grilling?" Illya said in false cheer. She was not a big fan of ghosts.

"… No chickens yet, but we've been doing quite well on the hunting department." Rias replied with a chuckle. "I apologize if you have been feeling some Promotions headed your way. I had Ise promote quite a bit around here."

"Promotions? What do you mean? I haven't felt Ise-senpai promoting at all."

"Eh?" Issei asked surprised.

"Is that so? Can we do a little experiment? I will have Ise promote in the next room. Tell us if you feel any different." A shuffle of the table signaled that Ise had stood up. There was silence for a while and then Rias talked again. "Issei promoted to Rook."

"Nope, don't feel any stronger." Illya replied. "Promotion: Rook." She waited but shrugged, "No, did not get any stronger either."

"Ise, say Promotion: Queen."

"Uh… but Buchou, I'm already in Rook! But fine. Promotion: Queen!"

"Feel it, Illya?"

"… No."

"I see… We'll call you later when Issei's Promotion wears off." Illya nodded and patiently closed her phone. She placed it on the bed next to her and started Structural Grasp again. Soon her phone rang, and Illya picked it up.

"Okay, Ise, promote." Rias ordered.

"_Promotion: Knight._" Illya felt that. She felt her body get lighter. She looked at the phone and confirmed.

"Yes, I promoted."

"Interesting." Kiba noted, "So the requirements for Illya to Promote is for her to hear Ise-kun's Promotion. Otherwise she'll be stuck as a Pawn. On the other hand, in a Rating Game, we could send Issei alone to charge into the enemy Territory and Promote while his headset is on, so that Illya-chan could promote. And she clearly did not need permission to promote." Rias made a voice of affirmation. She did not give Illya permission to Promote and so should've been incapable of Promotion. But she did.

"What about if Illya-chan was the one at enemy territory, and Ise-kun is the one outside?" Akeno asked. "Would Illya's presence in the enemy room allow Issei to promote even without physically being there?"

"Looks like there are more things to experiment on." Rias agreed. "Where are you, Illya?"

"In my room."

"Alright, don't move. We'll call back later." They hung up again and Illya continued working with her Structural Grasp. She's slowly but surely getting her time using Structural Grasp to be faster. Speaking of improving her time, would the Emiya Crest let her do that? She'll look into it later.

Her feeling of speed faded soon. She stopped as she looked towards her cellphone. Someone soon started calling again and she answered the call.

"Alright: I designated the Hyoudou Household as a temporary enemy territory." She heard Rias speak again.

"_Promotion: Bishop!_" Issei's voice echoed. Illya felt a sudden surge of magic flow through her again. "Well, Illya-chan?"

"… I can't really test this without using Magecraft. Wait a bit… _Trace Begin._" Illya wielded Structural Grasp on the leaf in her hand. 'Trace On' was the aria that Heroic Spirit EMIYA uses for Tracing. Modifying it a bit so that when it was time to learn actual Tracing, she'd use 'Trace On', she decided to use 'Trace Begin' for Structural Grasp. She felt the history of the leaf flow into her mind a lot easier, as though it wasn't resisting her as much anymore. She cut the flow and nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

"Cool! I also felt myself promote to Bishop!"

"Too bad we can't use it in the Rating G-." Kiba started saying but he stopped when there was a bit of noise there… "Ahem, Illya-chan, so how is school going?"

"It's fine. Chatted with Ami-chan a bit, finished homework and just relearning the basics of Magecraft again." Illya replied. She didn't really see the need to hide the last part so she just said it.

"Basics of Magic? What are the basics?" Asia's voice asked, wondering.

"Structural Grasp." Illya replied. "And it takes me near twenty minutes to empathize with another leaf." And she is running out of kinds of leaves, so she should move on soon to paper.

"Uh… okay? I'll pray for your success. Hau! I mean: good luck with your endeavors." Asia's voice said in a very sincere tone, apart from the stab of pain that she clearly felt.

Illya shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry, Illya, I'm going to cut this conversation off for now." Rias's voice said in her usual tone of authority. "We all need a rest. Good night Illya. Don't stay up too late." There was a chorus of 'Good Nights' on the other end and Illya replied with her own.

"Good night, everyone." Illya smiled. She stood up to stretch a bit. She looked out the window of her room. "Huh… what's that cloud thing doing in the city?" Illya wondered, pointing at the scene. It didn't reach as far as the residential district but the area full of commercial businesses was covered in a hazy cloud. And it feels wrong. Really wrong.

[That would be mist, I think.] Sapphire replied, [… Odd. The weather did not indicate mist would arrive… That's not a natural mist.]

"… Then what is it?"

[Not too sure. Don't let it bother you too much.] Illya nodded and closed her curtain. She turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Tonight, the mirror world shattered. Why should the Assassin be confined to one location? Was it not the killer who was never caught? So it escaped. How, no one truly knows, but the world it was within shattered, and allowed Assassin to freely walk the world again. Maybe it broke through with the sheer malevolence within the mist it brought. Maybe it shattered by the sheer power that this world granted upon the Spirit of Murder. But speculating upon the reason for its escape is but a fool's errand.

For what is more important: How the murderer escaped its prison, or the fact that a murderer has been released upon the world?

* * *

The mist simply disappeared, that night. And its wake, a woman was left cut open. Multiple slash wounds were found on the body. Some of her internal organs lay strewn on the floor. When her body had been found, all the discoverer could do was vomit. The scene was soon surrounded by police officers, who couldn't help but be shocked by what happened.

"What kind of twisted mind could come up with this…?" This city was supposed to be peaceful but now…

* * *

**4****th**** Day the ORC's been away**

A murder happened last night, and it was starting to worry the Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. In the age of information and technology, how could a murderer be able to get past the systems and just murder someone so brutally? They almost held Illya back from going to school but Illya promised that she won't go home late.

[A murderer on the loose, huh? Never had to deal with that before.] Ruby told her.

"And I never want to." Illya affirmed. "I'll go to school and just do as I should." There was an increase of Police Officers in the area, and the people felt relatively okay now. "… But I do hope this would be resolved without my involvement."

[Considering your luck, Illya-sama? I don't think that would be how it goes.]

Illya nodded, walking on. But she did hope that… she would not have to do anything. But for now… "Sapphire, can you go check the crime scene?" Sapphire nodded. Illya looked as the butterfly star left, ensuring that it remains hidden whenever possible.

She nevertheless continued walking to school. "_Trace Begin_." She scanned the pencil in her hand. And yes, she's trying to improve her time with Structural Grasp while walking. And she is certainly feeling a bit of heat every time she does it.

* * *

"Good morning Illya-chan."

"Ah, good morning, Ami-chan."

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Yeah. Hyoudou-kaasan was pretty worried about it." Illya replied. "I wonder what could've happened…"

"A murderer… I don't want to be the next person to be targeted though." Ami shivered, "So, can I see your homework, Illya-chan? Let's compare them while we're at it!" Ami and Illya spent the rest of the morning noting each other's mistakes, although Ami pointed out that Illya had less than hers. Illya simply replied that her previous school already covered this topic.

She noticed that a significant number of her classmates were missing or called in absent. Their teacher soon greeted them in a smile clearly strained, and the class started.

When class ended, the teacher advised them to go home as soon as possible, and Illya had taken that advice to heart. She can practice Structural Grasp at home.

* * *

That night, Sapphire was still out on patrol. She did not go back yet. But soon, a strange mist appeared in the area. Sapphire could tell. This was the work of Magecraft. Sapphire watched as the mist gather and gather and gather. And soon, it started dispersing. It dispersed to leave behind a scene so devastating, that Sapphire could only look in shock.

[Illya-sama should be informed of this.]

* * *

The next day… the **5****th**** Day the ORC has been away**

Another murder happened. This time it was of a policewoman who was patrolling the area. And what happened to the policewoman was worse than the last one that it was barely describable. And there was no witnesses, no evidence, nothing. It was horrible. Illya however, received the true story behind the event: a mist that suddenly appears and disappears and a dead body that appears when it leaves. A work of Magecraft. And though she hoped that she would not be involved in it, Illya simply grabbed onto the small pieces of her own courage and nodded.

She'll defeat this mysterious killer. The normal police would not be able to do much against someone using thaumaturgy. As far as she knows, she's the only one that could do anything about it from a supernatural aspect and so…

"Illya-chan, your face looks scary." Kudou Ami said.

"… I… I'm just worried about the murderer. I don't want the murderer to target anyone I know…" Illya sheepishly replied.

"You sound like someone who's going to hunt down the murderer yourself." Ami said, worried. "Don't do it. Just leave it to the police."

"I'm going straight home, don't worry." Illya replied. She's just not going to mention that she's sneaking out to deal with the murderer herself though.

* * *

That night, Illya turned to Sapphire. On the bed was a wireframe version of herself, where Sapphire was placed in the middle of where her head is. The plan was simple. Illya would leave through the window, and Sapphire would stay on the bed and act as though she was doing some school project. Or be sleeping, depending on what Sapphire decides to do.

[Take care, Illya-sama, Onee-sama.]

[Don't worry, Sapphire-chan. We will.] Illya nodded as she turned into her Magical Girl form and flew out the window. While she didn't initially want to do this, if it's something dealing with Magecraft then she felt pretty honor-bound to do so. So she left the confines of her home and sought the murderer.

* * *

"Found you, you little brat."

A sneer befitting of a madman appeared on the speaker's face. Freed licked the 'light sword' in his hand upon seeing the girl in pink. How could he almost miss her? But he didn't face her. No. Not quite yet. He'll have to strike later. When she least expected it. Right now she seemed alert, expecting something, or looking for something. He'll strike when she's defenseless, and he's going to cut through her like butter. He'll definitely enjoy seeing her tortured face when she does.

In his gleeful madness, as he was following the girl, he didn't see her jump behind a lamppost. One moment she was there, and the next, she was gone. Huh? Where was she? Where was she, dammit!? The policeman on the bicycle simply strolled on by.

* * *

There, a mist! Illya honed in on the mist. She was almost ready to run towards when she backpedaled at the sight of a policeman. She jumped behind a lamppost.

"... _Install: Assassin._" Why didn't she do this earlier? The Presence Concealment that the Assassin Class has is something quite spectacular, that even if you were closely following her, the moment she was out of sight, no one would know that she was still around. She jumped up onto one of the stone fences, taking careful attention to both the mist and to any source of light in the area, making sure to remain in shadow.

Also… '_Zabaniya_.' Illya thought, and suddenly, she felt the sensation of being split into two. She soon found herself facing another version of herself.

"_Let me protect you, you idiot sister."_

Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion. This is the skill of the 19th Hassan-i-Sabbah. A single being, yet comprising multiple personalities, the 19th Hassan-i-Sabbah was born with this skill. It allowed the assassin to wield the multiple personalities and split himself up to almost 80 different beings. While weaker individually, the group advantage is devastating. Against enemies who have no Anti-Army abilities, The 19th Hassan could essentially overpower the enemy with group tactics and the skills that every Assassin holds. 'Ten against one, and you are done' Being divisibly weaker than the original self does not mean that he got any less skilled after all.

And no personality would revolt against the other, because, although each having individual personalities, they all dislike in-fighting. They are essentially still one being and being at war with yourself is something very difficult in their line of work. The 19th Hassan is an army of well-trained Assassins, all of them with the power of a Heroic Spirit.

"Go." One of them ordered her other self and the other self entered the dark void of the shadow. She waited on top of that roof.

* * *

Illya, the one who entered the mist, ran. "This mist is really difficult." She murmured, looking around.

"AHHH!" A woman's scream, hoarse with fright and pain. Illya ran straight towards the source of the scream and felt it. The Spirit of Murder always has some of the best senses. After all, assassins usually work in the dark of night, during times where sight is not an option. And these were legendary assassins, killers who lived their lives without the help of a single lamp post to guide their direction. Only the stars told them where they are headed.

Their ability to hear is much more important to them than their ability to see. And tracing the voice of something as loud as that, and even the sound of knives slashing through the air could be heard with ease.

Illya (Assassin) slashed the being that was attacking the woman. Knife against knife. Illya felt a kick to her stomach, but a skilled assassin already expects retaliation, moving her body to follow the direction of the force applied to her. The Assassin's instincts allowed herself to maneuver her falling position to land her without pain. Ukemi, the skill of falling gracefully: against stronger foes, knowing how to ensure your own survival takes priority more than the skill of killing her opponent. This enemy… to overpower Illya so easily… Granted this form consisted as one of the weakest Spirits in terms of parameters but this was still a Heroic Spirit!

To be able to overpower a Heroic Spirit so easily… to Illya's knowledge there were very few who can do that. A being of great supernatural prowess was one of them. A juggernaut on the same rank as Bazett can do that as well. Or… a fellow Heroic Spirit.

Illya looked at the being that was attacking. No, not just looking at, but seeing through. Seeing the layers that make up the being.

"A Heroic Spirit… here?" Why was there another Heroic Spirit? Well, it doesn't matter as she heard her third self striking the enemy.

* * *

A third Illya arrived, slashing the back of the assailant. Blood spurted from the opening of the wound, and the murderer flinched. This third Illya has always been there but had been the one to drag the assailed woman back to the first Illya for healing. The being slashed back ferociously, successfully overpowering the third Illya, but leaving the killer open for an attack by the second.

* * *

The second took that opening with the efficiency of an assassin. If the first strike does not work, then always ensure to have a second strike ready. The enemy was strong, definitely stronger than the individual abilities of the Hundred-Faced Hassan, but that did not necessarily mean that the enemy is more skilled. Each slash they did dealt indescribable pain upon their opponent, each slash holding a paralyzing poison that should've crippled her the a few moments after it hit.

But this was a Heroic Spirit; of course it wouldn't fall for such a trick that easily.

The third rushed back, knife in hand. The two double teamed the Heroic Spirit. It became scuffle of knives, the Heroic Spirit being unable to hold back. The three combatants increasingly got more wounds as knife reaches past guard slightly and strikes hit an unguarded side.

The Heroic Spirit that was attacking them faded away. It retreated, the mist retreating alongside it. Suddenly, there was something that felt wrong to the second Illya.

"… What were we just fighting?"

The third Illya looked back in confusion, unsure as to what just happened as well.

* * *

The mist soon receded, and the first Illya's finished up stitching the wounds of the woman, utilizing the skill of the Installed Assassin. She looked at them, and the two back at her. Her other selves looked injured slightly, knife gashes on their clothes. The two joined the first and the card was uninstalled, Illya returning to her Magical Girl Form.

[That was fun.] Ruby noted. [All in a day's work for a Magical Girl.]

"Ruby, shut up. Trying to concentrate here." Illya murmured, carefully wielding her Healing Magecraft to fix all the injuries. Illya then jumped back down, carrying the woman. She then placed the woman on a nearby bench in front of a convenience store. She sighed, knowing that she will not be finding the murderer again.

She ran away from the scene and then flew back home, taking careful consideration to not be spotted. Maybe she should've kept the Installation but she didn't really want to. Installing Assassin felt as though she was slowly losing her own identity. She didn't even know if she was truly female or male when using it. So she decided that flying in the clouds would be a much better option than going back to that confusion.

* * *

That morning, Sona Sitri looked at the local newspaper's headlines. Was it mocking her? Was it really saying what she thought was being said? She was certain that… _she_ should be nowhere near there.

She was definitely going to call someone about this, and inquire where her sister had been.

* * *

Illya wanted to hit her alarm clock with a wire-frame bird. She was still sleepy… why should she wake up? Oh right, school. She turned the alarm off as she blearily stood up. It's the 6th day of the ORC's training camp. She was already starting to miss the boy's morning antics. Illya laughed as she started dressing up. Ruby and Sapphire were still snoozing in her bag.

Arriving at the morning table, she saw Mr. Hyoudou with the local newspaper. Illya casually peered on the headliners, only to find herself shocked at what she was looking at.

"**Magical Girl" Foils Serial Killer**

Mr. Hyoudou looked at what Illya had been staring at in shock.

"Yeah, apparently there was another victim of an attack last night. But the victim was saved by a little girl apparently." Mr. Hyoudou replied, "She said she was in too much pain to look before, but the pain receded like magic apparently and she was able to look back and saw a girl in pink running away. Most people think she was bonkers, but there were definitely signs of an attack.

"A magical girl?" Illya repeated.

"… No one believed it at first, but there was a CCTV Camera in the convenience store in the area and it had the girl in pink on the video, so… And it wasn't just that one. Apparently there are multiple other CCTV cameras in the area that had the girl in pink running around as though searching. Unfortunately, many of her features were obscured by… something."

"… Ahaha…" Illya nodded, and she felt really dumb for forgetting the existence of digital cameras.

"But the serial killer is still out there, so you best be careful, okay, Illya-chan? Come home as early as you can." She nodded and continued to eat in silence. Soon, she left the house and headed to school.

* * *

Che, she should be living in this area… He spotted the girl here after all. She should be somewhere in the area, right? Freed scowled, walking around the streets. He looked at a discarded newspaper. He scoffed. Not much of a Serial Killer if a little girl could foil your plans. What a dipshit.

Huh? That girl… walking like a little zombie... that's her! The church brat! Hehehehe… Oh, is that her uniform. Cute. So she still goes to school huh? Interesting, very interesting. He stalked the girl, his madman smirk returning to his face, wondering how to ruin the girl's life. But… no… He should just attack her right? Before she disappears again…

No, she'll show up again here tomorrow. And… Well, maybe he should target things a bit closer to home, shall he? He grinned.

* * *

At school, Illya walked very sleepily towards her classroom. Isn't it a bit too noisy this morning? Illya stood in front of her classroom and pushed the door open.

"To think there would be an actual magical girl!" Illya coughed at the voice of some of the very excited girls. Illya walked over to the girls and set her bag down.

"Uh… Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Illya-chan." Ami greeted, "Umm… Illya, you don't look all that well…"

"Didn't get enough sleep last night." Illya replied. "Was busy doing stuff."

"Eh? Is that so?" Ami nodded. "By the way, what do you think of the Magical Girl that appeared in the news?" Illya froze up at this and looked at her as though she just said something very, very wrong.

"… I… don't know… Maybe it's real?" She carefully said.

"I hope it is!" Ami brightly replied. "I'd want to be a magical girl!"

"…" Illya wanted to tell them how unrewarding the job is, but decided to just keep quiet and slump onto the table to try and sleep a bit more.

* * *

Illya, in Assassin Install, was left behind in the mist, leaving so much confusion in the mist's disappearance. All her 'selves' haven't fallen, so she was certain that Assassin should've been able to handle it, but why doesn't she remember the battle? Someone that can stand up to fighting multiple skilled assassins? Did she even send multiple assassins? AGH! She can't even remember her own actions!

[Some sort of skill that wipes the memory of a battle?] Ruby suggested.

"… They can do that? No, there's something like that?" Illya asked in an almost frustrated voice. She carefully laid down the injured woman, different from last night. She doesn't remember the details, but she had managed to save the woman before she got too hurt. "Can't this be any easier?"

She left as soon as she could, in Assassin Install. She'd rather not be seen on the newspaper, again. She already heard about TV reporters arriving to cover the whole Serial Killer business, and she'd rather not deal with that.

* * *

Day 7 since the ORC's been gone…

Someone still died. Illya looked at the newspaper with an almost sorrowful face. Even though she saved a person, someone still died.

"Looks like the serial killer didn't like the fact that the 'Magical Girl' foiled him… yesterday…" Mr. Hyoudou mentioned with a frown on his face. "Illya, are you certain you want to go to school today?"

"… why?"

"… The killer attacked a Kuoh Academy Elementary Student." Illya looked at that in alarm. "It was on her way home, but…" Illya grabbed the newspaper and searched for the article.

'**Serial Killer Strikes Twice**': The article mentions the rescue she did last night, although she had no clue what happened then. The woman she saved mentioned seeing a little girl in cosplay, and she was almost worried as she has some very distinctive traits (white hair and red eyes, anyone?), but apparently she only saw her retreating back. That's good. Then she forced herself to look at the actual headline news on the local newspaper, the one detailing the attack.

First of all, the name of the dead girl made Illya flinch. She felt as though a stone just dropped on her stomach, and she felt as though she could vomit at any time. That was one of her classmates, one Aozora Shiori who didn't really stand out much to Illya's knowledge. Illya didn't avoid her, but they were more acquaintances than friends. But that didn't change one fact: a classmate, someone that she saw almost every day, had been killed.

She looked at the details of the attack itself. The time of death was not even close to the usual hours the mist showed up. There was no mist in the area, and the girl only had a single stab wound, like that from a sword. She frowned. She remembers healing stab wounds sure, but those wounds were not the length of a sword and didn't go through a body.

"The one who killed Aozora-san… isn't the Serial Killer." Illya honed in on that detail. This was not the Serial Killer.

"… How do you know that, Illya-chan?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked in confusion.

"I… I just know." Illya said. No, she can't tell anyone, not yet. She stood up, her plate only half-finished, and said. "I'm going to school now." Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou nodded and, although worried about the troubled face she was showing, wished her goodbye with a smile.

* * *

"Are my lessons really that boring, Illya-chan?" Ms. Katou complained as Illya was slumped on her table. Ms. Katou said it almost jokingly, but she was clearly straining it.

"I'm sorry sensei…" Illya apologized, and straightened her back. How do anime people handle this sleepiness? They fight crime at night and then still stay awake to deal with school. Granted, a lot of them were slackers in school so they tend to be sleeping regardless but there were plenty of smart characters in them and they handle themselves fine, for some reason.

"Just… try to stay awake." Katou-sensei sighed. Then Ms. Katou continued the lesson.

Illya looked at the rest of the room. The classroom was uncharacteristically silent. Although that's likely to do with the multiple empty seats across the place. Many children got themselves kept back by scared parents, and Illya couldn't really fault them for that. She sighed as her eyes started drooping.

…

"… Kudou-chan, can you please escort Illya to the infirmary. It's clear that she is in no condition to be in class at all." Ah, Illya had fallen asleep again. Ami nodded, shaking Illya awake. Illya looked at the girl and the teacher and sighed, allowing herself to be escorted by the girl to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry about this, Ami-chan."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine, Illya-chan." Ami walked alongside her. "Why were you awake last night anyway?"

"Nightmares." This was true in a way. Her mind tends to reflect the bad memories over the good. But she can't really say they are nightmares when a lot of them happen when she's awake.

"Eh… I see." Ami nodded. "Illya-chan, what happened to those head decorations of yours?"

"Uh, they're in my bag. They're not supposed to be tied in my hair in the first place. They're more like… props…"

"I see…" Ami looked out the window and thought a bit. "Illya-chan, want to walk home with me?"

"I suppose I could… why so sudden?"

"Hmm… I… feel afraid to walk home alone…"

"Well, that's fine." Illya nodded. Ami told her where she lived, and Illya noticed that it was in the same general area, so that was pretty lucky. They soon arrived at the infirmary and Illya waved the girl goodbye.

* * *

Ah, little kiddies filing out one of the most boring institutions in the world, second only to the Church in his opinion. There she is. Did she like his little present? Oh, is that girl a friend of hers? Maybe he should kill her in front of the little brat. He followed the two with a grin. Ah, the girl flinched. Did she feel his presence? Wow, her instincts are pretty great if that's the case.

Freed Sellzen smirked as the two soon separated from the crowd and headed down the street. They entered a shop, a bookstore Freed noted. The two continued on, and then he smirked as he jumped down the building to attack.

* * *

Sapphire had been watching. It was decided between them that Sapphire would be the one constantly on the lookout and when Sapphire saw the man that was stalking them, she automatically warned Illya. And when the man attacked, she was able to send a warning. Illya then pushed Ami into the alleyway nearby as a sword stabbed into the street.

"RUBY!" She cried out.

* * *

Everything was a blur for Ami, as she felt the shove. She was thrown into the alleyway by Illya. She almost complained only to see a swordsman stabbing where she had just been standing. And then Illya suddenly said ruby, and all of a sudden…

"… Illya's… the Magical Girl?" And was this man the Serial Killer? The one who killed Shiori? And was this why Illya was so sleepy? Because she was out trying to stop him? Illya then spun and grabbed her and jumped up to the roof.

"Oy, brat, don't you dare run away!" He snarled.

"I'm not." Illya replied, pulling out a card. "_Class Card Archer: __Install_." Illya's predominantly pink clothes suddenly morphed into a red and black outfit, her midriff bared. Ami admitted how cool that looked. Illya then said:

"_Trace on!_" Two swords appeared in Illya's hands, one black with a red hexagonal pattern and one white. Then Illya jumped down, slashing at the man.

* * *

"So you have some skill in swordsmanship?" The man smirked in glee. Illya shrugged as her eyes roamed the blade.

Heroic Spirit EMIYA is what one would refer to as an Anti-Technique type. During her first fight against Freed, the man had been shown to be skilled enough to deflect an A-Rank attack. She hoped to defeat the man using the skills that Heroic Spirit EMIYA obtained and end this once and for all.

What she didn't count on was that:

"… What's wrong with your sword?" Illya replied. She can't read the sword. It was as though there was a powerful Mystery enveloping the blade.

"Oh, you noticed? Not bad." He smirked, "You didn't notice the first time, but you saw it now huh, well I have no issue with that. Now face the power of my sword!" The sword then lost the Mystery enveloping the blade.

[An Illusion!] Ruby cried out from within her suit. [An illusion powerful enough to fool us Mystic Codes! That could only be…] A powerful Noble Phantasm can pull it off: an illusion of that kind of skill.

And Illya saw what it is, clearly and assuredly. Heroic Spirit EMIYA's eyes, when honed in on a sword, will read the entire history of the blade. And…

"Excalibur… Nightmare?" The Holy Sword of Dreams. One of the seven fragments of Excalibur. And through it, Illya felt a strange puzzle start forming in her mind.

"You recognized the sword the instant you saw it? Wow, were you the one they were considering to wield this baby? My bad, but it's mine now!" He then rushed forward. Now Illya knew. During her first meeting, this was the sword that blocked the magic attack. Excalibur Nightmare, from what she could tell, is a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, capable of powerful illusions and manipulating dreams. A skilled wielder would definitely be a troublesome opponent. Illya guarded herself from Illusions and rushed forward.

Illya danced the dance of two swords. Heroic Spirit EMIYA's fighting style revolved around confusing the enemy with seemingly pointless movements, and striking during the distraction. A single slash from Bakuya, the white blade, above the head was parried incorrectly, and Kanshou, the black blade, struck the man's stomach. The man dodged it, but his clothes were slashed. He grunted.

Even though the man has the Holy Sword that can create powerful illusions, it was clear to Illya that he hasn't trained in its use. Perfect. But then the man sheathed his weapon. Illya warily watched as the man placed the sword away. She can't get too cocky.

"Sorry, need to get my better sword. Ah, there." Illya wondered, what could be a better sword than an Excalibur? And the man opened his coat to reveal three other swords. And their memories all flowed into her easily.

Excalibur Transparency, the Holy Sword of Transparency, capable of turning itself and its wielder invisible. Although that sounds troublesome, he didn't draw the blade. It was clearly just him showing it off. Was this sword this world's analogy to Invisible Air?

Excalibur Blessing, the Holy Sword of Blessing, which enhances the powers of rituals. Its presence can weaken Devils and Vampires if used properly, and she was all the more glad she wasn't a Devil at this moment. It was a sword meant for ritual use, so it's not a blade for war, but a really powerful Ritual Dagger.

And finally, the sword that he drew and the one Illya as Archer most feared out of the four Excalibur fragments that the man showed to her: Excalibur Rapidly. This. This is a sword meant to kill people. Enhancing its user's speed and reflexes, essentially boasting incredible skill, it deserved its title: The Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare. This was probably an analogy of this world to Arthur's Prana Burst.

Four pieces of seven. But all of them were B-Rank at least! What kind of monster was the original Excalibur of this world?

Kanshou and Bakuya sang as they defended the strike from the impossibly fast blade. Illya forced herself to adjust to the speed of the sword. It was a man using continuous Prana Burst, the reasoning of Archer resounded, but that did not help at all. If he was faster then she needed to find a way to get around that. Kanshou broke, and she retraced another version.

"So your sword, no matter how many times I break them, they'll keep coming back, huh?" Freed said, as Illya let the prana holding the fragmented pieces dissipate. "Interesting."

She then switched fighting styles. She stood in a stance that no warrior would willingly allow themselves to be found in. Except the Heroic Spirit installed in her, that is.

"You're OPEN!" Freed said gleefully, as he rushed towards where he perceived the opening to be. Illya then parried. She knew the opening was there, after all, wasn't she the one who left it? Leaving an opening as wide as that, she wanted him to strike there. And then she slashed back. But the reflexes given by Excalibur Rapidly allowed him to strike. Illya rushed forward, always leaving an obvious opening for the man to exploit, and the man struck where it was.

This exchange went on for about a minute before Freed disengaged. He growled, "You're leaving yourself open on purpose!"

[You only just figured that out?] Ruby asked.

Illya looked at him and knew. This was no good. She can't keep stalling. She'll need something more definite. Something that will get the man to leave. Something that will force him to think twice before he tries to kill again.

And she had it. A blade equal to what he was wielding. No…

"_I am the bone of my sword_." She intoned. She'll need all the prana she can for this. A powerful sword and what is the most powerful blade Illya ever held in her hand? Granted all she needed to do to wield the blade was to simply Uninstall and Install again, but… this was not to kill him. This was to make a statement, and what better statement than…

"Oh, a new sword?" He didn't strike, interested in what she was doing.

Illya ignored him. "_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._" And it formed. A blade that would most certainly match the impossibly fast Excalibur Rapidly. The sword formed in her hand, its power and might ever-flowing, ever-powerful. Even as a mere Tracing of what it is, it still remains the greatest among Holy Swords.

"_Excalibur!_" Illya roared as energy flowed through the blade. And then she sent the blade crashing down on Excalibur Rapidly. The man grunted as he escaped the descent of power. Illya shrugged, as she prepared the blade for a second strike. Normally, she would be unable to actually accomplish a second strike, but she did not release the full power of the Tracing and this world… wasn't rejecting the existence of the blade. It was still degraded, as it was a Divine Construct and couldn't be replicated properly, but it was still not being rejected.

"What did you say?" The man asked, shocked. "Excalibur? That's an Excalibur!? Which one is it?"

"Excalibur Image, the Forever Distant Golden Sword." She replied, uncaring as to who she reveals this information to. In a world with seven pieces of Excalibur, what's introducing an eighth? True this was a trump card, but she has the true blade elsewhere. The power of the true Sword of Promised Victory remains in her pouch, and its traced version was only a fragment compared to it.

"An eighth? If I recall correctly, there are only Excalibur Mimic, Destruction, and Ruler missing from my collection. To think an eighth would exist!" He looked at the blade with an envious gaze. And then he saw it. The crack on the blade of Rapidly. It was thin but it was still there. He growled. Sheathing the sword and bringing out Excalibur Transparency.

"I guess this fight is yours." He snarled. "Let's play again, little church brat!" He then jumped up and away. Disappearing from sight.

* * *

Ami remaining on the rooftop could only watch the battle in disbelief and wonder. Illya wasn't just a magical girl; she was also a really good swordswoman! Not only that, Excalibur? Even she, a Japanese elementary student, knows the legend of King Arthur and his legendary sword! And Illya is using it! It was as pretty as she thought it would be. Well, it's not as glamorous, but the sheer power of the blade was enough that she could sense it. Its glow of gold made Ami feel as though entranced by the beauty.

Her cellphone, in camera mode, was in her hand. And yes, she was definitely had been taking pictures of the fight. And it was awe-inspiring.

The man soon retreated, and she could only watch as he disappeared. But then a sudden streak suddenly rushed towards the man. At the other side of the streak was Illya, holding a bow, with an arrow nocked. Another arrow flew.

* * *

Illya wasn't about to let him escape without so much as a warning. She needs to make sure that the man would not be able to kill anyone else, at least, for a long time. So to ensure that, she summoned the Heroic Spirit EMIYA's true weapon, the bow, jumped to the top of the nearby buildings, and nocked an arrow.

Even if the man was invisible that it seemed like an exercise in futility to shoot, she leveled her bow. And, it was released. Nocking a second arrow, she released again. Why was she so certain to shoot? Because she knew. She knew that the Holy Sword of Transparency doesn't have any other effects other than turn its wielder invisible. Velocity, acceleration, physics still applies to the man regardless if he's an invisible or not. Because he doesn't have the power to defy gravity, now does he? And… any skilled Archer would be able to read irregularities in the wind.

* * *

Freed didn't know what hit him. It struck his left shoulder. Freed growled as he stopped. He then felt another arrow strike his other shoulder. He dropped the sword, Excalibur Transparency, onto the ground. He growled, being unable to pick it up due to his limp arms. He turned to the girl and glared with absolute hatred, before running away.

Illya soon appeared where he once was. Ignoring the blood, she picked up the fallen blade and left, returning to Ami's side.

* * *

"Ami-chan, are you alright?" Illya asked, as Illya grabbed the girl and set her down on the ground. She was once more in her Magical Girl outfit, having uninstalled Archer soon. Excalibur Transparency was also hanging from her back, kept there by a wire.

"… Illya-chan… you are amazing!" Ami gushed, "You're a real life Magical Girl!"

"Well… yeah." Illya nodded. She turned back to her normal form, Ruby graciously keeping quiet… for… some reason.

"And you're looking into the bad guy who keeps killing people right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then why didn't you catch the enemy? I mean I know Magical Girls tend to let their enemies get away, but why didn't you?"

"… I already caught him once." Illya replied. "He escaped, but I think I know how." He likely used Excalibur Nightmare to trick her into thinking that he was caught. But why didn't he attack her afterwards? Eh, she won't know.

"Hoy! Are you two alright?" A teenage male voice called. The two of them turned to find a blonde high school student breathing heavily. From his uniform, he was clearly a fellow Kuoh Academy student. "There was… a really strange energy around here… Why are you carrying a sword?"

"The serial killer dropped it." Ami chimed. "Illya was very brave and fought him off!"

"… Can I ask that you two come with me to the school again? I'm Saji Genshirou, the secretary of the High School's Student Council. We'll contact your guardians to get you home, but right now, we're investigating on the matter, so I'd appreciate it if you would inform me as to what happened."

"That's fine." Illya nodded. "Let's go Ami-chan."

* * *

A mysterious presence lurks in the shadows. The shadowy figure stood there, watching. Waiting. Always waiting. These were her orders, and it was an honor for someone so low on the ranks to get a job personally from the boss.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, a mysterious presence. A child in appearance, but she is clearly unnatural. Magic power flourishes through her, in ways that no other being could understand.

But most importantly, she is an aberration to the laws of the world. The presence did not understand how, but the being who continued to watch over Illyasviel knew that that was how the God of the Dead, Hades saw her.

And so, following the orders of Hades, the presence continues to watch over the aberration.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**

* * *

Next chapter, I'll conclude the Heroic Spirit in the Mist situation, the ORC Training would be all over, and the Rating Game would probably end then as well. Probably. Whether the conclusion is in the next chapter or the following one depends on how long I write it.


	8. What Lies Within the Misty Night

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn**  
by Lunar Wave

* * *

I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, the Nasuverse in general, and I don't own High School DxD.

* * *

**What Lies Within the Misty Night**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern and Kudou Ami stood in the High School Student Council Office. Why were they in the Student Council Office of the High School Building when they were both fifth graders? It was because, this afternoon, they had met a killer.

"The man suddenly attacked us…" Ami dramatically began. "He attacked us with swords!"

"He changed swords in the middle of the fight. And just two different ones. He didn't even use that one against us." Illya gestured to the sword on the table.

"Then Illya-chan fought him back!"

"I distracted him while Ami was supposed to run away." She downplayed her own contribution. "I mostly tried hitting him and see if it works."

"And then he ran away because Illya is awesome."

"… I'm not that awesome."

"But you are, Illya!" Ami nodded in resolute affirmation. "Oh and I even have a picture of the bad guy!"

"Thank you, Einzbern-san and Kudou-san." Shitori Souna, the Student Council President said, standing up. "Tsubaki, please collect the pictures that Kudou Ami has on her phone."

"Eh? Can't I just send you one picture?" Ami guardedly said. "I mean… the only thing my pictures going to show is what the guy looks like. Don't worry; he even has his sword out on the picture."

"Is there something you're trying to hide, Kudou-san?" the Vice President asked, although her voice is a lot more gentle than Souna's.

"Eh… uh… N… No? I mean… Yes? But… I…" Ami looked back at Illya and had a pleading help in her eyes. Illya looked back at her and sighed.

"… It's your choice."

"That's not an answer, Illya-chan…" Ami whined, before looking in her gallery. "… I'll send one picture now, and I'll send the rest through e-mail."

"Thank you for your cooperation Kudou-san and I'm sorry for the bad experience you had to deal with." The SC Vice President opened her phone.

"No worries! Illya-chan is an ally of justice after all." Ami brightly said. She easily picked a picture. She carefully chose only a picture of the bad guy, wielding the 'light sword.'

"_If you're willing to kill one person for the greater good, I'll accept all the evil that comes with stopping you. Do you have enough resolve, ally of justice?"_

"… I'm no ally of justice." Illya hotly said. Silence enveloped the room for a bit, before Illya started feeling a bit uncomfortable. She then realized that all of them were staring at her. "Ah… I'm sorry… It's… just…" She turned away, looking at the floor to her left.

"… alright, I've received the picture. Were you taking this picture from the roof?"

"Err… yeah?"

"… Alright. We'll confirm your story. I'll just have to ask that neither of you tell anyone about this incident."

"That's fine." Ami nodded. Illya nodded back. Saji Genshirou arrived as soon as this was said.

"Kaichou, both of their guardians are here."

"Ah, alright. Genshirou, please escort them out." Saji nodded and the two 5th Graders left. And when they left, the Student Council President ceased to be was Shitori Souna, the High School Student. She became the High Class Devil and Heiress to the Sitri clan, Sona Sitri.

"… I see what Rias means." Sona sighed. "The trauma she experienced is fairly genuine."

"Yes. I wonder… What issue she has against heroes?"

"… Maybe it was not a Stray Devil who killed her family, but a hero?" Sona wondered. "But why would a hero do something like that?"

"There are many kinds of heroes in the world. Perhaps her family was dealing with something a hero disagreed with?"

"The line separating Heroes and Monsters blur as time goes on." Sona snorted. "But remember, this is all conjecture. We could be completely wrong."

"I suppose so." Silence covered the two as they waited a full minute to pass. The uneasy feeling soon lifted from both their shoulders, around the same time Illya should have left the school gates, if they got the timing correct.

"… Did you feel that, Tsubaki? The presence?"

"After all the training you gave me with sensing, that wouldn't get past me." Tsubaki replied. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we must be wary."

"Alright. Do you think the presence has to do with Einzbern not being a Devil?"

"Possibly."

The two knew what they felt. It was light, but there was still a sense of power. To have power over death.

* * *

Those two knew she was there. The grim reaper grimaced. But that doesn't matter. She was only following orders. But they knew.

Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan, such a strange girl. Such clockwork precision, but it's also clear that she cares for the wellbeing of the school's students.

… Maybe she should leave a note about Illyasviel's nighttime activities. But to who? The other two would automatically look at any note with suspicion. What about… the blonde boy?

Yes. She'll do that.

Heh… when did she start caring for the girl?

* * *

[From: Kudou Ami

Subject: Secret  
Message: Don't worry! I'll definitely keep your secret identity.]

Illya walked silently. She looked at the text message that Ami sent to her. She nodded softly, as she and Mrs. Hyoudou walks down the street. Ami's mother thanked her profusely when Ami informed her that Illya saved her. Illya didn't have the heart to tell them that the man had already been targeting her in the first place.

She was also almost certain that the local newspapers would have the man's face plastered on the front page.

And to make sure that the Serial Killing will end there, she'll have to worry a bit more.

* * *

Illya, in Assassin Install, once more stood near the mist as it once more dissipates. Left behind in the mist were her various other selves, and again, she did not have an idea who her opponent is. She had already finished healing the woman that got attacked. The ragged breath of pain the woman had was clear, she was too close. Illya sighed. Of course it won't be that simple. She turned away when she heard a voice speak to her.

"… Why… why didn't you save Shiori?" This… Was this… Shiori's mother?

"… I'm sorry." Illya said, her voice filled with remorse. She left, knowing that there was at least one person who would hate her now. The loved ones of those who died, the ones who cherish them with all their heart.

She can't save everyone, she knew that. She knew that… And that's why…

"… I'm no hero." That was right. She can never see herself a hero after she had ended up destroying her entire world. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't do anything to help others… and so... "Tomorrow, I'll end it." She already had an idea on what she should do.

* * *

"Freed, you fool." Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop, and member of the Grigori scoffed as he watched a servant bandage the man's wounded shoulders. The arrows that had been pierced in were left discarded on the table. "We only have a few weeks before the church finally tracks us down for stealing the four Excalibur fragments and you lost one? You can be assured that Kokabiel will not be pleased."

"Shut up, old man. You didn't tell me that there was an 8th Excalibur." Freed scoffed. He winced as the servant tightened the bandage. He glared hatefully at the servant. Normally this would cause the servant to fear for his life, but Freed did not have any arm strength to even carry a sword, let alone wield it.

"There is no 8th Excalibur fragment." Valper replied coldly.

"Oh, but there is, and that girl had it." Freed replied, "Excalibur Image, she said. The Forever Distant Golden Sword. It's what cracked Rapidly."

"Fool. A sufficiently powerful sword can beat the fragmented Excalibur. Even Curtana could break it, and that doesn't even have a blade. After all, it's only a seventh of the true Excalibur." Valper replied coldly. This was getting a bit annoying. "She could just have as easily named her sword Excalibur."

"Not this one." Freed had a feral grin on her face, "The power behind that sword is clearly Holy. And the strength of the sword was able to crack an Excalibur Fragment. That was too strong to be considered anything but an Excalibur."

"And, like I said, Curtana, a holy sword, could do that as well. I'll believe it when I see it." Valper shrugged, before standing up. "It would take at least a week till you can move your arms again. Don't screw up again."

"Find someone with a Sacred Gear that can heal me faster."

"If you are speaking of Twilight Healing, then I'm afraid you are out of luck."

"Che, you are all useless."

"Now rest your arms the full week. This servant would take care of your needs, and he's the only one we're willing to hand you. If you kill him, you don't get fed for the rest." The servant glared at the excommunicated churchman but sighed. He accepted this job with all the occupational hazards that come with it. He straightened his back and bowed.

Freed growled. This man is dead by the end of the week, he decided.

* * *

8th Day

Friday and Illya walked silently. Although her silence has more to do with her sleepiness than anything, it wasn't just sleepiness that was plaguing her mind at that moment. Her calm movement hid the anxiety she was feeling for the plan she'll be executing tonight. She planned on truly ending it.

"Good morning, Illya-chan." Ami brightly said when she spotted the girl. Illya looked at her and saw that she was just in front of Ami's home. Funny how the Hyoudou Residence was so close to the Kudou… "The guy attacked again last night, didn't he? But you stopped him again!"

"Not the same person." Illya replied. "Two different killers."

"Eh… uh… then the one who killed Shiori-chan is…"

"The man…" The history that she read from Excalibur Nightmare said as much, "Uh… Ami-chan… why aren't you wearing your uniform?" That was right. Ami was in her casual clothing, as though she was not planning on going to school.

"Well… I figured you didn't read the message that was sent to everyone today because you were out fighting crime so… I was waiting for you to pass by."

"... and?"

"Did you check your phone?" Illya looked at her phone. On it were a few messages from the other members of Rias's peerage, which she promised to check later, and an unfamiliar number, but the subject said: [School Announcement]. She opened it and… she really did hate her life right now…

There was no school for the rest of the week.

"... Illya-chan?"

"... I'm going to go home and practice Magecraft." Illya sighed and walked back the other direction. At least she didn't end up all the way at school.

"Eh, you're going to practice magic? Can I come?"

"Eh… you can, but it'll be boring."

"No problem!"

* * *

"… So you're… practicing… reading a pencil?" She heard of writing with a pencil, and reading a book, but reading a pencil? And with magic?

"Yes."

"When you said it was going to be boring, you didn't say it would be this boring… But you can do more awesome magic, right?" Ami complained.

"I can, but that's neither here nor there. This is the basics of basics, and I'm practicing without being a Magical Girl."

"Oh, you can do better magic if you were a magical girl?"

"Being a Magical Girl is cheating when it comes to trying to learn Magecraft."

"Uh… why?"

"It's like using a super computer to multiply two digit numbers. While it's fine to do that, learning how to actually multiply is more helpful in the long run." Illya sighed. "I don't want to rely on the fact that I'm a Magical Girl to use magic… that's why I'm learning other stuff… like this." Illya pulled her metal wires from underneath the bed. She concentrated on her back, specifically her Irisviel Crest and formed a wireframe bird. She had it flit across the room for a bit before she pulled the prana out of the bird, making it lifeless once more. She pushed it under the bed.

"C-cool!"

"This was my mother's Magecraft. I can also use my hair if I wanted to, but… that just feels weird."

"Am I supposed to keep the fact that you're a magical girl a secret?"

"If you can, yes please."

"But I want to brag about meeting you…"

"You can tell them that we met the Magical Girl, but…"

"That sounds great! Oh… mom would be worried if I don't go get lunch. See ya~"

Illya waved goodbye as well. Soon she was left in her own room, doing nothing. Okay… this time, she'll try Reinforcement! What should be her aria?

* * *

That night, Illya once more stood on the deserted park. Why was she not using Assassin Install and scouting out the place?

Assassin Install was useful, yes, especially as a scout. But she didn't need to do it this time. The pattern the killer took is clear. There is always a mist in the area of its attack. Then the opponent used knives, judging by the long slices that she ends up healing on the ones she healed two days ago, so it must be a speedster type enemy. And next, the target… is always a girl. Precisely, the target is usually a woman.

So instead of running around in Assassin Install, where the Presence Concealment ensures that no one would easily spot her, she'll instead use…

"_Class Card Rider: Install_."

Rider: The Gorgon, Medusa. An eye patch covers her right eye, and her clothes become a very skimpy one piece dress. She chose to install this card, not for any special reason but because: among all the cards she has only this card was unambiguously female. The only other cards that has an element of femininity in them are Assassin… and oddly enough, King Arthur. But both of them are too ambiguous to be certain. After all, Assassin's feminine side is a manifestation of his multiple personalities, and King Arthur… barely thinks of herself as human, let alone actually identifying as a female. Also, King Arthur was stuck in the image of her teens, while Rider aged into a full woman.

She needed this unambiguity. She can't experiment and hope for the best. Maybe, just maybe, if she used King Arthur, she could still attract the enemy's attention, but that was only maybe, and she can't risk anyone else. She needed to end this this night. No more other victims.

Also, if it ever came that the mist were to form somewhere else beyond her, Rider's speed would allow her to intercept quickly.

She let Rider's aura radiate freely. Medusa is a Heroic Spirit, but, rather than a Hero, she was more Divine Spirit than anything else. While not as powerful as the Holy Aura King Arthur possessed, this was still a fairly potent aura, and its challenge will not be ignored easily.

So she remained where she was, waiting for the mist to form. Watching and waiting.

* * *

What is she doing?

The grim reaper could feel the presence. It radiated a powerful, nearly monstrous feeling. This girl… her presence… was like that of a divine spirit… Was this what Hades feared? Somehow she doubted it. This power is not what the Lord of the Dead feared. So… what is it that the god feared so? Or did he fear it at all? Maybe it was just some sort of duty or obligation, like it was part of his job to ensure that the aberration ceased to exist. She didn't know, but she certainly hopes that Illyasviel von Einzbern won't have to end up in that situation.

* * *

The arrival of the mist alerted her of the arrival of the enemy. So her signal did reach the Serial Killer. She focused her power again, and waited.

Mist gathers around her, slowly billowing, building to the point that sight was useless. So… this was the modus operandi of the mist killer. Summon a mist around his victim before trying to kill her. But why? What's the purpose? So that she can't escape? So that his victims won't spot him?

But Medusa never did rely on her sense of sight. Her sense of smell and hearing were more skillful and valuable to her. She can freely wear a blindfold or, in Illya's case, an eyepatch if need be and not be truly hindered. However, her sense of smell seems to be less effective in this fog. Or… smog. That's right; the smell of burnt coal mixed within this fog clogged her nose that she could barely use it. In fact, if she hadn't been channeling the power of the Heroic Spirit, this smell would be outright damaging to her. So her only sense that is of any effect is her ears. So she focused everything to her ears, and her only free eye scanned the area in a cursory manner. The B Class Magic Resistance inherent to Medusa (backed up a bit by Prisma Illya's own Magic Resistance) at least lowered the effect of the smog on her senses.

A sound moved to the east. She tried to hone in on the location, but it disappeared quickly. Another sound was made to the north. This time honing in on the sound, she rushes forward. She's not going to miss her cha-

*stab*

The sound of knife in flesh was heard. But before the pain was registered by her mind, before she could even make a sound… _*stab* *stab* *stab*_…three other knives made their way into her body as well. Four knives have found their way into her body, without her even realizing it. The impact of the knives and the sudden feeling of pain was enough to forcibly Uninstall Rider from her body.

Illyasviel von Einzbern coughed. How? How did it end up like this? Why did she have to do all these difficult things just because no one else would do it? Surely there must be? Maybe if she had told the others in the Peerage that she needed help, surely they would be happy to do it for her?

But… no. She didn't want to ask others. Maybe her past self would've. She had always been good at running away. The moment things get too difficult she would curl up into her own world and hide away from the pain. When she realized how unnatural she was, she recoiled and it took a talking from her mother to snap her out of it.

But no matter how many times she ran, the unnatural life still chased her. Even when she wished for a normal life, it only brought out Chloe to try and retake her life back.

So… what was the meaning to her life? If she dies, Miyu and Chloe die with her… would they smile when the three of them meet each other in the afterlife?

Of course, Illya softly smiled, as the pain caused her to collapse. They were her precious friends. They'll meet her with a smile… would she meet her own family…?

Heh, she really was dying… Was she dying? Yes… she… was… but…

"… I don't want to die…" She reached for a card… As her eyes closed, a shadow moved. She felt the knives pulled out of her body haphazardly. The sound of metal clanging. But she had no time to pay attention to that. She reached for a card.

_Install._

* * *

_Hyoudou Issei dreamed. Once more he dreamed._

_**I'll defeat it.**_

_A card held in hand. Archer it says. Is that some sort of Tarot Card?_

_**I'll defeat it.**_

_And then…_

_**Install.**_

Issei woke up, feeling cold sweat. Fear was permeating through his body, taking the form of sweat dripping across his brow. The fear of death. That much he was certain. But… what's going on? Were they under attack?

"Ise, are you alright?" A voice echoed. Rias Gremory's voice echoed in the halls. The others of the Occult Research Club entered his room, in a hurry.

"Is… something the matter?"

"So it's not Ise. Didn't you feel it?" Akeno asked. "The Fear of Death?"

"F-fear of death? What's that?" Asia asked. Issei focused on what they were saying.

"Peerage Members could sense when one of their own fears imminent death." Rias replied. "Fearing imminent death would be triggered by something like getting a really deep wound, like if Issei was to be stabbed through the stomach. It also kicks in when a Devil enters a Holy Sanctuary or in the presence of an Exorcist. This alerts everyone in their peerage that they are about to die. Of course, this usually doesn't help if the person doesn't realize they are dying…" She trailed off, trying to understand what was going on. "But this feeling… it can't be Gasper so…" She gasped "… Illya!" Rias rushed to her cellphone, and contacted someone.

Issei clenched his fist. What? What happened? Why was Illya in danger? Was it Raiser? Did he… No. He never even saw Illya. So… who? And why did Illya have to get targeted even when they were away?

"… What should we do?" Asia asked, worried for the girl. "Illya-chan is in danger and we can't go to her…"

"Sona… pick up…" Rias tapped her foot impatiently. Akeno put her hand on the Club President's shoulder and she calmed down a bit. She was still feeling impatient though.

"… Rias… we might be out of range." Rias looked at her phone in alarm and grimaced. She rushed out the door and to the cottage phone. The rest of them followed her.

"… Illya-chan…" Koneko murmured.

They left her. And now she's in danger and they're nowhere near her. Maybe they should've pushed harder for Illya to have joined them on the training trip.

"Finally, Sona." Rias answered. "Where's Illya?" The Devil's enhanced hearing allowed them all to listen in on the conversation.

"She's out hunting a serial killer, without my knowledge, I might add. Is something the matter?"

"Hunting a Serial Killer? We felt the Fear of Death, Sona!" Illya wasn't a Devil. There should be no fear for her to feel at a Holy Sanctuary… so all that's left was… she was hurt by a deep, close to fatal wound.

"… Tsubaki, please contact Genshirou and tell him to hurry the hell up. Dammit, why didn't she tell us? Did she think she could handle a serial killer alone?"

"I…"

"… You will be lucky to see the girl alive when you return on Sunday." Sona said; her irritation obvious in her tone. "I'll inform you if she's alive or not. Just… go to sleep."

"… Thank you, Sona."

* * *

Saji Genshirou was running. Dammit, when did this note get in his pocket? Why did he only see it now?

He saw the note during one of his contracts. It was apparently the contractor of Hyoudou Issei, Mil-tan. He was ecstatic about the whole Magical Girl in Real Life. Saji himself heard the news as well, and was fairly interested in it too, but only as a passing thing. Then by stroke of luck, he put his hand in his right hand pocket. He was about to throw it away when he read what it said: [Illyasviel von Einzbern, the famous Magical Girl, is going to hunt the Serial Killer in the mist tonight.]

And now, he was running towards the mist. He called Kaichou and reported the situation.

Illyasviel von Einzbern… According to Kaichou, she is the second Pawn of Rias Gremory, and she was reincarnated around the same time as him. So she would be something of a sister devil? He wasn't certain but to think the girl would be…

But why didn't she say anything earlier? Why didn't she pipe up and tell them that she was hunting it? They would definitely have helped! Didn't he already say he was hunting the Serial Killer?

A vibration in his pocket echoed and he forcibly answered the call.

"Yes, Tsubaki-sempai?"

"Kaichou says hurry up. The Occult Research Club felt the Fear of Death."

"Got it!" Saji hung up and started running full sprint. Seeing the mist, he jumped into it, calling: "Einzbern-san! *_cough_*" He coughed in the middle of his call, the smog entering his system. But he ignored it and continued calling: "Can you hear me, Einzbern-san?!"

* * *

There was a figure in the distance. Illya could only make out what the figure looks like in the mist, but there was a figure, carrying a weird weapon… a scythe? Is it the grim reaper coming to kill her? No… the grim reaper… is it fighting something…? And…

"I'm… alive?" Her injuries were still hurting a lot, but it was tolerable. It was healed enough that it didn't bleed, and considering that the four knives had stabbed her straight through… So how did she live?

Then she noticed it. Right next to the fallen Rider card. In her grasp was…

"Excalibur…" Illya murmured. Not Excalibur Image, what she called the degraded copy of the sword in her grasp. This was one of the most powerful Holy Swords in existence: Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory, materialized within her grasp. And so, she understood whose spirit she was wielding: Saber: King Arthur Pendragon, the greatest among the cards she's willing to Install. Saber Install is powerful, Illya recognized that. It was one of her most powerful trump cards. Always and always, this card brought power to her. In ways no other card did. It is fighting this card that the power of Install became known. It is this card that was used for Kaleid Install, defeating the nigh unstoppable Berserker, who held multiple lives.

Wearing the clothes of pure white, and her power, unmatched power, is like a beacon in the night. But… how? Did she… she must've installed the card. But that didn't explain why she healed! King Arthur Install didn't have a healing factor. That was first given to the King of Britain by Caliburn, and upon losing it… She then felt inside her. The gift that Irisviel von Einzbern had left her… So that was the identity of the object within her.

"The Everdistant Utopia… Avalon." The Sheath of Excalibur, it's known for giving King Arthur immortality after losing Caliburn. It is the embodiment of the utopia 'Once and Future King' sought. This sheath was stolen prior to the King Arthur's final battle making the King of Knights mortal during that final confrontation. Irisviel gave it to her as a final gift alongside the Irisviel Crest, as an, according to her, apology for not being able to give her the true Einzbern Crest. How her mother came to acquire it, however, was still a bit of a mystery.

Without King Arthur's presence, Avalon is little more than an inert sheath, but she was currently King Arthur, wasn't she? With both Avalon and the Saber Class Card in her body, she lived.

Truly… how much luck did she have? Illya chuckled slightly at the absurdity. Did she have a high rank Luck, even without Installing a Heroic Spirit? She was so blessed that she feels almost bad for it. But… it's not really time for her to be questioning fortune, now is it?

She stood up, using Excalibur to get herself up. She then rushed forward. The scythe wielder had disappeared, and the figure in the mist dodged away. The mist around her disperses in the face of King Arthur's 'Element of the Red Dragon' giving her a powerful Magic Resistance along with a large pool of prana. This was further boosted by her being a Saber Class Card and inhabiting the body of the Einzbern's Lesser Holy Grail.

"I know you are there, Heroic Spirit." Illya said, fueled by King Arthur's Charisma and chivalry, "Stop skulking in the shadows, Assassin, and face me as chivalry dictates." Now Illya as King Arthur didn't truly believe that the Assassin would appear upon saying those words. It was already obvious what would happen should the Saber Class and the Assassin Class ever fight head on in melee battle. She would win easily. And if there's one thing about battles that Illya knew: they're not often that easy.

Illya's eyes pierced through the area, seeking for a sign of the enemy. But she can't afford to let Assassin get away to kill another day. Not this time. And so, she called: "Sheathe thyself in wind, Excalibur." Air started funneling around the blade, pure, powerful winds. But Illya did not even pay attention to this. The wind of Invisible Air's formation, although powerful, only distorted and dispersed part of the power of the mist, not erasing it completely. So this mist is a Noble Phantasm, for how else can an act of Magecraft remain after being in the presence of the formation of the C-Class Noble Phantasm? And an act of Magecraft it surely is, for her Magic Resistance was capable of mitigating its power over her.

There! There it is! The form of the killer with blades. She rushed, with only that silhouette of the enemy to guide Illya's blade… as well as the powerful Instinct of King Arthur. Illya used Prana Burst to secure the speed necessary to cross the distance without allowing the enemy to escape. Honing in on the enemy, a silhouette appears. She charges, not wanting to miss what could be her last chance. Yes, this is certainly not the scythe wielder that she had seen earlier. If the weapons in her enemy's hands were any indication, then this is a knife wielder. The Assassin.

The knives of the figure against the Sword of Promised Victory… or rather, Maria the Ripper: Holy Mother of Dismemberment, the knives wielded by Jack the Ripper against the wind blade Invisible Air: the Barrier of the Wind King.

This was a clash that might've been recorded in legends. The power of Britain's King of Knights against the incarnation of England's Legendary Serial Killer. In the night, shrouded in 'The Mist: the Darkened Misty Metropolis' of Jack the Ripper, the fight clashed in a zone where there is no way for anyone to fully see what's going on except what's right in front of them. Within these walls of mist was a hole created by the significantly powerful Magic Resistance of King Arthur. And in this hole in the mist the two blade wielders clashed.

Illya hammered the invisible blade on the knives. Jack the Ripper evaded the strike, but not without being chased by a second slash by the blade. This time, Illya won't miss. Not with her exceeding normal limits by wielding Prana Burst.

This battle led to its inevitable end. It is impossible for an Assassin Class to match a Saber Class in close combat. Illya watched as the spirit fell, the impassive face the spirit had throughout the battle morphed into a fear that was not there. Pain filled the spirit's face as Illya cut through the Heroic Spirit with a single stroke. The Heroic Spirit started disintegrating into prana. Soon, only its card was left behind. Illya walked up to the card, picked it up and read.

"Assassin…" She uninstalled Saber, went to pick up the Rider Card, put all three cards into the card case on her left thigh, and collapsed. Exhaustion finally came and so did the four points of pain on her general body area. Illya groaned. The mist gently dispersed.

* * *

The figure in shadow breathed clearly for the first time in a while. After rushing in to help the fallen Illyasviel, she had ended up locked in combat with the strange being. After Illyasviel's awakening, she hadn't been able to get out of the mist before it dispersed but when it finally did she saw that although there were only supposed to be two, there were three of them there. Next to her was a boy coughing out the wisps of smog that got stuck in his system.

"… You're late." She coldly told the boy. She had left a message yesterday and he never showed up. She left another this afternoon and NOW he shows up?

"*_cough_* Eh, ah… WHO ARE YOU!? What's a midget… eh, where's Illya-chan?"

"Eh? Saji-san?" Illya's voice echoed. "Ah, you are…" The mysterious girl in the hood left. "Ah… I wasn't able to thank her."

"You might see her again, don't worry." Saji told her. "But, Illya-chan, what are you doing chasing after the serial killer on your own? I know you defeated him before but why would you…"

"Different. The serial killer and Freed Sellzen are different people." Illya replied, coughing. "The serial killer only killed in mist, so those who died outside of mist were actually the work of someone else."

"… Yeah, Kaichou said that too. We've concluded that Freed Sellzen was the killer of the homeless man and Aozora Shiori. But Kaichou pointed out that the Mist Killer was different. And I guess it's not serial killing if they only managed to kill one person." Saji looked at the girl, and shrugged. "Wait, I'll call Kaichou." He pulled out his phone and called his master, "Kaichou, I've got Einzbern-san."

"Is she hurt?"

"There's blood on the ground, but she seems perfectly fine. Do you want me to pass the phone to her?"

"No, there's no need. What about the mist killer?"

"Eh uh… what happened to the mist killer, Illya-chan?" Saji asked the girl, who was in mid-yawn.

"… Gone." Illya replied, sleepily. "All… gone. I… killed it."

"… She says she killed the Serial Killer."

"Any trace in the area?"

"None… well the blood on the ground… Uh… why was that, Illya-chan?"

"…Mine." Illya replied. And before Saji could respond, she yawned, "Too sleepy. I'll go home now." Illya murmured, floating. Saji nodded.

"Would you need help home?"

"Just make sure no one sees me fly." Illya replied. How Saji would accomplish that was beyond him but he still nodded mutely.

"Hey, come to school tomorrow, okay?" Illya nodded before leaving. When she arrived at her home, she collapsed on the bed. Her phone displayed: [34 unread messages, 12 missed calls]

* * *

9th Day of Training, midday.

In the Kuoh Academy High School Student Council Room, Souna held her phone with an annoyed expression on her face. She had sent out all the others out to inform people that the Serial Killer had died. Illyasviel's story was pretty interesting.

"I'll give props to you, Rias. Even though you said the whole Ghost Hunting camping trip as an excuse for training, at least one of your peerage members has managed to actually hunt a ghost. And not just any ghost. Jack the Ripper." That was what Illyasviel had informed her that morning. The spirit of Jack the Ripper was the culprit of the Serial Killing. Makes sense that there were no traces of the killer left, if it was a form of exorcism.

"… So the fear of death last night…"

"That's right. It was Illyasviel getting stabbed by Jack the Ripper."

"… How is Illya?"

"I sent her for a checkup. Getting four knives in her body might have some very serious repercussions, not to mention unnatural healing."

"Again, thank you, Souna."

"Now, Rias… I'd like to list a few problems that I have with you." Souna could practically hear her best friend wince. "You better listen till the end, got it?"

"Ah… sure."

"Very well, I asked Illyasviel that, if she knew that I and the rest of the Student Council are Devils, would she have approached us about the Serial Killing situation?"

"… Her answer was yes, wasn't it?"

"Yes, she said 'yes'. She also mentioned that this was the first time she ever truly worked alone. Likely, she would have sought help from others if she can get it. Now, who was supposed to inform her of the numerous responsible devils in the area in case her own master was unavailable?"

"… She could've contacted me."

"I asked that too. She said her phone didn't connect to yours. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are in the mountains? Did you give her the cottage phone number? The one that _can _connect to anywhere?"

"… No. I forgot." Rias reluctantly replied. "But why did she decide to handle it herself?"

"What she did was perfectly logical from her point of view. The only people that she thought were responsible for supernatural phenomena in the city are not here and out of reach doing 'Chicken Grilling' Training. As a magician, she was obligated to do something to help the city when thaumaturgy is involved." And yes, Sona was deliberately keeping the Magical Girl thing about Illya out of the conversation. The phrase still brings quite a bit of trauma to her. It was only fortunate that her sister had not heard of the 'Real Life Magical Girl.' She just knew that she would rush here in a frenzy of excitement, wanting to meet her.

Sona continued. "And this is your bad habit, Rias. You don't tell people anything until the last possible minute. Things like: people to contact in case of emergencies or even just basic Devil culture like the Rating Games, you always keep it till it becomes relevant. And now, that bad habit has finally given results."

"… I didn't think Rating Games would be relevant to us yet, and I was busy teaching them on the surviving members of the 72 pillars. And she was still learning Devil Letters before I left."

"Rias, if she had been any _less_ lucky, you would have lost one pawn." Sona replied. Illya had emphasized how lucky she had been during that battle. And before Rias can say anything, she pressed on. "No. I'm not saying you're an incompetent master. I'm saying you're being a bad teacher. Please, at least try to tell them important things before it nearly kills them?"

"I'll talk to them after the Rating Game."

"You do that. Now, I believe you and your peerage have 'Ghost Hunting' to do. Don't let yourselves get outdone by Illya again, alright?"

"Thanks again, Sona. I'll contact Illya tonight."

"… Right. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye." And Rias hung up.

Sona sighed.

A Real Life Magical Girl… Magical Girls could be construed as heroes, and heroes generally fought demons. The fact that Illyasviel was one brought much unneeded pressure on Sona as she tried to mitigate any potential disaster.

"… Tsubaki, make sure no news ever gets to my sister." Yes, Serafall Leviathan must not learn of this incident, at all.

"Very well."

Sona had a strange feeling that fate was laughing so hard right now; it was echoing in the room. Why it was laughing, she didn't know. Was it her misfortune or… the things that are to come?

* * *

The Grim Reaper watching over Illya grumbled.

"She's leaving… again?" She audibly sighed. Why? The Serial Killer's dead right? Jack the Ripper even! And why was there a random spirit floating around the world? She shuddered at the thought.

Jack the Ripper. She had crossed blows with the spirit, but she can tell… Jack the Ripper was strong. The spirit pushed her back and it was all she could do to fight it. It was fortunate that Illyasviel had woken up to defeat the spirit, or else she might've actually lost.

When she reported this to Hades, he simply told her to continue keeping track of Illyasviel von Einzbern's movements. Being directly ordered by Hades to do his dirty work feels wrong, but at least she's getting paid.

She was lucky to have been assigned this task by accident. Hades had been fuming for some reason last month. He had spotted her in this bout of anger, and had called her to report to him directly. It was then that Hades had given her this task. Even though this was a task that was very important, Lord Hades had still given it to a Human-Grim Reaper hybrid like herself.

She did not appreciate that the girl she was supposed to be watching keeps doing things that might get her killed. And… oh goddammit, she's going to use that card that makes her lose track of her again, isn't she?

And this time, there won't be a mist that would show her where the girl's headed.

* * *

That evening, just as she finished eating dinner, Illya looked out the window, again.

"… _Class Card Assassin: Install_" The power of the 19th Hassan flowed into Illya again. No, she was not going to be using her newfound Assassin Card. First of all, it's Jack the Ripper. Second, stick with what you know generally works really well for her. Third, the Hundred Faced Hassan is the perfect scout.

So what is she going to be searching for this time? Illya jumped out the window. She then summoned around fifty different personalities.

"… Jack the Ripper might be gone, but there might be other Heroic Spirits in the area. Scatter and search." They all nodded and jumped away. Sapphire joined one of them for some more in-depth scanning.

They'll spend all night if they have to.

* * *

_*diririring* *diririring*_

The annoying default ringing of her phone awoke Illya. Illya rubber her eyes, "when did I fall asleep…"

Sunday. Illya had spent that morning perusing through the memories that she had gathered from her various personas. She likely fell asleep just as she came up from lunch. So that would mean it was the afternoon. She looked at the clock and noted: yep, it had only been a few hours into the afternoon.

Her phone continued ringing incessantly, and Illya finally found the strength needed to reach for it. Noting the Caller ID, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Shitori-senpai." Silence came after that as Shitori Souna spoke to her ear. "Yes, I just woke up… Practicing some magic. … Huh? Rating Game? Eh? Uh… I'll be there soon. Wait a bit." Illya forced herself up, as she looked through her clothes. Quickly picking up a pair of casual clothes, she prepared to head to the clubroom.

* * *

In the clubroom, the Occult Research Club sat with a strange sense of panic. They're leaving for the Rating Game field soon, and Illya wasn't there. Although they heard that Illya was fine, they'd still like a confirmation.

"She doesn't hate us… right?" Asia asked worriedly. "When we arrived at our house, her room was locked and we can't even get in with our magic circles."

"No. She was sending back messages just fine yesterday morning and afternoon." Rias replied patiently. "Why she's not replying since this morning is still unknown to me. For all we know it's that she forgot to charge her phone."

"It's connecting so that can't be it." Akeno pointed out. "And as for her room, we already knew that she would make a good Bishop. Being able to ward a room to keep people out shows just how good she is." Akeno can't help but be slightly envious. The position of magic specialist in the peerage is clearly Illya's now. If it were to come that Illya learns how to use Demonic Magic, she'll be able to do a lot of things that she could.

"Ojou-sama, we can't stay here for long. I need to take you to the Rating Game field soon." Grayfia informed her.

"Please wait a few more minutes." Rias asked. "We're not going to be late for the game."

"I'm afraid I must insist that we hurry."

"Very well." Rias nodded. They all walked to the Magic Circle when:

_*knock* *knock*_

The knocking sound on the door was then followed by a clatter, essentially the sound of a locked door trying to be opened.

"… Who is it?" Rias called.

"It's me." A young girl's voice replied. Koneko instantly moved to the door to open it. Illya entered the room, panting slightly.

"Hello, Illya-chan. Are you going to see us off?" Akeno asked, "Ah, I suppose we haven't introduced you yet." She gestured to the maid.

"It's an honor to meet you, Einzbern-san." Grayfia curtsied, "I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, maid of the Gremory Family."

"… You're really pretty." Illya replied, before shaking her head, "I mean, I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's a pleasure to meet you, Grayfia-san. Are you here because of that… Rating Game thing?"

"You heard of it then. Then that makes it easier. Yes, I am here to escort Rias Gremory and her Peerage to the Rating Game Field. I'm afraid we can't let you come with us though. People might accuse Rias of cheating by having a spy on the outside."

"… Alright." Illya nodded. "But… what's the Rating Game about anyway?"

"It would decide Rias Gremory's fate: whether she marries Raiser Phenex or not."

"Uh… huh?" Illya asked, "I… don't get it."

"Well… basically, there's this grilled chicken bastard that wants to marry Buchou." Issei replied, "So we need to beat him so that Buchou can be free to choose who she wants to marry!"

"And as Servants of Rias Gremory, once our Master marries, we technically become joint property of Raiser Phenex as well." Akeno informed her. "… We have quite a bit on the line here as well."

"Eh, is that really so?" Issei asked, shocked. The others, except Asia who was also as shocked, looked at him with surprise. Issei had been the most driven person on the Training Camp. So he had been going at it only thinking of his master. Rias laughed softly before rummaging through the hair of her pawn.

"Yes. But we'll ensure that won't happen." Rias softly said. Illya looked at Issei and his newly determined face.

'So it's not just Buchou's breasts. Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Illya-chan, and Koneko-chan's breasts are ALL on the line.' Issei's burning determination flared. Koneko felt the urge to punch the boy and did so without stopping herself. Now Issei was collapsed on the floor, crying softly.

Illya looked at them, "I can give them something for now, right? A sort of good luck charm?" She pulled up her skirt slightly to check the card holder on her left thigh. Akeno noted the fact that she was wearing it at all. She had worn it all throughout the first week and half the second week. She then stopped eventually, saying it was too tiresome to keep wearing it. The fact that she was wearing it meant something.

"Yes, you may."

"Then… here." Illya pulled out a strange tarot card. A knight holding a sword is the image it held. _Saber _it said. "This card…" She walked over to Issei and gave it to him. "Good luck."

"Yeah! Of course! We'll definitely win." Issei grasped the card and tucked it safely in his pocket. "You can count on us, Illya-chan." Everyone nodded, waving their goodbyes.

And so they left. And here… the gears of fate started grinding, its sound like laughter in the afternoon sky. She collapsed on the sofa, planning on sleeping for a bit.

* * *

In a park nearby, a beautiful teenage girl stood. Her blonde hair shook slightly as she turned her head around, looking at the park in a calm but disturbed manner. This strange abnormality in the air, the girl had to wonder where it came from. She could see what is wrong but she did not understand it.

Such a strange phenomenon, but this was her duty. She needed to erase this phenomenon… after all… this was her duty.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Where All Ends Meet**

Alright, next chapter Rating Game! Sorry, but this chapter got a bit too long and constantly re-reading a 10k+ word chapter for proofreading is kind of difficult. I still have about 8k+ in this chapter though, so I think this should be decent enough.

So, who do you think will win? Will Rias be defeated in the Rating Game? Or would the Saber Card make all the difference? Leave a comment about anything you want to address about this story! I read them all, and I'll probably reply if there's something I want to address.

* * *

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**

* * *

**Some Trivia on Development:**

Originally, I wanted to finish Jack the Ripper in the previous chapter and Freed here. But then, I realized: I already had Illya fight Freed. Making him fight Illya in a 2nd round when the previous fight is much more high-risk. After all, I doubt fighting Freed is more High Risk than fighting Jack the Ripper.

**Fear of Death: **  
It's not Canon, at all. It's one of the few things different between Canon and this story. It was programmed in by Ajuka to let the others know that one of their own has fallen. It's not really useful if the person is someone who is near suicidal and their body would be the only part of them that will feel the Fear of Death and the body only truly understands it is when they're already dying. It's also remarkably useless against paranoid people who believe EVERYTHING is going to kill them.

There _will_ be more deviations from High School DxD Canon. It will still resemble canon in a way, but there's will be some of my own touches. Like ideas I have for HS DxD will pop out in this story.

**Rias's Bad Habit:  
**Anyone notice that Rias, and many other characters, tend to wait till last minute to inform Issei anything? In the Middle Class Promotion Test, they just told him to not train physical education at all. This is good in a story standpoint, but it reflects pretty badly on the teacher. It just makes Issei look stupider. In Azazel's case, he's always been a bit of a troll, so we really could care less, but Rias is supposed to be educating them about Devil Society, right? Why does Issei usually not have a slight inkling on what the hell keeps going on?

**Jack the Ripper's Modus Operandi:  
**Uh… No. Jack was not targeting prostitutes. She's just targeting girls in general. Hey, if you're stripped of what little sanity you have, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The Class Card servants are like Berserkers, but without the boosted stats, unless you are an actual Berserker. Also, even if you are a shell of yourself, that doesn't stop you from faking emotions. Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts anyone?

**Assassin Class Card****/Servant Stat Sheet Thing**

Ah for those looking for an Assassin Class Card/Servant sheet thing here it is. But I pretty much copy/pasted this from the wikia page. So there are bound to be real differences. The only thing that probably still remains true for Class Cards are who the Spirit is, that Spirit's alignment, Class Skills, Personal Skills, and the Noble Phantasms. The Paremeters are a lot more variable. Illya DOES have better mana than Jack the Ripper so that gets a boost for instance. And her luck is probably higher as well.

Spirit: Jack the Ripper  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:  
Presence Concealment: A+  
It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Personal Skills:  
Murderer of a Misty Night: A  
A skill associated with the Servant's nature as a serial killer rather than as an Assassin, which permits preemptive strike against all opponents. However, unconditional success of the skill is possible only at night. Requires a successful _Luck Check_ for use during daytime.

Mental Pollution: C  
provides a probability that mental interference Magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against Magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration.

Information Erasure: B  
The removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. At B Rank, it is strong enough to affect Closed Circuit Cameras even in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement will be left behind, and can be used to deduce her identity.

Surgical Procedure: E  
is the capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or her Master. At E rank, despite the technique being 120 years old, and somewhat unreliable by visual appearance alone, the procedures manage to attain their intended effect, boosted somewhat with application of prana.

Noble Phantasms:  
Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment  
A D~B Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm. If activated normally, they can be used to deal physical damage to the target while the conditions are not completely fulfilled. Upon fulfilling them, the damage rendered receives a large boost in Rank and the attack can guarantee instant death. If a) "it is night-time," b) "the target is a female," c) "it is misty," the knives manifest within the target's body, instantly vivisecting their flesh. The attack is communicated as a curse rather than a physical technique executed by utilizing the set of knives, so it may be used at range. Physical defense is impossible, but resistance to curses may permit evasion.

The Mist: Darkened Misty Metropolis  
A C Rank Barrier Noble Phantasm. A Bounded Field Noble Phantasm generated from an antique lantern that reenacts the phenomenon of the "Mist of Death". Normal humans would be crippled almost immediately upon coming into contact with the thick cloud. Magi would not be crippled but would be hurt continuously and Heroic Spirits will survive but be slowed down within its confines. This mist can be controlled by its summoner.


	9. Where All Ends Meet

**Kaleid Liner Lias****'**** Pawn**  
by Lunar Wave

In celebration of Highschool DxD's 3rd Anime Series, here's another chapter!

* * *

**Where All Ends Meet**

* * *

"Raiser is mocking us." Rias scowled. "To make the game field be Kuoh Academy, he's far too confident."

"Does he think this will offset the disadvantage that not having a complete set of pieces on our side would make?" Rias looked at her Queen and shrugged.

"He might care about Gasper not being here, but Illya is more than likely off his radar." Rias sighed, "That's just how Devils are." After all, humans are weak and helpless. Those who rise up and become heroes are usually only exceptions. The vast majority of humanity are much like sheep who will follow the rule of a loud voice. Whether that one they would follow be ruler or revolutionary, that has always been clear. The only advantage humanity has over them are the Sacred Gears, and even then, half-bloods are also capable of gaining those blessings of God.

Rias is one of the few exceptions to this almost casual dismissal of humans. While she too has a tendency to underestimate humans, she had been interested in human's cultures for a while. Not interested enough to do proper research, but she still learned quite a bit. And after spending a good few years in the human world and attending their school, she had found a lot of charming things about humans that Devils just did not have: their concept of the supernatural, for instance. Something about their romanticized depictions of the fey makes them quite adorable when most of the other races are completely disillusioned with the way they look.

"So what is the plan, our king?"

"Alright." Rias nodded, "Let us begin."

* * *

Issei sighed contentedly as he rested his head on his King's lap. To think that Buchou would let him have a lap pillow, he almost felt like he's going to cry.

"Is it really that important to you, Ise?" Rias chuckled in amusement.

"Of course! This is one of the top ten things I'd like a girl do for me!" Issei brightly replied.

"You truly are a strange one." Rias smiled. "Issei, you are the key to this game. With Asia healing our wounds and your power, we can definitely win this."

"I'll do my best! I have to do Illya-chan's share as well, after all." Issei grinned, pulling out the card that the girl had given to him.

Saber, it said. A knight in full armor with a sword. Illya's cards have always been a bit of a mystery to them. Never had she decided to use them for magic from what they could tell, and Illya never indicated that they can be used for magic. But there was magic power in the card, and this one feels a bit threatening and scary to her. But Issei seems perfectly fine holding the card, looking at it with a grin.

"I wonder how this fight would go if Illya was involved?" Rias murmured.

"What was that, Buchou?"

"Oh nothing." And so, the two of them remained in that position for a good few minutes. Soon the others will come back from setting traps. And soon, this will all begin.

* * *

They made a good showing; that much is something the audience was willing to admit. The small, not even complete, peerage of Rias Gremory did a fine job, taking out so many pieces by themselves. The quality of Rias's peerage is high.

But their strategies are too simplistic, was the conclusion of the analysts. Tactics a child can come up with. Rias was playing the game too safe, was what is said about it. She did not take into account the numbers advantage enough.

Oh no, dropping the school gymnasium on top of Raiser's peerage was a good idea. Good, but at the expense of her Queen's stamina. And in a battle against multiple opponents, stamina is more important than strength. There might've been a way to defeat the group without the need to collapse the building. The reaction of the girl's to Hyoudou Issei's Dress Break was a big enough opening that they could've defeated them without the need to do something so over the top.

And if collapsing the gymnasium is so important why not have the Rook collapse the building? A few good jabs on the pillars holding up the gymnasium should've been more than enough. They should have reserved that great lightning strike to deal with higher end enemies, not a small size of pawns and a rook.

And they can all agree what time that this immature strategy failed. It began when Toujou Koneko, her only Rook, fell in battle.

* * *

On the rooftops of the school building, Rias and Raiser came to blows. Asia stood as a backup, standing behind her master, prepared to heal any injury that comes about. Why were they standing there? It was because Raiser has issued a challenge against Rias to fight on top of the school building. Rias took him on the challenge, bringing Asia with her. Although she knew this meant that their base was open to the pawns, she acceded to the challenge.

[Rias Gremory's Queen Retires]

"Wha… Akeno-san… how?" Asia's voice was heard. The absurdity of Akeno's defeat… Akeno should be stronger than the Bomb Queen. So how did Akeno lose? The answer clicked easily enough for the Rias's sharp mind.

"Phoenix Tears." Rias grits her teeth. "Of course." She gathered her power again, preparing another attack on the immortal devil.

"Of course we'd have Phoenix Tears, Rias. Did you forget to buy some for your own? Only two people per peerage are allowed to use them, and naturally I gave them to Ravel and Yubelluna."

"You didn't even keep some for yourself, then." That's a small consolation for the absurd power of the healing object.

"You will not be able to defeat me, Rias, so what's the point of carrying them with me?"

* * *

Hyoudou Issei breathed as he ran. Kiba had promised that he would handle it on his own. What Issei needed to do was promote! He needed to get to the enemy base and promote!

[Rias Gremory's Knight retires]

Issei growled as another of his friends fell. It hurt, to hear those cruel words of Grayfia.

"Dammit, Kiba! You better have a good excuse when I see you later!" Issei yelled, running. He pulled out Illya's gift from his pocket. He's the only one aside from Rias who can still fight! He needs to fight! For Koneko who fell first. For Akeno who forced the Bomb Queen to use her Phoenix Tears. For Kiba who allowed him to seize an opening. And for Illya, who couldn't fight in the Rating Game. He'll fight for all of them!

In front of him stood Ravel Phenex, flying calmly. Issei looked at her defiantly, ready for battle.

* * *

[Rias Gremory's Knight retires]

For Kiba to fall at that instance, it only gave Raiser more to brag about.

"See, Rias? This is the power of the one who will be your husband. Your peerage falls, piece by piece. All that's left is that Boosted Gear Pawn and the Twilight Healing Bishop."

"So you did do research on my peerage." Rias noted. She gathered her power again, attacking the man with all her might.

"Well, they'll be my servants as well once we marry, after all. Although, I have to say, the human in your group. She's worthless. Get rid of her."

"You've never seen what she could do and you already dismiss her?" Rias shot back.

"I have no need to care. She was so weak that the Evil Pieces did not see her fit to become a Reincarnated Devil." Raiser casually dismissed. "What can she do against an immortal?" So that was how Raiser interpreted Illya's failed reincarnation. That she was so weak, she couldn't become a devil.

"…" Rias had no reply on that. She did not know anything about what Illya was capable of. She's never seen her fight, although she did know her skills. Healing Magic capable of healing even Devils, and the power to move around wires. She's also mentioned studying Structural Grasp over the phone, but she did not know what kind of skill that is. And it was supposed to be a basic skill? Normally you could say you do know quite a lot, but she doubted those skills with healing and wires did much against a ghost of Jack the Ripper. Skills in Exorcism? Illya's past and skills are still a black box and it was unlikely that she'll learn what the contents are if she loses.

She can't lose! Not like this. Not when her future has been put on the line! Also, if she lost… Illya will no longer be…

"Buchooooou! Hyoudou Issei, at your seeeeervice!"

* * *

Issei's arrival changed the battle. This was Rias's chance, their last chance at victory… But then Asia was caught by the enemy Queen, depriving them of the power to heal. Fortunately, Ravel Phenex was nowhere to be found, which means the second Phoenix Tears of Raiser is not going to be there anytime soon.

But in the end, Raiser's immortality won out. Issei and Rias were too tired, and their injuries cannot be healed with Asia kept away. Eventually, Rias had to concede. She lost. She lost to her own fate. She couldn't do anything.

But Issei persevered. Even with his broken body, even with him being all but unconscious, he continued to stand up. His right hand, marked with Illya's star, was clenched into a fist, still seeking to attack the man. In his left hand, covered by the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, was Illya's gift, the tarot card labeled Saber. Although slightly crumpled by Issei's grip, the card still remained whole. All this time? When had he started holding it in his hand?

[Boost]

But… Issei, you need to stop. Rias could no longer take it. She hugged the boy, stopping his advance. His condition is terrible. The boy still continued trying to walk towards Raiser, but…

"Please stop… you've done enough… Ise…"

She can't lose Ise. Not like this. Not here! She stopped the boy completely, placing the boy onto her lap, just like in the beginning of the Rating Game. He enjoyed being in this position, saying it was one of his top 10 things he wanted to receive from a girl.

"… It's enough…"

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and… Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

"I resign."

[Transfer!] This declaration from the Boosted Gear roared, causing Illya's gift to shine.

"Not worthless. Never worthless." Issei suddenly said. His eyes cracked open… and shut again.

[INSTALL!] This was the last thing that Issei heard before falling to a deep slumber.

* * *

The feeling of magic washed over Illya, forcing her awake. Outside the window, she could see the last lights of the sun. Illya turned towards the source of magic. The gray-haired maid, Grayfia arrived. In her hands, she held a battered, injured Hyoudou Issei. Illya wordlessly directed the maid to place the boy on the sofa. She didn't need to ask. She already knew what likely happened but… Grayfia still said it anyway.

"Rias-sama lost the Rating Game."

"… I see." Illya nodded. She focused her Healing Magecraft to heal a few wounds, before asking. "Where are they?"

"Kiba-sama, Akeno-sama, and Koneko-sama are in critical condition. They are being attended to be Asia Argento. Hyoudou Issei is the only one in good enough condition to escort here. Although we have good healers in the Underworld, Rias said that she would only trust the healing of her peerage to her own. I'm afraid that she still doesn't like the family at the moment." Illya nodded, and continued healing the boy's wounds but she didn't realize how big a lie this was. Hyoudou Issei was actually the worst injured among the pieces of Rias Gremory during the Rating Game. Asia had already started healing the boy and had finished healing the more critical injuries before Rias had ordered to send Hyoudou Issei back home.

Issei's wounds closed easily enough, knitting themselves together with Illya's power. Illya noted how notably difficult it was to heal Issei's greater injuries. Specifically, the burns that were all over his body aside from his left forearm. "_Trace Begin__._" She uses Structural Grasp. Illya blinked a few times before continuing on. After a few seconds, she frowns. Turning to Grayfia she noted, "Phoenix Fire." No; that wasn't the full description of the source of injury. "Demonic Phoenix Fire."

"Ah, yes. You were able to tell what the wound is through magic? Interesting. But yes. Hyoudou-sama had been fighting one of the Phenex Clan, a Devil Clan who derives their power from the Immortal Phoenix."

"That explains why it's so difficult." Illya then continued, steadily and surely. Grayfia looked at the girl's handiwork. Illya's Healing Magic is certainly good, especially with its ability to heal devils, but Twilight Healing was better, at speed and efficiency. Although, it might be Illyasviel's immaturity in terms of magical knowledge that makes it difficult.

"There's something else that has to be said, Illyasviel-sama. Rias-sama has left one request. That you would check the shirt pocket of Hyoudou Issei." Illya looked at the boy's pocket and saw an envelope sticking out of it. It was surprisingly intact compared to the various burn marks on Issei's clothing, but that means that it was likely placed there after Issei was nearly burnt to death.

Illya pulled out the envelope and read the neat script. Rias Gremory, it said. Illya moved to open the envelope, and pulled the letter out of it. In the envelope, she could see that there were two other objects sealed within. But she can look at those later.

"May I ask that you read it aloud for me?" Grayfia asked. "While I can read Japanese Characters, it's a bit difficult to do an accurate translation at first glance." Illya wordlessly nodded and looked at the note.

_"… Dear Illyasviel,_

_"If you are reading this, then that means I have lost the Rating Game. I shudder at the thought of actually losing to Raiser, but I know the odds are stacked against us. Thus this is my sort of… failsafe._

_"You are a human; that is something that has always been clear to all of us. Even though you are a half-homunculus, the way you act is like a normal child thrust into an unknown world, which scarred you for life. Likely, your family had fallen due to supernatural means. Maybe a Stray Devil had attacked them. You never did tell us why._

_"You may be wondering where I'm going with this. I know that I'm going about in circles as well. So here's what I'm trying to say: If Raiser was ever to win, I will have to live in the Underworld. That means all my servants will have to join me there. But you are a human; you will not survive the cruelty of devils, who already look down upon Reincarnated Devils. You who failed to reincarnate would definitely be subjected to a worse cruelty than simple discrimination._

_"And so, though it pains me to say this, this is a sort of will that I have written that if ever I was to lose in the Rating Game, I will release you from service. Alongside this letter a letter that terminates your contract to me. With this… you will no longer need to serve me. You will no longer be a servant of the Gremory. Do not worry for your tuition fees, it has already been paid in full, so you will be free to continue going to school. Likewise, I'll ensure that the Hyoudou Residence still gets some money for taking care of you._

_"This is my last gift to you._

_"With the deepest of regrets,  
Rias Gremory."_

Illya didn't know what to think with that message. Her mind is just drawing a great blank, as though it wasn't able to comprehend the words written, despite being written in a language she understands well. She picked up the envelope again, and saw a pink piece of paper in it. Pulling it out, she felt something else fall onto the floor. She handed the paper to the maid and knelt to retrieve the fallen object. The maid pulls the piece of stationary and looks at it. On the bottom was a messily scrawled and tear-stained signature, saying: Rias Gremory.

"Everything seems to be in order… Once midnight strikes here in Japan… You will be released from the service of the Gremory. You will no longer be considered a Servant of Gremory." Grayfia had a small frown on her face. "Would you require help getting Hyoudou-sama to his home?"

"Ah, yes please." Illya replied. Grayfia nodded, holding the boy and walking towards the magic circle. Illya also stood on the magic circle, the tattered Saber Card in her hand. At the same time as the activation of the magic circle, a dark presence that had been remaining there for all this time, watching over Illya disappeared.

* * *

The dark presence, the Grim Reaper, Bennia, knew that it was her task to report this development. If she does this, who knows what Hades would do… He's been asking her to monitor the situation for a long time now. But… she has to do it. This was her job. The exact details however, she could muddle it up a bit, but she has to at least tell him most of the truth.

But… just a little bit. Wait just a little bit.

She hesitantly stood on the balcony of the building. She didn't really need to hurry, right? Maybe… She'll swing by Illyasviel's home for a little bit.

Yes, just for a little bit, and then she'll return to the Realm of the Dead.

* * *

The feeling of teleportation through magic circle was nothing new to Illya. But this feeling as though her stomach has a few hundred rocks in it, was weighing her down so heavily she felt the need to sit somewhere. They appeared in an alleyway near the Hyoudou Residence, and the two of them walked slowly towards the house. And every step of the way, Illya felt as though more than a hundred seconds passed.

She is no longer a servant of the Gremory. Rias has essentially fired her. Most people would probably be happy with this, and many humans would probably jump for joy at the fact that her life of eternal servitude ended there. But she wasn't happy. Rias never hurt her. Rias never expected more from her and she benefited more from the relationship than anyone else did. And damn anyone who believed otherwise.

But what makes this hurt the most is how betrayed she felt. Rias, although she's the one that could be said to be the most distant to her among the Occult Research Club, was still a friend. A friend that she trusted a lot. For her to just cut off their relationship like that without even consulting her…

_"Sapphire…Keep Illya safe…"_

It reminded her too strongly of Miyu.

Illya opened the door to the Hyoudou Residence. Giving a greeting to Issei's parents almost mechanically and the two of them walked up the stairs, Issei firmly in Grayfia's arms. Illya wordlessly directed Grayfia to Issei's room and to place the boy on the bed.

"Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's engagement party is scheduled to be tomorrow evening." Grayfia's voice suddenly spoke, breaking the wordless silence that had been permeating the atmosphere between them.

"That's awfully fast." Illya commented. You would expect that a High Class Party be scheduled in weeks of time, rather than such a short amount of time.

"Yes, but this has been scheduled for a long time now. When Raiser-sama arrived to escort Rias-sama to the Devil World, the date had already been decided upon. The Rating Game was scheduled a day before the Engagement Party."

"So they had already expected Rias-senpai to lose." Grayfia made no reply, but her silence had been reply enough for the young girl. Illya put her hand on the left hand of Issei's, her hand pulsing with healing magic.

Grayfia turned to leave, but not before making one last comment, "Although it might be a bit rude of me to leave you with an invitation, especially since you are no longer a servant of the Gremory, but I believe your long relationship should be more than enough reason to extend it to you. I extend it to Hyoudou Issei as well, provided he wakes soon." She pulled out a parchment with the Gremory Magic Circle printed upon it. "I leave this to you. Whether you come or not is entirely up to you." Illya looked at the woman with a surprised look.

"You… you don't want her to marry that… Raiser-san at all, do you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that with my position as Maid of the Gremory. But please indulge this maid's selfishness." Grayfia bowed, making the implication very clear. She left the place soon after, her own duties elsewhere. The magic circle parchment was left on the table. Illya walked over and took the parchment.

Illya held the tattered Saber Card in one hand. It appears to be carefully ironed out. Most likely, it was in a worse shape than it was now. She carefully looked at Issei and sighed softly.

[So what should we do?] Ruby asked.

"… for now, we heal Ise-san." Then… she'll decide what is needed to be done.

* * *

Tomorrow evening… yes, that should be enough. Bennia brightly thought. Although she might be cheating a bit, she's going to make a little lie.

If she does, maybe this young hero would be able to get out of this bind.

* * *

Ajuka Beelzebub stood in his laboratory, contemplating the events that had surrounded them. Normally he wouldn't interfere with the politics of the 72 Pillars. His own research was more important to him than their minor squabbles.

And this time was no exception. His research was more valuable to him than these outdated and minor politics. So he'll defy them, ever so slightly, for the sake of research. What was his goal? Why would he do this?

All he cared was that he has less than a day to finish all preparations. He was certain that Sirzechs has probably begun his own plan. But that plan is probably drenched with the recklessness the man always had. Most likely the man just planned for Hyoudou Issei to rush in and claim his sister. Alright, he's going to formulate a plan to crash that party, in a very legal manner. After all, those old timers loved their legalities, don't they? He may not be Falbium Asmodeus, but he's certain he can craft a good strategy here or there.

Poor Raiser Phenex. He didn't realize that, by messing with Rias Gremory and her Peerage, he made an unknown enemy of two of the Four Great Satans.

* * *

Ddraig looked at his surroundings. Normally the interior of Boosted Gear is a simple void; nothing to look at, nothing to pay attention to. But… now…

[To think the interior of Boosted Gear could be warped into something like this… truly my current wielder is a strange one.] Ddraig looked towards the vast meadow of green. The sun rose upon the distant mountains, making Ddraig feel nostalgic. But how? He turned towards the grassy hill. On top was a boy. A boy ordinary to look at, but Ddraig knew. This was his current wielder.

But what he leaned on intrigued him. It was a strange sword of gold and blue stabbed into a stone on the hilltop. Its power radiated a holy aura that sheltered all those within. It was a power that could only be described as like being in the sanctuary of a King.

[This boy's power is weak…] Ddraig looked at him and laughed, [I could barely sense it.] He smirked, walking up the hill, surrounding the boy in its confines. [But… this boy will have a very, very powerful destiny.] Yes, this might be the start of one of the most interesting periods of his life within the seal of the Sacred Gear.

Ddraig laughed uproariously, as the grass of the hill and meadow swayed in the wind. He continued to wait, waiting until the time that Hyoudou Issei would open his eyes.

* * *

_Hyoudou Issei dreamed. Two swords of white and black formed in his hands. The married blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, sang as they clashed against the dark blade of the enemy. Throwing countless blades Traced into existence, every movement done in near clockwork precision._

_The enemy was strong. This was King Arthur, tainted by some sort of darkness. Although it was strange to refer to what appears to be a female as a King, Issei dared not question it._

_King Arthur started using the power of the Blackened Sword of Promised Victory. But… for some reason, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't accept that sword as the Sword of Promised Victory. He had to reject it. And so, a tracing of the true sword appeared in his hands._

_Excalibur Image was what this sword was called. An image of Excalibur, created by a faker; a blade that will never reach the same power as the original. But he had to reject this "original". It is a lie that should not exist. The Forever Distant Golden Sword roared in response to his will. It, too, agreed that this effigy of its original should be erased from existence._

_Gathering the power needed to fire this shot, two voices echoed: one the enemies, and… the other… although he knew it should've been him speaking… the voice was… Illya's._

_Together the two voices shouted, roaring the name of their weapon, both trying to deny the existence of the other. "__**Excalibur!**_" _A powerful wave of light escaped the faked blade, while a powerful wave of darkness rushed towards his own._

_More prana. Need to fuel more prana, until the point that the enemy won't have that much power. Need to overwhelm the power that, by all rights, should defeat him. Overwork the faked blade, even if it destroys him._

_The force of prana soon split the blackened power of Excalibur and rushes towards King Arthur's fake. His vision started fading, as nothingness overtakes him._

* * *

Illya hadn't been able to sleep. To see all the injuries that Issei had hurt her. The boy was so upbeat and cheerful that she couldn't really imagine him in such a deep sleep. The boy was the life of the peerage and for him to have fallen means that so much has gone wrong.

She had already finished healing all the injuries that the boy has, and all she was doing now is waiting for him to wake up. This was time spent on her own musings, rather than anything more productive like actually learning new forms of magic. She was still being quite productive, regardless, as she had been in Archer Install, cooking in the kitchen side of the house. Secretly.

"I don't know why Kuro never decided to make use of it, but if a hero is my brother, than that hero would be able to cook really good food." Illya said. "She could've won the cook off without breaking a sweat." This was said in a half-joking fashion.

[The fact that you are using a Heroic Spirit's power just so that you can cook would make so many magi cringe. They might even hate you.] Ruby noted merrily from… somewhere within her form.

"They can deal with it." Illya replied easily. "I don't know how to cook, after all."

[Technically, you're cheating right now.] Ruby noted.

"I know, and I don't care anymore." Illya replied. "I already used onii-chan to cheat with magic. Using him to cheat with cooking is no different." Note is that she's also writing down the various tips that Archer Install gave her about cooking, and she only planned easy to cook stuff.

[You know that you are not going to get kicked out of the house right?] Ruby asked. [So why are you in such a hurry to learn how to cook?]

"… Does it matter? I'm learning to cook." Illya shrugged.

[Does it have to do with… what your other self reported through Sapphire earlier?] Ruby asked. Sapphire should be coming home soon, after the distant trek that she went on.

"… I…" she never got to finish that before the dark presence returned in full force. And this time, Illya can tell from where she is. Wielding a knife, she spun around.

"Ah, sorry about startling you." A hooded young girl, carrying a scythe stood in front of her. The glance at the scythe was all Illya needed to know who the girl is. She lowered the knife.

"You… you're the one who helped fend off Jack the Ripper."

"Well, yep! That's me. My name's Bennia, a Grim Reaper. Well… former, if anything now."

"Former?" Illya returned to cooking, as Bennia took a seat on the table.

"I… do not agree with my boss's orders so… I'm here to warn you about them." Seeing that Illya was still listening, Bennia continued, "He ordered all the Grim Reapers, that… the moment you are no longer affiliated with the Devils, we should kill you. All of them. Including the Ultimate Class Reapers."

"Sorry, I don't really know much about Ultimate Class or whatever, but are they strong?"

"Stronger than what you fought two nights ago."

"Assassin Class Heroes are usually weak, that a skilled Magician could defeat them." Illya replied, using the memories of Heroic Spirit EMIYA as a tool. "You are going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Uh… well, they're definitely stronger than even your… former… master."

"And? I've fought worse." Illya honestly replied.

"… You have?" Bennia asked blankly. What kind of quests does this young hero go on?

"Yeah." Can you really compare Rias to the likes of Gilgamesh? Especially when she decided to be stupid and slap the latter across the cheek, when he was still berserk, untransformed.

"Is that all you can say about that?" Illya did not reply. Bennia sighed and continued, "The Grim Reapers were all ordered to do anything they can to eliminate you, even if that means destroying the entire area with you. You need to leave soon. I managed to buy you a day, but that's it."

"How did you do that?"

"I told them that your contract will end at midnight." Bennia shrugged. Looking at the clock that says 3:00, "yep, like later midnight. But that means nothing if you wouldn't leave soon."

"… I will. I will." Illya smiled. "But right now, I'm cooking, and waiting for Ise to wake up."

"I'm betraying my kind for doing this," Bennia told her, "and you are more interested in being a good wife?"

"Wha… wife? No! I'm just…" Illya shook her head. She did not know if she blushed or not, but she forced her own emotions down. "I… Thank you for doing it."

"It's not a problem. Having watched the Devil Faction for over a month, now that I'm out of a job… I guess I should try to ask that Sona Sitri to accept me as a peerage member if she'd have me."

"So you're going to be a Devil?" Illya asked, "Just like that?"

"I'd still be me. But I'd rather not be a Grim Reaper, because then I'll be obligated to follow his orders. If I become a Devil, I won't have to follow him anymore."

"… I see… Thank you. I'll take you to meet Sona-senpai later."

"So you're still going to stay?"

"I'll leave after Issei wakes up. Or before midnight, whichever comes first." Illya replied. "… I suppose I should get a few farewell gifts though."

* * *

Illya and Bennia were inside the High School Student Council Room, looking at Sona. They were both sitting on chairs, but Illya can feel the tension of the room quite a bit. Bennia looked as though she was in a job interview. And in a sense, this was close enough to Job Interview that it's possible.

"I suppose you can become my 2nd Knight." Sona said, interested. "Although, your story about Illya being wanted by the Grim Reapers is a bit much."

"As a Grim Reaper, I'll have to hunt her down as well. Best do it before midnight." Bennia replied.

"Please wait. It's still early. It's not every day that I get someone willing to join a peerage. And being a Grim Reaper makes you a very useful piece." Sona nodded, "You do understand that this is just switching masters, and that I still expect you to follow my orders? And this isn't like Illya where her Master can just cancel her contract. You will be a devil, and be subordinate to me."

"I realize that. But I think you'd be a much better master than Hades ever was. And this time, this is my choice. If I regret it, then I only have myself to blame."

"Do you have anything else you can claim about yourself? Something that can make me consider you over the one I'm currently considering."

"I'm the daughter of an Ultimate Class Grim Reaper."

Sona slowly nodded, "… Is power hereditary to you Grim Reapers?"

"Quite a bit. But the more important thing to note is that I've been trained personally by an Ultimate Class Grim Reaper all my life."

"Hm. What about you, Illya? Will it be possible for you to become Rias's servant once more before midnight?" If Illya becomes a servant again, then Illya would have the protection of the Devils once more. If that was the case then Bennia can decide not to become a Devil.

"I don't really know where to begin though." Illya sighed. "The reason Rias-senpai fired me has more to do with the fact that I'm not a Devil than her marriage to Raiser."

"I do realize that Illyasviel. And I do understand that Rias is unlikely to change her mind, and certainly not within the timespan before midnight." Sona nodded, "If only you can become a Devil…"

A strange voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "That will not be necessary." The three whipped their heads around to see Ajuka Beelzebub, with Hyoudou Issei hanging from his shoulders and Tsubaki trailing behind him, sending them an apologetic look.

"Lord Beelzebub." Sona bowed to the man, "What brings you here?"

"Well, nothing much, I'm just here to speak about Illya's recent lack of employment to the Devil World."

"I see. So news has reached you as well?"

"Actually, the one who informed me was Rias Gremory herself, when she asked if it was possible to trade Illyasviel for one of your empty pawns." Lord Beelzebub shrugged. Sona looked at that in surprise, and confusion. Rias actually did consider that option, huh? Then why wasn't it allowed? She sent a meaningful look at the Satan, who shrugged. "I'm afraid Illya would have to be traded alongside Issei for that possibility, so that option is only possible if you are willing to trade away all your pawns, Sona Sitri."

"You mean Genshirou and Ruruko." Sona coldly said. While Boosted Gear was powerful and she would like to have the boy, she liked her pawns and is very reluctant to part with them. Especially as, if she did so, they'd be under the thumb of Raiser Phenex, something Sona cannot stand.

"Rias didn't believe that you would be willing to part with them either, even if you did get the wielder of the Boosted Gear out of it, and I can tell that she was unwilling to let Hyoudou Issei go." Now that last sentence can be taken in various ways. Sona had to raise her eyebrow at that wording. But she ignored that for now.

"She also likely remembered that I had a trust issue against Illya when she first arrived." Sona sighed. Illya looked confused at that, "Please accept my apology on that matter. I thought it was strange that you were still human after the reincarnation and had directed some of my skepticism of your nature to her. I don't now, so please be at ease. But I'm afraid that may have to do with this mess."

"One does tend to regret decisions made on the fly." Lord Beelzebub replied. "Oh, and Illyasviel, how is progress on removing the artifact in your body?"

"I can do it now." Illya replied. "I just… wait." What was the information given to her by Archer and Saber Install, on how to remove Avalon from internalization?

"No, don't bother." Lord Beelzebub stopped her before she could begin. "The seal itself is on the Evil Pieces. Removing the artifact from your body will do nothing unless I have the formula to remove the seal itself." Illya nodded. "At the very least, Illyasviel, can you at least explain a bit more of your situation?

Illya nodded and relayed the same basic information that she gave Sona earlier. "I'm no longer Rias's Servant since last midnight, and I'm going to be hunted by Grim Reapers by midnight tonight. So I have about, eight hours before then." Tsubaki can only look in incredulousness at the information just frankly dropped by the girl. Sona only sighed and handed a key to the man.

"Lord Beelzebub, may I suggest you continue this conversation in the Occult Research Clubroom?" Sona asked, "I'm invited to the Engagement Party and I'd like to prepare my entire peerage to be prepared for tonight." While it was unconventional to bring your entire peerage to a party filled with High Class Devils, Sona knew that whatever Lord Beelzebub had in mind, it would be relatively interesting and educational.

"Very well. Let's go." Lord Beelzebub once more hefted Hyoudou Issei. Illya walked out the door, leading the man out. Bennia moved to follow but…

"And where are you headed to, Bennia?" Sona stopped the Grim Reaper/Human Hybrid, "I said my entire peerage." Sona pulled out a Knight Piece. "Tsubaki, check her sizes to see if any of the backup formal attire for the others will fit her." Tsubaki smiled and went to look for a measuring tape.

Bennia looked at the two and smiled, "I won't let you down."

* * *

On a grassy hill, I, Hyoudou Issei, woke up. No… I'm still dreaming. The power of Excalibur in my hands from my first dream felt so real… But why was he dreaming Illya's memories?

[You haven't used my full power yet.] A voice echoed in my head. I looked ahead and found a red dragon. A powerful red dragon. All around me was grassland, tranquil and beautiful, lit by the rising sun behind me. The red dragon watched me, with a disapproving frown. Why I knew it was a disapproving frown? Don't ask me, I don't know!

But first… Who… are you…?

[I'm Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. The one sealed in your left arm.]

The Dragon sealed into my left arm?

[Correct.]

You… what did you want?"

[Hmm… before I say what I want, you might want to look behind you.] I craned my head aside and saw something that looked vaguely familiar. I forcibly stood up, and looked at what I was leaning on earlier. A sword. A gold and blue sword. It's power… was heavenly but not painful. It existed, but it did not harm him. There was no irrational fear, it was simply there. It wasn't Excalibur, though but… what is this feeling? It looks close to Excalibur, but it isn't. There are more decorations for instance.

[It's still asleep, but it, too, appeared alongside this hill.] Ddraig replied, [You drew this sword into the Sacred Gear. Your legend is only just starting.]

What then?

[Well, aren't you going to draw the sword?]

I looked at the dragon and nodded. Holding out my hand, reaching for the hilt of the sword. I… pulled. But before the sword could be pulled out, a bright light blinded me.

A voice different from Ddraig's, a voice so powerful echoed in his mind: [At last, another worthy wielder has arrived. But it isn't time for you to draw me yet.]

Wh-what?

[Red Dragon. Yet another of your kin appears to be destined to wield my blade.] Uh… what does that mean? Another of the Red Dragon? What does that mean?

[Oh?] Ddraig! Don't just 'oh?'! Say something!

[The last who wielded me carried your aspect as well. But then she broke my blade when she lost sight of herself. Will this one be any different?]

[I have no clue as to what you mean, sword, but why not ask him yourself?]

Uh, hello? Can anyone tell me what's going on?

[Very well, Red Dragon.] And suddenly, I felt a powerful presence focus itself on me.

[A soul of a devil, a mind of a human, and blood of a dragon. Truly an interesting combination. The first and last combined makes one a villain of the story, but the latter two makes one a hero. For you to have both, it means you have the choice to become either. Truly, your destiny is a powerful one.]

Didn't help much when I lost to that Grilled Chicken.

The Red Dragon laughed, [That's right, you lost. But you're alive. And since you didn't die, your loss can become strength.]

The sword then interrupted, [But that loss will only mean anything if you achieve Victory in the end.]

[True!] The Dragon laughed, [and continue achieving 'Victory'. I'll even lend you my power to wield when the time comes, although that will come at a great sacrifice.]

[And I, although you have not truly drawn my power quite yet, recognize that you _will_ eventually have the potential to wield me. When the time comes that you need it, I shall lend you my own.]

The sun started rising, and my eyes could barely only see anything anymore.

The Dragon to my left roared, [Hyoudou Issei, show those who laughed at you your existence as a Dragon, a juggernaut of power that should not be so casually dismissed.]

The sword to my right shone, [Hyoudou Issei, show those who mocked you your true resolve.]

[[A resolve worthy of a Dragon/King]]

* * *

Issei's eyes opened to see a familiar ceiling. The dream he saw… what the hell was that? First he saw Illya's memories, and then he heard a strangely familiar voice… Wait. What had he been doing before he slept? Did he even fall asleep? No. The last thing he…

"Ise-senpai, are you alright? You've been asleep for about a day." Illya's voice came back to him and he turned to see the girl. He was in the Occult Research Club Room. Illya stood up and brought a tray to the table. She handed him a pair of chopsticks and gestured for him to eat.

"I… I'm sorry… we lost." Issei half said, half mourned. Illya nodded, looking at the Saber Card that is left on the table.

"I heard. Grayfia-san came and told me about it." Illya replied. "Can you tell me more about the Rating Game?"

Issei nodded. He looked at Illya and started recounting the events.

* * *

Rias looked forlornly in her engagement dress. Why? Why did she have to fail? Why couldn't she have won? Did God curse them somehow and set them up to lose? She sat on her chair, pondering the events over and over, trying to see where she went wrong.

The Rating Game, this one-sided match between Raiser's full peerage and Rias's incomplete, broken up one.

There is no way anyone can truly claim that by defeating her peerage in this Rating Game, that it was proof of Raiser's power. For one there are still two remaining slots left in her number, an empty Knight and Rook. She, who was not supposed to be allowed to participate in a Rating Game until much later, didn't need to seek for her companions so quickly. Then there were the two members that cannot participate, Gasper Vladi and Illyasviel von Einzbern. Gasper, her mutation piece, has been sealed away until she can be trusted to control him. And then there is Illya. Because Illya is not a Reincarnated Devil she had been prohibited from participating in the Rating Game.

Regardless of any advantage Raiser could give her, the hurdle that this Rating Game is asking from her is impossible. Having no experience with Rating Games, having no access to all her peerage members, the chances of winning were close to nil.

No… she was just making excuses now. In the end, her own pride was her downfall. She saw that now. Truly, hindsight is 20/20. If she had not been riled up by Raiser's challenge, she might've seen just how disproportionate the odds are. Ah well…

She sighed, accepting the ending presented to her.

* * *

"Wait… Ise-senpai… Are you sure you heard that?" Illya asked with surprise. Back in the Occult Research Club Room, Issei continued eating the food that Illya prepared. And, naturally, he enjoyed it very, very much. So much that he barely heard what Illya said.

"Huh? Well uh… I'm sure I did… I don't remember much after getting punched by the grilled chicken but I do remember hearing the word 'Install' come from my Sacred Gear."

"Install… are you sure? You were holding the Saber Card and Boosted Gear cried out Install?" Issei nodded.

Illya pulled the card from the table, and said: "Install (Phantasm Summon): It's essentially the power to use the power sealed into the card. It needs a good knowledge on how the Class Cards work though, and I barely understand how it does what it does. I've only been brute-forcing Install by using my wish-granting Magical Trait. Without that and the help of the Kaleidosticks you shouldn't have been able to…"

Issei was certain that this was probably basic level magic, since Illya was learning Basic Level Magic, but damn it, she lost him. Illya looked at him and sheepishly smiled.

"Ahaha… Let's make it simpler. Class Cards hold the power of a hero of legends." Alright, that can be understood. "By using Install with the Class Card, you are able to become that hero's power." Oh, so like a cheat where you can become a hero? That sounds pretty neat. "In this case, the Saber Card is King Arthur."

"Wait… what? King Arthur!" Issei said shocked, "As in, the guy with Excalibur? Even I know about him! His sword is… a Holy Sword right? Then… If I had been able to Install King Arthur… dammit! I would've beaten that Grilled Chicken bastard!"

"I don't know if a Devil can use it though." Illya shook her head. "The power of King Arthur is holy so… it might be dangerous." Issei looked at her and sighed. Yeah, that was true.

"But there's-" always a chance, he wanted to say but another voice denied him that opportunity.

"Oh he's already awake?" An older man's voice greeted them. Issei turned his head slightly to see the one who greeted them. Although, it appears only he was shocked to see the new arrival. Illya smiled politely and pointed to the table.

"I left some food on the table, if you want some, Beelzebub-sama."

"Ah, yes, I thank you for that, Illyasviel." He easily sat at the table and started eating, "Your cooking seems fine. Could do a bit more though." Illya nodded, knowing that it wasn't perfect. Even with tips from her own brother, she didn't think she'll have the power to make a miracle out of food in a night's worth of practice.

"H-hold up! Can anyone explain what's going on?"

Illya looked at each other and nodded, "Well… Actually, we were just waiting for you to wake up, and then we can begin the operation."

"Uh… operation?"

"That's correct." Lord Beelzebub smiled, "It's an operation to end the engagement between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex."

"You mean… we're going to do it?" Issei asked, excitedly, "Illya too!?"

"That's right. Now, whilst we eat, let me explain how this will work." And so, the planning session began.

* * *

One of the few requests that Rias had was for the location to be done where she could be under the sky. The devil's night sky may not have the same feel as the human world and that it didn't truly incite the same emotions as the human world, it was under the night sky that she last fought alongside all of her peerage except Gasper. As a small tribute to that last successful battle, she had requested as so. It was a last token defiance against her house, to force them to prepare the courtyard when they had been expecting to be preparing the banquet hall.

And so, the Gremory courtyard was bustling with many devils. Surrounded by a wall of black marble, with a well-kept lawn maintained by the various servants of the Gremory, the party was in full swing. Many family members of both Phenex and the Gremory clans arrived to celebrate the Engagement between the two Devils, Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex. The mere fact that there were so many of them just goes to show how much they truly believed Rias Gremory would win.

Friends of the family had also arrived to celebrate. Sairaorg Bael didn't look too pleased with being in the presence of this stuffy crowd but endured it for the sake of showing his support to his cousin. He didn't bring anyone besides his queen, Kuisha Abaddon. Sona Sitri had arrived an hour ago, bringing her entire peerage with her. Why she brought them all was a mystery but she had replied that it was to give them a taste of High Class Devil culture. Well they won't begrudge her that right. Sona's entire peerage is primarily composed of students from the same school as Rias, after all.

Grayfia looked impassive, standing behind her husband, Sirzechs Lucifer. In front of her were the Lord and Lady Gremory and Lord and Lady Phenex. The Phenex Heir Apparent, Ruval Phenex, also stood there next to his parents, his own Queen standing next to him. Ravel impassively stood next to them, notably keeping well away from the others of Raiser's Peerage.

"Greetings, Lord Lucifer. I thank you for accepting our invitation." Lord Gremory smiled at the underworld's leader, giving a small bow. His wife also smiled and curtsied. This action was repeated by the Phenex family.

"Dear father, it is fine to refer to me by name when I come as a guest for a family situation." Sirzechs replied smoothly. "But, may I ask to speak with my sister?"

"While you may do so, she hasn't spoken much aside from the customary greetings." Lady Gremory made a meaningful glance towards where Rias was sitting. "I'm sure you understand."

Sirzechs nodded. He did understand. It's just that he wished that the reason that she was angry hadn't been directed towards him. Especially with the disturbing news that Grayfia had given him.

'Too reckless. Still too reckless, Rias.' Sirzechs shook his head. For Rias to just do that in her moment of grief… while he did expect her to react badly, he couldn't help but feel as though this had been a bit overboard.

* * *

The only ones whose entire peerage was expected to be there are Raiser Phenex's and Rias Gremory's. Rias Gremory's Peerage was notably short of its last fighter during the Rating Game. They stood a way's away, not willing to face anyone.

'If I had only been stronger,' were their thoughts. They looked back on the rating game, analyzing it incessantly on how they lost. Koneko was upset for falling first. Akeno loathed herself for not having foreseen the use of Phoenix Tears. Kiba was thinking if he had a sword that can defend against explosions, he wouldn't have fallen. And Asia blamed herself for being captured in a trap during those last, crucial moments. Rias didn't blame them, but they were all, one way or the other, blaming themselves. Especially Rias.

The notable lack of Issei there was stressful to Asia. When Rias had insisted that it be Illya that heals the boy, Asia was visibly upset about the decision. But she did understand that she needed to heal the others as well. All of them could feel the lack of life and the sudden surplus of distance between them. They realized that Issei and Illya were the ones who usually brought them to speak up and talk about a lot of things. They were able to bring out their various quirks easily.

Once more, they felt like they were strangers.

_*kling* *kling* *kling*_

The sound of the clinking of glass was enough to bring attention to that direction. Raiser smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you everyone, for arriving at me and Rias's Engagement Party." Raiser bowed gracefully. "For all of you to come to celebrate this joyous occasion that two High Class Devils would be vowing their futures together, it brings such joy to my heart. For all your support, the houses of Gremory and Phenex present to you this banquet under this beautiful night sky."

Rias had stood up as well, the face of the perfect trophy wife. Raiser continued on his speech, likely rehearsed to the fullest extent. Although Raiser had been acting so high and mighty, in the end, it was him marrying into the Gremory, and not the other way around. But because of how Devil's work in such a patriarchal society, the husband would still be recognized as head of family, regardless if she is the heir.

Ah, was he finally finishing his speech? She held herself calmly.

"And so, a toas-" His last lines were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a magic circle.

'Astaroth?' Rias noted, as the emblem spun around for a bit. Out of the light of the emblem stepped forth a figure of a man. Raiser looked slightly put out by the appearance of the magic circle, but before he could get angry, the arrival of the surprise guest was more than enough to quell his anger. Instead his delight could be seen greatly.

"Lord Beelzebub, it is an honor for one such as me to have you come to attend my party." Raiser bowed. "We were just about to have a toast."

"Ah, yes, the engagement party of Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex, correct?" Ajuka smiled. In his hands were a few strange contraptions. Rias looked confused to see them. Those contraptions are for the creation of a Rating Game field. Why was the Lord Beelzebub carrying those?

"Ajuka, it's a surprise to see you." Sirzechs greeted his fellow Satan. "What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid business brought me here." Ajuka shook his head, gesturing to the small contraptions that he carries with him. "May I ask some of the Gremory's servants to prepare these for me?"

"Rating Game devices? What for?" Ajuka smiled as Grayfia took the objects from his arms. He then pulled out a piece of paper and turned to Raiser Phenex. Rias looked at the paper and saw that it was familiar. That was the stationary that she uses in her club room, she was sure of it. Why was it being used by Lord Beelzebub?

"Yesterday, at precisely 2 in the afternoon, Devil Standard Time, the Rating Game between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory began." Why was the Lord Beelzebub bringing this up? "However, certain individuals had expressed their discontent because of how one-sided the Rating Game is."

Raiser Phenex looked surprised. "Well, the handicap is something of my decision. I'm the challenged party of the game, thus I got the right to decide the field."

"No." Ajuka shook his head. "That is only an advantage on Rias's side. The one-sidedness that is being questioned is the unfair advantage that Raiser Phenex's side had over the Rias Gremory's side."

Rias was surprised, and her peerage even more so. One-sided?

"What are these unfair advantages that are being spoken of?" Raiser asked politely. Internally, he was seething, but this was a Satan. He can't just burst out in anger.

"It is that Rias Gremory has not been allowed to have her entire peerage to participate in the Rating Game." Ajuka informed them. More than half of the guests started whispering about.

Lord Gremory then spoke up, "Are you speaking of Gasper Vladi?"

"Yes." Ajuka nodded, "That, and one other person."

"Illyasviel von Einzbern." Grayfia noted. "The Anomalous Pawn."

"Correct." Ajuka smiled. "Rias Gremory was forced to fight Raiser's Peerage with both Gasper Vladi and Illyasviel von Einzbern kept out of the battle."

"The human?" Raiser scowled. "They would make such a flimsy argument based on that?"

"Half-homunculus, actually." Ajuka replied pleasantly. "But yes, they argue that, since Raiser Phenex did not fight Rias Gremory with her entire peerage, it cannot be concluded that Raiser Phenex truly defeated Rias Gremory."

"Who dares say those words?" Raiser replied, with thinly veiled anger. "Who speaks against my victory? Name them so that I may fight them and prove my strength."

[That would be us.] A disembodied girl's voice came from Ajuka's pocket. He casually pulled out the object and revealed what it was.

Rias was surprised to see the object. And she was certain her own peerage was too. What was in front of them was a butterfly-winged circle. A six-pointed star was on the center. This was Illya's star object that Akeno had placed in her hair when they first saw her. But now, it had a strange speaker on the star. What was going on?

"You speak to me through a radio?" Raiser scowled, "Appear before me, and tell me to my face that my strength is false."

[Okay. Just wait one moment.] The girl's voice once more said. Ajuka smiled, and tossed the object into the air. And surprisingly, it didn't fall. It merely hovered in the air.

[Creating Jump Point using the Magic Formula downloaded] A female, almost robotic voice, different from before, escaped the object. It no longer had a speaker, and was once more a full star.

[Magic Circle Formation Begin. 2 Meter Radius. Connected World Connection Created. Temporary Name: Underworld.] A magic circle started forming underneath the star, as it flitted above it. The star continued spouting words that made little sense to the Devils. Although they understand that this was supposed to be magic, but only humans need these long processes for using it. Who would… Could it be?

[Connection Complete. Jump Point functional.]

They didn't have time to react as the light that suddenly shone blinded them once more. And before them, stood two figures. Many of the people there only recognized the boy. Only a handful of people in the crowd recognized both boy and girl.

"YOU!" Raiser roared. "WHY DO YOU NOT GIVE UP!?"

In front of them was a young girl, kneeling on the ground, her fingers brushing the grass. She breathed softly before standing up. A young girl with white hair and red eyes. She looked around, but though nervous, she was clearly resolute enough to be able to face others so defiantly.

The boy, still wearing his tattered uniform from yesterday, looked back at the man "I, Hyoudou Issei, challenge the conclusion of the Rating Game!"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**

* * *

You know, I didn't really like how canon solved the whole "Lost the Rating Game and now engaged to Raiser" thing. In the end, Raiser still won the Rating Game which means Rias is honorbound to marry him. Issei might have won their duel, but why would a duel be able to invalidate the hard work of Raiser's entire peerage? And so, I decided. The best way to invalidate a Rating Game's conclusion is by another Rating Game!

Up next, Hyoudou Issei and Illyasviel von Einzbern vs. Raiser Phenex's Peerage! Rating Game!

* * *

Next Chapter: **Pawns Standing Among Kings**

* * *

(And yes, I literally just spoiled people that it would just be Illya and Issei against Raiser's Peerage. But that's part of the reading experience.) :P


	10. Pawns Standing Among Kings

**Kaleid Liner Lias****'**** Pawn**  
by Lunar Wave

I do not own High School DxD nor do I own Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.

* * *

**Pawns Standing Among Kings**

* * *

Many varied thoughts were going on in the minds of various people as they saw the spectacle. Sona's Peerage has a few choice words for what was going on.

"Wha, Illya-chan?" Saji looked surprised as Illya appeared. Why was she here? And she was… challenging the ending of the Rating Game? What's going on?

Sona murmured, "I think we'd have to reassess Illyasviel. She's not just a regular Magician. She's a really skilled one." Why she was still bothering with basics was beyond her. Teleportation? Animated Tools? Those are hallmarks of very skilled Magicians!

Tsubaki blankly looked at the scene, dumbfounded. Was this what her master had been expecting all this time? This sudden arrival and declaration?

The other members of Sona's peerage were half-dazed, half excited. They want to see what's going on and hope for a thrill ride completely separate from the norm.

"Looks like there's one that doesn't give up." Sairaorg Bael commented causing them to turn to him. He grinned. "But how far would he go?"

"I don't know." His Queen, Kuisha Abaddon confessed. "But to challenge the conclusion of the Rating Game… isn't the only way to do so is to challenge the winner to a Rating Game?"

"Yes. But I think what most of the reincarnated devils in this room are missing is this:" he looked at Saji and the others, "the world of Devils is ruled by one's might. One's might is the calculated by one's Strength, Technique, and Tactics." Sairaorg replied. "If you are strong but without skill, your strength just goes to waste. If you are strong and skilled but without cunning, you will lose to one who has cunning greater than yours. If you excel in all three, then you will dominate all your foes."

"Umm… What do you mean?" Nimura Ruruko asked the devil. This sudden Segway into this seemingly disconnected explanation felt so out of place.

"To contest a win in a Rating Game means that you are denying a Devil proof of their might. This is an insult of the highest order." Sona replied for her fellow young Devil, who was more interested in the proceedings. "After all; if our might defines who we are in society, to throw doubt upon it is like mocking our identity."

"Ooooo…" Reya nodded, "But they did it anyway?"

Sona sighed, "That they did, and where this goes, no one will know."

* * *

Raiser was seething. Why was this boy still standing? His injuries should've caused him to be asleep for longer! Yet here he is, standing so defiantly. As though mocking him. His wounds are gone, but the clothes he wore still showed the wear and tear of yesterday's Rating Game.

"Are you begging to get hurt, you thrice-be-damned swine?" Raiser asked. "To challenge my victory, you understand what that means, correct?"

"Of course I do!" Issei replied, confidently, "It means we get a chance to beat the crap out of you again!"

"You do realize that, the challenger and whatever peerage that challenger may have are the only ones allowed to fight in that rematch, right?" Raiser snarled. "Since it was you who issued the challenge and you have no peerage, you will be fighting sixteen devils alone."

"Not true." Ajuka interrupted. "I'm afraid that isn't true for Hyoudou Issei."

"What do you mean, Lord Beelzebub?" Raiser bit out. He was still reining in his anger to avoid offending the Great Satan.

"Boosted Gear is a Longinus." Ajuka said. "A Longinus on its own is worth almost 8 pawns. And yet, Hyoudou Issei was revived with only 5. Now why would that be?"

"I assume he's so weak that even the Longinus grew weaker." Raiser snorted.

"Wrong." Ajuka smirked. "Hyoudou Issei _is_ worth 8 pawns. But three of his pawns were then given away." He then gestured to Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"The… hu… half-homunculus?" Raiser looked in disbelief. Illya nervously smiled back.

"To give away their pieces is the privilege of the King. No other piece may do so. And yet Hyoudou Issei has done as such. Therefore, I'm afraid Illyasviel von Einzbern, although she failed to become a Devil, _is,_ in fact, Hyoudou Issei's subordinate, and thus peerage."

"That… He doesn't have a King piece!"

"Yes, but I cannot deny that Illyasviel von Einzbern is a member of his peerage."

"That… She's not a Devil, so why should she be allowed to challenge… wait…"

"I see you've caught on." Ajuka nodded. "If you deny her participation in the Rating Game, the complaint that Hyoudou Issei raised, the one where Illyasviel von Einzbern had not been allowed to participate, still resound true to all of us. We will always remain asking if you would still have won if Illyasviel von Einzbern has been on that battlefield."

"She's only a human. A homunculus! How can she stand against us?"

"Why don't you find out? Although her show of copying the Devil Magic Circle we have, without it needing Demonic Magic is clear proof of her skill, wouldn't you think?"

"I'm not that good yet. Ruby and Sapphire did most of the work." Illya said with a blush. "I'm still studying basics of magic."

"You are in a Devil World. Humility has no place here. Now! There's a Rating Game that we must get out of the way. Raiser Phenex, call forth all your peerage members. Although it might seem sudden, you are going to have to do a second round, against Hyoudou Issei and his Peerage."

"I won't even need to lift a finger this time." Raiser snarled. "No Priestess of Thunder and Twilight Healing Bishop here."

"Bring it on, you Fried Chicken." Issei replied.

"WAIT! This is going too far!" Rias called out. "Illya and Ise can't fight sixteen devils! That would be like asking for a massacre!"

"Hush down, Rias Gremory." Ajuka coldly replied, almost dismissively, "This is not a matter of the House of Gremory. This is a challenge given by Hyoudou Issei and his peerage."

"But Ise and… but Ise is my servant!"

"The dye has been cast, Rias." Raiser snarled. "He has smeared my honor. I have the right to defend it. He shall receive the beatdown he richly deserves. No amount of groveling will make me change my mind."

"I won't grovel! Just you wait, Grilled Bastard! Illya and I will ruin you!" Issei smirked.

"If… we're going for a Rating Game." Asia walked forward, "Then… can we fight alongside them? All of us together?"

"Sorry, but that would be an impossibility." Ajuka shook his head. "This is Issei's battle. Illyasviel is part of his peerage. Kiba Yuuto, Toujou Koneko, Asia Argento, and Himejima Akeno are not. Therefore, only Hyoudou Issei and Illyasviel von Einzbern are allowed to fight."

"What do you say, Raiser?" Rias asked. She intended to rile up Raiser to try and get him to accept the full Peerage battle. For the most part it seems that Raiser did get cocky and was about to say yes when:

"Rias Gremory, there's something else that you must do. Do not interfere with matters that are less important than the current situation." Ajuka replied.

"Less important? What do you mean?" Rias asked, hostility growing in her tone.

"Seek out Sona Sitri's new Knight. You'll understand." Ajuka replied, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a Rating Game to set up."

* * *

Rias's peerage had been requested to aid with the setup of the Healing Area for Hyoudou Issei's side in the battle. Asia is designated main doctor for this battle as there aren't many healers that could be brought here in such short notice. In the meantime, she sought out Sona, and try to get an explanation from her new knight.

"I don't really need you escorting me, brother." Rias sighed.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking I'd like to meet this new knight of Serafall's sister as well." Sirzechs replied, as they weaved through the crowd. Well, not weaved when the crowd just parted for them to walk past.

"There must've been other ways to do this, right? Getting me out of the engagement."

"Well, other than having someone who could probably defeat Raiser Phenex challenge him to a duel for your hand, no not really." Rias's mind immediately flits towards Issei before she shook that thought out of her mind. Well, not really. It's still stubbornly there no matter what she did. She can only brush that thought aside for now.

She focused her mind again towards her brother, "I don't have a choice at all, do I?"

"You lost the Rating Game, thus you lost your choices. That's just how it is." Sirzechs shook his head in sadness.

"… And if Illya and Issei lose?"

"They lose their claim. That's it." Sirzechs shrugged, "They get a bit of humiliation for losing but they won't be in any worse than that."

"… But can they win?"

"They seemed pretty confident that they can win against sixteen Devils, so I suggest we believe in them."

"Hello, Rias Gremory. It's good to see you." A voice came after her. Behind her was a girl with dark purple hair. "I'm Bennia, the new Knight of Sona Sitri."

"Lord Beelzebub said that you had something I should do that is more important than helping my own peerage. Do you have any idea about it?" Rias asked.

"Yes. But technically, you're still helping your peerage." Bennia replied, her sleepy golden eyes glowing as she saw the disbelief that was in their eyes. Bennia chuckled and stood back. "Rias Gremory, is there a way for you to revoke Illyasviel's termination of contract?"

"No. I made sure to seal it so that I cannot be forced, under any circumstances, to revoke it. Particularly to keep me from being tempted to do so."

"You don't do things by halves I see… But is there a way?"

"I… the process for claiming a servant that is not a Devil is much more difficult than you'd expect. I skipped a lot when I reincarnated her. Now, I'll have to do the actual process completely separate of the rule. I will have to write a request to take up a personal servant, which would pass through my father and then be considered by the Pillars. This could take up to months."

"Just to get a servant that is not a Devil?"

"She's… not really loyal to Devils, isn't she? No one really knows what faction she was in. The magician factions don't claim anything. When she became my servant, it was because of the technicality in the Evil Piece system where having an Evil Piece means you are that Devil's servant. I can't really claim that again after… firing her. There might also be other requestors that want to claim her." Rias replied slightly grimacing. "I know. Bureaucracy at its finest."

"You should have thought twice before you signed that thrice be damned paper." Bennia sighed. "Because…" Bennia paused slightly, as she turned to a certain direction. She narrowed her eyes but turned back to Rias and started speaking.

With every word that came out of Bennia's mouth, Rias's face slowly but surely became paler and paler. Sirzechs also stood there listening in, his brow furrowing and his eyes narrowing.

* * *

The Gremory Household… so this is where she is? Is this supposed to be some last farewell for someone they fired? How grand. They'll have to keep hidden though. Bennia is in the place and she should be familiar with the ways their kind hides. They can't go near, not yet. But soon, midnight will come, and they'll do their job and erase the aberrant child that Hades deemed unfit to live.

A strange voice echoed into the room. [Well, that was lucky. To think I'd run into you so easily. So you were here, Grim Reapers. My master has a proposition for you.]

* * *

A live Rating Game. That is the main appeal of this for those watching. A Rating Game that is going on right in front of their eyes, rather than on a screen. For that, it needs to be something anyone from the audience can watch easily. So it can't be a wide area. Nor can it be completely within a Rating Game Zone. So they had to make a sort of makeshift area. So they cleared out a 32x32 square meter area for them to fight in. A nice even number. An empty courtyard, save for a single banquet table stood on Raiser's side of the area. Pillars and a red carpet leading to that table stood on Issei's end.

Issei and Illya stood at their end, looking down the red carpet towards that table. "How fitting that I be on this end, while you are there." Raiser smirked as he sat down on the table just at the end of the red carpet, with his peerage sitting next to him.

[Kings, declare your territories.] Grayfia's voice emotionally stated.

"My territory is the area behind the table." Raiser smirked.

"… Our territory will be the part of the carpet behind the first two pillars." This was the advised territory that Lord Beelzebub mentioned to them earlier.

[Are both peerages ready?]

"Yes." Issei nodded.

"Hurry up so that I can enjoy my party a bit more." Raiser said impatiently.

[The Rating Game between Raiser Phenex and Hyoudou Issei will begin in… 3.]

Illya looked at Issei with a soft smile.

[2]

Issei grinned back, raising his hand.

[1]

_*clap*_

Illya clapped that hand with her own raised one.

[Go!]

"Good luck, Illya-chan." Issei said, as Illya walked forward to meet her opponent.

Illya nodded, and Illya pulled out a few wires from her pockets and started forming bird shapes around her.

"This will be easy." Raiser snorted, saying this loudly so that everyone can hear them. "Mira. Knock her out of her misery."

* * *

_[Try beating one of them without our help first, Illya-san.]_ Ruby had told her.

She should try to use her own Magecraft first before resorting to her Magical Girl form. Ruby will still be in standby; all Illya had to do is call the stick and it will let her transform.

"_Don__'__t do anything too flashy that it will overshadow whatever Issei could do__."_ is the advice of Ajuka Beelzebub.

She only needs to show that she had the ability to tip the scales in the Gremory's favor, not outright make them look bad in comparison. So what she should do is show her skill with magic and not her full power. That means no Super Powerful Noble Phantasms. Exaliblasts, Pegasus crashing into enemies, or Unlimited Blade Works, she should not overtake what Issei could do.

So she focused on what she could do and watched her opponent.

* * *

Raiser's Peerage consisted of the following members:

King: Raiser Phenex, the demonic equivalent of the famous bird of flames that rises from the ashes.  
Queen: Yubelluna, famed enough to be referred to as the 'Bomb Queen'.  
Bishop: Ravel Phenex, the sister of Raiser and arguably stronger than or equal to Yubelluna. Mihae, the weaker Bishop but also the most versatile supporter in the group.  
Knight: the Sword and Dagger wielding Karlamine and the Zweihander carrying Siris.  
Rook: Xuelan, Chinese Martial Artist, and Isabela, although not wielding a specific style is still a dangerous individual to face.  
And then the Pawns: Ile and Nel, the Chainsaw Wielding Twins. Ni and Li, Twin catgirls who specialize in Martial Arts. The two maids, Bürent and Marion. The Dancer, Shuriya.

The final pawn, Mira knew she was the recognized weakest of the Peerage, but she can win. Her opponent is not even a devil. She won't lose so easily. And so she ran forward to meet the advancing half-homunculus. But when she got close enough, she found herself struck back by the bird-shaped metallic wires. She tried attacking from another angle but the bird just simply blocked.

"Wh… what?" Are those birds autonomous? Suddenly, one of the wire birds changed form, and formed into a fist. Her foe then pointed that fist towards her and sent it flying. Mira didn't know what to think. This was a wire construct; that much is clear. Logically, it wouldn't even scratch her; just bend in very awkward positions. She raised her staff and hit back at the creation. But when the wire construct landed, she felt a solid blow counter her attack, heavier than what she thought possible with wires. Was that power equal to that of a rook? She couldn't tell.

So those wire things are stronger than she thought. But she's not going to give her another chance! The birds blocked her way again. She swatted them with her bo but then the other would come back. How annoying!

"She survived that a bit too easily." Her opponent murmured, "Degen." Her other bird thing turned into a sword.

[Hmm… okay.] The star thing replied to her. [You haven't landed a hit yet though, so maybe you should try that trick you did to Bazett.]

Mira gritted her teeth as the blade graze her staff again. Then she realized something. The girl didn't have any auto defenses anymore! Seeing her chances she rushed forward with all the speed she could muster without promoting into Knight.

"_Include_" The girl had said, but that's it. Mira had punched her down! She flew so easily, like paper.

"Take." Mira breathed softly. She said. She did it. She beat the girl. Then all that's left is the Red Dragon Empe-

"… MIRA! Behind you!" Raiser's weakest pawn didn't know what was wrong but she looked anyway. She found herself looking at a strange fist. A fist suspended in midair. A fist of wires. And it fell directly towards her. The girl that she thought she struck down stood just behind, controlling that fist of wires. She looked to where she thought the girl was and saw the body pop into what appears to be a strange circular object and a tarot card.

"So my wire magecraft isn't good enough to knock out a devil." Again the girl muttered as Mira stood up. Mira growled, holding her throbbing head. The pain that was on her head was clear. It might not be strong enough to knock out a devil, but it sure as hell hurt like it could. "Or at least, I should learn Reinforcement better." Okay, why the hell is she talking to herself?

"Are you… making fun of me?" She growled. "Take me seriously! You're fighting sixteen devils! Don't think this would be a simple battle!"

"RUBY!" The white-haired girl cried out. Mira then heard movement from behind her. The strange device from earlier whizzed past her ear. The device was a star in a circle. Similar to the object that Lord Beelzebub had before arriving here. But this one had six fairy like wings and a five pointed star. It also had… a red handle.

The girl grasped the end of the wand and sudden light blinded all those in the area. Mira jumped forward, trying to stop her from before she does what she does only for a sudden bright beam of light to blow her back.

During that moment, she saw a strange sight. Pointed at her was the gathering of magic on the end of the wand. But when her eyes stopped focusing on the source of attack, a stranger sight appeared before her. No longer was her foe wearing a school uniform… instead…

"Magical Girl: Kaleid Liner – Prisma Illya."

[Shoot~] The wand(?) seemingly said.

And so that was it. The last thing Mira ever saw was a bright light engulfing her vision. The last thing she felt was the pain of her own skin being burnt by pure raw magic power. The last word on her lips was: "Rai…ser…sa…ma."

[Raiser Phenex, 1 Pawn Retires]

* * *

"A real life Magical Girl… is…"

Saji sighed as he saw the various reactions that his fellow Student Council members had. He forgot that, aside from himself, only the President and Vice President knew the fact that Illya was a Magical Girl. And apparently, Bennia, the new member, also knew.

"Sona Sitri… she calls herself a Magical Girl. Is she just like Lady Leviathan?" Sairaorg asked. He didn't really understand this whole Magical Girl business so he decided to approach the only one he knew that is likely familiar with the topic. He never really needed to care about it after all.

"No." Sona replied with a sigh. "My sister is a fake Magical Girl, a persona made for her Television Show. Illyasviel is the genuine article."

Sairaorg nodded, but still looked rather confused. "Does that make her stronger or weaker?" Sairaorg asked.

"I sincerely doubt Illyasviel could be stronger than my sister." Sona sighed ruefully, "Magical Girls are usually double life characters. They are normal and useless during their normal forms and then become powerhouse magicians in their transformed forms. While there are some exceptions, the change in costume usually makes the user have a marked increase of power, at the very least. Think of it this way: Lady Leviathan is just donning the costume of a Magical Girl and all her power is from her natural ability. Illyasviel is an actual Magical Girl who's definitely stronger than in those clothes than her normal form."

"I see. Has anyone informed Lady Leviathan about her appearance?"

"If everyone here has an ounce of common sense, they will keep their mouths shut." Sona grumbled.

… Where's Rias Gremory? Where has she gone? She's missing out the whole scenario and it definitely will not be Sona who tells her the truth.

* * *

Ajuka looked amused by this development. A real life magical girl. Seriously? "Serafall will be surprised by this." He laughed. An understatement, but it's the best he could use without being perceived as insulting his fellow Great Satan.

"And also very sorry that she didn't come." Sirzechs nodded as he sidled back next to his old friend. Ajuka looked at him.

"Why was she absent again? Oh wait, wasn't she off on a shooting for her fake magical girl show?" And they'll take great glee on calling her a [Fake Magical Girl] now that a genuine one had appeared.

"Yes, but having too many Satans during an engagement party might be seen as favoritism, so I kind of requested she not come." Sirzechs chuckled, "Of course, now she might just see it as me trying to keep the existence of the Magical Girl away from her ears." He sighed, imagining the fallout his fellow Satan will cause, "Oh? Wait… is that a banquet table in the Rating Game field? Oh dear. People will probably be lining up for auction for any pieces that that table will be leaving behind." Sirzechs chuckled. "Why did you think it was a good idea to make that table a prop piece for the Rating Game, anyway?"

"It was more to make the field seem less empty." Ajuka shrugged. "So what do you think Serafall will say about this?"

"Something along the lines of: [My rival has appeared; I must go face her in a battle to show her who the true idol of the Underworld is], or something?" Sirzechs shrugged.

"Yes, that does sound like something she would say." Ajuka nodded. "So where did your mother and father go?"

"They're attending to some business with Rias." Sirzechs shrugged. "Did you know about Illya's circumstance?"

"Well, it certainly is a daunting situation, but I'm sure you can handle those little details." Ajuka shrugged, "Although the time limit makes the situation much more challenging." Sirzechs nodded, unhappy about only learning about this so close to Japanese Midnight.

"Why did you arrive so late anyway?"

"Well… Illya and Issei spent quite a bit of time watching the highlights of the Rating Game yesterday." Ajuka shrugged. "Illya needed to know how they fought after all."

"That's it?"

"Well, no. I also had a few guidelines I wanted them to follow for this battle."

_1\. Don__'__t use the Gremory Magic Circle. Especially not the Party Invitation._

_That was one of the few rules that Lord Beelzebub gave them._

"_You are acting not under the banner of the Gremory but under your own ideals. That means, you have to make sure that the Gremory is, at the very least somewhat disconnected from this situation. And for the same reason__…"_

_2\. Do not announce yourself as a Servant of the Gremory._

"_For one, Illyasviel__'__s not a Servant of Gremory any further. And for another, Issei, you realize that you are going against your Master__'__s wishes right now right? If you proclaim that you are a Servant of Gremory, then you are expected to follow their orders__."_

_3\. Avoid Promotion if possible._

"_If it becomes necessary, go ahead. But in the same vein as not announcing yourself as a Servant of the Gremory, this is not something you should do unless you are truly losing. This would require you to have Rias give you permission to promote. You__'__re trying to save Rias. Don__'__t ask for her aid if you can help it__."_

_They easily agreed with the last two, but it took some effort for them to be able to come to the Underworld under their own power. First, Illya had to analyze incessantly on how the Gremory Magic Circle works. Then Ruby and Sapphire would change the magic__'__s structure to become Illya__'__s personal mark. Then she has Sapphire carry that information and create a jump point._

_Of course, since Issei is not doing anything during those times, they had him figure out a strategy in the actual fight. Ajuka let him devise it on his own for the most part. He's willing to give them advice, but they need everything that will happen be Issei's idea._

"You really thought all of this through." Sirzechs said, with grudging respect.

"Let me guess." Ajuka chuckled, "Your plan was to have Hyoudou Issei challenge Raiser Phenex for Rias's hand in marriage."

"… You know me too well."

"Of course. We've been rivals for so long, I'd know a lot about your tactics." Ajuka snorted, "However, if we had gone with your plan, likely, the Old Devils won't stand it if Hyoudou Issei were to win that kind of battle. We'd be denying them a pureblood marriage after all."

"I know." Sirzechs nodded.

"And this marriage was brought about by the Rating Game. To deny the ending of a Rating Game means to deny the very foundations that we have been building the new Underworld upon, Sirzechs."

"Again, I know." Sirzechs nodded impatiently, "But wasn't it time for us to go past Rating Games?"

"You won't get past Rating Games if your plan is for Hyoudou Issei is to challenge Raiser for Rias's hand." Ajuka shrugged, "The best solution that will advance our civilization forward is to deny that ending through the same means that ending is achieved. And that is a Rating Game."

"So you thought that far ahead?"

"Nope." Ajuka replied. "I visited Falbium before coming to the human world. He's the one who thought up the plan."

"… Is it just me or is Issei and Illya's Plight, if everyone is made aware of what's going on, means that all the Four Great Satans have helped them or would have helped them."

"You are right." Ajuka nodded. "Falbium came up with the strategy, I gave them the idea, you gave them the means, and…" Ajuka gestured to the battlefield, "Serafall gave them the intimidation factor. After all, if it weren't for her, that Phenex wouldn't have even known what Magical Girls are, let alone be considering the girl such a great threat."

"My condolences to Raiser Phenex." Grayfia commented, making sure that the microphone is turned off. The two males looked at each other, and grinned. They laughed at this abnormal situation, feeling as though they were boys once more instead of great leaders of the Underworld.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Raiser's peerage looked at the scene in disbelief. Illyasviel walked slowly backwards, and leaned down next to where Mira had sent the disguised wand flying. She picked up a strange card, shaped like a tarot. Ni and Li's keen cat eyes can make out what it said: 'Assassin.'

But this small curiosity did not stop them from being in sheer awe by what the young girl really is. "Wh… what the hell?"

Magical Girls. The only thing they Devils knew about Magical Girls were related to the show that Lady Leviathan stars in. And they knew enough to separate fact from fiction. But, now that the real deal is in front of them, they can't help but feel to be in utter awe.

"A real life magical girl." Ile, Pawn, looked on her twin. "Nel… we're fighting a real life magical girl."

"… No way…" Nel looked half excited, half scared. "But… aren't true Magical Girls heroes? If she's fighting us… would we stand a chance?"

"Raiser-sama." Mihae, Bishop, asked "What should we do?"

Raiser is definitely put off by this. From what he knew, Magical Girls are heroes. Heroes are beings whose sole existence is to break the norm of the world. They are not something you should take lightly, no matter what. "… She's still just one person. Defeat her!"

They decided to rush her now. It would be 11 against 1! Well, 2 if Hyoudou Issei joins in, but he seems to be in deep meditation. So surely they will win. Mihae will provide support. Ravel and Yubelluna can relax for a while. But…

Illyasviel had dodged them. She jumped above a punch from Isabela, below a kick from Xuelan, past the twins' chainsaws, and raised a couple of barriers to shield herself from the others' hits. She dodged them all. She skillfully danced around them, as they tried to attack her, but all they could do is try to hit her with a strike. They can see a form of magic charging up on the edge of the magic wand. Wait… oh crap.

"Shoot!" She cried out and fired the shot at random. Xuelan rushed forward to block the attack from hurting anyone else. To her credit, she didn't falter at the pain of the burnt skin on her arms, her Rook nature flaring and keeping her sturdy.

[I see. They're strong after all. Well, then again, the other one was hit with a point blank head shot. Of course she would be knocked out.] Her wand mentioned.

"Not the time, Ruby!" Illyasviel said, as she dodged around the movements of the eleven peerage members.

Isabela, Rook, rushed forward with a punch, but Illya blocked it with a barrier. They attack and attack, but Illyasviel was dodging them so well! If she can't dodge then she uses her magic to create a barrier. If she didn't have the time to create a barrier, apparently her body is good enough to take those blows! What the hell is this ridiculous defense!

Magic was shot from behind Illyasviel, and struck her. Mihae grinned as the firebolt hit.

"Yes!" Mihae cheered at the successful strike, but then she paled as she saw Illyasviel without even a scratch.

[Probably C-Rank] the wand said with an amused tone. [Your Magic Resistance will be able to block that easily.]

What the hell? Magic Resistance? C-Rank? She's spouting nonsense that only she understood. Bürent, a Pawn, took that chance to strike again. The other pawns followed her lead.

[Ano… Illya-san, the others are trying to get Ise-kun~.] The wand calls out. Wait, that thing is keeping track of their movements. So she realized that, huh? Well, she'll be too slow as the Knights would get… Illyasviel nodding, she focused on the other pieces and saw them rushing towards Issei. She then points her wand at them and created a series of barriers to block their path. She then quickly grazes past the pawns that are rushing her and headed to intercept them.

"Oh no, you don't!" She called out.

And then the two Knights, without a way forward, spun around to attack the girl. She blocked the knight who carried the zweihander with a Barrier and made that barrier explode. The knight was forced to fly back, but Karlamine arrived, her sword and dagger ready to strike. She then jumped above her and shot another magic attack directly at the head. It hit, but Karlamine was not out, having moved her head slightly, making the magic attack hit her shoulder instead, the dagger she was carrying dropped onto the floor.

"… Was the first one particularly weak?" The white-haired child asked as she got in between them and Issei. Another magic shot was already being charged at the end of her wand.

"She's the weakest in the peerage, yes." Karlamine grunted. Okay, this was insane. They were fighting her 12 against one! The Red Dragon Emperor wasn't even doing anything! How are they not hurting her?

"Interesting. So this is what it means to fight a hero." Isabela, Rook, mused before rushing forward to punch. But, Illyasviel received that attack with her feet, jumping off of the attack She was flung far away but she smiled.

"I'm a Magical Girl! Fighting from distances is my specialty!" Illyasviel called out, making the Rook realize her mistake. Illya continued charging until she knew she was close to the end of the Rating Game Field. This was bad. They knew she had been charging that attack for about ten seconds. She already showed them how powerful just a few seconds would hurt. A single beam was fired from the end of her wand, getting wider as it went farther and farther.

"Scatter!" Ravel Phenex's voice reached them. The kind of damage that this attack will do is bound to knock some of them out.

[Raiser Phenex, 2 Rooks, 1 Knight, 1 Pawn, Retires.]

And it did. Shuriya and Karlamine, who were trying to chase down the girl, were caught in the blast of the powerful magic attack and fell. The others didn't get out much better, but they were still better off than the two, as they have been able to only be grazed by the attack. But the two Rooks who were unable to dodge the attack, took the brunt of it all and were removed from the game. The only ones truly unscathed are Yubelluna, Ravel, and Mihae, all three not being in the range of the attack.

"Kuu… she's that strong? What the hell! If she had been in the Rating Game, I don't think we would've stood a chance!" Marion complained. She had managed to only be grazed by the attack, and clutched her injured arm, almost frightened.

"That's not something for someone who got knocked out so easily should be saying." Ile told her. "You lost against a lone Knight! We survived getting a building crashing on top of our heads!"

"Shut up." Marion scowled, wincingly trying to brush off the pain that was permeating through her entire body. Although they weren't knocked out, that was still pretty sketchy… but… wait… hold up… "YOU CAN FLY!?" Marion cried out, pointing at the girl. And indeed, the sole member of Hyoudou Issei's Peerage was hovering a few meters over them.

"… Isn't it a given that Magical Girls can fly?" Illyaviel asked, tilting her head slightly, seemingly in confusion but there's a ghost of a smile there.

… This is bad. That's what all the members of Raiser's Peerage realized. Not only does she have powerful magic, she has aerial maneuverability as well? Many of them can only hover and fly in straight lines. Now that she thought of it, she was clearly using her ability to fly when she had been dodging their attacks during those moments of in-fighting. So she's maneuverable enough to in-fight? That's such a cheat!

"… Yubelluna." Ravel said. "Deal with her before we end up in a bad situation." Ravel then pulled out a bottle. "This is the Phoenix Tears that wasn't used yesterday." Yubelluna nodded, taking the bottle and carefully putting it in her pocket. Ravel also started flying, getting prepared to fight.

"Alright." Yubelluna started hovering as well. "My, my… so this is the power of an ally of justice? Truly remarkable."

"I'm no ally of justice." Illyasviel replied with a small growl. So a sore spot? Well she's not going to push it. It will not do to anger someone who could potentially be stronger than you, unless you can predict how they will react.

Yubelluna nodded, "I see. Then this is your selfishness?" She flexed her hand that was gathering magic power. Illyasviel herself was gathering some sort of magic power at the end of her wand.

"… Let's go!"

* * *

The first attack came from the Queen, and Illya created a barrier before it hit her. It exploded, with a force powerful enough to break the barrier. Illya grimaced.

[Somewhere around B-Rank. Who knows how strong it could get.] Ruby mentioned. Illya nodded. But Illya can't afford to prolong this fight. She can probably win if she kept going, but… [Mission achieved.] Ruby said, and one can easily imagine a smirk if only the Kaleidostick had a mouth. [All peerage members are no longer at Raiser Phenex's side.] Illya nodded and flew to meet Issei. With Raiser's pride, he wouldn't even consider fighting them yet.

"Orders, Ise-senpai?" Illya asked, almost jokingly.

[Boost!]

"Well, the yakitori bastard's finally alone huh? Well, protect me." Issei replied with a goofy grin of his own. "I need three more." At least 30 seconds more.

"Okay." Illya nodded, landing on the ground. She looked at Raiser's Peerage with a defiant smile.

"Let's go." Illya smiled, pulling out a card.

"What?" Yubelluna looked confused when she saw the 'tarot' card. That was the same card that Hyoudou Issei had during the Rating Game, if she remembered correctly. She remembered this because of how utterly stupid it seemed to carry something so fondly.

"Let's go. _Class Card, Saber: Install__!_" Illya roared, placing the card on the ground, just as the remaining members of Raiser's Peerage gathered around her.

Once more, a shift in atmosphere was felt. It felt as though something not of this world had descended.

* * *

"This girl is just full of surprises, isn't she?" Sairaorg chuckled.

Bennia nodded, walking towards them. "I never saw this transformation, but I'm sure she used it before beating Jack the Ripper."

"She… beat Jack the what?" Kuisha Abaddon asked, confused. "Am I supposed to know who this Jack the Reaper is?"

"No, it's a human thing." Bennia chuckled. "Famous Serial Killer. Killed quite a few prostitutes. Never got caught. Caused a stir in London. That sort of stuff."

"… Well, let's just keep watching." Sona sighed and looked back down the field.

* * *

Illya, unfortunately, did not have the power to fly in her Installs unless they have skills that allow for flight. So she'll have to stick to ground combat…

Right now, this wasn't really that big of an issue. Her opponents were a Queen, two Bishops, a Knight, and six pawns. So what now? All she needed to do is protect Ise. For about 30 seconds, she needs to defend him and then carve out a path for him.

The King of Knights is the perfect choice for that. After all, a Knight is the defender of a Kingdom, right? Heh, how fitting. Hmm? Wait, is this… Invisible Air? Normally she could only summon the normal Excalibur, so why did it come out covered in Invisible Air? Ah, she didn't know, but it will help, somewhat.

* * *

By now all of them realized that, if the girl mentions anything that sounds unfamiliar or strangely constructed, they should be completely wary. She was holding something in those seemingly empty hands, and they should be absolutely wary of that.

"Take them out. They overstayed their welcome in this party." Raiser roared.

In the end, this wasn't really a standard Rating Game. Any of Raiser's tactics didn't really work well in this scenario. All they could do is to rush forward and take her out with sheer power. No traps to lure their enemy in. But they have Yubelluna now, and they can't lose. Marion, the pawn with the injured arm, decided to at least try to take her out. Bürent looked at her and nodded. Ile and Nel looked at their other pawn friends and nodded, revving their chainsaws up. Ni and Li poised, ready to rush forward. They needed to get at least one of them past the girl and they would be promoted.

"This is getting exciting." Siris grinned, bringing up her Zweihander, "I'll cover you. Just be careful."

"Yubelluna, can you keep her on her toes?" Ravel asked, as she arrived near them. Mihae also flew closer to the group, not wanting to be left behind.

"Of course." Yubelluna grinned as she tossed another of her exploding magic onto Illya. The others took that as cue to attack as well. Only for Illya to shrug it off as though it didn't exist, Siris looked surprised and tried to slam her sword down on her, supposedly, unguarded body, only for Illya to bring up her hand to block it. The zweihander landed on what appeared to be an invisible sword.

[Boost] Ten seconds have passed. Twenty more to go.

"You are a swordswoman, I presume?" Illya asked, with a strange tone in her voice. "Then I hope you will show me your skill." Illya then rushed forward and struck. Siris was surprised at the speed Illya just showed. Naturally this was because of Prana Burst and it brought her close enough to take a slash at the Knight. Siris tried blocking the invisible sword, but Illya just bypassed her guard and stabbed the Knight through her stomach. The pawns that were coming after her quickly retreated, Marion and Bürent staying behind only for them to be caught in a few more strikes, this one ensuring their defeat.

[Raiser Phenex Knight, two Pawns retires.]

Illya jumped back and watched the movements of her opponents. The remaining pieces are a Queen, two Bishops, and four Pawns. She needs to hold them back for fifteen more seconds.

Most people will find this daunting, but…

"You're not even scared, are you?" Ravel asked of their opponent. Another explosion from the Bomb Queen is shrugged off. A blaze of fire is shot at her and was sliced by the sheath of wind. The Pawns refuse to try attacking, staying only close enough to defend Mihae, after seeing how easily she dispatched Siris. Best wait for an opportunity to Promote rather than lose too easily.

Illya's reply to Ravel's question is to scratch her head with her free hand. "Ahaha… actually I am." The ten year old albino replied with a smile. "I'm so scared that all I really want to do is just go back home and collapse on the bed." That was the reply of Illyasviel von Einzbern, the girl who had easily defeated the other members of Raiser Phenex's Peerage, on her own, without any assistance from anyone else.

Normally this kind of reply could be seen as mockery, but the sincerity they could hear in Illya's voice made her certain she's not. A blast of wind, courtesy of Mihae, dissipated as soon as it got close to Illya.

"… If you're so scared, then why are you fighting now?" Demonic Magic is shot, and Illya once more ignored it in favor of watching the movements of the Pawns.

"Because I'm the only one who can do it." Illya smiled. "I'm the only _knight_ that can fight alongside my _king _at this moment."

"You're a Pawn though, not a Knight." Li pointed out.

"You won't understand." Illya laughed.

[Boost]

"… Neh, I never got your names." Blow for blow they hurled their magic, and Illya either allowed her Magic Resistance to dissipate it or cut it apart with Invisible Air.

"Ile" One of the chainsaw wielders said.

"and Nel!" the other finished.

"Ni and Li." One of the catgirls pointed at each other. "All 4 of us are Pawns."

"Mihae. Bishop."

"Ravel Phenex. Bishop."

"And, I'm Yubelluna. Queen."

"Illyasviel von Einzbern. Friends call me Illya." is the reply, "and… let's do our best."

"5", Issei started counting down, a glint in his eyes making itself known.

Confusion was on the faces of the enemy.

"4"

The pawns ran forward as they realized what the countdown is supposed to be.

"3"

"Stop him!" Yubelluna called out even as they did so.

"2"

Illya smiled. No they won't make it. But at the very least she can give them a little show. She gathered power on the sword and readied it.

"1"

"Invisible Air,"

[BOOST!]

"blow them all away!" Illya roared, as the power of the wind suddenly spiraled from the edge of the blade and created a single solid path between Issei and Raiser as the peerage members were suddenly flung to the sides.

Issei grinned and ran through the corridor of wind. "RAISER!"

"D-don't think I'll let you!" Yubelluna roared as she pointed her hand at Issei but she was intercepted by Illya.

"Sorry, but this is now Ise-senpai's battle." Illya smiled, as she took a stance. The blade in her hand slowly fading from sight as wind gathers around her blade once more. "You shall not pass."

* * *

What was that? What _was_ THAT?

A powerful feeling of dread had coursed through the viewer Devils when they felt a strange power that practically spells death to all of them. Was it that sword? That was no standard fare Light Sword. That was probably a full-blown Holy Sword! But what was that sword?

Their thoughts drifted to Excalibur almost immediately but the war veterans also knew that, no, it's unlikely to be Excalibur. Excalibur, while it has the power to turn Invisible, to take control of things, and to change forms, they knew that those three powers are now mutually exclusive, with the blade being split into seven pieces. Was the blade recombined somehow? But why would Heaven allow that blade to be wielded by another? No. That is impossible. And she called the sword, Invisible Air, right? Yeah, it should be Invisible Air. Even if they do not recognize the name, that must be the name of that Holy Blade.

They denied that possibility and continued watching the events.

* * *

"Welcome back, Buchou." Akeno greeted.

At the healing station designated for Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory arrived, carrying a bunch of papers. She laid them on the table and sighed.

"How is it going there?" Rias asked. She turned to look at her peerage. Koneko's eyes were glued to the field, Yuuto's were focused solely on Illya, and Asia is nowhere to be seen, presumably healing the fallen Phenex Members.

"Well, they're winning." Akeno chuckled. "Illya's pretty good at what she does." Rias nodded and looked at the battlefield. Rias Gremory finished her little task. Forms upon forms, just to revoke the mistake she had made.

She will not let Illya come to harm because of her. She will not let any of them come to harm, if she could do something about it.

Now… all that she is waiting for is Illya to come out soon. Ise… please make sure both of you come back safely.

* * *

""Promotion: Queen!"" The four remaining Pawns of Raiser Phenex called out. With neither Issei nor Illya in the way, the four pawns had been able to enter the 'enemy territory' and promote. They can't afford to lose again.

"What is that sword?" Ravel asked cautiously, "I saw what it looked like, and that's definitely a Holy Sword. And not just any Holy Sword. That's a powerful one, enough to cause the Fear of Death to spike up on all of us."

"No. That is irrelevant." Yubelluna stated, angrily. "What matters is that we return to our Master's side. You will move out of the way, Illyasviel, or we will make you."

Illya looked at them and smiled. "Do your worst." She readied the now fully invisible sword in her right hand. Winds flowed easily as she readied her sword again.

* * *

Issei roared as he ran across the battlefield. "Illya-chan's doing her best, so I have to do mine too!" Issei grinned as he readied a punch. Rushing forward, he called "Take this, Raiser! The power that I've been storing up until now! Dragon Shot!"

[Explosion!]

"_The Phenex Clan tends to lose quite a bit of stamina after each regeneration."_

This was the reply that Lord Beelzebub gave him when he asked about how he would fight on equal grounds with Raiser without Promotion. Since Lord Beelzebub wanted him to figure out how to fight the man alone without a lot of outside help, how he uses this information is all up to him.

Without Promotion, Issei's base stats are so pathetic that an untransformed Illya is probably better than him. But he can't promote. While it is for Rias's sake that he was fighting, he also wanted to prove himself. He wanted to prove that he was strong enough to fight without anyone else's help.

The plan is basic. Charge up as much as you can manage without straining yourself. But he can't fight or waste his strength and so Illya will be in charge of defending him from everyone else during these vulnerable moments. Illya will also be in charge of opening a path for him. If possible actually take him there herself, but that's asking for too much. When that path is open, run across the field and get as close as possible to Raiser, and then punch, Dragon Shot to the stomach. Simple, right?

A single beam of pure power suddenly flowed from Hyoudou Issei's left hand. Raiser Phenex felt a lot of his body disintegrate as the power of what is essentially a High Class Devil wash over him. But that won't be enough to defeat a Phenex. Not enough.

Raiser Phenex looked hatefully at the boy that was rushing forward. For an instant there, he felt the strangulation of fear from the other end of the battlefield, which distracted him long enough for the boy to do that trick.

"You sure don't have any limits don't you, boy?" Raiser snarled. "You really done it now, you shitty Red Dragon Emperor. You couldn't even leave well enough alone and had to crash my own party. Now you better prepare yourself!"

"No, I won't lose to you! SHINE! OVERBOOST!"

[Welsh Dragon Overbooster!] The power of Ddraig flowed through him as he felt armor cover his body. It flowed with an almost intoxicating feeling. He'll win!

"Wh-what? You've extended the Sacred Gear to cover your body?"

"That's right! This is Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail. The scales of the Red Dragon Emperor made into armor! Let's go, Raiser! I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with a Dragon!"

Ten seconds! Ten seconds to defeat the King! That's what Ddraig promised him! Ddraig promised to give him access to as much power as possible just to beat this Grilled Chicken bastard!

[Raiser Phenex 2 Pawns Retires] Sounds like Illya-chan is doing her best! He has to do better! He activated the power of the Scale Mail.

[X]

The countdown begins!

_[Phoenix Fire is strong enough to burn Dragon Scales. Be careful.]_ Ddraig had told him. Even so, even if these fires burn through this armor, he'll have to make every second count!

He instantly cupped his hands close to each other and hurled another powerful attack at Raiser! Essentially he used Kamehameha! Raiser dodged it as fast as he could. Yeah, he should know he couldn't take that kind of attack again.

[IX]

Perfect, that will be enough for him! Issei tried to predict where Raiser would escape to and rushed forward, to punch. But he overshot his aim and crashed into the wall of the Rating Game zone.

Gah, that was such a blunder, but he can't fall yet! But now he knew how much damage this thing can take. He barely even felt that despite how fast he rushed.

[VIII]

Eight seconds! Heh, is time moving slower or is he thinking faster? Well this was fortunate! He stood up quickly, preparing for another attack.

Raiser seems to be trying to say something, but this kind of high-paced battle isn't really good for talking, you know? Ah, it's that annoying fire again!

But he can't falter! He needs to fight on!

[VII]

Issei punched, his arm crossing over Raiser's as Raiser's own punch hit his armor's body. He didn't even feel it. Raiser flew back slightly at that hit.

If only he had the chance to borrow Asia's Holy stuff without being too conspicuous, but he had the spotlight all that time so he didn't have the chance to do so. Ah well, he didn't need something like that!

[VI]

Power started flowing again! He gathered that power again, even as he punched the Devil Phoenix! He can't afford to let him know what his plan is.

[V]

He continued gathering power! He can't afford to back down now! He sent a kick and the Phenex blocked it.

[IV]

NOW! He fired another great power at point blank! Yes, he can do this! He's regenerating again, but Issei still has four sec-

Light suddenly burst from his body and Issei suddenly found himself defenseless in a field of fire.

"Wh… what?" Issei asked mentally. 'Hey… Dragon Emperor! It hasn't been ten seconds yet! Is the sacrifice I gave not enough?' He looked at his left arm that he allowed to become the arm of a Dragon.

[No. It's enough. It's just that you are too weak to use my power enough. You need training.] was the reply that he received from his mindscape.

D-dammit! Still! He's still too weak?

'Give me the armor again! I'll give anything; just give me that power again!' Issei begged.

[Unfortunately, Hyoudou Issei, it is impossible for you now to attain Balance Breaker again with the way you are now.]

Issei cursed his own weakness. Why can he be so weak at a time like this? He knew how uncool he looked. To beat Raiser, he needed to defeat him a hundred times or an absolute power! He planned on spending those last four seconds as Raiser regenerated to gather all the power he could and throw an absolute power! Dammit!

How useless can he be?

It wasn't long until he felt his collar pulled up by none other than Raiser.

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn." Shut up. He didn't want to hear praises from his opponent. "You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

Shut up…

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil."

Shut up! That's none of your business!

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away." Raiser puts on a face that he has confirmed his victory.

Is he going to lose? He can't lose! Not now!

"Illyasviel von Einzbern! You can stop fighting now! Hyoudou Issei has fallen, and thus your plight is done. You have proven your worth, and I'll eagerly await your fully joining the ranks of the Devils. You can go back to your King freely; I will not begrudge you that right."

Issei didn't know what to say anymore. Not like he can say much as his neck was being choked, slowly and surely making him lose consciousness. But then Illya spoke with a strange level of charisma that he couldn't believe came from the young girl.

"I believe… in Ise-senpai. Ise-senpai is weak. I know that. But his kindness makes me believe he is capable of doing many things. He's a big pervert, but he's not a bad person. He might seem unreliable, but he's someone you can rely on when it counts. That's why I believe Ise-senpai won't lose to you."

… [One of the greatest treasures a King will ever have,] a strange voice echoed in his mind, [is the belief your subjects have even in your moments of doubt. Not the blind belief of sheep, but true belief despite knowing all your flaws.]

"Won't lose? But isn't he here right now, in my hands? Losing?"

[But that also means you can't be uncertain forever. You have to make the choice. Whether it brings success or ruin, whether it brings happiness or sorrow, you must make the choice that no one but you can make.] Yeah, he knew that. He won't be Hyoudou Issei if he was indecisive about everything. Wasn't Hyoudou Issei an existence that charges forward, full sprint, at whatever is in his way?

"I… haven't lost yet." Issei growled, as he grabbed the hand that was holding him up. "I haven't."

'Hey, sword! That's you right? You haven't given me your power yet. It's your turn!'

[Answer your precious knight's will with your own. Show me that you are worthy of me giving you even a sliver of my power.]

Issei grinned. Resolve huh? That's what he's good at! "I haven't lost yet!" He roared, "I can't lose yet! After all… I'm going to become a HAREM KING!" He felt something stir in his body, as he roared those words.

[So that is your resolve? Very well. Red Dragon, are you certain this young king can no longer carry your power again?]

[Ooh? Did you think of something, sword? Very well, let's hear it.]

Raiser growled in disgust throwing the boy onto the ground. "Che, King? You want to become a Harem King? It'll take you years, maybe even centuries, for you to elevate through the ranks of the Devils. Becoming a King is still too far in the distance for you!"

"No." Issei replied. He grinned, feeling power once more flowing through him. He can hear it, what he needs to do. He can sense it. "Two words. While the Harem part is still too far off, I'll become King, with two words."

"Ahaha, you can claim such, you filthy swine? You claim to become a King by merely saying two words? Then prove it. Prove that you can become King!" Issei nodded and called out the power that has started flowing through him once more.

'Oy, the Dragon told me his name. What about you?'

[I am Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone, the Sword that Chooses the King, the Golden Sword of the Victorious. Now, Hyoudou Issei, although you haven't drawn me, I recognize your potential as King. Now, roar. Roar your promise!]

Issei grinned, "_Promotion: KING!_" He felt it shift, his power. He felt so much of his strength transform.

[Heavenly Dragon King OVERBOOSTER!]

This is his real last chance; he can't afford to lose here!

Once more armor formed on his body. His once pure red armor now gained golden highlights, each highlight embedded power and might within every stroke. The draconian armor turned more defined, more knight-like, his fingers growing claws of beautiful silver. He felt familiar with this form without having even wielding this power before. Some knowledge of the form flowed into his mind, allowing him to grasp this form's power. Victory. That is its essence. To lose while wielding this power will be heresy. This is the combined power of the Boosted Gear Scale Mail and Caliburn's power. It might still be incomplete but he can win with this!

[You? You proclaim yourself the King of Heavenly Dragons? Ahahaha! This will definitely piss off the white one! I approve! Now show this demonic phoenix the power that you've attained.] Ddraig gleefully said, laughing.

"Another armor?" Raiser Phenex snorted, as he growled, "Promotion King? Don't make fun of us! That's impossible!"

"Get blown away, Raiser Phenex!" Issei roared.

Issei rushed forward, "I promised Buchou that I would win the Rating Game against you! I promised Asia-chan that I will win! I promised Illya-chan, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and even Kiba! I will come back victorious! Now, even though it's technically the second time we're fighting, you will let me keep that promise!"

Issei roared, slashing at his opponent with his sword-claws. Raiser used his own fires to burn away at Issei, but it was starting to prove pointless. Although the flames scratched his armor, it soon regenerated. But the scratches he left on Raiser, they did not. Raiser felt immense pain with even just a touch of power from the armor. A small scratch made him wince. A punch made him cough blood. A kick made him feel weak to his knees. Even so much as a graze made him feel great pain. Almost as if…

"Holy… that armor… is it infused with Holy Power?" Yes was the answer to Raiser's disbelieving question. The Sword that Chooses the King is a Holy Sword and its essence imbibed upon the armor gave him the essence of Holy. No mere devil will be able to touch him. Normally, this power would also harm its wielder, but it is against the honor of a sword to hurt its own master. Even if Hyoudou Issei has yet to fully draw the blade, he is still the current owner.

He won't be able to hold this power forever, but he'll make this one count!

"Let's end this! DRAGON SHOT!"

[Explosion!] A great power, filled with the Holy Power within Issei's armor, burst from Issei's hands and blinded the arena in brilliant light.

[Raiser Phenex retires. The challenger Hyoudou Issei is the winner. Therefore the conclusion that was achieved in the Rating Game will be null until the next battle. The winner may select the conditions for the battle to take place in, provided that these conditions do not become unattainable.]

* * *

Ravel and Yubelluna, the only members of Raiser's Peerage left at the end, couldn't believe it. They lost? Two against Sixteen and they still lost?

"H… how? Promotion King, H-heavenly Dragon King Overbooster, what the hell's going on?" Yubelluna couldn't help but stutter. This situation was so abnormal she couldn't even show any sadness or regret for losing the battle. Ravel herself couldn't believe it.

"S-so… this is Balance Breaker? That which breaks the laws of the world?" Ravel felt something stir in her as she watched the armor disappear. "How did he…"

"Good job. Ise-san." Illya muttered. Illya watched as the Rating Game Field vanished. She pulled out a card from her card holster, just as Sapphire arrived next to her.

* * *

"A Variant Balance Breaker. But not just that." Ajuka muttered, and grinned, "He did it. He unlocked the skill that I've embedded in the Evil Pieces." The little experiment of his was a success. Someone managed to unlock the secret skill the Evil Pieces had.

"Skill?" Sirzechs asked, confused, "You claim there's a hidden power within the Evil Pieces?"

"I modeled the Evil Pieces from the Sacred Gears, Sirzechs. Did you forget?"

"How could I forget? The great outcry because of that gift of God still echoed even to our generation." Sirzechs chuckled, "You then designed a system based on the idea of [Giving devils an object that gives an unnatural power]."

"But then the war ended before I finished it, mostly because I didn't have as much time in the lab during those times." He then smirked. He wasn't really explaining it to Sirzechs, as he has told this tale to him repeatedly. It was for Grayfia who was listening in. "So I repurposed the system to be for repopulation of Devilkin, but it still has a few quirks from the old system."

"Quirks?" Sirzechs asked, interested.

"Much like the Sacred Gears have the bug known as Balance Breakers,"Ajuka laughed, "Naturally the Evil Pieces have their own _bug_. That is the Fairy Chess System."

"Fairy Chess?"

"I'll explain more at a later date. Shouldn't we go congratulate the winner of the Rating Game?"

"Very well. I wonder if Rias has finished her task."

* * *

Rias Gremory's Peerage couldn't believe it. Against a group they lost against, Issei and Illya alone won the battle.

Koneko looked at the empty battlefield. Just right there, Illya had been fighting, winning against a group of devils that the rest of the peerage hadn't been able to conquer. She's stronger than them. Even though she is the youngest, she is the strongest. Koneko found herself hating herself more. Should she have used Senjutsu? But that's too risky… she can't afford to use it lest she ends up like her sister. So… what now? How can this young girl, collapsed on the bed in this Healing Station be capable of being so strong? Koneko knew her mind is just going in circles now, but that's all she could do.

"… She makes a good Bishop." Akeno muttered, "But she's also clearly a great Knight and Rook if given the chance. I suppose she is perfect for Pawn or Queen." Just how much power did she hold in her small body?

"You guys do realize that their situation is a lot simpler. She just needed to defeat them all." Sona remarked as she entered the healing station, "They didn't need to worry about ambushes, or traps. Their enemies are right there to defeat and all they truly needed to do is completely overpower them. No tactics necessary."

"Yes, there's that." Akeno nodded, but that is small consolation to being able to defeat thirteen devils, and fend off two, one the Bomb Queen and the other a Phenex.

"Aren't you going to go see her?"

"We're just waiting on Asia." Kiba replied, as he stood up. "She's taking care of the Phenex Team." His face looks rather calm, but there seems to be traces of confusion there, like he doesn't know how he should react.

"Ah, I see." Sona nodded.

"I'm back." Asia called, "I just had a bit of difficulty with Raiser-san."

"After what Ise-kun did? I'm surprised he isn't dead, even though I know he's immortal." Akeno replied, "Now let's go follow our Club President."

* * *

"We did it Illya-chan!" Issei cheered, as the armor receded. "We won!"

"Yeah, we did, Ise-senpai." Illya nodded, once more in her normal form.

"You two sure are happy." Ravel walked up to them with a small smile, "Well, I suppose congratulations. You beat us."

"Yeah, th-" Issei felt a big drain in his power as he collapsed.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Straight onto poor Ravel. Ravel blushed like mad as she was put into a situation where she had to support the weight of the Red Dragon Emperor. She looked at Illya.

"Sorry, I'm not strong enough to carry Ise-san." Illya replied.

"… Fine." Ravel said, fighting a blush before moving Issei into a position where he is in a somewhat more upright position. "You better be grateful."

"We are." Issei and Illya replied.

'Ddraig, Caliburn. Thank you.' Issei thought. "Illya-chan was so cool earlier." Issei grinned, "Even though I knew Illya-chan was a magical girl when you told me earlier, it was still surprising to see you transform like that!"

"Ahaha, it's still too embarrassing though." Illya murmured. "At least it's not Sapphire that I transformed with."

"Uh, how bad would it be if it was Sapphire-san?" Issei asked. Naturally, Illya had introduced the two Kaleidosticks to Issei earlier during the planning phase.

"Sapphire's forms is a bit more… lewd… The only one whose form when transformed with Sapphire that is not lewd is Luvia-san, at least from what I've seen."

"EHH?" Issei cried out in surprise. Ravel could only look at the two in confusion, without knowing what they're talking about, simply continued to adjust herself under the weight of Issei's body.

"Promotion: King, huh?" A voice interrupted them, as Ajuka chuckled. "This battle had turned out very fruitful. Both for my research and your lives." Ajuka smirked, "Pawn of Kings: the Fairy Piece capable of promoting to the Prince Fairy Piece. But that's supposed to be a sealed Fairy Piece, impossible to attain by design. I expected something along the lines of Lias' Pawn or Super Pawn, but I'm impressed that you were able to bypass that."

"Well…"

"Hyoudou Issei, please state your conditions for the rematch Rating Game." Grayfia arrived as well, carrying a recording device. "State them clearly." Near her was a maid with writing utensils, intending on writing the conditions. Yubelluna walked over to ask for some as well, so that she can write it down herself.

Issei looked surprised at this and coughed, adjusting himself slightly on Ravel's shoulder, "Ahem… Okay! Uh… Just one: All of Rias Gremory's Peerage should be in the battle. Whatever they might be, they all should be able to battle. That means a complete peerage, and not as disjointed as it was… and… that's it."

"Very well. These conditions seem acceptable. Anything you'd like to add, Rias-sama?" They all turned to spot Rias arriving. Rias didn't look too flustered at the sudden spotlight, as she looked questioningly at the recording device. "This will be given to Raiser Phenex for him to review." Rias nodded and walked forward.

"Raiser, I will neither delay nor hurry my gathering of pieces. I look forward to fighting you once more. Next time, I'll bring the full power of my peerage crashing down on your head."

"Duly noted." Grayfia primly nodded before smiling.

"Congratulations, Ise, Illya." Rias smiled, as she carried the papers close to her chest. "Illya, there's a few papers I need you to sign. It's for you to become my servant again." Illya looked surprised at that and nodded as she walked forward. Rias gave her the stack of papers. Illya smiled a bit before she looked at Rias.

"Sorry, Rias-san. But…" Suddenly, 'Illya' popped to reveal the same six-star object that had come with Ajuka Beelzebub, [Illya-sama is currently doing something else.]

"Wh… what?" Rias asked in shock. A card floated down to the ground. It said: Assassin. Rias turned to the blue star with an almost pleading look, "Where's Illya?"

The butterfly star looked at her with a sign of a shrug, [She went off to meet Hades.]

* * *

Illya as Saber calmly strolled out the Gremory grounds. Assassin Include, aside from just transforming the Kaleidostick into a pseudo-Illya, it also gave the user some manner of Presence Concealment, allowing her to leave easily without being spotted, despite her rather potent aura. She walked slowly and calmly, deliberately keeping a pace that is like wasting time.

She soon felt the Presence Concealment that Include Assassin gave wear off. And now, she can sense them slowly gathering.

"Grim Reaper-san… you are here, right?"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, why do you face us?" the dark being entered the scene, "Surely you realize that we are all here to kill you."

That's right, Illya had asked them, through Sapphire, for a chance to speak with them. Regardless if they were hunting her down; regardless if they wanted her dead, she needed to do this. "I'm not here for anything special. I can't be afraid of you after all the things I've been through." She smiled sadly, "All I want to know is why you want to kill me."

"… you are deemed an aberration by Lord Hades. No other reason exists."

"Then why does Hades-sama want me dead?"

"We were not informed of the reason, but we are all servants of Hades-sama, so we cannot disobey him."

"Then please allow me to face Hades-sama myself and I'll ask him directly. Surely you would not mind, right?" Illya asked, "It is impossible for me to challenge a god. Consider this the last wish of someone who is about to die." Maybe if she can use Enkidu… but that will risk her mental state and Gil suddenly incarnating again and causing her more grief than necessary. She kind of doesn't want Gil to show up yet. And if he shows up wrong… well she won't know. Or does Heroic Spirit Emiya have a god slayer in his internal world? She doesn't really remember. The Grim Reapers looked at each other and began talking.

Minutes passed as the Grim Reapers started speaking to one another. Illya did not listen in on the conversation, merely deciding to sit on the ground to rest. It was pretty unfair for her to use Saber's B Rank Charisma against them, but it makes it easier to convince others on what she wanted.

"We will allow it," was the final conclusion that they came with, "but if you dare try to attack our Lord, then we'll be bringing the full power of the Grim Reapers on top of your head." The man growled, "All of you, stay on guard." He turned to her, "You will come with us." Illya nodded.

'Sorry, Rias-senpai, Ise-senpai, but this is something I need to take care of myself.'

She knows she's risking so much for this but… if she can get closer to Heaven's Feel by meeting Death itself, then the risk will be worth it.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**

* * *

People who saw my rant last chapter, I humbly apologize for my slight bout of immaturity. It was rude of me. The rant has been removed, but... as they say: "A Clear Conscience is a Sign of Bad Memory." And I'm quite certain I don't have a particular bad memory, especially with my own sins.

Okay explanations… Uh… nope. Not justifying anything :P


	11. To Walk with Death

**Kaleid Liner Lias****'**** Pawn  
**by Lunar Wave

* * *

**To Walk with Death**

* * *

Bennia couldn't believe what she just overheard. The Peerage of Sona Sitri had arrived alongside the Rias Gremory Peerage to congratulate the winners of the battle and then suddenly:

[Illya-sama went off to see Hades.]

That sounded so ridiculous, that Bennia just can't believe it. And indeed most everyone there couldn't. The rest of her fellow peerage members looked confused. The Satans looked passively surprised, with the Strongest Queen standing just behind her King with a blank face, devoid of emotion. Rias Gremory shock was clear as day, and the worry etched in her face is matched by her peerage members, as they too looked increasingly worried. Hyoudou Issei struggled slightly, trying to right himself only to collapse again from the incredible amount of fatigue that he felt after using two consecutive Balance Breakers. It was only through sheer force of will that he's even awake. He is still being held upright by Ravel Phenex.

Sapphire, the six pointed star in a circle with butterfly wings, looked at Issei, and said [Ise-sama, aren't you tired? Why not sleep? I'm sure the little girl is quite tired from having to hold you up.] Ravel glowered at the 'little girl' comment, but did not say anything, still fighting back a blush from appearing on her face.

Kiba and Saji quickly moved to switch with Ravel, heaving the boy on their shoulders instead. Ravel breathes a sigh of relief, as she moved back slightly, far enough that she won't be too imposing in the presence of others, but close enough that she can overhear the conversation.

Meanwhile, Rias was feeling a bit more temperamental, her power flaring. "Don't just change the subject all of a sudden!" Rias said, "What do you mean Illya went to see Hades?"

[Exactly what it means.] Sapphire replied, [I do not recall using any difficult words, Rias-sama, but-]

"Again, don't derail the subject." Sona sharply said, "As I recall, Illyasviel was to be hunted down by Hades in order to kill her for reasons not known to us at this moment. Why would she choose to approach such a person without any aid? Without even waiting for her to become a peerage member of Rias again?"

[Illya-sama might be my temporary master, but she is still my master, and keeping her secrets is quite important.] Sapphire shrugged.

"So you can't tell us?" Asia asked, pleading for Sapphire to try to reply.

[Oh no, the secret thing is not enforced by anything besides my own will.] Sapphire shrugged, [And I'll reveal her secrets as I please. I don't want to right now so I won't.] Sapphire looked at their glares and shrugged, [Here's what I am willing to say: Illya-sama is a magus. While first and foremost she's a Magical Girl, she is still a magus.] Sapphire paused, as she surveyed the group. [I suppose that is confusing for those who are unaware of magi culture.]

"Yeah. That explained nothing." Saji replied, scratching his head slightly.

[To use magic is to walk with death. That is something all magi are made aware of, whether directly or indirectly.]

"… what does that mean?" Ruruko asked, slightly confused by the sudden quote.

"… To use magic is to walk with death." Sona noted, "Essentially, what you are telling me is that using magic brings the magician close to death."

[Not quite right.] Sapphire replied, [What it means is that the magician is always constantly risking death when they use magic. Whether it be a spell blowing up in their face or the world deciding that they're too dangerous and should be killed, magi are always aware that death is just around the corner. So to achieve true mastery of magic, it is generally accepted as normal for a magus to potentially die for their own research.]

"Th… that's." They couldn't help but be shocked at that. "But devils use magic all the time, right?" Asia asked, wondering as to whether they too risk something by using magic.

[The magic of devils is different from the magic of men. And there are plenty of magic in the world that has some side effect on the user.] Sapphire said, almost evasively. [What Illya-sama is doing is more literal, but this is what she herself deemed necessary to reach her goal.] The others looked at her, waiting for Sapphire to elaborate. [I can only tell you what she is trying to attain. It is the same magic that her family, the Einzbern, have been seeking to reclaim for over centuries before their demise by the hands of Illyasviel's parents. She is trying to attain the Third Sorcery. And that is all I can tell you.]

"… That name says nothing about what it can do."

[It is a magic that is worth being referred to as Sorcery. Surely that should be enough information on the skill? I do not want to tell more without Illya-sama's consent.]

"Essentially," Bennia spoke, finally finding her voice again, "What you are saying is that: Illya went off to visit Hades, without any backup, without so much as a warning, so that she can learn her family's obscure magic? Did all her ancestors do this?"

[Sorceries are pinnacles of magic, Bennia-sama. But, all I have to say is that… the reason why Illya-sama is learning the Third Sorcery has nothing to do with her legacy. It is more a means to an end. And again, I will not say any more.]

And so, the six-star spoke no further. No matter how much they prod, or speak, the six-star remained quiet, humming in the night sky. Giving up, they started preparing to return home, and for them to rest the night away.

* * *

In the headquarters of the Grim Reapers, just outside the door to the main office, Illya, still in Saber Install, stood calmly.

[They're taking a while, huh?] Ruby mentioned from somewhere within her body. [What if they just decide to kill you? What then?]

"Ruby… I'm trying my best not to think of that!" Illya replied, "I'm just… Tell me, Ruby. Can I beat a god?"

[Hmm… judging by your weapons, armor, and skills… No. You can't. You can probably do some decent damage on a god, but you will almost assuredly lose.]

"That bad, huh? There really is no way around that huh?"

[None.] Ruby said, almost as though it was fact. [The best you can hope for is to run as fast as possible. There is no realistic way the two of us can defeat an actual god. I mean, we didn't even manage to beat someone who was only referred to by the name of a god. A true god, no matter what the situation, will trump us. But… you already knew that.]

"… I know. I just… I just want some confirmation." Illya said, resigned. "But… if I can manage to pull this off…"

[We can save Kuro-san and Miyu-san.] Ruby finished.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern. Lord Hades will speak with you now."

* * *

_Issei dreamed that night. Around him, all around him are a hundred Assassins. They need to disappear. If they __don't, they're__ going to kill him! Paralyzed, by some strange poison that was placed in his neck earlier. But… he can__'__t lose!_

_**Destroy. Destroy them all.**_

_He wished. A wish so powerful, it manifested into an explosion. An explosion that erased his view of everything. Pure magic power rushed from his body and then… gone._

_When he opened his eyes again, all he could see is a great crater. Miyu, Luvia, and Rin, all injured to the point that even Miyu, who had Magic Resistance as a Magical Girl, was bleeding._

_And, on the ground is the Assassin Card._

* * *

Illya has to say, she is very disturbed by what Hades truly looks like. It was only because of Saber's influence on her mind that she wasn't more affected by the sight. No skin, no muscle, no flesh. Just bones. Bones so creepily real that the abject horror that she felt made her not say a word for a while.

"… _You came to ask me why I want to kill you__."_ Hades asked, slowly turning his head around to face the young girl. _"__That is what my subordinates told me when they decided to return without accomplishing their task__."_ The being turned around, his skull, empty, soulless eye sockets stared at her, with a glare so fearsome it barely felt anymore comical than anything

With trepidation in her voice, she asks, "… And… you would be Hades?"

"_Who else__?"_

"… wh… why do you look like a human skeleton?"

"_This is only one of my forms. This is the form I show to those who take the form of humans. More or less to remind them that death is always near__."_ Hades spoke. As there weren't any muscles or skin, Illya can't even tell what the god's emotions are. _"__But… you didn__'__t come here to ask about my form. You came here for much, much more__."_

He knows? Before she could say anything, the skeletal frame spoke once more.

"_Why else would a person come to face death so easily? A child like you, if confronted with death, should be cowering to their mother__'__s lap. Yet you requested that you come see me. That is unnatural__."_ Hades then turned around, _"__But… then again, all you heroes are unnatural. That__'__s your defining characteristic, after all. You are beings who exist only to disrupt the rule of the world. Whether it be to greatness or ruin, you heroes keep on changing the world as you see fit__."_

"I see…"

"_Do not think of this as praise. You are but a child that I can crush beneath my feet. Your Holy Sword will do nothing against me. And yes… I am aware of what you are currently doing. Turning yourself into a living embodiment of a legend long since passed. That would be King Arthur, correct__?"_

"How do you…"

"… _know things that only you should know? Predictable. Too predictable. I can tell. But as for your question, I merely deduced it from what I can understand. I am the Ruler of the Realm of the Dead; souls are my domain. Don__'__t act like you can surprise me with your little tricks. After all, your soul is clearly not all yours. There is another soul, the soul of King Arthur in your body at this very moment, but that is not your natural state__."_

"… If souls are your domain, then does that mean you know how to control souls?" Illya asked, ignoring most of the bravado.

"_Do you sincerely believe that I would answer that question? Don__'__t fool yourself. I have no reason to answer any question you may have for me. In fact, you are supposed to be dead at this very instant__."_

"So you cannot?"

"_Do not even attempt to try and trick me in revealing my cards. Just because I__'__ve revealed what powers you have does not mean I am so willing to reveal my own__."_

"I see…"

"_So… tell me child. Why did you come here? Why did you choose to come here__?"_

"… I came here to ask for something. I seek the magic to materialize a soul." Illya replied easily, not even bothering to hide her goal, as she looked defiantly at the skeleton. Saber Install did wonders to her ability to stare down authority.

"… _A__…" _The skeleton looked at the girl and… Illya didn't really know what he was doing but it sounded like…

"_ahaha__…" _I… is… he…laughing?

"_ahahaHAHAHAHAAAHAAA__!"_ Unmistakable laughter came from the skeletal frame, before the deathly aura grew to levels great enough that it could be seen with the naked eye. _"__**You would tell me that you intend on defying the laws of the dead, in front of the Lord presiding over death? Should I kill you right here,**__**right now, little girl**__?"_

"I do not intend to revive anyone that is dead." Illya replied quickly, "I only intend to use it on the souls that are sealed within me!"

"_The souls sealed within you? I could care less. As soon as you are dead, they are considered dead with you__." _Hades sneered. _"__You do realize why I want to kill you in the first place, right__?"_

"If it's not the souls in my body… and is not my power to become a Heroic Spirit, then the reason you want to kill me is probably how I came here in the first place. The Second Sorcery… the Kaleidoscope." Illya said guardedly.

"_I do not know what that fancy name is supposed to mean. But if that is what the power to easily cross dimensions is called, then yes. That__'__s right. It__'__s your power to jump between worlds__."_ Hades snarled at the power. Illya waited for him to elaborate. Hades grinned at this attentiveness,_ "__Do you think your usage of this… Kaleidoscope… escaped my notice? The sheer amount of power needed to enter a dimension is high enough that I noticed it easily. And there is no guarantee that I__'__m the only one paying attention to the barrier between the Dimensional Gap and this world. There is one being that should not gain access to that power__."_

"I won't teach anyone how to cross parallel worlds." Illya replied. "I don't even understand how it works, so I can't teach anyone anyway."

"_And you can prevent them from figuring it out? If you can use that magic, than what can you do to stop them from learning it__?"_

"…"

"_You can__'__t. If you are ever captured or caught unawares, no matter how strong you are, it is still a risk to let you live. The best option is for you to die__."_

"Why don't you want that… person to gain the Kaleidoscope?"

"_The potential destruction is too huge. Our entire world could be brought into danger if the True Dragon and the Dragon God were to ever clash. Which is why: You. Must. Die. Your power to cross dimensions is too much of a risk for this world, especially if the Dragon God were to be able to appeal to your sensibility as a hero__."_

"So it's my life against the potential lives of the entire world." Illya said.

"_That__'__s right__."_

"… I'm sorry, but… I don't really want to die." Illya said. Excalibur appears in her hand once more, sheathed in the winds of Invisible Air. At even the slightest provocation, she can and will release the Bounded Field of the Wind King. The unspoken declaration is clear. She'll fight for her life, and she will deal as much damage as she needs to keep that life.

Hades looked balefully at her. He picked up his own scythe, simple in design, but it's still a sharp blade on the end of a stick. Those things likely can kill her in one shot. He walked over to her, but she refused to flinch. She merely raised her sword again, hoping to survive whatever idea her opponent might have. But then… he did something… strange: He lowered the scythe and made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle.

"_..._ _You amuse me, child. Very well. It__'__ll be a shame if I had to rebuild this place in our battle. Let__'__s do it this way: let__'__s play a game__."_ Hades told her, the deadly aura subsiding slightly. _"__Are you willing to bet your life on the line__?"_

"… Why not try and kill me here?"

"_You are a hero, an abnormality that does as they please. I__'__ve already impressed upon you how serious I am about this. Maybe you can prove to me your own iron will__."_ Hades sneered. _"__Let__'__s see. How should I test it__?"_ And without waiting for a response, Hades laughed, _"__Well, I already intended on hunting you down if you were to run away. So how about this: I will send my Grim Reapers hunting for you. __I will not partake in the hunt, but in exchange you__ will not speak with any of your Devil friends or any Devil at all. If you survive long enough, I will answer all the questions you might have__."_

"How long is long enough?"

"_Long enough for me to doubt the skills of my Grim Reapers__."_ Hades replied. _"__If even my Ultimate Class Grim Reapers fail to kill you, I__'__ll probably give up then__." _Essentially, if Illya can somehow manage to force Hades to send out his Ultimate Class Grim Reapers and not get killed by them, Hades will give up.

… Brushing off the fact that this basically forces her to fight messengers of death, Illya looked at the god and asked "Why? Why are you giving me this chance?"

"_If you think it__'__s because I__'__m being soft, you are wrong__."_ Hades replied, causing Illya to flinch. _"__If there__'__s any god that has a soft spot for humans, it will be that god of the Bible. The one those Christians believe so much__."_

"What do you mean?" Illya asked, confused.

[Recent signs show that the God of the Bible is pretty cruel to humans. Asia Argento as an example.] Ruby noted.

"_Haha, Asia Argento, you mean? Yes, I suppose her excommunication is a sign pointing to the cruelty of that god, but… haha, I won__'__t say anymore regarding that. But here__'__s a little proof of just how soft the god of the Bible is__."_ Hades smirked, as much as a skull can manage a smirk,_ "__You__'__ve seen the Sacred Gears. Why did that god, who is supposedly so cruel to humans, would give them those tools that can bring about miracles? Most gods will only grant miraculous tools to individuals that they favor above others. But the Sacred Gears? Those are granted to humanity as a whole__."_

[But isn't that just a way to gain more followers?] Ruby asked. [That seems logical. Give gifts to humanity, get more worshippers.]

"_You would think that, and most people are content with that response. But! He also allowed half-devils, human hybrids who__**cannot**__worship him by default, the ability to gain Sacred Gears. Why__?" _Hades paused, as Illya pondered the answer. He then made his own opinion known, _"__I believe it__'__s because of having a soft spot for humanity, much like Prometheus. But then again, we gods cannot truly claim to know each other. What was going on in that supposedly omniscient god__'__s mind? Here__'__s a tip. Do not try to understand the mind of a god. You will not understand a thing__."_

"… then at least, why are you letting me live?"

"_Like I said, you amused me. That__'__s enough for me. You will find that a lot of gods do things only because it amused them__."_ Hades shrugged, _"__The chase begins the moment you leave this room. Well, what do you say__?"_

"If I win this bet, you will let me ask you as many questions as I want?"

"_You will essentially become my contract magician until you become less interesting__."_ Hades nodded, _"__But that__'__s only if you survive. What do you say__?"_ Illya did not question the term contract magician, but understood that she was being allowed to be left alive.

"… I'm allowed to prepare as much as I can before leaving the room?"

"_Then is that a yes__?"_ Hades reached his skeletal hand out to the girl, _"__Shake this hand, and the contract will be made__."_

"It would be pretty stupid not to accept that though." Illya replied, removing Saber Install. "If I don't, we will fight here, and I'll probably die anyway." She nodded, shaking the god's hand, with her gloved one. She then felt a surge of magic flow up her hand. It snaked up her arm easily, as it has bypassed the Magic Resistance granted by the Kaleidostick by being cast from point blank.

"_And the deal is sealed__."_ Hades nodded, _"__Prepare all the things you need. In the meantime, excuse me as I ask my Grim Reapers to surround the door. Surely, you understand__?" _Yeah, she understood. Hades had no intention of making this easy for her. A breakout…

Illya nodded, pulling out a card.

"… The cannot-contact-Devils thing only count when I get out the room, right?"

"_I don__'__t have phones, but I suppose you__'__re right. Be reminded though, there__'__s no reason I can__'__t just throw you out the room to forcibly start the game__."_ Hades replied. _"__This will be a good test run to see how good my Grim Reapers are and what they need to improve__."_

"Then… Ruby. Call Sapphire." Illya told the Kaleidostick.

[Got it, Illya-san~] Ruby nodded.

[… Illya-chan?] Issei's voice came out of the Kaleidostick. So Sapphire was still with Issei. Illya smiled softly before speaking again.

"… There's something I need to do. Please tell Rias-senpai sorry. I might be gone for a while. But I promise to come back soon."

[… Okay. Just… you'll come back, right?]

"Did you guys go home yet?"

[Yeah. We did. I'm kind of unable to move though. Apparently I overworked myself, and now I can't even move my arms. They're both dragon arms now!]

"I left a few gifts for everyone in my room, under my bed. Just give it to them when you can." Illya smiled. "… Hey, Ise-senpai… can I ask for one last favor."

[Sure, but I kinda can't move so the only thing I can do is talk.] Issei apologetically said. [Asia-chan's asleep too…] So Asia is sleeping on Issei's bedside? How cute! Illya smiled.

"… Can you promote to Knight for me? I kind of need a way to escape…"

[… _Promotion: Knight._] The welling of power that the Promotion gave her, it was almost intoxicating. This will be the first time she actually use Promotion and actually need it? It felt… great. [This… will be the last time we talk in a while, huh?]

"… Yeah…" Illya smiled, "… Sapphire, take care of Ise-senpai for me. Ise-senpai… thank you. For everything."

[… See you again. We'll definitely miss you.]

"_Are you quite done yet__?"_ Hades sneered.

"… Yeah, I'll miss you guys too. I won't be able to contact you for a while but… wish me luck. Goodbye."

"_Now, are you quite done__?"_ Hades once more asked.

"… One last thing, and I'm out the door." Illya smiled, pulling out a card. "Do you know what soul is in this card?" On the front of the 'tarot' card is a knight on a chariot. Rider, it said. Hades said nothing, only observing the child. Illya looked out the door. "You didn't get to show off the last time. Let's fix that." Illya looked at the card and placed it on the floor. A magic circle appeared beneath her. "_Class Card Rider: Install_."

… Let's see how one of her fastest Installs become faster with the speed of Promotion Knight. And with that, she rushed out the door.

* * *

The grim reapers outside the door felt the strange divine aura that was on the door. They readied themselves. This is the only exit from Lord Hades's office. There are no windows to leave through, nor are there any vents big enough for her to crawl out of. They didn't expect the door to just fly open and a bullet the size of a young child rush out the door and mow down all the Grim Reapers in her path.

"_What are you waiting for, you brats? Get her__."_ Lord Hades said, indifferent to the proceedings. _"__If she actually manages to escape, I__'__m docking your pay and putting the money into retraining all of you__."_

""Yes, milord!"" They cried out, and started a mad scramble after the girl.

Hades smirked, _"Medusa, huh? Interesting._"

* * *

Okay, she… really needs to control this speed better. All she knew is that, she is really, really fast. While she barely felt crashing into stone walls, it still slowed her down a bit too much. And she really hopes that she didn't need to knock over so many Grim Reapers on the way.

Gah, control it Illya! And she crashed into a Grim Reaper, who was knocked through the wall. Never. Underestimate. Speed. Especially with limited depth perception. So… where was the exit again? Was it this way?

Oh! There it is! That wasn't as difficult as she thought. Alright! Time to summon Pegasus, and fly on out of here!

* * *

They ran across the halls, various Grim Reapers were knocked over, scythes broken, and there is even one who was shoved through a wall. That's not really very encouraging. They kept on running, chasing after the girl.

"… She reached the courtyard!" "She can fly!" "We can't let her get away!" These were all things that had been said as they ran after the girl.

And when they did arrive at the scene, all they could see is a girl riding a winged horse, rushing away through the dark sky.

* * *

"That's probably Illya."

News arrived quickly, and the Kuoh Academy Devils heard of the breakout from the Realm of the Dead. Apparently, someone managed to escape quickly, and was now being chased by the Grim Reapers. The Grim Reapers refused to release more information, but, when she heard the news, Rias was able to deduce that it was likely Illya who had escaped.

"Yeah, it does seem likely." Akeno nodded, sipping her own tea. "Illya must have managed to escape after confronting Lord Hades and is now on the run."

"Isn't that good news?" Asia said, excitedly. "Truly, thank you L- owww…" Asia held her sore head upon feeling the punishment for praying.

"Yes, it's very good news." Rias nodded, "But why has Illya not come back yet?"

"Maybe she can't come?" Akeno asked, "I mean, maybe she couldn't find the chance to come here. Should we arrange a way for her to come here?"

"Shouldn't we tell this to Ise-san?" Asia asked, after recovering slightly from the punishment.

"Yes. I suppose we can visit your home for the meantime." Rias nodded, "Our activities officially restart tomorrow anyway, so…" Deciding that Issei needed to hear about this, the Occult Research Club headed for Issei's house.

* * *

When the group arrived at Ise's home, they didn't expect Issei to be the one with more news about Illya than they did.

"… She said she might not come back soon?" Asia asked. "Then when is she going to come back?"

"Ah… not sure. She didn't seem sure herself." Issei replied. "She also seemed to be in a hurry. She asked me to promote to Knight before she hung up."

"You didn't ask more?" Rias sighed. Well, they can't really fault Issei too much. Issei was probably too tired to even think too much at the time.

"She did say she left a few gifts for us under her bed… whatever that meant." Issei tried to pull himself up, "But…" okay, he failed, this time… again! "I…" again! Well, guess it can't be helped, "can't really move, can I?"

"Kiba, Koneko, can you go get them?" Rias asked, the Knight and Rookcomplying easily, "Just what gifts did she leave?"

"I don't really know…" Issei shrugged. "Probably not cards though."

"Didn't expect her to leave cards behind, anyway." Rias replied. They seem like trump cards for the young girl. She then hesitantly asked "… It's not Magical Girl stuff, right?"

[Unlikely.] Sapphire nodded.

"I'm back." Koneko arrived, carrying a single shoe box, likely where Illya stored away the gifts.

"Oh, where is Kiba?"

"He said he'll head to the clubroom ahead of us." Koneko replied. "His gift's with him." She put the box in front of Rias. Cautiously opening the object, Rias pulled out a card addressed to them. Reading it, she could tell that it was written before Issei and Illya planned on even showing up in the party. She skimmed through most of it, not wanting to read it aloud and just note the important details.

"Apparently, she gave us a bunch of pendants based on a few legendary weapons. Kiba got a real sword because he's the one who can actually use one." Rias chuckled. She pulled out a pendant labeled as hers and looked at it with slight amazement. The pendant is of a straight, slightly jagged black sword. She smiled slightly, putting it around her neck. It seems Illya also made sure to dull them out slightly so that it won't hurt them.

"I see." Akeno smiled, as she pulled out her pendant. It was of a golden dagger. "Isn't this based on the Vajra?"

"Interesting." Rias looked at the object and nodded, "Yes, it seems to be based on the Vajra. Try wearing it." Akeno nodded and placing it around her neck. "Hmm… it looks good at least." Akeno shrugged.

Koneko pulled out her own pendant and noted that, rather than a blade, it was of a strange seven petal flower. She followed the pattern of the others and put it around her neck as well.

Asia finally looked at her own and was surprised to see that the remaining two pendants were partners of each other. Two Chinese swords, one black and the other white, were labeled Issei and Asia respectively. Blushing slightly, she pulled both out and placed the one labeled hers around her neck and showing Issei the other one.

"Eh, we match, Asia-chan!" Issei said, excitedly.

"Y-yes, we do." Asia nodded, before placing the pendant down on Issei's bedside table.

"So, what did Kiba get?" Issei asked, almost unsure.

"I don't know." Koneko replied.

* * *

Kiba gritted his teeth. Sitting on his lap is a sheathed blade. Blue and Gold are the main colors that he could see decorating the sword, and he noted that there was quite a bit of power hidden in it.

"… Why did she give me this?" Kiba asked, looking at the object. "Why would she give me a Holy Sword?" He grimaced, as he pulled out a letter that was specifically addressed to him. He had been avoiding reading it for quite a while, but he can tell. This was a real Holy Sword. How did Illya even get this? Maybe her letter will give him an answer.

[Kiba-senpai

I didn't really know what to give you… At first I thought a Demon Sword would be useful, but your Sacred Gear lets you create them easily. So I thought… maybe a Holy Sword? And then I remembered something. Last Thursday, I was attacked by an exorcist. He was carrying four Excalibur Fragments. I managed to wound him enough that he wouldn't be able to move soon, and I managed to take one of the four away from him.

It's called Excalibur Transparency. But I don't have it with me anymore. I gave it to Sitri-san and... anyway, he's strong! He still has Excalibur Rapidly, Blessing, and Nightmare, so…

I don't know if you can fight him when he has three Excalibur Fragments, but I'm sure that you'll end up meeting him soon… But everyone is a devil, so I don't know if you can fight him properly when he has three strong Holy Swords. That's why… I'm giving you Excalibur Image. Kiba-senpai is really good at swords, if I remember correctly so I'm giving you this.

Excalibur Image is not a real Excalibur. It's a fake that I created based on Excalibur, that's why it's "image". I also made a fake of the sheath so that you can keep it away. But even if they're fakes, there's no rule saying the fakes can't beat the original, right? Ahaha, sorry.

Well… that's it for me. Take care… Wait… can Devils even use Excalibur Image properly? I modified the aura of the sword so that it won't hurt Devils but… can you use it? Ah… I don't know… well, I hope you can use it. But if you can't, guess I didn't think this through enough… I hope you can so…

From:  
Illyasviel von Einzbern]

Excalibur… that was the sword that Illya gave him? Did she know? No, Kiba doubted it. If she did, she probably wouldn't have given him this sword at all. But… no, this was a gift from his friend. He can't just destroy it. But wait… this was a fake right? A fake Excalibur. Yeah, he should focus on the fact that it was a fake Excalibur. Not the real one, and it was created by Illya herself so…

"… I'll destroy Excalibur with this." Kiba nodded to himself, as he held out the sword. "I'll destroy Excalibur with a fake Excalibur." Kiba decided to himself. Yes, he'll cling to that one word. Fake. He'll destroy the real deal with a fake. He pulled out the sword, noting how heavy it was.

He nodded to himself with a small smile.

"I don't know why you gave me an Excalibur." Kiba nodded, "but… since you bothered to give me it… I promise to surpass that sword that brought so much pain to me and my friends with the fake that you gave me and my own power."

Now, didn't she just say that there was an Excalibur with the Student Council?

* * *

Again, that night, the blonde teenaged girl returned to the park. She has been hunting for a way to erase the strange phenomenon for a long time now. But tonight was different. Tonight, she happened to come across a strange sight. There was a strange young girl collapsed on the ground, just near the source of the distortion. Her white-hair shimmered in the night light. The park lights illuminated her enough that the teenaged girl could see that the girl was wearing what appears to be a school uniform.

The girl rushed forward, to try and help up the child. "H… hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"… Are you a grim reaper?" the girl mumbled, as she opened her eyes.

The blonde girl shook her head and told her, "No. I'm here under the orders of God. Did something happen?"

"… hungry." The silver-haired child murmured. The teenager nodded, looking at a nearby vending machine. Fortunately, this vending machine also had snacks and the teenager fiddled with it and got the two of them some food and drinks.

The child ate the food quickly, and the teenager can tell that she had been really hungry.

"When did you last eat?" The teenager asked, confused, as she split her own snack and giving the half to the child. The child took it gratefully and devoured the meal.

"… I haven't eaten since last night." She sighed, as she drank from the soda can. "Thank you for the food."

"No problem~" The teenager replied with a sing-song voice.

"You have a beautiful voice… ano…"

"_Minora_~" The teenager replied with the same sing-song voice she used, although the way she said it made it sound strange to the child.

"Minora-san, huh? I'm Il… Emiya Shiro." The child said, as she pulled herself up. The child then looks at the center of the park and her eyes widened for a bit, "Uh… are you leaving soon?"

"I think it should be you who should be leaving soon." Minora replied, with a small smile, "Shouldn't you be going back to your parents?"

"I… they're not… they're…" Shiro struggled with her words, trying to find out how to say it. "… they're dead…"

"… Forgive me for my tactlessness." Minora bowed her head slightly at that reply. "… Any relatives?"

"None." Shiro replied, "And the ones who took me in… can't take care of me anymore."

"… Such a trial God has placed upon you. I think you're still young enough that people might be willing to adopt you…"

"Haha, I'll be fine." Shiro replied, "There's something I have to do." She waved her hand in the general direction of the park… only Minora knew that something was up. Why did she specifically point _there?_

"Shiro, do you know what the phenomenon in the middle of the park is?" Minora asked gently. "Any information you can give me will be helpful."

"… You can see it?" Shiro asked, shocked. "I mean… well, yeah, I do… I actually have been… dealing with those things for quite some time now. You can say it's my job." Shiro shrugged.

"But you are so young!" Minora replied, shocked, but Shiro simply smiled back. Minora looked at her and smiled, "... I see. Allow me to join your quest, Shiro. God gave me the mission to investigate these strange phenomenon and you are the first lead that I've had so far. Besides, a child like you shouldn't be going around alone~"

"It'll be nice to have company, but are you sure you want to follow me through hell on earth, Minora-san?"

"... Oh? Hell on Earth? Don't worry, I can manage that." She chuckled.

"Even against Grim Reapers?"

"Even then." The two of them looked at each other and nodded. This fateful meeting will mark the beginning of a new tale of a hero.

* * *

**[Living Among Devils] Arc End**

* * *

For those who want Illya to beat the crap out of Hades, I hope I didn't smash it in too much that I don't believe it to be probable. It's possible but not probable. And, it's kind of against her goals to kill or maim the likely leading authority on the properties of souls.

And for those people who keep asking me for Gilgamesh Install… I decided that instead of justifying myself with an explanation, I'll just give you guys a sort of omake/summary of what will happen, taken to the logical extreme.

* * *

**What If: Illya Installs Gilgamesh**

* * *

Hades, Lord of the Realm of the Dead, was killed, slain deep within his territory, along with most of the Grim Reapers. All of them were found stabbed and maimed all around the god's home. Standing on top of the realm, was a young girl, in a strange outfit, gold armor covering her legs. Her white hair waved in the wind and red eyes looked upon the remaining Grim Reapers. They were all chained up by a strange object. A young Grim Reaper futilely tried to escape the chains. However, Grim Reapers are considered subspecies of a god, and thus the chains of Enkidu, the Anti-Divine weapons, were more than sufficient to hold them down.

These chains were also what had helped the girl slay Hades, who was caught unawares by its powers. Hades and his Ultimate Grim Reapers fell to a storm of legendary weapons cascading upon them from the sky.

"Che. They should have given up when they had the chance." The young girl shrugged. "Now all of you, Grim Reapers, bow before your new king!" They all complied, knowing the power of the girl. The chains receded and the girl sat upon the throne of Hades, smirking.

"This body is pretty interesting." The girl chuckled, as she flexed his hand, "I will keep it for now."

[Illya-san!] a strange device cried out. The girl looked at the device and simply tossed it into a Gate. Now then. What should she do to pass the time?

In the meantime, the owner of the body slept, unable to do anything. Her last thoughts were: 'I knew I shouldn't have installed Gil…'

* * *

Mount Olympus had heard of the events in the Realm of the Dead and started preparing for war.

"Poseidon. Let us avenge our brother."

"Whoever be the slayer, the combined might of all Olympians will bring him down." Poseidon nodded. The army of Gods and the soldiers of Olympus descended into the Realm of the Dead.

* * *

"Che… fools. Forcing me to destroy my throne. I'll take a new one." The young girl shrugged. "My servants, we are going to Mount Olympus and see if that place is fit for me. Now, let us march." The Realm of the Dead was the final death trap for the Olympian Gods. Although at a disadvantage upon facing so many divinities at once, the King of Heroes collapsed the world upon itself by wielding her Anti-World Noble Phantasm, Ea. She only brought a handful of Grim Reapers with her and they left the realm on Vimana.

Upon reaching Olympus, the King of Heroes spent the rest of her life finding things to amuse herself.

* * *

**Gilgamesh End**

* * *

Now, you see? If I ever let Illya install Gilgamesh, that could potentially just end the story, right then, right there. So excuse me if I do not use that idea.

**Beta Reader: Arrixam**


	12. Find Us Where We Stand

**Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn**  
by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. Wonder if it'll do better. I don't own Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya either for that matter. The Nasuverse in general is not in my ownership so… well, good for everyone, eh?

P.S. I might have abbreviated this story KLLS for a long time and only recently remembered that it should be KLLP. Sorry, my bad.

* * *

**Find Us Where We Stand**

* * *

_Heroic Spirits: spirits of those who has achieved great deeds in life, becoming known enough that, upon their deaths, became objects of worship. Their very names are power in and of itself, and their abilities surpass most humans. They reside upon the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside both the world and the time axis. Therefore, even heroes from the future or a parallel world are potential Heroic Spirits._

_Because their name is representative of their power, the more well-known a Hero, the more powerful they become. Well-known heroes like King Arthur all have some form of renown in the entire world and benefit greatly from this fact. Not to say that they were weak originally, but this fact simply pushes them further on the scale of power. A hero who doesn't have any recognition can only stand on their actual skill to win their battles._

_And, of course, there is one trump card that a hero has that could just as easily tip the scales of power, regardless of renown. These are the objects representing their power and legend called Noble Phantasms. The power of the Noble Phantasm holds varies. They can be really strong like Excalibur, or quite weak, or they can be completely conditional. Normally, a Heroic Spirit only has one Noble Phantasm, but there are exceptions that carry more than one._

"And these Heroic Spirits are the source of every one of these strange disturbances?"

[Not exactly, but that's a good assumption, Minora-san~]

The above explanation was given by Ruby, and Illya didn't really understand a lot of it. They were currently inside a hotel room that Minora had been staying in.

[The ones inside the disturbance are not the Heroic Spirits themselves. The actual Heroic Spirits are in the Throne of Heroes and the ones in the disturbance are copies from the ones that are there.]

The blonde teenager (well, she looks around the same age as Rias-senpai, but Illya wasn't all too sure) looked at her and nodded, "And you two have the task of gathering these spirits in the form of cards, referred to as Class Cards, before they cause too much damage upon the world if they get out."

"Yeah." Illya nodded absentmindedly.

"So what does this have to do with the Grim Reapers? I'd think that they'd either help or just be indifferent to the whole incident. Why would they be hunting you specifically?"

"Well… This has nothing to do with the Grim Reapers." Illya confessed. "This is more… my job…" Illya shuffled awkwardly. "As for why I'm getting chased by Grim Reapers… I might have done something Hades didn't really like." Illya replied with a small smile.

"… Must be quite extreme if he's specifically hunting you down with Grim Reapers." Minora remarked. "Well, not that it matters. What those in the Realm of the Dead do doesn't mean much to someone like me." Minora shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you are an Exorcist, right?" Illya remarked, "the last Exorcist I met was kind of… evil." Yeah, Freed Sellzen was another whole world of bad that it took an arrow in the shoulder to get him running.

Minora winced at this remark, and straightened her back slightly, "well… every organization has its bad eggs. The Church also has quite a number."

[You don't deny the corruption?] Ruby replied, interested. [Most clergymen would vehemently deny it.]

Minora's face turned stony for a second before she smiled once more, "I'm no fanatic. I know that the Church is not infallible." Minora replied with a sigh, "There are quite a few questionable decisions that the Church has done that I don't agree with. What's worse is when Heaven agrees with those decisions."

[Wait, Heaven and the Church are different factions?]

Minora was quiet once more, and she bit her lip a little bit before opening it. "Do I have to talk about that too?"

Illya thought about it. On one hand, knowing how the church works sounds _slightly_ interesting, emphasis on slightly. On the other, it's really none of her business. "… You don't need to, Minora-san." Illya replied, "I think it's best if you ignore Ruby for the rest of the time we're going to be working together."

Minora nodded, and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

[No, please don't! It'll be lonely speaking with only Master!] But it appears that Minora has taken the suggestion to heart and did not even look in the object's direction.

"By the way, what have you been doing all this time, Shiro?" Illya had been using quite a bit of magic for a while now, touching her body here and there.

It took a while for Illya to realize that Minora had been addressing her. "Nothing." Illya replied. Illya wasn't entirely sure why she was using a pseudonym, in all honesty. Was she afraid she would be found? Her real name is registered at Kuoh Academy after all, and there was always the chance that people might hunt her down. She hoped Rias-se… not senpai since she's not going to school anymore… Rias-san would find an excuse for her.

But all the same, she was preparing to fight a Heroic Spirit, and taking along someone who doesn't know any more than what they told her. And did Minora understand everything Ruby said? She wasn't entirely sure.

"Minora-san, are you sure about this?" Illya asked as she stood up from her place on the ground and collapsed on the bed. "This will be really dangerous."

"Don't worry, Shiro." The teenager smiled. "I won't hold you back. Now, I think it's about lunchtime." She stood up, "I'll get the food."

"… She's really strong-willed." Illya muttered. "She instantly wanted to help out without being forced to." She can't say the same for herself. She tried to run away when the going got tough. When she was afraid of her own power she even stopped. She needed to be dragged into the situations to get her to do action.

[Don't put yourself down, Illya-san. You decided to run around hunting Heroic Spirits because you felt responsible for it when you could've just as easily cowered away in a room, with Jack the Ripper Install in a warded room like this one to win Hades' Challenge. Speaking of Hades' Challenge, I guess that is a good way for you to figure out how to do the Third Sorcery, alright. Asking Death himself to give you tips. Why the only other better thing you can do is ask us for help.]

"… Ruby. You and Sapphire said you won't help with directly accessing Third Sorcery." Illya looked at the stick with a blank look, "If I can't get your help, then I need someone else's."

[We're tools for Second Sorcery, not Third Sorcery.] Ruby replied in a sing-song voice, [We're not going to give free handouts! Regardless what anyone says! We do what we want when we want! And we're sure you can find a way to get Miyu out eventually, even without our help~! So, we won't help you with anything beyond Magical Girl stuff! Anything relating to fighting as a Magical Girl is ay-okay!] In other words, they're fine with helping her in Magecraft. Just not Sorceries. They did help with learning how to activate Magic Crests after all.

"… I feel like you're just making life harder for me intentionally." Illya muttered.

[Well, some things don't work the same between worlds. The Third Sorcery that is possible in the Original World might be only possible in a different way in this World.]

"Fine, fine I get it!" Illya replied, "You're just trying to convince me to find out my own way."

[Of course! I could be lying through my teeth as well, if I even had teeth!]

"… Why are we even friends?"

[Because I'm cheerful, spunky, and the best wand a Magical Girl would ever want!]

"I think I'd like Nanoha-chan's Raising Heart better." Illya muttered. "At least she listens to her master."

[AH! Illya-san referenced a non-canon crossover! Emergency, emergency!] Ruby wailed, [Only Kaleidosticks are allowed to talk about things that should not be true!]

"Shut up! What are you talking about, non-canon?" Illya scowled. "Why did we even bother to get you back after that incident?"

Illya meant the question to be rhetorical, but Ruby just pestered on, [Because you missed me?]

"No. I think it was because Raising Heart wanted to go back to Nanoha-chan." Illya held her palm to her head as she felt a headache coming through.

[You are so mean, Illya-san. For that, I'll make you do MORE embarrassing stuff!]

"… You're not even going to deny that you do make me do embarrassing stuff."

[I thought it was common knowledge by now; don't tell me you didn't know?] Ruby asked, with amusement clear in her tone.

No, she's not going to answer that. That was a loaded question and Illya was not about to get scammed into that. "… We're getting really off topic now." Illya then decided to broach the topic that had been disturbing her for quite a while. "… By the way… it looks like Hades had somehow sealed my Evil Piece…"

[I don't think he needed to do anything that complicated.] Ruby remarked. [When you shook his hand, you were essentially put under a geis. Oh, a geis is a binding promise that has really bad consequences for anyone who breaks them. Case and point: Cu Chulainn. But in your case, it should be safe to assume that you are now completely incapable of contacting Devils for the duration of the challenge, rather than having any adverse consequences at all. That doesn't stop me, but you probably won't be able to talk at all even if I do.]

"… This is so complicated…" Illya sighed. So Hades ensured that she can't contact any Devils. Well, that makes sense. "Ruby, can you get the files on my dad's magic crest from Sapphire. If I manage to learn Reinforcement and Tracing, I'll start on learning how to use his crest."

[Roger that! I'll get the files~]

"I'm back, Shiro~ Can you open the door? It's kind of hard to open anything with both my hands like this~" Again, it took quite a while before she realized that it was Minora calling her. Illya jumped up and opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome back, Minora-san." Minora was carrying a tray of food that has two full meals on the table.

"They tried to tell me not to eat up here, but I was able to convince them to do it~ It would be a bit of a bother if the Grim Reapers managed to track you, right~?" Oh yeah, the room is warded by Minora-san to make sure no one can use any tracking spells to locate them.

[This place was already warded before you invited us here.] Ruby cheerfully pointed out. [It's doing a doozy on my downloads.] And by downloads, she definitely meant the files that Illya just asked her to get… right? Illya certainly hoped that Ruby is not getting anything that she'll regret later.

"We won't be staying long here though~." Minora replied with a sing-song voice. "I already informed the Hotel that we'll be leaving soon. I think I spotted a few Grim Reapers prowling around town. They haven't gotten near the hotel yet, but they are here."

"Then we need to stop the Heroic Spirit tonight." Illya nodded, as she took the plate offered by Minora. "… Also, thank you for being willing to spend money for me." Minora had agreed to be the primary source of any of their needs.

"Hebrews Chapter 13 Verse 16 [_And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased_]." Minora's voice turned solemn as she recited those words.

Illya can't help but feel like she has entered some sort of very sacred place as the girl recited the Bible Verse. Then again, she also felt a bit suffocated…

Minora smiled slightly, "I have quite enough funds to survive the next few months, even with an extra mouth to feed. Although, I'll also be the one to budget the money, okay~?"

"That's fine." Illya nodded, "It's yours anyway."

[I think we should invest in tents and sleeping bags in case we can't get a hotel.] Ruby noted.

"I guess we know what we'll be doing for the afternoon." Minora nodded, "Let's go shopping, Shiro~."

"Eh? But we might get spotted by…"

"Yeah… they might risk causing trouble… Alright, I'll handle everything. Just be careful, okay, Shiro? Keep the doors and windows locked and the curtains closed." Minora stood up, "You just rest here."

[You are a real convenient person, Minora-san.] Ruby noted, [What was your position back in the church?]

"I used to be a field agent, I suppose, but then they put me on deskwork."

"Were you good?"

"… Hmm… I had the Power of God flowing through me. How could I be anything but the best?" Minora replied with a sad smile. And with that she left.

…

…

[I think it's too much of a coincidence, Illya-san. She just happens to be at where you collapsed, and she can provide you everything you can't handle?] Ruby noted merrily.

"She said it was a mission from her god. So it had nothing to do with us." Illya shook her head before walking over to the bedside table. No, she's not going to let Ruby rile her up. "I'll just be practicing magic for a while so… just… don't disturb me too much." She already knows that Ruby would disturb her regardless, so this is the best compromise she can come up with.

[But that's boooooooooooriiiiiiing.]

But it was already too late; Illya had already begun the long training. '_Trace Begin._'

[By the way, Illya-san. Why do you call her Minora? I mean… that didn't seem to be what I heard, but then again, I'm using a translator for you to understand what others are saying and all when you're in Magical Girl form, but… you're not even listening to me, are you? Illya-san!] But Illya did not hear her, already concentrating quietly, already used to tuning out the Kaleidostick.

This is the path she chose and she'll bear with it till the end, regardless of the what if's and the what else's. Little did she know that the path she chose is making numerous waves across the world.

* * *

Khaos Brigade: a collection of individuals that stand under the banner of the Ouroboros Dragon. On the surface their main and clear goal is to find a way to the Dimensional Gap. But in reality, the only real thing that could describe them was that they are just a collection of individual factions. None of them truly believed in what they did, and there was no synergy in their group, all wanting to do their own thing. The Dragon God is, in reality, only a figurehead. Thus their name fits them so well; Khaos Brigade, the brigade whose existence is only to sow chaos across the various worlds.

Among these disjointed groups of individuals, there was one Faction in particular that stood out for one thing: they are a collection of humans with extraordinary abilities. They aren't all Magicians like the other human members; most of them don't even use Magic. One common factor among the group is their desire to be heroes. They all wish to have the ability to save humanity from the forces that could try and disturb their peaceful lives, and in fact this is their main goal. And at the core of these self-proclaimed "defenders of humanity" are the descendants of heroes of ancient times. These are the elites of their group, bearing the names of their vaunted ancestors and the voice of the defenseless.

And at the very head is Cao Cao, descendant of the Cao Cao of legend, and also the wielder of the strongest of the God Slayer Sacred Gears, the True Longinus. Standing as his right hand is Georg, descendant of Johann Georg Faust, and wielder of the Dimension Lost, another High Tier Longinus. Within his inner circle are other descendants of well-known people: the carrier of the spirit of the Standard Bearer of the army of France: Jeanne, the descendant of Greece's Greatest Hero: Heracles, the Demon Sword Wielder Siegfried, and the Holy Sword Wielder Arthur Pendragon as well as his sister who inherited the magical prowess of the Great Witch Morgan Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon. Of course, it's not just people descended from Great Heroes who stand in the inner circle; there's also another member, Leonardo, the wielder of Annihilation Maker, another of the Sacred Gears capable of slaying gods.

Le Fay privately wondered if the kid was possibly related to Leonardo da Vinci, but there was no confirmation to be found. She amused herself with this thought as she leaned her broom near the entrance of the room and walked on over to the meeting table. Well, it WAS possible.

"Cao Cao, why have you called for a meeting?" Jeanne asked, as she placed her sheathed blade on the table and sat. The other sword wielders followed suit. Le Fay just placed her hat on the table. Heracles shrugged and placed a bow on the table in front of him.

"Our… allies… in the Devil's group have sent us footage of something very intriguing." Cao Cao said, as he nodded for Georg to prepare the projector. Le Fay quickly deduced that the slight hesitation that Cao Cao had in saying "allies" must mean that the source of this information is the Old Satan Faction. None of them really liked the Old Satan Faction. Too stuck in the past and did not have the capacity to move on. They went around throwing their own weight and names as though they meant anything anymore. But none of the others said anything and so she too kept her mouth shut.

"Watch this." An image appeared in front of them. A video of what appears to be an arena, where a bunch of people were quietly moving around, separating into two groups. Two of them were moving to the one end, and the other, larger, group strolled over to the other. "This is one of those Rating Games that the Underworld's Devils love so much."

"Why is this relevant to us?" Sieg asked, although he _is_ interested. He was, after all, one of the members still undercover as an agent for the Church. The actions of the enemies of the Church are probably very valuable information for him. Furthermore, he was the strongest demon sword wielder so Le Fay supposed these things were very interesting to him.

"Just watch it." Cao Cao replied, "Georg and I could hardly believe what we saw, and we'd rather it if you made your own opinion on the matter."

"… Two against sixteen? Hardly sporting." Jeanne glared. "How detestable can these Devils be?" She's normally more amiable than that, but these were Devils after all. All of them don't like Devils to some degree, but someone who inherited the spirit of one of the most pious heroes in history would definitely not be pleased with them.

"Keep it down, Jeanne. All reactions after the video."

And so they watched the video. And when it was over, all those in the audience could not help but slack their jaws. The rule of keeping their reactions after the video was the only reason why they were able to keep their voices down.

"… First of all…" There are way too many things that they can react to. Siegfried decided to focus on the one most clearest to his mind at the moment, "is that a Variation of a Balance Breaker… of a Longinus?" Siegfried sharply looked at the two Longinus wielders who helmed their Faction.

"Not quite. This is still the Overbooster, not the Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear. But regardless of that fact, the two of us are both lost on how he was able to do such an achievement." Georg shrugged, his own face in thought, "We asked to review any other battles or [Rating Games] involving the boy, and _they_ said that the boy had only been in one other recorded battle, which was a battle only the day before He didn't display the skill to even _use_ the Overbooster during this initial battle, so we have to assume that he learned it in the one day intermission between that first Rating Game and the Rating Game we witnessed. And not only that: he didn't use this Overbooster Variant until he was already losing the battle." They nodded, understanding what Georg was trying to say.

"I see." Siegfried nodded, "The Overbooster Variant might have been something he discovered only at that very instant. He was already intent on using Overbooster throughout the Rating Game from what we could tell of that battle and he seemed to only tap into that power during a moment of greatest need… Are we sure that it wasn't a Balance Breaker though?"

"If it isn't then we can only fear the power the Balance Breaker does have." Cao Cao sighed, "But let us discuss a few things first." A picture flashed onto the screen. It was of a hand covered in Boosted Gear holding a strange tarot-like Card. A knight head was poking out. Those looked just like the cards that the white-haired child carried. "During the last moments of the first battle, this was clenched in the Boosted Gear of Hyoudou Issei before his master's surrender." Le Fay looked on intently. She probably is the only one who is aware of exactly what the object is. After all, when she first spotted those cards, she was practically glued to the screen. It took Hyoudou Issei's charge during the final moments of the battle to make her turn away from the albino child, and it was mostly because the screen decided to focus on him more. "We believe this to be the reason for the strange mutation in the Boosted Gear, which only made itself known in the boy's time of great stress."

"Why?" Heracles asked.

"… We'll get back to that later." Cao Cao shook his head. "Let's discuss something else first." Georg pressed on with the slideshow. The image being projected changed to display the boy. Side by side are pictures of the Boosted Gear, him in the original Overbooster and the form he takes in the Variant Overbooster.

Georg looked at Cao Cao for permission before beginning, "Let's discuss the boy then since he is the freshest in our minds after that stunning display." Le Fay nodded mutely, as she stared at the face of the boy. "He is Hyoudou Issei and a Reincarnated Devil." No, duh. They looked at him with a blank expression. Only humans or descendants of humans can have Sacred Gears. So he must've either been originally a human or a half human. "Born the only son to an ordinary pair of Japanese parents, he was only reincarnated around two months ago and is in the service of Rias Gremory as her Pawn. There is nothing noteworthy about him, except for his Sacred Gear."

Cao Cao nodded, "It's a shame that he had been born so deep within Devil Territory. He would've made a fine addition to our side. But the fact that he is in the Gremory Family means that he would be quite unwilling to see the world our way. The Gremory are too much of a white sheep in a field of black sheep."

"Don't easily include all of us with your twisted sense of the world. I only agree with some of your sentiments, not all of them." Arthur said impatiently.

"Now, now, we don't need another verbal battle between you two." Le Fay calmed her brother down. If she doesn't then she won't be able to hear the rest of the story. And there was still something that she direly needed to know.

"Thank you, Le Fay." Cao Cao nodded, "In all honesty, the boy is quite unremarkable and some have started labelling him as the weakest of Boosted Gear Wielders." He snorted. "Obviously they've never been in a battle of attrition with a wielder. Their weakest is still ridiculously strong. And the battle we've seen is proof. The girl had bought the boy enough time to make himself strong enough to match up with a High Class Devil without even the Promotion that is characteristic of the Pawn. If Raiser Phenex had not been functionally immortal, he would've been dead the moment that first hit struck." Cao Cao laughed, "But like I said: the boy was deemed quite unremarkable. And yet he brought about a miracle in the form of Heavenly Dragon King Overbooster. He declared himself King of Heavenly Dragons. Isn't he quite interesting now?"

"Get it over with, Cao Cao." Once again, Le Fay's brother interrupted Cao Cao's spiel. "What is your point? The fighters that were in front of us are Devils. They are likely going to be our enemies at one point. All of them, up to the little albino child." Cao Cao's smile broadened. And Le Fay sighed, knowing that Arthur's face grew more and more annoyed with that condescending smile. She patted her brother's shoulder and smiled. Arthur looked back and gave back a small smile before returning to the frown he constantly wears in Cao Cao's presence.

Cao Cao nodded to his second in command, "Georg, go on." A picture of the young girl appeared before their eyes. The only pictures they have are of the Rating Game so it was a little low resolution compared to Hyoudou Issei's. "The Magical Girl, Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. According to the files we were able to procure, she is half-Japanese, half-German. She's turning eleven this upcoming summer. Despite this, she shows incredible skill and reflex in battle, capable of matching up to 15 Devils and defeating 13 of them. Of note is that general consensus is that she was winning her bout against the two that were left, despite the disadvantage of fighting the combined power of a Middle Class Level Phenex and the _oh-so-powerful_ Bomb Queen."

"… A true hero." Jeanne nodded with a small grimace and a slight tone of envy in her voice, "Unlike us, whose achievements are being born in the right family, she is a child who was given power beyond belief and can change the world with it."

"I haven't heard of her before." Heracles snorted, "Not much of a hero there."

"Not all heroes are known, Heracles." Cao Cao shook his head, "She is probably one of those heroes who go about their lives normally and keeping their adventures a secret. There is no shortage of those kinds of heroes in the world. There are many whose legends only start appearing after their deaths."

"Did you see how she fought, Heracles?" Jeanne looked at the man in disdain, "Those are movements of a well-trained fighter. You don't just decide to jump on someone's fist just to fling yourself away from your opponent. She can create barriers, so why not shield herself? And not to mention her sword handling is certainly better than yours."

"Yeah. She's clearly an expert at wielding an invisible sword." Heracles replied dryly.

"An invisible True Holy Sword." Arthur corrected.

Siegfried nodded, "And wielding swords are hard enough when they are visible. I can imagine it's only more difficult when you don't have any visual cues of where your blade goes. You have to be well versed on the length and shape of the sword." Siegfried looked at Heracles meaningfully. Considering that these were powerful sword users speaking, Heracles had to concede. They probably have a point. When Siegfried saw that Heracles conceded, he turned his attention back to Georg, "Georg, do you know which sword was that?" A picture of the semi-revealed form of the sword beneath the winds was flashed onto the screen.

"She referred to it as Invisible Air, but we do not know if that is the true name of the blade." Georg shrugged, "But from what we can tell, it's a sword that is covered in wind that turns it invisible, so it seems to be an accurate translation of the weapon."

"I see." Arthur nodded. "Looking at the design of her clothes… is she really a Devil? How can she handle those cross designs on her cape?" Now everyone was looking for the crosses and found them there. That's right; there are crosses on her clothes. Even her wand has a cross design just at the end. Devils just don't wear those kinds of clothes. Magicians don't either. They tend to wear something more pagan in nature, as the Church does discriminate against most Magicians. "Are those clothes remnants from her time as a human hero?"

"That's the interesting part." Cao Cao smiled, "She's not a Devil." This bombshell broke down the room. Everyone started asking questions. Everyone started questioning what he meant. But because of all the conflicting voices they can't come out with anything. Cao Cao sighed and raised his hand and slammed it on the table. "Quiet. One at a time."

Jeanne raised the question first, "But aren't Rating Games battles between devils? How can she not be a Devil and participate in one?"

"First, let's introduce the girl more properly." Cao Cao nodded, "Illyasviel von Einzbern, or Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya according to her announcement. She appeared all of a sudden in Gremory territory, and no one knew how she got there, except maybe herself. She was reincarnated at the same time as Hyoudou Issei. The standard dying and being reincarnated way the Devils reincarnate people." They all had their opinions on that topic. "Except… she did not become a Devil."

"She was reincarnated by those Evil Thingies and she didn't become a Devil?" Now actual respect was in the eyes of Heracles. The others already respected the girl in some way.

"Correct. While we don't know how Illyasviel avoided the demonization, we do know that she is the main reason for the mutation of the Boosted Gear's Overbooster." Georg then pulled up a picture. To show a picture of the girl in her magical girl outfit, holding a card with the symbol of a knight on it. Le Fay inched forward, wanting to understand the card better. "Yes, that is the same card that was being carried by Hyoudou Issei in the previous battle. And this is the same card that Illyasviel uses to change into this." Georg changes the image into what is dubbed as Invisible Sword Wielder Mode in their minds. "Heavenly Dragon King Overbooster has Holy elements, and this form turns Illyasviel into a Holy Sword Wielder. While this could just be a coincidence, this can certainly be considered a viable theory."

"So why are we discussing this in the first place?" Heracles asked almost impatiently, "She might not be a devil, but she's definitely a devil ally. She fought for that boy."

"Not definitely." Cao Cao shook his head with an ever growing smile. "According to information I've managed to gather, since this fight," He indicated the screen, "the girl has not been seen in the Gremory Territory, despite her known residency there. And we do know that she should live there; after all, there is the local gossip of a Magical Girl in the area which started just a week prior. Furthermore… have you heard of the breakout at the Realm of the Dead? The Grim Reapers are still looking for the one that got away. And these Grim Reapers are using this…" a picture appeared on the screen. A picture of Illyasviel von Einzbern appeared on the screen. "… as a means to track her down."

"Are you saying this girl is on the run from Grim Reapers… and has not returned to the Devils for sanctuary?" Siegfried asked. "That could indicate that she doesn't trust the Devils at all, doesn't it?"

"Likely, but that still remains to be seen. And if that is the case, then that means she can be swayed to see our point of view." Cao Cao finished. "It's a shame about Hyoudou Issei, but Illyasviel von Einzbern will be a powerful ally. And so we must find her before the Grim Reapers do. All those in favour say aye." Everyone said aye, even Leonardo who had not spoken up but listened attentively. "Looks like the decision is unanimous. Very well. I will have our members keep their ears on the ground for any information about the girl. Who wants to be in charge of contacting the girl once we manage to track her down?"

"I'll do it." Le Fay offered, quickly. "I'm a girl myself and the closest to her age, so I should be able to speak to her easily." Jeanne looked slightly ticked at being indirectly referred to as old but she agreed that the closer age gap would make her a very good negotiator in this case.

Cao Cao nodded. "That's probably correct. We'll call you once we have a clearer picture of her whereabouts. Any questions?"

"You don't expect me to find her myself?" Le Fay asked.

"That's grunt work. They need something to do, after all." Cao Cao chuckled, "You can do better than that by continuing your studies in magic." Le Fay nodded. No matter how talented at magic she is, studying the skill is crucial if she wants to keep ahead of her peers. "Any other questions? From anyone?"

Siegfried raised his hand. Cao Cao acknowledged it with a nod in his direction. "If she does join us, what position would she be given?"

Jeanne followed, "She's an actual hero so we can't just put her with the new recruits that are trying to join the main force. Placing her just below us is just as insulting to someone of her position, considering that what everyone's goal here is to become a hero. But placing her in the inner circle so easily will give many members pause."

"Also, there is no guarantee that she will choose to join us." Arthur sharply said. "In fact, your ideals could just as easily slight her instead of make her trust you."

"Yes. You're right." Cao Cao shrugged, "she might not easily choose to follow us. But she's also only ten, turning eleven. She's still quite young and impressionable. And don't forget, Arthur; it's _our_ ideals, not just mine." Before Arthur can argue, Cao Cao quickly started talking again. "And yes, Siegfried, Jeanne, if she does choose to join us, then it is likely that I will place her in the inner circle as soon as possible. Any dissenters can fight her in battle like Leonardo before her." Jeanne and Siegfried nodded, satisfied with the answer. Cao Cao waited a bit, waiting for someone to ask another question. When there was none, he nodded. "And so, if that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

They all stood up. The ones who placed their sheathed swords on the table quickly replaced them on their belts. Le Fay adjusted her hat on top of her head. She wordlessly followed her brother and they were soon walking away from the meeting place. They soon arrived at the Magic Circle teleportation 'hub', which essentially is where the various magicians among the Hero Faction (basically boils down to just her and Georg though; magicians allied with the terrorist group tend to make their own faction) set up as many Teleportation Circles as they could to various countries. While efficient, the moment that Khaos Brigade and their affiliation to the terrorist group are revealed, they would have to discard this base. Too much is at risk to just keep meeting in one place, after all. Supposedly, Georg and Cao Cao has another place set up but, according to them, only inner circle members will get access to it when it becomes necessary.

The two of them stepped onto Magic Circle to transport them to somewhere in London. Le Fay shrugged as she placed a small glamour on the two of them so that people won't stare too much, her for her clothes and her brother for the sword. They moved in relative silence, content to just watch the world shift as they move. Le Fay watched her brother from behind, knowing the man is just trying to escort her back. He should still have a few things that he has to do for the church.

Arthur was the one who broke the silence first, "You don't normally volunteer for anything that man says."

Le Fay nodded, shrugging slightly. She knows that it is strange. She normally just goes with what her brother does. "Meeting her sounds interesting. She's a Magical Girl too so maybe she has some type of magic that is unique to her." Le Fay replied with a smile. "And, even though he told me that he'll handle the information gathering, I think I should see if I can find out anything on my own."

"I just don't like the fact that you're doing what he wants…" Arthur grumbled, "He's been a bit more… annoying… recently."

"You just don't like him bossing you around because your namesake is a King." Le Fay chided.

"Hah! Maybe you're right. I guess I might have a few issues with authority figures." Arthur nodded and the two of them continued walking on. "But in that case, I need to find someone else to join up with rather than Cao Cao. He likes bossing people around too much."

"Join up? Not planning on making your own group?" Le Fay chuckled, "You'd at least have one other member if you do, you know?"

"… You really do plan on following me in anything I do, huh?"

"Of course. Otherwise, you won't even bother cooking for yourself. Especially once you're on the run, where are you going to get your meals?"

"Well, don't have to have that issue if you are going to insist on that." Arthur shrugged, "And yes, I don't plan on making a new group. I'm not a king, after all. I'm still just named after one."

"Whatever you say, brother mine."

"Think you can make it back home from here? Need to get back to the Church soon." Arthur grunted out the last bit, clearly unhappy to leaving her behind. They were only a few blocks away from the nearest Church, and they might not take kindly to a Magician who insists on wearing witch-like clothes. Of course, Arthur did not have the heart to try and convince her sister to wear anything otherwise, and neither of them really paid any attention to it.

Le Fay rolled her eyes a bit in response to his question; home is just a magic circle away. "I'm not a little kid that you need to coddle. I can handle myself." Le Fay chuckled and then added with a teasing tone, "In fact, shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? You're the one who'll need to ride a train to get home."

Arthur laughed, "Point taken." And with words of goodbye, she watched as her brother walked away. In the meantime, Le Fay walked on, with a small smile on her face. This was her chance. She hasn't told anyone about the card she had but… Berserker… the strange card she found was the same as Illyasviel's. Not completely though; hers show a mad beast with a butcher's knife, befitting the name "berserker", but the two cards still had the same shape, colour, and border. Le Fay softly wondered if the girl knew what it can do. Were only Magical Girls capable of wielding its powers? And… just what is the difference between a Magical Girl and a Magician? Le Fay smiled as she walked on, eager to soon start her mission. But first she'll need a sort of lead and the Golden Dawn Magic Cabal probably has some of the better information on anything supernatural happening in the world. If anything particularly interesting happens, she'll find out soon enough.

Le Fay just wished that these peaceful days will just continue on forever.

* * *

On another end of the spectrum, in the depths of the Underworld, Serafall Leviathan looked at her director in shock. She has just been informed of a strange development that has occurred in the world.

"Umm… Director… can you repeat what you just said?" Serafall asked, with a small voice, she asked with a small voice. No one can identify what the emotion that was bubbling in the Great Satan, but most people are wondering what their director is thinking when doing what is clearly a very dangerous decision. Then again, this is the director… He's known for doing crazy stuff like these a lot.

Anyway, every single person on the set is staying in the farthest corner as possible from the potential explosion of emotion that would inevitably appear. The director just smiled at her with a cheerful smile.

"A true Magical Girl has appeared in the world." The Director smiled, and pulled out a sheaf of papers, "These are documents that were compiled on the new Magical Girl."

'Why, director, why!?' were the internal screams of the various staff members as Serafall's hands snatched the notes. The woman scanned each sheet of paper with unparalleled reading speeds, reading over every line with the speed of a monster. As expected of the Leviathan. Regardless of how much she doesn't like to work, she sure is going through papers with incredible speed. If only it wasn't about something that would definitely bring grief to the world in general, they would easily be impressed. But then again, these reading speeds probably only showed up when she is incredibly interested in what she's doing so it's unlikely that this is normal, sadly enough.

"… Looks like a true Rival has appeared for me, Director." No good. This is getting really, really bad.

"Indeed. It's a shame that she is not available at the moment. The Gremory has been keeping quiet on the whole ordeal by quite a bit." Of course, the Director wanted to get the girl on film. A real life Magical Girl vs. the Leviathan Fake Magical Girl. While no one would doubt that Serafall Leviathan would certainly win that kind of battle (or indeed most battles), this is still likely just to put up a show of Devil superiority which they have come to terms with when working with this director.

"… Not to worry. I'm sure I could talk to them about this." The brave few who took the chance to take a peek at the woman's eyes could see a fire burning so bright, it was blinding them. "Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya! I, Magical Girl: Miracle Levia-tan, am going to see just what you are capable of doing! I am going to see if you truly are worthy of the title of true Magical Girl!"

Of course, none of those in the set knew about Illyasviel's disappearance. That was a great secret that the Gremory has been keeping quiet. If Serafall Leviathan had been informed by the other Maous that had attended the event, she would've not decided to, right then and there, visit Kuoh Academy as soon as she could. And the school can only obliviously go about its life, not knowing the eventual catastrophe that would befall it. Well, that's probably an exaggeration, but it would definitely rank up there along with the end of the world for one person in particular.

* * *

Sona Sitri shivered. Why did she feel as though the end of the world was drawing ever closer? Does it have anything to do with the fact that Kiba Yuuto, who is normally a model student, had just ransacked the Student Council Office? Why did she feel like the world was already falling out of order?

"… Okay. Let's make this clear again. Kiba-san. Why did you decide to attack the Student Council?" Tsubaki calmly asked, as Kiba refused to make eye contact… with any of them. Including the boy's master who sat just next to him. Kiba opened his mouth. But he immediately closed it.

"… Yuuto?" Rias asked. Why wasn't he replying? What was he hiding? He merely held the wrapped sword (and they know that's definitely a sword) closer to his chest. Rias knew that this was something important, most likely the gift Illya gave him. Illya did mention in her letter that, although they received pendants based on various weapons, Kiba was notably different in that it's a real genuine weapon. But Kiba refused to reveal the identity of the blade. Rias tried to guess, but either it wasn't a very powerful weapon, or the wrapping was able to hide its power very well.

"I apologize for my actions." Kiba said, although the reluctance in his voice is obvious. "I was just trying to find something. I did not mean for my actions to be seen as an assault…" Yeah, in hindsight, he shouldn't have done that. When he went in the Student Council Room to look for the Excalibur Illya had retrieved, he didn't find any sign of it. Because of this, he went berserk; slicing up anything that looks like it might be able to contain the holy blade. He still didn't find it.

"If you lost something, can't you just ask about it?" Sona sighed, "What were you trying to find?"

"… It's alright." Kiba shrugged, not wanting to say anything. There are very few people that he was willing to share his own hatred against Excalibur and Holy Swords in general. His master is one of them, but outsiders can just stay the hell out. "… I'll just take the detention."

The silence was deafening. None of them could say anything, as the boy just gave up so quickly, not even defending himself any more than he already has. Rias looked meaningfully at the boy, but Kiba didn't budge. He is not going to spill his secrets to a bunch of strangers.

Tsubaki decided to break the silence with a sigh, "Very well, Kiba Yuuto-san, we'll decide what the appropriate punishment for this incident is, but we'd prefer that you never do this again."

Kiba looked back with a glare that practically says, 'no promises.' He'd do this again if necessary. Excalibur must be destroyed to pieces. If he's in detention, he'll probably be escorted by the Student Council and so he'll be able to question them on its location. This has nothing to do with his master and so he isn't demanding the issue right now, and he personally didn't want to ask them too demandingly. He'll just quietly go about his own way. When he's somewhat calmer then he'll ask for the sword, but he's fairly sure that he's still slightly hot-headed from earlier.

"There is one idea that we could do." Sona said, "Bennia is a new Knight, and Tomoe doesn't have as much strength or experience compared to Kiba. Perhaps we could borrow your Knight for a bit of training, that will be more than enough for us. This will be in exchange to keeping Kiba's record clean."

Rias looked back at Kiba, who is clearly adamant on not protesting. She'll definitely pester the boy once they were alone. She looked back at Sona and nodded, "You've got yourself a deal."

"This deal can't be extended to Hyoudou, do you understand, Rias?" Sona added sharply, "His crimes are too public. Compared to this more isolated case, Hyoudou Issei had committed too many crimes against womankind."

Rias sighed and shrugged. Why was Sona telling her this? She replied, "I never expected that." She knew just how widespread the reputation of Issei truly was and she didn't expect it to be swept under the rug so easily.

Sona nodded at that reply, and smiled, "Good. I thought your recent fascination with the boy might be clouding your judgment." Kiba made a small chuckle as his master started steaming slightly.

"W-what fascination?" Rias asked, slight confusion in her tone, "I'm just doing my job as his master properly." Were they implying that she was starting to have this small crush on the boy? While he is quite nice and all, and despite his perversion, he's still a likeable personality… did she just think that he was likeable? Did she actually like the boy? She was certain she didn't have this strange feelings a month ago… this is best pondered somewhere else.

"… No. We never asked anything about Hyoudou Issei's training."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

Sona, Tsubaki, and Kiba merely smiled before Sona changed the topic. "Have you heard from Lord Beelzebub about Hyoudou Issei's little incident with Promotion King?"

Rias looked at them with a disturbed look before nodding, "According to Lord Beelzebub, he's still planning on revealing the issue on Devil TV, but because I'm the one who has a peerage who discovered the ability, he gave me a sort of early description on the topic." Rias coughed. "You are aware that Balance Breakers could be referred to as bugs of the Sacred Gears. They are powers beyond the natural and break all the standard rules of the world. Well, the Evil Pieces have their own [bug]. This is the Fairy Piece System."

"Based on that name alone, that means they are based on the Fairy Pieces: chess pieces with non-standard abilities." Sona nodded, "So they are like the analog of Balance Breakers for Evil Pieces… that means anyone with an Evil Piece can have those abilities."

"Yes. Even Kings can have Fairy Piece evolutions." Rias nodded. "Our Queen's ability to tap into the power of a Knight also comes from being tweaked to be wielding some of the Superqueen's abilities." She nodded to Tsubaki who nodded back. "Queens can still become Superqueens if that is how the Evil Piece mutates, but the difference won't be as pronounced."

"That does change the way Rating Games are played by quite a bit. But how do you unlock the power of the Fairy Pieces?"

A shake of a head, "Lord Beelzebub is keeping quiet about that. But here's something else he said: each Evil Piece has the ability to potentially become a Fairy Piece." Rias waited for the implications of the statement to sink in into her much smarter childhood friend. Sona's eyes widened soon enough,

"Rias, can people who were revived by multiple Evil Pieces gain different Fairy Pieces?"

"Lord Beelzebub definitely implied such." Rias nodded. "But that's about it when it comes to what I know."

"So one of Hyoudou Issei's Pawns became the Fairy Piece [Pawn of King]." Sona nodded, "But what about Illyasviel's strange ability as a pawn?"

"According to Lord Beelzebub, a Fairy Piece can be things not recognized by the public and can be completely original." Rias whose voice noticeably dropped upon the mention of her wayward servant, "For now, we are referring to Illya's Pawn Piece as a [Subordinate Pawn] or [Sub-Pawn] for short, a pawn whose promotion is based solely on another piece."

"I see… so any Pawn can become a [Pawn of King]?" Sona asked quickly, "Many rules of the Rating Game would change just because of that little tidbit."

"Which is why… Ise's Pawn of King is… a true bug in the Evil Piece system." Rias grimaced, "Lord Beelzebub said that he ensured that the ability to Promote to King is sealed away and cannot be used. The fact that Ise was able to access the Pawn of King implies something else. Furthermore it seems that his Promotion to King is what gave the Heavenly Dragon King Overbooster the Holy Attribute it had."

"… How does a Devil object give someone the Holy Attribute?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"No one truly knows, but one of Ise's Pawn pieces had the scent of Holy Power within it. It doesn't seem to hurt him, and seems to be healing him quicker." Rias rubbed her temples at the conundrum. "How Ise-kun is not in pain with Holy Power inside him is beyond me, but for now it's a boon rather than a problem."

"If he's being healed quicker, why is he still absent?" Tsubaki asked, confused. "You have something that's healing him from inside and Asia Argento, right?"

"… He's not hurt, he's just excessively tired. Apparently forcing his body to use two consecutive uses of Overbooster would do that to him. And Asia can't cure fatigue." Rias sighed. What she didn't add was the fact that Issei's arms currently have dragon scales all over them, and Akeno is trying to find out a way to fix it back to normal. Although one of Akeno's suggestions was very interesting and if she can't find any other way, they agreed to do it that way… Maybe she is starting to like the boy more than just as a cute little brother… … Okay, alright. She definitely has a crush on the boy. But right now, she'll focus on the present.

"Well, I suppose that's that then. Can't be helped." Sona nodded, "Well, you two are free to go. Kiba, we will be in touch about your training of our new members." Kiba nodded. And the two left the student council room. Sona sighed. Now that was done, but she still can't shake the feeling that she's not going to be getting any peace anytime soon.

* * *

Minora hummed softly as she walked out the shopping mall. Yes, she's carrying all these stuff alone. Thank you for offering, but she can handle this on her own. Yes, she's quite certain that she could take care of this by herself. Unfortunately, she won't be around town long enough that she might be able to return the shopping cart the next day so she'll have to politely refuse the offer. As you can see, she's fairly strong on her own. She's certain she will be fine by herself.

"Heroic Spirits… huh?" She mused as she skipped along the road. "… God, is this why you gave me this task?" Well, regardless of the reason, she'll just have to continue doing her best. Fortunately, the ones who gave her the information seem trustworthy. While she can't say much about the automata, Shiro was kind and cheerful. Furthermore, she clearly has the aura of a hero. Someone who's mere existence means great things. If she had to be the supporting character to such a person, then she'll do it.

"I hope she doesn't mind the stuff I bought for her."

But it wasn't for a few more steps that she finally sighed. The wards in the hotel room were meant for her to not be found. She supposed that she spent too much time outside today and her relatively powerful Holy Energy that she had been keeping control had leaked out for a few moments. She knew the feeling of having stepped into a People-Clearing Field, and she can only turn to address the woman who had decided to accost her.

"What do you want, Griselda~?" She asked in her usual sing-song voice, but there was a hint of annoyance in her tone. She had probably been in the area too long.

"… Lady Gabriel, please return to Heaven." The woman in the nun's habit bowed to her. Griselda Quarta: a skilled Holy Swordswoman and among the most powerful Exorcists of the world. Of course they would use this woman to be their representative once they find her. They knew she had a soft spot for the nun.

"How did you find me, Griselda?" Even if they had tracked her powerful Holy Energy to the island chain of Japan, they would still have needed more time to actually spot her. It hasn't been a week since she had arrived in the area and only recently has started up her own activities, generally in silence.

"I do not know the answer to that." Minora sighed. Of course. Regardless of how high up Griselda Quarta is among the Exorcists, the Church is not privy to the knowledge of heaven. Of course she wouldn't know the answer. She had been keeping quiet for so… Keeping quiet… Of course…

"It was Brother Metatron, wasn't it…?" She hummed, keeping the signs of a sigh from forming on her face. Metatron was currently residing in the area of Japan, how could she forget? Granted, the Scribe of Heaven had always been rather quiet, his presence almost unfelt in heaven. "I suppose I should've been more careful~."

"It may be so, but I was sent here to plead with you to return to heaven."

"Is it an order~?" Minora… no. Gabriel replied with a smile. Hesitation flickered in the eyes of the woman. Gabriel chuckled, understanding the reason behind the hesitation. While she may not be in direct command of the Church, the Church has no authority to order her around, not after everything.

"This is Lord Michael's request."

"But I'm here under the orders of God, you know~? And His orders supersede Michael's." Gabriel cheerfully replied. Griselda stiffened at this response.

"Lord Michael said that your presence is necessary to Heaven."

"No." Gabriel shook her head. "Please tell Michael that I'm still cross with him for what he's done, or rather, what he's not done. He'll understand."

"Ephesians Chapter 4 verses 26 to 27 [_"In your anger do not sin": Do not let the sun go down while you are still angry, and do not give the devil a foothold.]_"

"Are you quoting scripture at me?" Gabriel cheerfully said, before turning away, "Then why did the Church ignore scripture when they dealt with Asia Argento's actions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Proverbs 25 verse 21: [_If your enemy is hungry, give him food to eat; if he is thirsty, give him water to drink._] All you saw is that the person she helped was a Devil and that she should be rightfully punished." Gabriel replied, and she knew, her smile was starting to wane ever so slightly. "What I saw was a girl helping someone in need and being wrongfully punished and denied the chance of redemption." Gabriel chuckled. "Now excuse me, I still have a mission from God to fulfill." And with that the girl returned to being just Minora. She quietly left without a single pause. She is only mildly aware of the release of the People Clearing Field that Griselda had set up. Good, that means the woman will not pester her any further.

"Wait Miss; would you like some help carrying those?" Well of course, Griselda would say that. Minora sighed; sometimes, she wished she didn't take the form of a weak female teenager. Angels have always historically been able to take a specific form dependent on what God believed to be the form best suited for their task. She didn't know why, but God had given her this form just before the end of the old Heaven. The form of a teenager, barely the size of a regular 18 year-old. It was at that time that He also gave her the task of investigating the strange distortions, even though they would appear only hundreds of years later. For him to give such an important role to her, she swore to fulfill her mission. Little did she know that, soon, the truth that is so hard to swallow, even until this day, happened.

'God's dead.' This unfortunate truth is so strange to her. That shattered so many angels that a not-insignificant number of them fell almost immediately. She managed to retain her faith and will, but only barely. If it wasn't for Michael's quickly taking charge of the situation, there would only be a handful of angels in the Heavens left. He performed admirably and even she confesses that she probably would not have been able to bring the Heavens together so quickly. This gave him the title among the lower ranks of angels: the "Likeness of God". But Michael has his own set of flaws, and, unfortunately, unlike what his new title implies, he is not like God. He can't rule the Heavens as well as God. Michael often mocked the title when they were alone behind closed doors. He would often point out how his own name mocks that title. "Who is like God?", that is what the name Michael means, and even he cannot deny it: not even he, who carries this question as his name, can equal God.

But unlike Michael, whose name is just a mere question representing God's authority above all others, the other Angels, those whose names carried His name, lost a significant portion of their power, her even more so. Her own name signifies God's Power as a whole. God is my hero. God is my power. Her once significant power representative of God himself was now drained to the point of uselessness. Although she is aware of the true power of the Super Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, she, who once could be referred to as a Super Angel because of the power bestowed by God, can no longer match that power in her Lord's absence.

She sighed. Maybe that's why she refused to use her true name, even in front of the young Shiro. She felt as though she doesn't deserve the name anymore. And speaking of Young Shiro, she should return soon. It is getting late and she might get worried.

"Please go back home, Griselda, and deliver my message as quickly as possible." But it was clear that Griselda won't budge. She spotted a clothing store nearby. Well, if Griselda won't budge, Minora might as try to lose her. She can't lead the woman to Shiro, after all. That would be a breach of trust that she didn't want to happen. Her mission to investigate these strange phenomena superseded the Church's trust at this moment.

And Shiro probably needed a few more clothes than what she does have.

* * *

"Okaa-san, Illya-chan hasn't been to school today! She hasn't been replying to my text messages either! And when I went to her house, the mother said she went to see her relatives."

This was the voice of Kudou Ami as she cried in her mother's lap. Kudou Yumeko smiled at her daughter and patted the girl's head gently. "Calm down, Ami. I'm sure Illya-chan is fine."

"But. But! You don't understand, kaa-san!" Ami seemed to want to say more but Yumeko shook her head and patted the child.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, after school, if she isn't at school, I'll come with you to visit her home and ask a little bit more about it. You do know where that is, right?" Ami nodded vigorously. "Well then, we can go there and ask about her."

Yumeko smiled at her child as the girl wiped her nose. "Finish your homework and go to sleep. You've had a long day." As she watched the young child walk up to her room, she turned to the only other person left.

"What do you think, dear?"

"I suppose I could go confirm her situation with _them_." Kudou Haruki nodded with a grimace on his face. "You'll stay here and help her out in case she looks for help with her homework."

"Thank you dear…" Kudou Yumeko nodded. A kiss on the lips, and the man was out the door. Kudou Yumeko sighed. When their boss had told them to move into town, they did not expect to be caught up in all these strange happenings. Serial Killers and now, supposedly missing children. But they can't choose to move out. Their job revolves in this supposedly quiet town. All they can do is grin and bear with all the issues that pop up.

* * *

It was the moment of truth. The time to test out if everything in the world is okay or not. The magic circle of life or death. The jump that wo-]

"Ruby, don't start narrating for whatever strange reason." Illya muttered, as she and Minora stood in the center of the park. "Just ready the magic circle and let's get this over with."

[You are so stingy, Master.] Ruby sighed theatrically. [The Magic Circle's ready.]

Illya is not certain at all what she is doing. There are so many things that could go wrong with this situation and she couldn't help but worry that this would go horribly wrong. After all, she's preparing to enter a Mirror Dimension and taking along someone who doesn't know any more than what was told her.

"Minora-san, are you sure about this?" Illya asked as she held Ruby, ready to jump. "This will be really dangerous."

"Don't worry, Shiro." The teenager smiled, holding a rapier made of light with one hand, flexing it slightly to see it was working properly and a cup in the other. "I already told you; I won't hold you back."

"… Alright, let's do this." Illya nodded, "_Jump._"

And with that one word, the world shifted. Everything around them distorted, as though they were going through a mirror. And in front of them stood a single being. Clothed in purple, a very long Japanese blade is drawn from its sheath.

"… A Saber Class…" Illya gulped. This is probably not going to end too easily, isn't it?

* * *

_That night, Hyoudou Issei dreamed. He watched as they fought against a giant hulk of a monster._

_"Kaleid Include"_

_Six blades, (_Excalibur, Issei corrected himself_) gathered around him (_Illya, he finally realized_) and Miyu. Two more similarly shaped Excalibur appeared in their small hands. __The brilliant light that emanated from these eight blades. The light of promised victory shone brightly, hiding unmatched strength and purity._

_"Kaleidoscope!" Illya and Miyu's voice roared into the world, sending forth the power of the blade, to obliterate the monster in front of them._

_A blinding light covered his sight_…And then he woke up.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Beta Read by: Arrixam, L33t Horo**

Sorry for not posting this chapter for a long time.

Dammit. Why doesn't this website support the Star symbols for Levia-tan. Ah well.

Well… that's about it. Originally, I planned the [Minora is Gabriel] reveal at the arc climax, whatever chapter that might be, but considering how prominent Minora is going to be throughout this arc, people might start accusing me of the story becoming OC-Centric. I don't plan this story to be OC centric. Any OCs I actually do create will generally be side characters. Generally. But… unfortunately Gabriel's character is not really something that really… sticks out to me, so well… DxD!Gabriel in Name Only? Honestly, Heaven's Faction is a little bit too shafted in characterization that I don't see my interpretation of them as anyway non-canon.


End file.
